The Attainment of Evangeline
by MeggIsAMachine
Summary: As a young woman, Evangeline falls hopelessly in love with her father's young friend, Jack Sparrow. One of his many visits turns into an adventure to find a long lost love, but can shy Evangeline withstand the fact that Jack may never feel the same for her as she aids him in his quest and can she find herself along the way? Jack/OC
1. Chapter 1

The streets of London were bare, not a soul in sight. The only sound that could be heard was that of the rain beating upon the barren streets, the same rain that was causing Evangeline's hair to stick against her face as she walked. Two milk buckets in hand, she made her way back home, trying not to spill the milk but at the same time trying to retreat from the rain. The sky above her churned gray and black as she slowly made her way up the back steps to her house, aiming to not fall from the slick wetness.

She set the milk buckets down to open the door, and then made her way inside. She let out a sigh of relief, swept the hair from her face and removed her soaked shoes to prevent muddy tracks. Her house was warm and she took comfort in the fact that such a dreary place made her feel that way, yet at the same time she couldn't help but notice the dismal feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked around the place. It was very plain, and even though she had lived in that house for over three years, it still surprised her how simple life was now.

As she passed through the house, Evangeline heard voices coming from her father's study down the hall. That was quite unusual seeing as they never had visitors, all the people they knew no longer wished to know them. Who would be here? She saw her mother, who was sitting in the parlor and sewing. Lauraine Mckenna was breathtakingly beautiful, even as an older woman who in all fairness wasn't even considered old. Every person Evangeline had ever met told her that she looked exactly like her mother. She didn't dare to think so, they really were nothing alike, yet she heard repeatedly the same; she was as alluring and as radiant as her mother, even at the age of 16.

"Who is with Father?" She inquired

"An old friend from your father's merchant days, I wouldn't interrupt." Her mother said softly, her eyes focused on her sewing

Henry McKenna, a few years back, had given up his business as a merchant sailor due to the lack of funds required to keep his ship and crew, ever since then his family had been struggling to survive. Many changes had been made to accommodate the fact that they no longer had money, they sold their home and downsized immensely. Life was noticeably different. They had lived in the better part of London, Evangeline never had any worries, and she had everything she needed. She was always in good company, attending parties and although, by nature, she was extremely shy, she loved to at least try and socialize.

Evangeline nodded to acknowledge her mother, and remembered that her clothes were still wet from the rain. She decided to change into something more comfortable. As she passed by her father's study, she noticed the door was slightly ajar; she stayed far away enough so that no one would see her, and she listened carefully. She was not one to pry, but it was terribly unusual for father to have a guest.

"My boy, you've done well with yourself, I suppose. You have gone a long way since you worked for me." Her father said

"Thank you sir, I've tried." Another voice came, a much younger, yet rugged and deeper one.

"Although I dare say I don't agree with the path you have chosen, such a nasty business; piracy."

Evangeline leaned in a bit closer, worry showing itself in the form of lines on her forehead as she strained to hear.

"I have my reasons for going the way I did, Mr. McKenna."

"Well, Jack my boy, regardless of the illegality of the situation; you are always welcome into my house. How long are you saying in London?"

"Only a few days, in fact, I wasn't even plannin' on staying until I remembered that you lived here sir, and I thought of paying you a visit, for old time's sake."

Evangeline peeked inside the room; she saw her father's face behind his desk, his thin mustache below his nose, his brown eyes focused on the man in front of him as he spoke. And she saw the other man, the back of his head, a head full of dreadlocks and a red bandana. He slouched, she thought, in his chair as though he were quite comfortable in the fact that he was what he was. Had her father said he was a pirate, or was in business with pirates? That she didn't know, but when her father's eyes turned towards the door, she quickly moved away, although she had already been caught spying.

"Evangeline, come here child." Her father said

She closed her eyes and let out a disappointed sigh. She opened the door and, still wet, smiled sheepishly at her father. He chuckled a bit and the guest turned around in his seat to see. He smiled slightly, the corner of his lip elevated. When her father motioned for her to come fully into the room, she obeyed.

"What have I told you about listening in on others' conversations?" He said

"I'm sorry father, it was rude of me."

"It's quite alright."

She turned slightly to look at the man again, who seemed to be amused at the fact that she had just been reprimanded. He looked different from the men she saw around London. He must have fancied himself different from most men.

"Darling, this is Jack, he was part of my crew a few years back. And this is my daughter, Evangeline." Her father said, introducing them.

"Hello." She said, shyly

"I forgot you had a girl." Jack said, nodding his head to Evangeline

"Yes, well, run along Geline. Say, Jack, might I invite you to dinner? My wife is an excellent cook; I dare say you won't be disappointed." Her father said

Jack thought about it for a second, and then shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head.

"Geline, do tell your mother that we will be having a guest for supper. And for God's sake, child, change out of those dreadfully wet clothes."

"Yes father." She said

She was making her way towards the door when she heard, "Nice to meet you Evangeline." She turned her head to shyly look back and then shut the door. He seemed to be harmless enough, she thought, and if her father had enough sense to have him in their home then she had nothing to worry about. She saw her mother in the exact same spot as she had left her, sitting and gazing at her sewing.

"Mother, we are having a guest for dinner, the man who is with father." She said, spooking her mother and making her jump a bit.

"Gracious child, you are so quiet, you frightened me. A guest, for dinner? Lord, how long has it been since we have had someone stay for supper? Alright, darling, tell your father that that is quite alright." Her mother said standing and making her way into the kitchen.

Evangeline did not want to go back to her father's study, but she hastily obeyed her mother. She stood in front of the door, looking down at her still wet clothes and sighed before softly knocking.

"Yes, come in." She heard her father say

She opened the door, peeked her head in and her father raised an eyebrow quizzically, waiting. Jack looked at her too, nonchalantly but as if he had been interrupted by her knocking.

"My mother said she would love to have you for supper Mr…." she trailed off, not knowing the man's last name, and she mentally kicked herself for phrasing her sentence the way she did. Her mother would love to have him for supper, yes. Completely moronic.

"Eh, Sparrow, luv. Captain Jack Sparrow, and tell your mother thank you." He said, moving his hands slightly as he talked and emphasizing the Captain in his name

She nodded her head, and shut the door. No, she would not tell her mother 'thank you'. Perhaps later, for she desperately needed to change into something dry. She moved down the hall, a bit further, and entered her room. It was small compared to what she used to sleep in, but in all truthfulness, she couldn't care less. It did not take much to make Evangeline happy. Whether she was rich or poor, it didn't matter at all because she didn't need a lot. She opened her bureau and inspected what little dresses she had left, again, not that it bothered her any.

She removed the wet clothes and let them fall into a mess at her feet, she glimpsed at the mirror, at her dark curls that were now flat against her face. Evangeline wiped the strands from her eyes and then let her hair fall down. She picked the blue dress, her delicate fingers fastening the buttons, and when she was fully dressed, she still did not look presentable. She sighed, oh well; it was not as if she needed to truly impress anyone. Captain Sparrow certainly didn't care, by the way he dressed, although it was quite entertaining and silly, and he did seem to pull it off. Perhaps he wouldn't even notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangeline settled on her bed, wondering if her mother was fussing over supper, and deep down knowing she was. Her poor mother; she never really had an opportunity to do such things and Evangeline took into consideration that perhaps her mother could use some help.

She rose from her bed and once again she faced herself in the mirror, not to judge herself, but only to have a way to see so she could pin her dark curls up and away from her face. She made her way to the door, finally deciding to see if her mother needed her assistance, this resolution sounded much better than sitting in her room for the next little while.

Making her way to the kitchen, she passed by her father's study again. She lightly pressed her ear to the door, but she could hear nothing. Her father and the Captain must have already left, she thought. Sure enough, as she passed through the parlor, there they were, sitting on the couch, conversing about nothing particularly important. As Evangeline passed by, the Captain looked up at her, smiled, and gave her a little nod of his head. She looked away. Strangers made her nervous.

She hurried to the steps leading down below to the kitchen; she skipped every other one in an attempt to get down faster.

"Mum?" she asked, poking her head into the little kitchen, "Can I help with anything?"

Her mother smiled sweetly at her and shook her head, her dark curls moving in rhythm.

"Thank you darling, but I have everything under control, perhaps you should sit with your father, keep our guest company."

She would have given anything not to keep their guest company; her father seemed to be doing very well on his own, but she didn't argue with her mother, she simply obeyed. She loved her mother too much to ever go against her word.

Reluctantly, she went back up the steps, one by one this time. Captain Sparrow seemed so different. But even though they had just met, she felt an undeniable…something around him. The word wouldn't come to her mind. It made her uncomfortable.

At the top of the stairs, she saw them again, her father, sitting erect and rather proper. And the Captain, slouched slightly, one leg over the over, arms spread out over the back of the couch. There was a visible distinction between the two of them, not only in appearance, but in the way that they held themselves.

"I wish I could say that business picked up after you left, Jack, but as you can see, that is not the case." her father said

Jack nodded and Evangeline, in hopes of not disturbing the conversation, quietly seated herself next to her father, and crossed her ankles. Jack's eyes remained glued to Mr. McKenna, genuinely interested in what he had to say, her eyes on the other hand, were on the Captain. Strong features, piercing brown eyes; he was so much more extraordinary from the men she grew up around.

It took a while for her to realize that he was talking to her, and it broke her concentration.

"I'm sorry, what?" she asked

"Are you alright?" he asked, slightly amused

She brought her hand to her head and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine." she said, quietly

"Geline, are you sick?" her father asked, worry showing on his aging face

"I…I. No. I'm fine."

Her father looked at her quizzically, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm fine."

She hoped, she seemed to be acting quiet odd, she imagined, staring uncontrollably at complete strangers. Perhaps she was a bit sick.

"Well, Jack, do tell us. How is business for you?" her father asked, picking the conversation up.

"What can I say, a pirates life is the best kind, mate. It's pure…" he stopped, and turned towards Evangeline, "freedom."

They looked at each other for a moment, with a connection, until her father spoke up, and his eyes faltered.

He was a pirate then. She didn't know how to react, as a once-upon-a–time merchant, her father should be weary of pirates, and he should not want to be in the company on them. Yet, here was one now, sitting in their parlor, about to eat their food, making her act…quite unlike herself.

She could hear her mother coming up the steps and the thanked the Lord, for she would no longer have to sit here and be subjected to such things. Without a word, she removed herself from the couch and made her way to the dining table, and everyone followed her lead.

The rest of the night was a blur, she wasn't really paying attention to anything around her, and she was in her own mind, oblivious to the communion around her. She sat, and ate. Nothing more and nothing less. The only time she entered back into the real world was when she reached out for her glass, and felt Jack's hand just as he had reached for his, as they were sitting on opposite sides of each other across the small table. It startled her; he seemed not to notice that anything had happened. It was only a brush of his hand; she didn't feel whether he had worn hands from his pirating business or whether they were still soft from being young. It was only a brush. Yet it startled her so.

Even when she was done eating, she remained seated, shyly doing nothing. She was grateful that no one talked to her, other than to ask her to pass this or that. She felt heavy and tired, she wanted sleep, and she was taken from her own little world again when Jack stood up, followed by her mother and then her father. She stood up as well and they all headed toward the parlor.

"I really should be goin'. If I want to reach the Isle of Wight in three weeks' time, I have to leave tonight." Jack said, running his hands along his chin, thinking. "Thank you fer dinner, luv, it was real nice." he said, talking to her mother.

She seemed slightly taken aback by being called "luv" but she shook his hand regardless, and after he shook her father's hand, he held his hand out to her and she took it. Her heart skipped a beat, his hand was rough, the hand of a Pirate, of a sailor; they were strong, firm. He smiled.

"Nice ter meet you luv." he said to her, and she nodded as he released her hand

And then he left. She rushed to the window and pushed back the curtains to see him. It was pitch black out on the London streets so she could not see which way he had gone but she smiled slightly.

"Geline, come away from the window." her father ordered, and she obeyed.

"He was nice." her mother said, sitting

"He's a good lad, despite his recent decisions."

"What did you think of him dear?" her mother asked

She thought about it, not quite knowing. It had been a fascinating ordeal.

"He was…interesting." she said, and with that she kissed her mother goodnight, and made her way to her bedroom to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

-Two years later-

Evangeline sat expressionless as she looked out into the despairing night, the view out her window was obstructed by the heavy raindrops that had gathered along the glass but she didn't mind because she wasn't even paying attention. The house moved beneath her when thunder followed the lightning that streaked across the sky, and every so often it would startle her and shake her concentration.

She felt as if she had been in the same position for the past six months; sitting on her bed, blankly staring out the window. Of course, realistically, she had done more than that in the period of six months, but it all felt like a blur, whirling around her. The predicament she was in was not a fair one, it was not ideal; it was heartbreaking and upsetting. But what else was she to do? Her mother was gone and life itself seemed to be unworthy of living. Colors were dull, smells were muted and even the sounds of existence were mere annoyances. Life was no longer beautiful.

The way it all came to pass was still a mystery to Evangeline, how it could have even happened was mind boggling. Her mother, who had been out among the people of London in the market on the crisp fall morning had come home complaining of a headache. It was small at first, but it quickly worsened so much so that it sent her mother to her room for the night. The next morning, the headache had restricted her mother to her room, all light shunned from her presence, for the rest of the day. On the third day when the headaches had not even given way and tiny bumps had begun to rise on her skin, her father called for a doctor.

Smallpox, the Doctor had said, the beginning of Smallpox. All color left her father's face and he collapsed in the nearby chair. The question of it being curable was brought up by her father, although he already knew the answer. Evangeline knew herself too, despite centuries of the smallpox circulation, nothing could be done about the more severe stages.

The doctor gave them strict instructions to say their last words, pack their things and leave. He explained to them that Smallpox was very contagious and caught on quickly. He said it was a blessing that they hadn't already contracted the disease. The Doctor told them how her mother would be moved to a hospital where other Smallpox patients were held until...he had stopped, everyone in the room knew the last words. Until she died. He promptly left to arrange transport after giving his condolences, afraid that he may catch the revolting ailment.

Evangeline looked to her father, who had begun to sob. The full effect of the situation had not hit her until that moment, for she had never seen her father cry. She thought her father incapable of producing tears as a child due to the fact that nothing fazed him. Thoughts raced through her mind; how on earth had her mother been infected? Why? What had her sweet, beautiful mother done to deserve this death sentence? Her father started to ramble, he talked of how he had no idea where they were to go, what they were to do without Lauraine. He ran around the house, grabbing things of no real value such as cups and books and he occasionally stopped to put his head in his hands and cry like a small frightened child.

He yelled orders out to Evangeline who only wanted to see her mother; it was all happening so quickly. Her father left her to do what he had commanded as he went to the room where her mother lay and shut the door behind him. But Evangeline just sat on the couch, unaware that tears were streaming down her face, or that she was shaking rather violently. After two hours her father emerged from the room, his eyes red and swollen, sunken deep into his face. He did not say a word but instead began the duties he had left for his daughter two hours before.

Evangeline slipped into her mother's room, shut the door and burst into tears. It's alright, her mother assured her. It was her time. She loved her so very much. Even in a time when her mother knew her life was at an end, she was brave and carried herself as a leader. Evangeline cried even harder when she thought of how brave she herself was not. Her mother told her she had best leave now, because she could not stand to see her daughter get sick as well and she didn't want Evangeline to remember her the way she looked at the moment; minor and grey in color, covered in bumps and sweat and death.

Her mother had accepted her fate, but Evangeline would not let it go. She was not a fighter, but she fought it until the Doctor returned and her father dragged her from the room, both of them crying. The last words her mother said to her were to never be afraid. Never be afraid of what her heart told her to do. To always be strong. Never be afraid.

Her mother had died eight days later, she had heard, in the care of nurses who risked their lives to be with the patients until their last breaths. They had moved to the coast, to a little town called Folkestone to get away, to get away from memories, from the sickness. Shortly after, her father started to drink heavily; he would come home every night, drunk and then pass out. After the alcohol had ceased to be magic for her father, he moved onto Opium and he would be out for several days. Her life, for the past six months had consisted of taking care of her drugged father, of hiding his drinks, trying to sober him up, of sobbing at odd hours of the night and staring out the window from in her bedroom.

The sound of thunder came again, again and again. Then she began to realize that it wasn't thunder, but that someone was knocking furiously at the door. She stood up, sighed and grabbed the lit candle from her bedside table. The knocking continued, heavy and persistent.

"I'm coming!" she said under her breath

Setting the candle down, she opened the door and was instantly hit with rain. She wiped it from her face and saw a man leaning in her doorway, his hand clutched to his stomach. It was a chilling sight, one that might have been written out in a book about spirits and other unworldly things that made young women faint and swoon.

"Can I help you?" she asked over the storm, a bit weary

He did not have time to reply, for he doubled over and fell to the floor at her feet. She screeched and kneeled down beside him, not quite sure what to do. The man was lying on his stomach, his face turned away from her, filthy and soaking wet. She remembered the storm and shut the door to keep the weather outside where it belonged. She then and grabbed the candle which illuminated the body that lay at her bare feet. She had not noticed the puddle of blood that was beginning to pool around the man until she stepped in it. Suppressing her horror, she began to panic. She grabbed the man's face and turned it towards her and she was struck dumb. She knew this man, knew his face, but from where? Everything about the man was so familiar, it scared her. Then, the name formed on her lips.

"Jack Sparrow."


	4. Chapter 4

Evangeline let her fingers hover above the Captain's face for a moment and then removed the rain soaked hair from his forehead, which was hot to the touch. Not only was he wounded somewhere, but he was beginning to get ill, she suspected. She needed to help him. No. What she needed was a doctor; she knew nothing of healing people. But there wasn't a single chance that she could call upon a doctor in this weather and he could be bleeding out quicker than she knew. She would have to do it alone, to try her best until morning when a physician could be reached.

Her father could be of help too, she thought, unless he was passed out cold in the chair in his small study, pium or alcohol still pulsing through his veins. She stood up and tried to roll Jack's body over so that he was on his back. She strained herself, her hands slipped in his blood and she shrieked. She couldn't budge him, much to her avail. She quickly turned on her heels and ran to her father's study, her blood covered, quivering hands trying to turn the slippery silver knob. She resorted to pounding on the door with her fists; if he was asleep he would surely hear her.

"Father!" she called, desperately trying to open the door, this time her hand did not slip around, but instead made contact and she opened the entrance to her father's den. Evangeline, who was not surprised in any way to see her father completely absorbed in his drink, ran over to him. His eyes were open, and he was staring into the fireplace, the flames licking the sides of the stones in which it was held in.

"Father?" she asked as she knelt beside his chair, "Can you hear me?"

He continued to stare blankly at the pit of the fire, his concentration consumed by it.

"Father, please, I need your help."

He brought the bottle to his lips, took a swig and grimaced as the liquid burnt his throat on the way down.

"Not now, Lauraine." he muttered, his thin mustache bobbing up and down

"Father it's me, Geline. I know you can hear me, and I need your help, please." she said more urgently, knowing there was a man possibly dying in their hallway.

He took a breath as if to say something, but at the last second decided on taking another drink. Evangeline stood up and tore the bottle from her father's lips, throwing it to the ground. The bottle didn't shatter, but rather, bounced a few times on the carpet before settling and slowly spilling its contents.

"Stop ignoring me," she stated firmly. "I am not your wife, I am your daughter and there is a man who needs help. He's hurt! Tear yourself away from your precious drink for one moment to help me!"

Her father turned towards her, shocked. Never had Evangeline raised her voice to anyone, ever. He stood up, a bit shakily, and then ran his fingers through his thinning brown hair, sighing deeply.

"Someone is hurt, you say?" he asked

"Yes. Please, I can't carry him to a bed, he's too heavy."

"Yes, of course not dear. Take me too him." her father declared, bending down to pick up the fallen bottle and setting it on his desk

Evangeline ran out to Jack and once again knelt beside him, putting her ear to his back to try and hear a heartbeat. It was faint, but there. He was still alive. Her father knelt down as well, put his hands under Jack's body and lifted him off the ground with ease as he made his way towards Evangeline's room. She followed behind him, stopping at the study to grab a clean pair of sheets and the water basin, which was still full unlike the one in her room.

She set the supplies down beside her bed which Jack was occupying, her father stood rather awkwardly by the edge of the bed, not quite sure what to do with himself. She wondered if he even know what was really going on. But he could still be of help.

"I need you to rip this up," she said, throwing the sheets at her father who looked lost, "For bandages."

She hoped he could handle that.

She lit two more candles for better light and then looked at the Captain, his shirt soaked with blood and she could now see where it was coming from. There was a large tear in his shirt across stomach as if he had been cut. She quickly untied a striped piece of cloth from around his waist, removed the belt that was buckled across his right shoulder, and then nearly torn his worn brown vest off.

She could hear the sounds of thunder and her father ripping the sheets all at once as she reached out with trembling fingers to undo the buttons of his once white shirt. She pulled her hand back towards her body and took a deep breath.

"I...er...I think I'm done." her father said quietly, handing her the makeshift bandages.

"Thank you." she whispered, "Now I need a bottle of your liquor, to prevent infection."

He left the room like a well-trained pup and she turned back to Jack, as lighting lit the room. The tips of her fingers rested on one of the buttons, afraid to undo it.

"Stop being silly." she whispered

One by one she unhooked the buttons of his shirt to reveal his bloodied chest, then his wounded stomach. The cut ran from his right side to the middle of his belly button and she felt as if the cut were a cavern; deep and dark and unexplored. She looked back at his face, and remembered the first time she had seen it as a sixteen year old girl, almost two years before. Now, he had mysteriously and ironically fell into her care.

Anxiously she let her fingers rest on his rising and falling chest, on an area that had not been too tainted by blood but sheepishly and guiltily removed them when her father entered the room, handing her a bottle. She set it down and took a bandage from the pile, dipped it in the water and set it across the cut. She gently wiped the blood from it, being careful, as if he could feel it all.

After a few times refilling the water basin, his chest was cleared of all blood, although the cut was still bleeding very rapidly. She kept pressure on the wound, hoping the bleeding would subside. Once it had, she decided that she was so very grateful that he was unconscious, for what she was about to do was going to be extremely painful. She opened the bottle of alcohol and poured some over the cut, she looked over at Jack's face to make sure he hadn't suddenly wakened up. Evangeline did this a few more times before reapplying pressure.

"Alright father, I need your help again." she said, motioning for him to come to her side

"I need you to sit him up so I can wrap these bandages around him." she said, stifling a yawn

Her father nodded, slid one hand under Jack's back, the other on his chest, and sat him up straight.

Evangeline wondered if her father had any idea who this man was, he had in fact employed Jack years ago as part of his merchant crew, or was he just in his own little world, just drunk enough to not want to know?

Her father held him up as she tightly wound several bandages around Jack's stomach and then tied it off in the back. Jack was laid back down, and Evangeline went to wipe the sweat from her brow until she remembered her hands were covered in blood. She turned to her father as she cleaned her hands.

"Thank you." she said, standing and hugging him

He softly patted her on the head, and then asked if he could go to sleep.

"Yes, I don't need your help for the rest of the night."

"Goodnight darling." he yawed as he turned and left.

Evangeline looked to her bed longingly, she was exhausted. But she would have to sleep on the floor tonight in case Jack woke up. She grabbed a blanket and laid it across the Captain she then put her hand to his forehead to feel if the fever had gone down but she couldn't quite tell.

"What happened to you?" she whispered, looking at the pattern on his red bandanna.

After she was sure Jack was situated to her liking, she put a blanket and a pillow on the floor and was asleep before she lay down.


	5. Chapter 5

Evangeline's eyes fluttered open against her will; she did not want to even contemplate waking up for she was too exhausted to contemplate anything. Yet, her eyes opened anyway but only to find the barrel of a pistol not a few inches from her face. She gasped and jumped quickly, the pistol following her. Captain Sparrow stood half up, doubled over, one hand clutching his bare stomach and the other holding the gun. His face was deep red with concentration and utter pain, she could tell, and he struggled to stay standing; for he was wobbling back and forth.

"Mr. Sp-"

"Don't speak." he said with labored breath, through gritted teeth

She didn't dare look at the gun nor his face, so she kept her wide eyes on the window, and noticed it was still raining, though, not as it had been last night with terrible thunder and torrents of rain. It was only a drizzle now.

"Who are ya?" he demanded, the gun shaking a bit from the intense pain he was suffering. She slowly looked to him, her heart beating against her ribcage, and spoke

"Evangeline Mckenna." she said, barely above a whisper, yet he heard her.

He grunted with pain, the bandage around his midsection was wet with blood. He muttered something foul under his breath.

"Where the hell am I, and what did ye do to me?"

Evangeline tucked a dark curl behind her ear, nervously.

"You're in Folkstone, England and you're in my home. I did not do anything to you sir, except bandage you up last night." she said

He peered at her, the black beneath his eyes was smudged and to her he looked a tad bit frightening, especially when he had a gun pointed at her. There was moment of silence, as they both looked at each other and finally she dared to speak.

"You need to lay back down Captain." she said, making a move toward him and expecting to be threatened again. But he let her come close, nearly collapsing in her arms as she used all her feeble strength as she lead him back to her bed. He sat on the plush blankets with a grunt and took a sharp intake of breath as Evangeline helped him to get his legs up. He shut his eyes tight against pain and again whispered, "bloody hell" through his clenched teeth.

"Are…are you alright?" she asked, stuttering a bit

"Shit. Do I look like I-" he stopped to take a deep breath "am bloody alright?"

She blushed pretending to smooth the wrinkles from her skirts, knowing it was an imprudent question. From out of the corner of her eyes she watched his face as it contorted with absolute pain. She bent over to take a look at his wound, but Jack brought the gun to her face again and she put her hands up.

"I only want to help you sir. Your bandage needs to be changed or you will get infection." she said quietly

He thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head slowly, giving her permission but he did not move the pistol away.

"First though, yer gonna tell me how this happened." he said nodding his head in the direction of his abdomen for emphasis.

"I don't know sir. You showed up at my door in the middle of night, and you were already wounded. I suppose you have no recollection of what occurred."

"Course I don't, else I wouldn't have asked ye." he barked

Evangeline excused his open rudeness due to the fact of his stomach being sliced and all. After a second Jack sighed and set the gun down by his side, allowing her to tend to him. She smiled shyly and cautiously placed the back of her hand to a spot just below where his bandana laid across his forehead and he closed his eyes against her touch. He was excessively warm.

"You have a fever." she said, making her way across the room to the water basin, but when she reached it, it was full of bloody water. She had forgotten to empty it the night before.

"I have to change the water from the basin, I shouldn't be very long." Evangeline said, as she grabbed the shawl that lay across her small bedside table and wrapped it around herself, "And please don't move, you're not strong enough to." she added as she left the room, basin in hand

Evangeline made her way down the hall, the water in the basin threatening to spill over the sides and she suddenly stopped in front of her father's study. She knew he would be passed out cold, but inside she also knew she had to check on him as she always did when she passed his study. She set the basin on the floor and softly knocked before entering. She peered into the darkness of the room, the only light came from the barely burning embers from the small fireplace.

She could hear her father slightly snoring as she made her way across the room to stand beside him. She hated to see him this way, her father who was once so vigorous and full of life, now so utterly loathed to live at all. She fought back tears when she saw her father still gripping onto his bottle of spirits, she thought about taking it and throwing it out, but upon remembering that she needed to tend to the Captain, she decided to leave it. Her father would be out for a few more hours at least. So, she left him to his deep slumber and retreated to the hallway.

When she returned to her room with the basin of fresh water, she was happy to see that Jack had not moved from her bed but she also saw that he was asleep. She set the basin on her bedside table and removed her shawl. Before she began her work, Evangeline realized that Jack would not be unconscious this time; that he would feel everything. She would also be touching his bare body, something that made her uncomfortable already and now he would feel that too. But when a little moan escaped from his lips, she forgot about her comfort level and bent down to wake him.

"Captain Sparrow?" she asked, again feeling his forehead which was still hot to the touch

He opened his eyes, which looked slightly glazed over, looked up at her and after a few moments, spoke.

"What did ye say yer name was again?" he asked as she dipped a piece of cloth into the basin and wrung it out.

"Evangeline McKenna. I need you to sit up so I can unwrap your bandage."

He started to lift his body off the bed, but he was struggling. Evangeline placed her hand on his back, helped him into an upright position and begin to remove his binding.

"Have we met before? Ya look strangely familiar." Jack asked while wincing

Evangeline budged uncomfortably and she placed the damp cloth across his stomach and he jumped.

"Yes." she said, soothingly, "A few years ago. You used to be under the employment of my father, Henry McKenna. You stayed for dinner one night at our old house in London."

Jack looked at her for a moment and she shifted under his gaze. She could tell when he finally recognized her because his eyes widened and he slowly turned his head sideways.

"Yer older, obviously." he said, weakly

She nodded. Across the room she spotted the bottle of rum she has been using the night before and she stood up to fetch it.

"And ye moved, apparently." Jack said through labored breath, "Why?"

She sat back down on the bed; the movements making Jack clench his fists at his sides.

"My mother died."

He only nodded his head.

"Sorry 'bout threatening you wif the gun and all, if I had known who ye yer I wouldn't have."

She shrugged her shoulders in a dismissal.

"Captain." she whispered as he looked towards the bottle. "This is...it's going to be painful for you. I'm not sure I can do it. I think it would be best if I sent for a doctor."

Suddenly, Jack grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward so that she was mere inches from his face. He looked tired and worn and ill.

"Ya will do no such thing." he growled. She could feel her heart begin to beat uncontrollably out of fear and surprise.

"W...why not?"

"Because the moment that said doctor walks through that door and sees me, he will run to the nearest military man and report me. I am a wanted man Miss McKenna, and I can promise ye that the Navy wont to a damn thing about this." he said pointing to his stomach

"You're hurting me." she said, barely above a whisper, avoiding his gaze

He looked down and saw that he had a death grip on her wrist. He immediately released her and mumbled an apology.

"I can handle it." Jack said after a second. He picked up the rum bottle, took a quick swig and handed it over to Evangeline.

She let the bottle hover over him for a moment, trying to find the courage.

"Just do it." Jack growled rather desperately

The second the alcohol hit the wound he shut his eyes tight and tried to keep from screaming. Evangeline felt helpless as he cursed out loud, and she suddenly felt the urge to reach out and grab his hand which was frantically clawing at the blankets around him. She gave in, her fingers tightened around his and he did the same. Her hand was being crushed but after a minute his grip relaxed and he let out a sigh.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asked, taking her hand from his and moving the hair from her eyes

He opened his eyes and nodded.

"Wusn't too bad." he grumbled

He looked down at his wound and cringed, Evangeline could tell he looked a bit worried at the depth of the cut.

"'Ts pretty deep, 'ts gonna half to be sewn up, bugger it all." he said, swiping the rum bottle from her hand and taking another sip.

She looked at him, her eyes wide with horror.

"I..cannot do that." she mumbled after swallowing nervously. She could feel herself start to panic. It was one thing to be in the presence of a shirtless man, to help him with infection and deal with his blood, but to stitch him up? She didn't want to think about it.

"Ye have to."

She shook her head and stood up.

"What if I hurt you?" she whispered

"Look missy, I ain't gonna get any worse. I'm already in pain believe it or not." he replied, sleepily

"I'm not a doctor; I wouldn't know what to do." she said, nearly on the verge of tears

Jack cursed under his breath and the room was filled with silence for a moment.

"Look, don't cry about it. Ya mentioned yer father. Is he here or do ya live here all by yerself? If I remember correctly, yer father used to act as a makeshift apothecary for his ship when we didn't have one."

"He's here. But he wouldn't be of much use." she told him as she sat in the little chair by the door, "He's passed out, drunk, in his study."

Jack closed his eyes, laid his head back against the pillow and let out a grunt of pain and frustration.

"Bugger. Alright, for now, wrap me back up and perhaps later, if necessary, ye can call for a bloody doctor."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack lay half asleep on Evangeline's bed, a newly wrapped bandage around his torso. She felt overwhelming relief due to the fact that she didn't have to stick a needle into the Captain's wound or into any other part of him. She left to refill the basin with fresh water and returned to find Jack desperately reaching over the side of the bed to grab his effects which lay slightly out of his reach.

"Do you need help?" she asked shyly as he looked up at her

"Ya, actually. I need-" he stopped to take a deep, shaky breath and lay his head back down. "I need ya ta hand me that compass there." he said, pointing

She kneeled down, collected the compass and handed it to him. Jack feebly put his hands together and bowed his head towards her in thanks. He then proceeded to open it, turn it over in his hands and then he gave it a good shake.

"Bugger." he muttered as he set it down

Evangeline had moved the little chair next to her bad and sat down. Jack gave a little moan while he fiddled with the rings on his fingers.

"You must be very hungry." Evangeline implied, watching as each ring took a turn round his finger. She could see that each one was unique and wondered why he wore so many. She noticed one in particular, it was on the pointer finger of his right hand; the stone was green and set in a silver band with skulls etched into it.

He nodded, his eyes drooping slightly.

"Would you like something? I could bring you some milk and bread if you'd like." she said quietly, nervously twisting a piece of her dark hair around her finger.

At first he didn't answer, instead he again picked up the compass and repeated the routine, shaking it more vigorously, frustration registering on his face. She wondered just what he was trying to do and why he needed a compass when he wasn't exactly going anywhere.

"If ye don't mind I would like a lil' something, if I'm not too sick to keep it down." he said after he chucked the compass down by his feet

Evangeline nodded and made her way towards the kitchen, stopping in front of her father's study once more. She quietly tapped on the door and then peered inside. He was in the exact same spot she had left him in, dead drunk; his head slumped on his desk. At least he hadn't rolled onto the floor, which had happened on a few occasions. She sighed and shut the door, slowly so as to not make a sound.

She stepped into the little kitchen and lit a candle, there was very little light coming in through the window because the rain clouds were greedily blocking the sun, making it difficult to see anything in the tiny space. With the candle lit, she made her way to the pantry all while feeling wetness about her toes. She looked down, and saw a layer of water across the floor.

She took a deep breath of frustration and looked to the door leading to the alleyway outside; sure enough it wasn't closed all the way and the rain was ceremoniously sneaking its way in through the miniature crack. Nothing was going right today, not at all. In fact, things had not been going right for some years now. She was tired.

By leaning her body against the door and giving it a bit of a shove, she heard the click and stepped back to see the door shut properly. Evangeline set the candle down, took the mop that was propped up against the pantry and swabbed the area free of water. She then sliced two pieces from the loaf of bread onto a plate, poured a glass of milk and blew out the candle before heading for her bedroom.

The glass of milk sloshed back and forth a bit, but never fell over the sides as she opened the door. She walked in to see the Captain, again, looking at his compass in wild determination. She shut the door behind her with her foot and then set the plate and glass on the bedside table. Jack looked from the compass, to her, to the food that she had just set down and then back at her; this was all done very quickly.

"Thanks." he mumbled as he reached for the milk, which he consumed in less than a few seconds. He sighed, grasping for the bread, but defeated, he gave a little moan and laid his arm back down.

"That bloody hurts." he said, his eyes landing on his stomach in hatred. "Stupid, bleedin' cur wot did this to me."

"I'll help you." Evangeline whispered, handing the plate of bread to him.

He gave her what might have been a little smile, and nodded his head in quick thanks. She shyly smiled back, and greedily shoved the bread into his mouth.

"You might want to slow down." she said

Jack did as she said and after he was finished, she took the dishes and set them back on the small table. Sitting down, she watched Jack for a moment as he laid his head back and wrinkled his nose; whether it was done out of pain or if it was just a twitch, she didn't know. She watched his chest rise and fall in short little breaths. His breathing was labored; it pained him to take in even a tiny ounce of air.

She was still very uncomfortable having a half-naked man in front of her; even though his chest was very nicely chiseled into what she might have considered perfection although she didn't have anything to compare it to. His arms were built just as evenly, with tattoos spattered here and there, though she could not tell what they were. She noticed the rhythm of his breathing become less forced as his chest went up and back down much slower than before. When she realized he was asleep, she suddenly became aware of just how exhausted she was and she could not help but to let her eyelids droop over her green eyes; sleep took her over without a question or without her permission. She simply fell into slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

Over the course of almost a week, a routine had come about. Jack would sleep well into the afternoon, Evangeline would wake him to change his dressings, and he would fall back asleep. He had thrown up on a few occasions after eating, but it didn't bother her a bit. She was lucky to get four hours of sleep at night, herself. But one night, Jack was unusually sick; his forehead was slick with sweat and hot to the touch. He was pale, moaning into the night; and when Evangeline, exhausted and lethargic, looked over his wound her worst fear showed itself in the form of bright pink skin around the cut—infection.

At that point, she knew there was nothing more she could do for him on her own. He had warned her not to call for a doctor, but she knew of nothing else to do, he would surely die.

"Captain," she said, positive he could hear her, "I have to fetch for a doctor. You're too sick for me handle any longer."

He opened his eyes a bit to see her, and he nodded. He knew his fate as well as she if a professional did not take care of him.

"I'll be quick." she said, "I promise."

She turned to leave as Jack mumbled something to her. She looked back but his eyes were closed again and he said nothing more.

Evangeline could hear the echo of her footsteps along the cobblestone street she ventured down. There was a chilly wind that crept along her arms and ruffled the shawl around her shoulders. She was close to the town's doctor, he was located just around the corner luckily and she only prayed he would make a house call so late into the night.

Her knuckles rapped against the wooden door just below the words "Nathaniel Frazier: Apothecary" in bold black letters. She waited a few minutes, worry filling her mind, and then the door opened before her and she was beckoned inside by an older man, slightly taller than herself with sideburns and a full ponytail.

The room in which she entered was brought to life by the fire dancing in the fireplace. It illuminated a table littered with books and papers, bottles with varying colored liquids. The doctor shut the door behind them and stepped into her view.

"What can I do for you miss?" he asked, offering her a seat by the fire.

"I'm in of need your services sir. There is man who is badly wounded and has caught an infection. I'm afraid he might die if you don't help him." she said, sitting in the plush tan chair.

Dr. Frazier picked up a book from the table and thumbed through it.

"Is his wound fresh?" he asked

"No." she answered, "its several days old. I should have called for you sooner; it was extremely foolish of me to think I could take care of it on my own."

He looked up her and nodded and she felt her face burn with embarrassment.

"Well Miss…" he started,

"McKenna."

"Miss McKenna, let me gather my things and I shall take a look at the man. Hopefully he can be saved." he answered

"Thank you."

He left the room, leaving her alone with her own stupidity. She should have ignored Jack and come here sooner, it was beginning to dawn on her that she might have just sealed the Captain's fate. No. She couldn't think that way, this doctor had a good reputation around town, and he would not let a patient die of something as simple as infection. At least, she hoped it was simple.

When the Doctor again entered the room, he told Evangeline that he would follow her. Not ten minutes later, they entered her house through the little door leading into the kitchen and made their way to Jack.

Jack was out cold, beads of sweat still scattered on his forehead and bare chest. Her stomach ached just looking at him, and dread filled her.

"I will need more light." Dr. Frazier demanded, setting his bag down

She rushed to her desk and grabbed the extra candles located in one of the drawers and lit them all, filling the room with light.

"And his name?" he asked, filing through his bag

She opened her mouth but quickly decided against it. She remembered what Jack had said about him being a wanted man.

"Thomas. His name is Thomas." she finally said.

The Doctor cleared his throat before talking.

"Since my assistant is not with me tonight, I will be asking you to help me with a few things, Miss McKenna." he said, motioning for her to come to him and she obeyed.

"We will need to lift him up." he said, his eyes inspecting Jack's wound, "Yes, you should have come to me sooner."

Her heart quickened.

"Can you help him?" she asked while they lifted the captain into a sitting position.

"More than likely, yes, but it will take a while to fix him up and I cannot promise anything."

She nodded, praying he was right.

First, the Doctor instructed Evangeline to fetch a fresh bin of water for him followed by a bottle of alcohol. Once those items were laid before him, he began to work. He washed his hands in the basin and flushed Jack's wound with the alcohol, which caused Jack to wake; wiggling and howling in pain, muttering foul things.

"Hold him still!" The doctor instructed, flustered.

Evangeline took the Captain's burning face in her hands instinctively and looked at him, his eyes bloodshot and wide.

"It's alright." she whispered

"What the hell is going on?" he grumbled, barely audible.

"I called for a doctor like I told you I was going to. He's going to help you."

He moaned and shut his eyes.

"That bloody hurt mate, ye could have warned me." he croaked to the Doctor, who paid him no heed.

Evangeline realized she still held his head in her hands, and she let it lay softly against the pillow again.

"Now, Mr. Thomas, Miss McKenna, this wound is going to required stitching to help keep infection from reappearing and spreading. I can let you have a few drinks and let them into your system before I do this to ease the pain." The Doctor said, turning his back to them

Jack looked to Evangeline, sleepily, with one eyebrow cocked in inquiry.

"Mr. Thomas?" he mouthed

She shook her head and put a finger to her lips as the Doctor turned back.

"Well?" he asked

"Hand that bottle over." Jack commanded

The bottle was handed to him; he tipped his head back and took a long swig, sighing afterwards.

"I need some fresh water." The Doctor announced, and Evangeline stood up.

"No Miss. You stay here with him for a few minutes, let the alcohol numb him up a bit, and I'll get the water." he said, grabbing the basin

"There's a barrel just outside the door we entered through." she told him as he left

She sat back down and watched as Jack consumed the rest of the bottle.

"Ye told him my name was Thomas so he wouldn't report me to the Navy men?" Jack asked groggily

"Yes."

"Smart girl." he answered and she smiled shyly at the compliment

Jack set the bottle down and brought his hand his side as he struggled to take in a breath.

"Ya know," he started, "I don't see why ye don't just turn me in yerself. There's a huge reward and ye don't know me…." He took in another staggered breath. "I could slit yer throat in the middle of the night, take everything ya own…"

"You can't even sit up on your own." she said quietly

"Well, I'm just sayin', why are ya risking it?" he asked

They looked at each other for a second, the light from the candles flickering and catching the beads of sweat along Jack's abs so that her eyes flickered towards his chest for a moment. Suddenly, the Doctor entered and Evangeline let the air out of her lungs that she had been keeping hostage there. She hadn't known how to answer his question. She knew he was a good man, but why was she risking her life for someone she knew nothing about?

"Now," The doctor said, "Are you ready?" He had the needle between his fingers, threaded and equipped.

Jack lifted his thumb up to the Doctor's face and Evangeline turned her head away, not sure if she could sit and watch. She heard Jack take in air between his clenched teeth and saw out of the corner of her eyes his fingers grasp the sheets around him. She could tell he was trying not to let the pain get to him, to be tough. He wanted to believe he could take the pain, but when she turned to look at him, she knew his emotions betrayed him.

He bent his head towards the ceiling, trying to focus on something other than the pain.

"Say something luv," he whispered, "Help me get my mind off this."

Evangeline didn't know what he wanted her to say; even the Doctor looked up in anticipation of her words.

"How old are you?" Jack asked, fingers clawing at his sides again.

"Eighteen." she said shyly

"Ye seem unmistakably mature for so young."

She could feel herself blush as he said this.

"Thank you."

He tried to smile, but couldn't.

Then there was silence for what seemed like an eternity as the Doctor sewed the Captain up. Jack had closed his eyes now, and every once in a while he bit his lip from the stinging of the needle plunging into his skin.

"Finished." Doctor Frazier announced as he tied the string off and cut it.

Both Jack and Evangeline looked to the now closed off wound, it was neat and precise and looked infinitely better.

"Miss McKenna, you are to clean this twice a day with alcohol, water and fresh bandages." The Doctor said as he began to clean up.

"Alright." she answered quietly.

Doctor Frazier then reached for Jack's wrist to feel his pulse, and as he did his eyes widened a bit. Jack looked down at his wrist and saw what the Doctor did; the scarred P that branded him a Pirate. Jack looked to Evangeline who looked vaguely confused. The Doctor cleared his throat and set Jack's arm down.

"Your pulse is normal, Mr. Thomas, you should recover quite nicely if Miss McKenna keeps things in shape."

Doctor Frazier began to collect his things all while avoiding the eyes of Evangeline and Jack.

Evangeline stood up as the Doctor made his way towards the door.

"I will see you out, Doctor." she said, still unsure as to what had just transpired.

"Thank you."

She followed him into the kitchen and then stopped him by a slightly touching his arm.

"I've forgotten to pay you." she said, embarrassed.

"Do not fret about it." he said

"Oh, I insist, he could have die-"

"Miss McKenna," he said, cutting her off. "I know who that man is in there; I saw his brand, on his wrist. I know his name is not Thomas, it's Sparrow, and he's wanted all over the Caribbean islands and here as well. I see his wanted posters daily."

Evangeline withdrew her hand from the Doctor's arm and brought it to her mouth.

"Oh, please…"

"Do not worry Miss, I won't turn him in. When I became a doctor I swore to help and to take care of anyone and everyone, I shall not exclude pirates from that vow; for they are merely men who have lost their way, but men just the same. I just warn you that others in this town will not be as understanding, Miss. Now, as I said, you're to clean his wound twice a day."

Evangeline was speechless for a moment.

'Thank you."

The Doctor looked at her for a minute, and then smiled. The kitchen was filled with blue light from the moon and it cast a shadow across his face.

"You're very welcome Miss." he said, as he turned to leave.

A thought came to her suddenly, and she could not let him depart just yet.

"Sir, my father…he, he's very ill. He's very dependent on alcohol and, I know that it would be so much to ask but, tomorrow, could you perhaps stop by and take a look at him? I would be forever in your debt if you would." she said as he turned back to her.

"I will be here." he said, nodding as he opened the small, aged alley-way door.


	8. Chapter 8

Evangeline returned to her room, a faint smile present on her lips. She thought it rare to find such a kind man as the Doctor. Upon entering her room, she saw Jack erect on her bed, pure dread plastered on his face.

"He saw my mark." he said, "He knows."

Evangeline sat at the edge of the bed and nodded her head.

"He did see, but he assured me that he wouldn't speak a word of it to anyone." She said

Jack looked at her for a moment, confusion replacing the previous expression.

"He could have lied."

"I don't think so."

Jack slowly lay back down and shook his head.

"Are you alright, Captain?" she asked, sensing something was wrong, other than his pain

"This bloody feckin' hurts like shit, I've no bloody idea who did this to me, how I got here or where me ship and crew are. I can't remember a cursed thing and me compass isn't helping either." Jack answered, "And how the hell did I end up HERE? What are the chances that I would run into you, of all people? It's perplexin', it is."

She had thought about this, also. It was quite odd that he should show up at her door, after having moved from London. It was peculiar.

"Anyway, luv, thank ye, for calling the medicine man and...stuff." he said, waving his hand around above his head as he spoke.

"You're welcome, Captain."

"That's another thing luv, ye need to stop calling me just Captain...I ain't yer Captain and I've commandeered yer bed for the past however bloody long. I believe that is grounds for callin' me Jack." he said, looking at her

She looked away, embarrassed, and nodded. He had called her luv...

He let out a sigh, clutched his stomach for a second until the pain passed, closed his eyes, and yawned.

"I reckon yull be wanting yer bed back soon, sleeping in that chair can't be paradise."

"Oh, no, it's fine! Really."

"We could share it." he said, a little smirk playing in the corner of his mouth as he patted the bed.

She stood up, a fierce blush spreading across her face, as she fumbled with her words.

"I...um, no thank you."

Jack gave a small chuckle.

"I'm only jokin' luv. Don't get yer frilly knickers in a bunch. Could ya do me a favor and hand me that bottle?"

He had an uncanny talent of making her feel bashfully uncomfortable. She handed him the rum and watched as he consumed the rest of the amber liquid, closing his eyes as it settled in his belly. She heard him yawn again as she sat down in her chair, a faint light appearing on the horizon, turning the room a burnt orange with the day's first traces of morning. He looked over at her and gave her a wink, then closed his eyes to sleep. She smiled and rested her head against the back of the chair, and fell asleep once again.

Evangeline gazed at her jaded face in the mirror. She could make out the dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep and she ran her fingers through her hair before changing into a light green silk dress. It was simple and cinched at the waist, the sleeves were long and modest; buttoned at the wrist, but the neckline swooped down low so that her clavicles and the peach skin underneath were shown.

She could hear her father pacing back and forth in the next room, his boots loud and heavy against the wooden floor. She stopped in front of his study and rested her ear upon the door. It was quiet now, and so she knocked softly and heard the mumble to enter.

Her father was seated, facing away from her and looking out the small window.

"Good morning, Geline." he said

"Good morning Father, how are you?"

"Well enough I'd wager." he replied

Evangeline shut the door behind her and fully entered the room, feeling a chill that buried itself under her skin.

"Father, it's freezing in here! You'll catch your death!" she exclaimed, rushing to the fireplace to start a fire

"It is? I hadn't noticed."

Her father continued to look out the window, his gaze hazy and far off as if he was remembering something. Naturally, he had a bottle in his hand and every so often he would lift it to his lips and soak in the poison; hoping it would alter something in him, cause a shift of comfort and familiarity.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Evangeline remembered that she had asked the Doctor to come back and check on her father. She looked to her father, how would he react? Would he be angry with her? He didn't seem to notice the rapping on the door, so she left him where he sat.

She opened the door and saw the doctor exactly as he had looked the night before, except there was a young boy, no older than fifteen, by his side. The Doctor smiled at her and she let him and the young boy enter.

"Miss McKenna." he said with a slight bow of his head and a smile

"Thank you for coming."

"No thanks are in order. This is Joshua, my assistant and apprentice." he said gesturing to the boy by his side

She held out her hand and he took it, shaking it lightly.

"Good morning Miss."

"Now, your father. Is he awake?" Doctor Frazier asked, handing his medical bag to Joshua

"Yes, but I'm afraid you will not find him completely aware of his surroundings. Today is the first day he has been awake since...God knows when." She said, whispering the last bit to keep it to herself

"Hmm. And Mr. Thomas? How has he faired?"

Evangeline gave him a slight smile, it was if he was altogether denying the fact of Jack's real status and name and she felt grateful for that.

"Well, I'm not sure quite yet, he is still asleep, he has been since you left early this morning."

"Good, he needs his rest. Now, Miss McKenna, where is your father?"

Evangeline lead Dr. Frazier down the hall to her father's study where she lightly knocked on the door. He bid her enter and the Doctor, Joshua and Evangeline stepped into the now cozy, warm room.

"Father," she started, "I know you have been feeling ill lately, so I've asked Doctor Frazier to our house to see you."

Henry McKenna turned in his chair, slowly stood up and made his way to Doctor Nathaniel Frazier.

"Ahh, yes. Doctor Frazier, how are you?" He asked, taking his hand and giving him a nice, firm shake

"I believe I should be asking you the same thing, Mr. McKenna. I am well, thank you. This is my assistant, Joshua."

Henry shook Joshua's hand as well, a rough smile on his face. Evangeline felt a slight touch of anger spread through her veins. She knew what he was doing, he was going to act as if everything was alright; act as though he were fine and didn't need any help at all. She had seen it before. He would have days like this, where he could function, fend for himself; he would carelessly walk around just to prove to her that everything was fine, talk as if there were no problems. But there were problems. His problems. He was the problem.

"Your daughter has informed me that you have been ill for quite some time, sir."

"Yes, well Evangeline just gets so very worked up over some things, I have been feeling under the weather, but I am doing fine, I assure you."

Evangeline and the Doctor looked at each other for a moment.

"Miss, I have Joshua with me today, so I won't need your assistance. Perhaps you should check on Mr. Thomas." He suggested, a look of pity set deep in his eyes and around the corners of his mouth

"Yes, I should."


	9. Chapter 9

Evangeline stormed angrily into her room, her face flush with embarrassment. Her father was so different, so much better, when her mother was alive. Now he treated her as though she were some silly child. She closed the door behind her and rested her head against the wood of the door. He humiliated her in front of a stranger! She knew he would never get help with the way he acted. Well, fine. If he didn't want help, then she would stop caring. If that were even possible.

She heard a soft "amen" behind her and she turned around to see Jack looking at her, somewhat embarrassed for watching her while she pitied herself and also slightly amused. She brought her hands to her eyes to wipe away a few tears that had managed to escape. She cleared her throat nervously and smoothed out the skirts of her dress.

"Good morning cap...Jack." she said, avoiding his eyes as she went to her burrow for clean linens for her bed

"Mornin'. Eh, hope ya don't mind me asking...is something wrong?"

She turned to look at him. He had positioned himself so that his hands were behind his head; he looked as if he were lounging about on a hot afternoon, one leg crossed over the other, shirtless...

"No, everything is fine." she swore, setting the fresh linens on the edge of the bed

He nodded his head; he didn't want to pry, so it left it at that.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, moving the chair closer to the bed

"Erm, alright I suppose. Although it hurts like a bleedin' blade wound to the stomach. Oh wait, 'tis! Fancy that!" he said, smirking a bit, trying to lighten the mood

She gave nothing more than a small lifting of the lips.

"I'll have to change the bandages in a few hours, until then is there anything I can do for you?" she asked, pulling her hair away from her face

Jack lifted his arms from under his head, then used them to prop himself up, the muscles straining to withstand his weight. He only winced slightly.

"Actually, there is." He said, using his hands for emphasis "Ya see me jacket on the table there?"

She nodded.

"In the front pocket, there should be a little bag."

She stood up, rifled through the jacket until she found the pocket.

"In said bag, there should be several shinnies. Now, see me shirt?"

She held up his once upon a time white shirt now caked with blood and smartly ripped.

"Aye. That shirt has seen better days. What I need ya to do is take that there bag of shinnies and buy me a new shirt, savvy?" he asked and then several seconds later added a,"please?"

"I can do that." she said.

"Thank ya kindly, luv. I can't sit here, shirtless, forever." he replied, once more waving his hands about

Evangeline thought there was absolutely nothing wrong with him being shirtless forever. No matter how much it embarrassed her, she had to admit he had a nice body, although she didn't really have anything to liken it too. She realized she was staring; she sat the shirt down.

"Is there anything else I can do?" she questioned as she sat back in the chair

"Ya can tell me why yer so bloody quiet all the time." he said, twirling the green stoned ring around his finger.

"I-"

"Is it because yer shy?"

"I suppose." she said, wringing her hands and looking everywhere except at Jack

"Hmm."

There was an awkward silence for a while in which Evangeline stared at the ground and Jack continued to fiddle with his ring.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, feeling famished herself

"Aye."

"Alright. Me too. I'll change your dressings afterwards."

They both looked at each other in agreement before she left the room.

In the kitchen, she reflected back on the question Jack had asked her. She didn't necessarily see herself shy, perhaps more reserved than anything. But she had always been that way, even back when she attended parties the other girls would call her a "mouse" because of her quiet nature. She was nothing like her mother, who was exceptionally beautiful, talented, strong and wise. A natural born leader. Perhaps, she thought as she prepared breakfast, that was why she was so serene; she felt inadequate compared to her mother.

Evangeline let a spoon slip from her hands and the clatter shook her from her thoughts. She bent down to collect it and when she looked up, she saw Doctor Frazier standing there, observin her. He offered her his hand and she took it as he helped her up.

"I didn't know you were there." she said, dusting the edges of her skirts off.

"I had only just arrived." he assured her, Joshua at his side

Evangeline glanced around the kitchen and at the porridge she had just prepared.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she offered, pouring some into a bowl.

"No thank you Miss McKenna, Joshua and I were just heading out."

"How is my father?" She asked, pulling out a chair from the small table and sitting, offering the same to the men.

"Thank you. Well he seemed to be fine, but when I examined him more closely, I noticed how weak he was. Do you know what your father's alcohol choices are?"

"Rum, and Gin I believe."

Doctor Frazier nodded knowingly, as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. Joshua nodded too, perhaps understanding or trying to fallow his tutor.

"You see, Miss McKenna, the government has introduced a law imposing severely high tax on imported spirits which has allowed unlicensed production of gin to make up for the imported goods. It has been discovered that poor quality grain is being used for this gin, grain that would otherwise be useless, not even fit for food. Doctors all over England are discovering a link between the intake of gin and health issues."

"What sort of health issues?"

"We doctors believe it is leading to stoppages in the blood and liver failure, amongst other things, Miss."

There was silence for a moment in which the only sound that could be heard was that of Joshua tapping his foot on the wood floor.

"What does this mean for my father?"

"I'm afraid, Miss, that if your father continues as he is, there may be nothing to be done. Joshua and I have already spotted a few signs of the failure of his liver. If you can, you must not allow your father to get a hold of anymore gin or rum for that matter. He needs good, solid sleep and plenty of food. I can see him later in the month to see how he has progressed."

She felt her heart skip a beat she held back tears as she nodded. Her foolish father.

"Thank you for coming, Doctor."

Dr. Frazier reached across the table and laid his hand over hers, they looked at each other for a moment.

"You're welcome. If you need anything let us know, in regards to your father or Mr. Thomas. And do not worry about the fee, Joshua and I are headed to another patient who always pays us generously."

She nodded as Dr. Frazier and Joshua stood and made their way to the door. She turned to look as Dr. Frazier bowed his head slightly.

"Good day, Miss."

As he shut the door, she allowed her tears to freely fall down her face. First her mother, and now her father could quite possibly leave her if he wasn't careful. She would have to acquire money, somehow. She knew the funds were swindling and with her father not working, her working was the only option.

Evangeline set the bowl of porridge on the small table next to Jack and she sat in the chair with her own bowl.

"Thanks," he muttered as he reached for the bowl, but he stopped short as he looked at Evangeline for a moment, noticing her tear streaked face. He said nothing and instead ate his breakfast.

"This is good, Evangeline." he said, trying to close the gap of awkwardness

She looked up in surprise at the sound of her name; he had never called her by her name.

"Thank you."

They sat in silence until they were both finished. Evangeline gathered some fresh bandages and a bit of clean, warm water, Jack settled himself comfortably upright so that she could have access all the way around his torso. She always dreaded this part, the part where her shaking fingers would meet the bare flesh if his abdomen, to unwrap the cloth. Jack didn't seem to notice the contact, he only watched as she released him from the binding.

Evangeline dipped a piece of the cloth in the water and slowly brought it up the wound. He fidgeted a bit and muttered that it stung, but it was over and done with quickly. She felt as if he was staring at her, and it made her that much more uncomfortable. She took the new cloth and began to wind it around his torso then tied it off.

"There," she said, standing up and pushing her hair from her face

Jack looked down and nodded.

"I suppose I'll go out the market and find you a shirt." she said, grabbing the bag of coins and wrapping her shawl around her shoulders, "I'll be back soon."

"Before ya go...is there something I can read to pass the time? 'Tis a bit boring sittin' here all by meself...I go crazy wrackin' my mind trying ter remember what bloody happened." he said, slapping his hands down onto the bed to emphasize his frustration.

She made her over to her desk and opened a drawer, taking a book from it. She handed it over to Jack as he looked at the spine and read the title out loud.

"Persuasion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he opened the book and flipped through the pages.

"Jane Austen. It's my favorite. It's about a woman who falls in love with a man her family doesn't approve of. It will keep you busy."

He bowed his head in a manner of thanks and she walk out the door.


	10. Chapter 10

_Thank you all for the reviews! Keep them coming!_

_Oh! And I am so stupid! For some reason I had the notion that Persuasion was published in 1717...but it was 1817! Haha! So, let's just pretend that it was 1717, yes? Also, this chapter took an interesting turn in a direction that I had not planned, total plot twist And my mind just rolled with it!_

Evangeline dunked her hands into the soapy water, the sun warming her back; her shawl discarded somewhere unimportant. She began to scrub the worn, striped sash that had been bloodied, the water instantly becoming filthy. Jack had had his nose stuck so far into her book; he hadn't even noticed her take his things. Seeing as he had a new shirt, she thought he might appreciate his other things looking nice.

She hung the sash over the line; shielding her eyes against the newly glowing sun to look into her window. She could see Jack, enthrallingly turning the pages of Persuasion and she smiled at the sight of a pirate enjoying the romanticism that was Austen. She picked up Jack's brown jacket, hoping she could make it at least half decent looking. She started to lower it into the water, but thought that perhaps she should check the pockets to make sure they were empty.

In a few of the pockets she found odds and ends; a bit of frayed rope, a pebble and a length of eyelet lace. She set these aside, and then felt inside the secret pocket on the inside of the jacket, pulling out a thick piece of parchment that was folded several times. Curious, she unfolded it and looked it over, the creases in the parchment making it a bit difficult to decipher. She turned it around to what seemed right side up and then realized she was looking at a map.

The writing on the map was a different language, she didn't know which. She looked over the map until her eyes landed on a circled object that appeared up be a cup of some kind. The words above the object read "O Santo Graal." She looked over to her window again, and saw Jack, she wondered if maybe this map was something important. She left her chore for a later hour and made her way inside.

As she passed her father's study, map in hand, she stopped, debating whether or not to knock. They had been avoiding each other after an argument they had had days before. Evangeline had confronted her disgruntled father about the gin, and he had exploded. She begged her father to give her the gin for "safe keeping", but he would have none of it. She wept as she told her father he would surely die unless he gave it all up, the opium too. But he had sent her away and had been in his study for days.

She kept walking and entered her room as Jack looked up from the book to see her. He gave her a wide grin and set the book down.

"'Ello luv," he said, proudly wearing his new smock although he kept it unbuttoned, which made him strangely attractive to her. She had never been attracted to anything of the sort.

"I see you have taken a fancy to my book." she said

"Aye," he answered, picking up the book again, "Never read anything quite like it, but I find it...beautiful."

"As do I. Wentworth is a lowly, poor sailor and Anne comes from a wealthy family, yet they still find a way to love each other, even despite being separated for years." she said, as she forgot about the folded map in her hands and sat down

"Do Anne and this Wentworth fellow end up together? That bloody lady who makes her lie and say she doesn't want to be with him, does it end that way?" he asked, seriously concerned

"You'll have to read it all."

He sighed, and then noticed the map in Evangeline's hand.

"What's that, luv?" he asked, gesturing with his head

"Oh," she exclaimed, remembering. "Well, I had taken some of your apparel out to wash, and I found this in a pocket of your coat. It's a map of something."

She handed it over up him as he unfolded it and began to investigate. She watched him turn it over, a look of concentration on his face, his rough hands smoothing out the wrinkles. She remembered the first time they had met, two years before, how their hands had brushed against each other and how at the end of the night when they shook hands, she marveled at the feel of them. Jack stared the map intensely, turning it and tilting his head.

"Bloody hell," Jack whispered slowly lowering the map from his face

"What is it?"

"I remember. I do. I remember everything. This map...this bleedin' map is what caused all this." he said, staring off into a memory

Evangeline's eyes widened as she shifted closer to him

"What happened, Jack?"

He turned and looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes ablaze with life and fire.

"Do ye know what this is a map too?"

"I couldn't read it; it's all in different language."

"It's Galician or Scottish, if you will. This is a map to the supposed location of O Santos Graal...The Holy Grail."

She looked at him for a moment, confused.

"The Holy Grail? But, that's just a myth; it's not real...is it?"

Jack gave her a smirk that made her heartbeat pound into her fingertips.

"Well that's the question, now, isn't it? I remember, stopping here with me crew, we were gonna meet up with a translator for the map. I..I showed up and no one was there and I was completely unawares as I was attacked from the side." he said, his brow scrunched in remembrance.

"Who was it?" she asked, completely enthralled

"Viktor Boone," he growled with contempt. "I don't...really remember fightin' off the bloke, but I know it was him. I recall him yelling over and over, 'She was mine, you bastard!' And somehow he sliced me up good, but I got him too, as I was on the ground after he cut me, he told me to give him the map or he would kill me for it so I pulled my pistol out; shot him and hit his shoulder. I don't remember anything else other than stumblin' around in the rain tryin' to find help."

Evangeline shook her head in disbelief.

"Why did he attack you? I know you had the map, but..."

"He knew I had the map and he had been chasin' and followin' me for months. We were crew mates, a while back when I was workin' for your Da; before my Pirate days. We were best mates, me and him, until he met this French girl, Jeanne Leclair."

As he said this, Jack's eyes lit magically.

"Lord, she was beautiful and he was madly in love with her, we both were. But I never told him that at the time, he was me mate."

"Annie, she was...she was...amazing," he said, his hands animated, "She had this singin' voice that would make any man fall to his knees, and these blue eyes...We had been invited to see her sing in an Opera one night, me and Viktor. The whole show, I was concentrated on her. Afterwards, when we went to congratulate her on her performance, she had slipped me a note saying she wanted to meet me later that night and inside the note she had placed a piece of lace from the dress she had been wearing. So, I met her at the inn she was stayin' at. I had told Viktor that I was going into town for some cards. I should never have gone, I was young and foolish."

"When I found her in her room, she was letting her hair down, takin' off her stage makeup, and wearing nothing but her corset and underskirts. I remember her smiling and asking me to sit next to her. She told me she knew about Viktor's feelings for her, and I told her that he was in love with her, that he was a great lad and that she should pursue him. And then she turned to me, looked me dead in the eye and said she didn't love him so why waste her time pursing."

Evangeline was hanging onto every word; it was like a history lesson on the life of the infamous captain from the captain himself. She also recalled the lace she had found in his pocket; Jeanne's lace.

"She leaned in and kissed me and I thought I would die but I knew the right thing to do would be to leave, to not betray me mate. But when she whispered that I was the one she wanted, not Viktor, I forgot all about him, I couldn't help meself; the girl of my bloody dreams wanted me. So I gave in, allowed myself to be the one to love her. It was both of our first time; it was slow and clumsy, but powerful and perfect."

She knew her face was flush with embarrassment, but she continued to listen, fervently.

"Afterwards, we both fell asleep. That is the one time I remember being absolutely...happy." he said, his hands out in front of him, holding out the mental picture for both of them to see.

"Someone stormed into the room, and it woke us up. Viktor had found out, somehow, where I was. He was furious, cursing and throwing things. I told him to calm down, told him that he was scaring her, told him I loved her and that I was sorry. He pulled out his pistol; started waving it around, Annie was crying and shouting angrily at Viktor in French. And then he pulled the trigger, hitting me in the leg. I remember her crying and calling my name...so he shot her too."

Evangeline had brought her hand to her mouth, shaking her head. Something like intense pain flashed across Jack's face as he continued to relate the story.

"It all happened so quickly, there was nothing I could do. I limped over to the bed, I was screaming her name and he just looked at the gun in his hand in shock, and the bloody, cowardly bastard ran. She was already gone, I knew she was but I held her and cried out for help...held her even as people came, as the officials came, as yer Da came. I just held onto her. She was the first and last woman I ever loved."

Evangeline didn't know she was crying until she felt the wetness on her hand. Jack looked at her, a bit ashamed for making himself so vulnerable through telling the story. He cleared his throat and sat up a bit.

"Jack," she said, "I'm so sorry."

He shrugged his shoulders, pretending not to care.

"All in the past, dearie."

"So, Viktor attacked you because Jeanne?"

"Aye, in a way. I had gotten the girl; I suppose he felt that I shouldn't have two treasures in a lifetime. I hadn't seen Boone since that night, and I should have killed that murderous cur when I had the chance."

He took the map, looked at it, determined.

"I'm gonna find it, and I'm gonna take it. And I know he will be there, waiting, and I'll kill him." he sat there for a minute like that, and then an idea registered on his face

"Luv, could I have some parchment and a utensil of the writing persuasion?"

She nodded, gathered the thing and set them on the table. He looked at them for a moment, and then looked at her confused as to how he was going to write in the bed.

"On second thought, do ye know how to write?"

"Of course."

"Good, would ye mind being my scribe?"

"Not at all."

Jack cleared his throat as Geline dipped the quill into the ink.

"Master Gibbs," he started "I have come to the conclusion that ye kept to the code seeing as I am not aboard the Pearl right now, which of course I understand because I would leave yer arse as well."

Evangeline suppressed a smile, as she scribbled it down in her lovely cursive.

"I don't have a clue as to where you and the crew are, but I would be much obliged if ye would turn my ship around and come back for me. I still have the map; Boone was the interpreter and we fought; I, valiantly, was wounded and am at this moment being cared for by none other than Henry McKenna's daughter, Evangeline, who saved me life."

She looked at him and he nodded to the parchment.

"That is why the handwriting is so...girly, as she is my scribe. Now, Gibbs, I trust you miss yer Captain, so if ye would kindly reply to the location noted as to where you are and when yer coming, I shall not demote ye to cabin boy for stealing me ship. Savvy?" Would ye read it back to me, darling?"

She did so, again trying not to giggle at his humorous remarks.

"Perfect, hand it here and I shall sign."

He took the quill in his hand and bent over, awkwardly, as he signed "Jack" beautifully at the bottom of the parchment. He folded it, and on the back wrote "The Black Pearl."

"There. If ye wouldn't mind taking this to the post and telling them it's to go out with the sailors mail, I would appreciate it. It will find him, safely."

She nodded her head, gathered her things and made her way to the door.

"Yer a gem, luv," he said, mock saluting her

She smiled shyly, closing the door.


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear readers, I have had some reviews asking how letters would be transferred back and forth during this time period. They had a system, the letters would start off on one ship and when that main ship ran into ships that were heading home, off those letters would go. If letters were being sent to ships, the letters and certain ships had a designated port, and every so often sailors would stop at the port and collect the letters that belonged to them. It was a sketchy system, but a system nonetheless, and it worked. So there you have it. The history buff has spoken. :) Kind of a short chapter, I apologize._

Evangeline walked on the cobblestone street, passing venders at the market, children chasing a dog, two lovers holding hands. She held the letter that was addressed to The Black Pearl, as she made her way to the postman. She still had Jack's story bouncing around in her mind; it was too beautiful and tragic a story even for Austen herself, more suited for Shakespeare perhaps.

The one thing about Jack's story that had caught her off guard was the fact that Jack had once been in love, even if it was for a short period of time. She knew from stories that Pirates guarded their hearts from such things because they had to, yet, at the time, Jack was merely a young sailor.

She opened the door to the postman's shop, and saw a stout, stubby woman behind the counter with an equally stubby nose. Her husband, the postman, was conversing with another customer.

"How can I help you, miss?" The stumpy woman asked, smiling brightly

"Could you put this letter with the ones being sent to sailors?" she asked, pushing Jack's note onto the counter

"Certainly. What is the name of the ship this is to be sent to?"

"The Black Pearl." she said

The postman's wife looked up at her, questioningly, but nodded her head, writing a little note on the envelope and setting it aside. Evangeline handed the woman a coin, thanking her.

Evangeline walked out of the shop, and made her way into the market crowd once again. She loved the market, the different smells and people and produce. It was lovely to be able to take a minute for herself; the weather was just beginning to warm, bringing people outdoors. She stopped at a stall that was selling fresh fruit; the smell was intoxicating and she couldn't help herself.

The young girl running the stand smiled wide and handed Evangeline an apple, she took a bite and smiled back, handing the young girl a coin. Evangeline moved on, looking at different stalls, apple in hand. She stopped at a stall that sold ribbons and cloth. She examined a pink colored ribbon as someone came and stood next to her.

"Good afternoon, Miss McKenna."

Evangeline turned and saw Dr. Frazier standing next to her, Joshua nowhere in sight.

"Doctor Frazier! How are you?" she asked, setting the ribbon down

"Very well. And you? What are you doing about the market?"

Evangeline and Dr. Frazier moved away from the stall and made their way into the bustling crowd.

"I just dropped off a letter for Ja..." she stopped, not wanting to sound too familiar with the Pirate, "for Mr. Thomas."

"Ah, and how is he?"

"He is doing quite well, I think."

"And your father?" he asked, stopping her in the middle if the street, his hand placed on her arm

"He...he won't listen to me. We are quite cross with each other at the moment. We had a row about his health. I can't get him to quit his drinking."

Nathaniel nodded his head, his ponytail swaying a bit as they began to walk again.

"I suppose it will take a while; if it isn't an inconvenience, I would like to stop by and check up on your father and Mr. Thomas sometime soon."

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience at all, Doctor." she said, taking another bite of her apple.

They walked until they came to the crossroads where Evangeline needed to turn to make her way home. She turned to say goodbye to the Doctor.

"Would you...erm... Would you mind if I walked you home, Miss McKenna?" he asked, his hand on the back of his neck

"Not at all." she replied

It was quiet for a little while as they walked the paving stone street that lead to Evangeline's home, but the Dr. broke the silence and began to tell her about a window in town who frequently called on Joshua and him for medical attention.

"She is wholly convinced that she is dying, although Joshua and I cannot find a single thing wrong with her. She is in pristine health! One moment she believes she has Malaria, next it is the Measles. She will complain of severe headaches, various pains; she even had us over once because she was in a panic due to the thought that she had the Plague even though I told her that the plague had not been seen in a patient for more than fifty years!"

Evangeline laughed heartily; something she had not done for a long time.

"She always pays us heavily, every time, despite the fact that we have never healed her of anything!" he said, laughing as well

They arrived at her door in laughter. It died down after a moment, and Evangeline thanked him for walking her home. He smiled at her, their eyes locking for a second before she moved her green ones away.

"I will stop by soon to see to your father as well as Mr. Thomas." he said, shielding his eyes from the setting sun, "Good day, Miss McKenna."

"Doctor Frazier." she replied, with a curt nod of her head

She walked into her bedroom to find Jack asleep, her book open and lying across his chest; he had fallen asleep while reading it. She smiled and closed the door behind her; she remembered she had left Jack's things outside.

As she passed her father's study, she didn't stop. She was still cross with him and, however much it pained her, she would not be the one to apologize for their fight because she had done nothing wrong. She would have to wait for her father to come to her, if he ever would.

With the sun nearly down, its rays made everything a golden orange. She wished she could go to the docks or the beach to see the water under the influence of the golden perfection. She sighed as she took Jack's sash off the line and gathered his jacket and his trinkets. She stopped to look at the lace from the opera singer's dress. Poor Jack, she thought. From what she understood, falling in love was quite a rare thing. Falling truly and madly and deeply for someone, well that sort of thing did not happen every day. And for it all to be taken away...

She clutched the lace in her hand and watched the sun go slowly down before heading back inside.


	12. Chapter 12

As a few days passed, Evangeline began to notice how well Jack was improving. He began to sleep less, keeping the hours reasonable, he ate more, drank more, was happier and his wound was beginning to lose the coloring of infection. She had also graduated from the oversized chair in her room to a makeshift bed she had arranged in the small wash room adjacent to hers, allowing her to sleep better.

She wished things were advancing as well with her father. She had caught him passed out at the kitchen table the night before, reeking of liquor, smoke and a hideously strong perfume. He had been out that night, she had discovered, at the local tavern. Was this something new or had he snuck out before?

This particular morning, she planned to confront him about it in, perhaps, a last ditch effort to clean him up. She stepped out of the large basin that was in the wash room, her hair black hair wet. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She dressed herself in a quarter-sleeve white cotton dress; one of her last ones that required a corset and which also used to be her mother's. The dress had gold all along the ruffles at her chest, the sleeve cuffs and at the hemline at the bottom, and to top it off there was a gold sash around the waist that she tied off in a bow at her back. She brushed her hair out and pinned it up, still wet.

She took a deep breath and told herself to just get it over with, she didn't want to fight but she could no longer stand ideally by while her father drowned himself in drink and sorrow. It wasn't fair. She had no time to mourn her mother's death because she was too busy taking care of everyone else. She wished her father would grow up. It was uncharacteristically selfish of him to act the child of the family while she acted the adult.

She didn't stop to see if Jack was awake yet, she stormed passed her door to her father's study and knocked. There was no answer and she hadn't really waited for one anyway, she opened the door and let herself in. Upon entering she realized her father wasn't there. She waked over to his small desk that was scattered with parchment.

She wanted to rifle through them but at the same time she knew she shouldn't. She scanned over them an out of the corner of her eye she read something that caught her attention. She picked that particular paper up and began to read.

"Dear Mr. McKenna,

It has come to my attention that you are several months late on your payment that was arranged. If I do not hear from you regarding the remaining balance owed, I will be forced to go to the bank to sort this out."

She set the parchment down and picked up another. It read along the same lines yet the name at the bottom was different. She took a seat in the chair and read more; her father owed on a merchant ship bought years ago that he never fully paid for; he owed countless unknown people for loans she knew nothing about. She then came across something that greatly bothered her; a paper that had been used by her father to figure out their financial situation, numbers were scrawled everywhere, totals added up and at the bottom a staggeringly large number in the negative circled several times.

They were completely broke, ruined. She let the paper fall back into the pile on the desk and she ran her hand across her face. Her father had left them penniless. She was startled as her father walked in, his boots loud against the wood flooring, a bottle in his hand. He looked at her for a minute before setting his bottle on the empty fireplace.

"What have you done to us?" she asked, barely above a whisper.

Her father remained silent and that angered her. He only looked out the window behind Evangeline as if she wasn't even there. She stood up, gathering the papers in a neat pile.

"You were at the tavern last night, weren't you?"

"What makes you think that, dear?" he said, his voice gravelly

"Because I found you in the kitchen, passed out and reeking of drink and whores." she said, pretending to still pile the papers so he wouldn't have to look at him.

"I wasn't at the bar, Evangeline."

"Why are lying to me?" she asked

He didn't answer, he only stared at her.

"That's your mother's dress."

"What?"

"The dress you're wearing, it was your mother's."

She looked at him in disbelief for changing the subject.

"You look so much like her." he said, looking at her as if he were somewhere else entirely.

"Don't say that. I hate it when you say that." she whispered

"Would you like to know the last words your mother said to me before he died?" he asked, ignoring her last comment

Evangeline sighed and in the chair at the desk, defeated, nodding her head.

"She looked at me, straight at me with those big green eyes, the same ones you have. She said, "Henry, don't you dare stop living simply because I have, don't you dare." she said, "It is not your time to die, it is mine and don't you dare die along with me."

Evangeline sat quietly, looking at her father. He had never spoken of what was said between him and her mother before she died just as she had never told him what had transpired between them.

"I have died, Geline. I have followed your mother in her fate, yet mine was done at my own hand, not God's. I have shamed you both." her father said, all while looking at the bottle on the fireplace

She didn't quite understand why he was saying all this and what he meant by it. Just then, her father picked up his bottle and turned it in its side so that the amber liquid slowly fell from it onto the wooden floor about his feet.

She stood up, shocked.

"What on earth are you doing?" she asked, grabbing the bottle from his hand and setting it on the desk

He looked down at the puddle at his feet and nodded his head.

"I am living." he said, before stepping in the puddle and walking out the door.

Evangeline stared at the doorway, confused. She sighed and began to clean up the mess get father made while having his strange epiphany. She then grabbed the rum bottle from the desk and made her way to her room.

She walked in to find Jack awake and shuffling a pile of cards.

"Here." she said, handing him the bottle

He looked at her with surprise, and then a large grin appeared on his face.

"Oh! Breakfast! Thanks, luv. How'd ya know?" he asked, taking a swig of what was left

"An inkling. What are doing?" she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Shufflin'. Piquet. You know how to play?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"If yer up for a game, I can teach ya." he said, smiling

That smile instantly cheered her up, despite her father's madness.

"Alright." she said, smiling back

"Oh goody." he responded, rubbing his hands together

Jack began to explain the rules of Piquet to Evangeline. He told her about each phase; Carte Blanche, declaration, point, sequence, set, Pique& Repique. He told her how it was played, with tricks and cunning.

"The first one to one hundred points or more, wins." he said, "It sounds difficult, darling, but you'll get the hang of it."

She nodded as Jack passed out 12 cards for each of them and laid the rest face down. For the next couple of hours, Jack and Evangeline played cards with Jack stopping every once in a while to explain the rules again. Jack won the first game, as was expected, but then Evangeline began to get a feel for it and started to win.

Every round she would somehow manage to beat Jack, gaining 100 points at the end. As the hours passed, they both began to relax and let loose, Jack would tell stories as they played and Evangeline would erupt into a fit of giggles with Jack chuckling along. She had completely let the morning's events slip her mind.

"Oh Jack," she said, laughing, "Is that a true story?"

"Of course it is, luv! Ol' Jack here impersonated a Navy man, walked on bored a Navy ship, grabbed as much Navy rum me grubby little hands could carry and walked right off! No one even blinked an eye!"

Evangeline laughed and set her cards down to stretch.

"I like yer laugh, luv. Ye should do it more often!" Jack said, grabbing all the cards and putting them back on the deck.

Evangeline felt her face become hot and she gave him a shy smile. Someone began to knock, startling them both.

"It may be Doctor Frazier." Evangeline said, "He told me he would be stopping by soon."

She got up and ran to the door and, sure enough, when she opened it Nathaniel Frazier stood before her.

"Good Afternoon, Miss. McKenna." he said, bowing his head, "I hope I haven't interrupted something, but I have come to take a look at your father and Thomas."

"Of course, please come in. I'm afraid you've missed my father though."

"Where has he gone?"

"I have no idea, we sort of talked and then he just left. Although he did pour out his rum onto the floor before going, I think he may be ready to give it up."

The Dr. smiled at her, nodding in approval and Evangeline felt extremely aware of herself under his gaze.

"Well, eh, to Mr. Thomas then?" he asked

She nodded and they both started for her room.

"As you can see, Joshua is not with me today; he has begun schooling and will be back with me in the fall."

"Where is he schooling?"

"Right now, just here at the schoolhouse, getting a starting education."

As they walked into the room, Jack looked up from his compass and map and gave them a smirk, before tossing them aside.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Thomas?" The Dr. asked, setting his medical bag on the bedside table.

"Ye know, doc, you can call me Jack, or Sparrow...or Captain Sparrow, whichever one you fancies most. But Mr. Thomas makes me sound like a bleeding blacksmith." Jack said

"Alright then, Captain Sparrow, how are you feeling?"

"Alright, I s'pose."

Jack took his shirt off and let the Doctor remove the bandages and inspect his wound.

"It's healing nicely, for a knife wound, that's what this is, is it not?" Frazier asked, looking through his bag.

"Aye, something like that." Jack answered

Evangeline stood by the edge of the bed, hands clasped in front of her. Some hair had fallen free from the top of her head and it rested against her neck, beginning to annoy her.

"Miss McKenna if you would be so kind as too assist me." The Dr. said

She nodded and kneeled by the bedside.

"The stitches need to come out now, they have done their job for the most part." he said, a small pair of scissors in hand

Jack grimaced, looking at the scissors.

"It won't hurt, it will only be a bit uncomfortable." The Dr. said, assuring Jack

"Now, what I need you to do is to pull the stitch free after I cut it. And do not worry, you won't hurt him."

Evangeline looked at Jack who shook his head and waved his hand round, letting her know he would be fine.

Dr. Frazier slid the scissors under a stitch and snipped it free, Evangeline bit her lip and carefully pulled the stitch free, a tiny hole present in the skin where it used to be. Evangeline felt as though she was being watched and she turned to see the Dr. looking at her in approval. He smiled and then repeated this process a few more times until all the sutures were removed.

"Now Mr. Sparrow, this needs to be cleaned so I highly suggest that you...bathe." he said

Jack looked around and then lifted his arm, sniffing, a look of unpleasantness on his face.

"Aye, perhaps that would be a good idea." he said, folding his arms across his chest

"Right. Get it clean and then you should be fine, there will be scarring but I'm sure you don't mind."

"Merely a battle wound, there to remind me."

"Good then."

Nathaniel gathered his things, shook Jack's hand and asked if Evangeline would walk with him to see him out. As they reached the front door, he turned to find her smiling at him.

"Thank you for all that you have done to help Jack." she said, "I wish you would let me pay you for your services."

"There's no need for that," he said, clutching his medicinal back tighter, "But, there is something that you could do for me, or with me, rather. Miss. McKenna...Evangeline, The Governor's Ball is being held at the end of this week, he has one every year. I have been invited to attend and I was wondering...hoping that you would like to accompany me."

Evangeline stood quietly for a moment, at a loss for words.

"You want me to go with you?"

"Yes, if you would like to. There will be dancing, a show, fireworks; it is always a big event." he said, nervously

She didn't quite know what to say, but it sounded like a fun time and Nathaniel was very kind.

"I would love to go." she said, shyly

Nathaniel let out a sigh and a small chuckle, a gigantic smile present on his lips.

"Alright, it's Thursday night at six at the Governor's Mansion. Would it be alright if I picked you up?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

He nodded his head.

"Right then."

Evangeline held out her had to him and he took it, placing a kiss there.

"Goodnight Nathaniel." she said, calling him by his first name as he had done to her.

"Goodnight Evangeline."


	13. Chapter 13

Wednesday night was fading fast as Evangeline prepared the room. Her thoughts were on her father, who had come home after his tirade claiming that he had been searching for a job. She felt so proud and relived that her father was cleaning himself up; she had not seen him take one sip since the other day. Yet she hoped he did not do it behind closed doors.

Evangeline lit one more candle to make the room a bit brighter; the area filled with firelight and a bit of steam from the large basin containing hot water. She then laid the folded towels on the small dresser. She nodded with satisfaction and returned to her room to fetch Jack.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed; he had managed to get his legs on the ground all on his own.

"You're progressing well." she said with a chuckle

"'Twas a bit of a struggle, I've been lying in bed for weeks, I'm not used to movin' around too much. Are you ready?"

She nodded and held her hand out towards him; he took it, with his opposite hand, his rough skin against her smooth. His other hand was placed on her shoulder for balance as he lifted himself up shifting some of his weight onto Evangeline.

"Y'alright, luv?" he asked

"I'm fine."

She helped him as he walked down the hall to the little extra room; each time he took a step, the muscles in his stomach would contract, causing him to wince in pain. They entered the room, still filled with candlelight, as she helped him to a chair where he could rest. He lowered himself down, with a sigh of relief.

"Yer amazing, Geline." he said, calling her by her nickname, something he had recently started

She smiled shyly moving a strand of hair from her face; she handed him a towel and he nodded his head in thanks.

"Do you want me to leave the room, so you can undress?" she asked, awkwardly. Though, she couldn't imagine why he would want her to stay and watch

"Oh, no, ye can just turn around." he chuckled as he removed his shirt, hanging it on the knob of the chair backing.

She turned to face the wall, shifting uncomfortably. She felt as if she couldn't breathe, and she swore the temperature in the room had just gone up a couple thousand degrees. The thought of him undressing right behind her scared her, making her heart race. All Evangeline wanted was to leave the room, but she knew Jack required her help; she was at a standstill of emotion.

She thought about this feeling, she didn't feel this way when she was with Nathaniel. She didn't feel anything of the sort, so why did she feel this way around Jack? More shy than she already was, flustered, nervous, and wondrous. Nathaniel and her were friends yet so were her and Jack, so how could she have different feelings with them?

Jack cleared his throat with an "amen" to get her attention and she slowly turned around and to her surprise, she saw him standing. He had one hand against the wall for support; the other was holding a towel around his waist.

She had stopped breathing altogether; she had to tell herself to take in air. The candlelight reflected against his bare chest, she could see his wound; slightly open still, the rest beginning to scar. She saw tattoos along his arms, some of them blurred from the half dark room. One thing she could see from where she was standing were his brown eyes, reflecting the light as well. She simply had to admit he was beautiful.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, struggling to keep himself up

"No...no." she assured him, running to his side to help him over to the still steaming basin. His put his arm around her shoulders as he limped a bit.

"Alright, luv, close yer eyes." he said quietly

She obeyed, shutting them tight. She felt him hold onto her tighter for balance, and she tried not to imagine him removing his towel, it would have been a wicked thought. His hand slid across her shoulders and down her arm as he held onto her, sending unmistakable chills throughout her body, until she heard him slip into the water, slowly, letting out a sigh.

"Ye can look now." he said, comfort in his voice.

She opened her eyes; they adjusted to the small amount of light, and looked down at Jack. The water was black, revealing nothing under the surface and she was filled with relief. Jack had his eyes closed, his arms outside the basin, resting them on the rim. She gazed at him; the kohl under his eyes, his perfect, sloping nose, his defined jaw that was spattered with stubble, and his lips; and she, for the first time, wondered what they would feel like against her own. Suddenly, he opened his eyes at which point she quickly looked away.

"Would you like for me to go, to give you some privacy?" she asked

He was silent for a second as he ran his fingers along his chin and down his braided goatee, thinking.

"Actually, I'd enjoy the company, if ye wouldn't mind, luv." he said, now fingering the beads in the braids.

"I don't mind at all." she said, pulling the chair over and sitting, not too close, but not too far.

"Are you uncomfortable bein' here? Ye don't have to stay if I'm making ye nervous."

"I'm not uncomfortable, I just...um, have...never been in a situation like this." she said, fumbling her words and twirling a small piece of hair round her finger

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"And what situation would this be, darling?"

She wished he would change the subject. She should have just kept her answer short and sweet and she should have lied.

"I've never been alone in a room with a naked man before."she said outright, surprising herself and covering her mouth

Jack smirked, a chuckle escaping from his perfect lips as Evangeline turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"I didn't know that about you, luv." he said as he glanced at the look of pure humiliation upon her face.

"Geline, it's nothing to be ashamed about! In fact, 'tis quite refreshing to hear a young woman say she's a virgin. If every woman were experienced with men, then there would be no mystery in it, would there?"

"I suppose not." she whispered, watching a flame from one of the candles dance

"Besides, strong is the person who can resist such temptations when they are put before them. Hell, even something as simple as a kiss can lead to passions unknown." he said animatedly with usage if his hands as he slipped a bit further into the basin.

Evangeline uncrossed her legs, re-crossed them the opposite way, smoothed her blue skirts around her knees, and kept silent; all while avoiding eye contact with Jack who was watching her.

"Don't tell me that ye've never been kissed by a man, either..." he said, his eyebrows squashed together.

She said nothing, but slowly met his eyes as she, out of nervous habit, played with her hair.

Jack raised both his eyebrows and sat himself up a bit.

"Bloody hell, ye've never been kissed." he whispered in disbelief

She felt an overwhelming sense of sadness, as if being kissed was the biggest ball of the season and she had not only not made the guest list, but she had to watch from afar as all the other woman danced the night away. And ironically she had, not twenty minutes before, wondered about the feel of not just a kiss, but a kiss from Jack.

Jack could tell she felt wounded by his comment, and he visibly cursed himself for making it sound like such a horrible event.

"Don't fret about it, luv. It doesn't mean it won't ever happen; that's just plain silliness! Come to think of it, I suspect you will be receiving one soon." he said, a knowing look on his face

She tried not to panic. Could he possibly know that she had thought about him that way? She hoped he hadn't read it on her face, if it was showing. She was confused as ever about these feelings and wonderings and now she was frightened Jack was coming on to these perplexities.

"What do you mean?" she asked, as calmly as possible

"That Doctor friend of yours? He fancies ya." Jack said with a grin, allowing himself to sink back into the water, which was slowly losing heat

"Nathaniel? Ha, oh, no we are just friends!" she said, relieved that that was all he had meant.

Jack chuckled, shook his head.

"You may think the two of yous is just friends, luv, but he thinks and hopes otherwise."

"What on earth are you talking about?"

"I know the look of desire on a face, and he wears it like a bleedin' market sign round his neck. I've seen the way he looks at you, no mistakin', that man has feelings for you." Jack preached, again with his theatrical hands

Evangeline was quite taken aback. Nathaniel had feelings for her? What kind of feelings? The kind of confusing, uncertain and new feelings she was experiencing with Jack? She remembered that he had invited her to the Governor's Ball that was to be held tomorrow; had he really done that because he fancied her?

"Really?" she asked

"Really."

"He's invited me to the Governor's Ball tomorrow." she whispered

Jack smiled.

"Oh? Why didn't ye tell me that? And are ye plannin' on attendin' said ball?"

"I'm not so sure now." she whispered again

Jack pushed himself up, grunting a bit as he did, and Evangeline could see a tattoo on his back, some sort of writing.

"Ye should go, Evangeline," he said seriously "You have been stuck in this bloody house takin' care of me and yer Da for a while, ye deserve to go out."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"Ye suppose right, go out and dance with that man to yer little heart's content. I can manage meself for one night."

"Alright, I'll go." she said, once again admiring the emerald ring present on Jack's finger

"Good on ya, luv. Now, if ye wouldn't mind helping me out of here." he said, picking up the towel from the side of the tub

She stood up, closed her eyes and held out her hand. Jack took it and clumsily hoisted himself up, and put a hand on her shoulder for equilibrium. A few seconds later, he instructed her to open her eyes. She did so and saw his body glistening with droplets of water as she helped Jack step out of the basin and towards his clothes.

"Thank ye kindly, luv."

She stepped back and turned around, facing the wall again.

"Jack?"

"Hmmm?"

"That tattoo on your back, what is it?"

"It's an old poem, 15th century; it's called 'Desiderata'. 'Tis Latin for 'Desired Things.'"

"What does it say?"

"'Go placidly amid the noise and haste, and remember what peace there may be in silence. As far as possible, without surrender, be on good terms with all persons. Speak yer truth quietly and clearly; and listen to others, even to the dull and the ignorant, they too have their story. With all its sham, drudgery and broken dreams, it is still a beautiful world."

"It's lovely." she said breathlessly

"Aye, me mum told it to me often as a lad." he said, a bit labored as he attempted to finish dressing. "Yer fine to look, luv."

She turned back around and he smiled as he put an arm into his shirt.

"You still up for a game of cards tonight, luv?" he asked, putting the other arm through

"Of course!" she answered, blowing out the candles

"Good, cause tonight is the night I'm gonna beat ya." he said with a chuckle as she made her way over to help him.


	14. Chapter 14

Evangeline sat on the bed across from Jack who was shuffling his worn, old deck of cards so that they could play Piquet. Geline had a winning streak so far, and she could tell that Jack was determined to end it. Jack sat Indian style to allow Evangeline more room as he dealt out 12 cards for each of them, and laid the rest face down. She looked at her cards and smiled as she turned them so Jack could see them; calling out "Carte Blanche." Jack just rolled his eyes and shook his head as he scribbled out a 10 for her on the scoring page.

"I don't know how you keep gettin' that, luv! It's bloody rare and there's only been one time ye haven't declared it. I've never had it!" he said, shaking his head

They both examined their cards, and Evangeline was about to declare when Jack stopped her.

"How about we make this game a bit more interesting, eh? What say ye to that?"

"Alright," she said skeptically, "What are the terms?"

Jack set his cards face down and brought his hands in front of his face for emphasis on what he was about to say.

"If ye win, I'll give ye the ring I see ya admirin' all the time." he said, holding up the finger that the emerald green ring was located on

"And if you win?" she asked

"Well if I win...If I win, I get to kiss ya." he said, a smirk present on his lips

"...Pardon?" she asked, not quite sure if she had heard him right

"I you lose, I get to kiss ya." he said again

Her stomach lurched, making her feel as if she were going to puke. Her heart rate rose and she began to feel the temperature climb just as it had a few hours ago.

"Why...why is that..?" she started

"It'll give ya some practice for tomorrow." he said, jokingly. "C'mon luv, what are the chances yu'll lose? Ye've been kicking me arse for the past week."

He was right, he hadn't won a single round, but she wondered why the hell he'd chosen a kiss as his prize. She didn't trust this.

"Look luv, it won't be anything serious, just a few pointers for tomorrow night so ya know what ter do and expect. Do we have an accord?" he asked, hand outstretched

She, against her better judgment, took his hand and shook it.

"Accord." she mumbled

"Alright, let's play."

They began the declaration phase of the game which went by quickly due to the fact that Jack withheld all and any tactics. The point Phase came next with Jack calling out "Point of six." and Evangeline responding with a "Good" indicating she had a larger number of the same suit. This went in for a good ten minutes, and after the point phase, Evangeline had 34 points (including the 10), and Jack had 22.

The sequence phase proved to be a cutthroat phase as each player continued to have an equal amount of each sequence, the score turning out to be Evangeline 50 and Jack 45. In the set phase, Evangeline had a lucky set of four, giving her an advantage of 14 points added to her score and Jack only adding 3. The last round, Piquet, Jack gained an advantage of 60 points for his trump cards and Evangeline was given the lesser score of 30.

Evangeline watched as Jack added up the scores, hoping she has kept to her streak. After a few seconds, Jack smiled and handed the paper to Evangeline. She had gotten 94 points and Jack had 108.

"That can't be right." she said, frantically adding up the numbers

"I know how to count, luv." he said, chuckling

"I lost." she said after a few seconds, "I can't believe I lost."

"Me either...now don't look at me like that luv! I played honestly! Honest! I won fair and square!" he declared, putting his hands up

"I believe you."

They sat there for a moment, in silence, and Jack noticed the look of trepidation on her face.

"You know, we don't have to do it right now luv, you can wait 'til tomorrow if ya like."

She thought about it, about how she would stay up all night worrying about it; the anxiety would be too much for her.

"No. We made a deal, let's just get it over with."

Jack shrugged and moved closer to her on the, her heart racing as he sat next to her.

"Don't look so terrified, luv, it's alright." he said, and she could tell he was having second thoughts about his choice in reward

She swallowed, took a deep breath and nodded her head.

"Now," he began, "Seeing as this Doctor is a gentleman, I predict his hands will be placed somewhere...appropriate."

He brought his hand up to her face, and moved her black hair back behind her ear so that her neck and shoulder were bare, sending chills down her spine. He placed his right hand on her neck; part of his palm resting on her cheek, his thumb in front of her ear.

"Something like this," he muttered, he looked down and saw her small, porcelain hands shaking.

"He'll probably take your hand with his other...like so." he took her right hand in his left, entwining their fingers and she closed her eyes at his touch

"This is what I would do, if I were a gentleman." he said, erasing some of the tension as she gave a little smile

"Where do I put my hand?" she asked, barely above a whisper

"Well, I suppose wherever you feel is right. When you're in the moment, you'll just naturally go with it. Just don't let it hang like a dead fish at yer side."

She nodded, trying to steady her shaking figure.

"Now, when I...when he moves in for the kiss, you'll need to move yer head depending on which way he leans in. If he leans in this way," he said, leaning his head to the left. "You move the opposite way, savvy? That way ye won't bump noses or any of that awkward stuff."

Awkward. That is most certainly what this was. Why had she agreed to this?

"Alright," he whispered as he leaned in, her heart threatening to burst. She leaned her head the opposite way, as he had told her, but their noses still brushed against each other. Suddenly, Jack stopped short, his lips barely an inch from hers.

"Ya don't have to do this luv." he whispered, his lips nearly touching hers with every word he spoke, his eyes still closed.

He was giving her an out, so why didn't she take it? Oh, she knew why. Because she wanted him to kiss her, that's why. She didn't understand why, but she wanted it, more than she had wanted anything, ever. That's why she agreed to his deal, because deep down inside she wanted nothing more than for him to kiss her.

"I'm fine," she whispered, her eyes closed as well

He nodded and filled the gap between them, his lips caressing hers lightly before he kissed her softly, her bottom lip between his. She let out a little gasp of surprise as his hand tightened around her neck, pulling her in closer. She opened her eyes for a moment, only to let them flutter closed again. Something in her stomach danced around, her heart pounded against her chest and she kissed him back. She reached up with her free hand and let it rest on his chest, going with the flow; her hand rising and falling as he inhaled and exhaled.

Jack kissed her one last time before letting her go, her face flush and bright red. He removed his hand from the side of her face, and slowly untangled his fingers from hers. Nothing serious, just as he had promised.

"Ya alright, darlin'?" he asked, completely unaffected

She nodded her head slowly, she was more than alright, and she felt like she was literally floating. She felt miraculous.

"Good..."

Silence commenced.

"Well, that's what you can except from yer Doctor friend, except it will be with more...emotion, seein' as how he fancies you and all." he said, giving her a lopsided grin

She grinned back, still dazed.

"Ye did good, luv. Yu'll know just what to do." he said with a yawn, as if what had just happened was no big deal.

"Thank you."

He nodded as he lay down, and Evangeline gathered the cards and put them in a pile on the bedside table. She blew out the candle, her mind swarming with thoughts; they had just kissed and he was acting as if nothing had happened, so that is how she would have to act.

She made her way to the door, looking back at Jack.

"Goodnight, Geline." he said, a lovely smirk on his face

"Goodnight, Jack." she whispered back

As she lay in the small bed in the extra room, she let her fingers brush her lips, relishing the feeling of Jack's kiss. She smiled, too giddy to sleep. She wondered if that is what it would feel like to kiss Nathaniel. If she would feel butterflies in the pit of her stomach, or if the feel of his fingers interwoven with hers would give her chills. She laid and looked at the wall; on the other side slept a Pirate who had given her first kiss. She closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep, for she had a big day the next morning.


	15. Chapter 15

Evangeline woke feeling refreshed and better than ever. She opened her eyes and lay in bed, looking at the ceiling and reliving the events of the night before. She had already forgotten what the kiss had felt like, but not what she had felt while being kissed. She began to wonder again if she would feel the same if Nathaniel were to kiss her later that night, and if she did, would it mean she fancied Nathaniel?

She was a bit shocked that Jack had told her how Nathaniel felt about her and that Jack had seen it on his face. Had she been completely oblivious or just had she just not been sure what "desire" actually looked like? Her many thoughts began to suffocate her, so she decided to get up and dress. As she made her way to the kitchen, she heard her father making a ruckus.

"Father what is going on?" she asked as she saw him in the kitchen

"Ah! Geline! Good morning, daughter!" he said

"Um, what are you doing?"

"Making breakfast!"

She sat down at the table, amused.

"You've no idea what you're even doing." she said with a chuckle

"Oh nonsense! How difficult could it be?" he asked seconds before dropping and egg on the floor, white and yellow spilling from the shell.

"Oops."

Evangeline laughed, and shooed her father from the kitchen.

"Why don't you go have a talk with Jack? You haven't said a word to him since he has been here."

"Alright, alright." he said, pushing his graying hair from his face

She felt as if she would cry, she had her father back. She tended to the mess of the egg and started breakfast, her mind on everything Jack thinking about last night? What was she going to wear to the ball? Would Nathaniel tell her how he felt or would Jack be wrong about how he felt? Her thoughts were brought back to breakfast as she cursed out loud after burning her finger on the pot and quickly placed it in her mouth to nurse it.

"Perhaps Jack is rubbing off on me." she said of her cursing, something she did not do.

She finished up the food and set a plate for her father and Jack on the table. If Jack was able to walk last night, she could help him to the kitchen.

She walked in on Jack and her father talking, both of them turning their heads towards her as she entered.

"Good morning, luv! Big day today, eh?" Jack asked, smiling

"Yes, Jack has just informed me that you are going out with Doctor Frazier tonight! How splendid!"

"Oh, yes, well...it's not anything huge." she said

"Don't fool yerself, luv. He fancies ya and you know yer excited." Jack said

"Well you did not tell me he fancied my daughter! Smart man!" her father declared

"I am a little excited." she admitted, holding a hand out for Jack

"Where are we going?" he asked, looking at her had quizzically

"To the kitchen, for breakfast."

He took her hand and lifted himself out of bed, slightly wincing.

"Do you need my help?" her father asked, standing up as well

"Nah, she's a strong one!" Jack said, limping alongside her

They finally made it to the kitchen where Jack plopped down in his seat, happy to be sitting. Evangeline served them along with herself and they ate in silence until her father spoke up.

"So my boy, has my daughter been taking good care of you?"

"Aye, I'm pretty certain I'd be dead right now if it weren't for her." he said, smiling at her

She blushed and looked away, focusing on her food.

"Good, good!"

They began to tell old stories of their merchant days, Evangeline laughing along with them as her father recalled the time when Jack and Boone had nearly gotten him killed.

"And Jack had the pistol pointed at the Captain, and Boone had his sword pointed as well. I'm standing next to Jack. The pirate would not back down and so Jack fired, but the pistol blew up in his hand, only God knows why, and powder went everywhere; Boone was swinging aimlessly at anything that would move, Jack was yelling because his hand had been burnt and I am caught in the middle of it!"

"After the powder had cleared," Jack stared, "We learned that the Captain had gotten away and yer father went ballistic! Cursing and swinging his sword! Me and Boone just laughed, we couldn't take him bloody serious with layers of power in his mustache and hair!"

They all laughed, her father was crying, trying to catch his breath.

"And, he stops and looks at us and says, "Boys, you shouldn't be laughing because you look right ridiculous yourselves!" We had powder stuck to us for days!"

"Yes! We had some good times! You and Boone were what kept me from going insane, or rather, you were the reasons I was insane! But then you both met that girl, what was her name?"

Jack has stopped laughing and cleared his throat.

"Jeanne."

"Yes, shame what happened between you all. That was a terrible night; it was the night both of you left. And you went and found employment with the East India Trading Company, right?"

"Yah, with bloody Beckett and his mindless slave traders."

"Did you ever see Boone again, after that night?" her father asked

Evangeline and Jack looked at each other from across the table.

"Nope," Jack answered, his eyes still trained on hers

Evangeline raised an eyebrow and Jack shook his head

"Well, what a shame. I wonder what happened to him."

It was silent for a moment; Evangeline could tell Jack was bothered by the topic.

"Well, I have some things to tend too, so, if you will excuse me." her father said, standing up and placing a kiss atop his daughters head before leaving

"Why did you tell him you hadn't seen Boone?"

"Because yer da doesn't know Boone killed her."

"Why? Who does he think did?"

"I just never told him, instead I told him that she was dead when I arrived, that I had seen a man runnin' out of her room and I didn't stop him because he got got spooked and shot me too. He thinks Boone left because of the grief over her death. That was the story I told everyone, even the officials." he said, laying his head down on the table.

"Why? Didn't you want Boone to pay for what he did?"

"Yeah," he said, looking up, "I did and I still do, but I wanted it at my own hand, not at the hand of some Navy man. I wanted to be the last person Boone saw before he died, just like he was the last person Annie saw before she died because she looked right at him as he pulled that trigger. I knew if I told officials that they would be on the lookout for him and that he would be civilly hung for his misdeeds. I didn't want that, and I still don't."

She nodded her head, understanding. He was still extremely bitter and hurt over it all.

"Anyway, luv, I was wondering if you could go into town to see if anything has come from The Pearl." he said, reaching into his pants pocket

"And while yer out, buy yourself somethin' pretty to wear to tonight."

He placed coins on the table between them.

"Oh, Jack I couldn't, it's your money and I-"

Jack pushed the coins towards her, cutting her off.

"It's the least Captain Jack can do for what ye have done for Captain Jack." he said, smiling

She looked at the coins for a moment and then to him.

"Alright, thank you." she said, gathering them all

"Like I said, darlin', least I can do."

After helping Jack back to bed and clearing the table of dishes, Evangeline made her way to the market, the Spring air enveloping her and making her feel more awake and aware. She stopped in at the postmaster's first, to get it out of the way. This time she was greeted by the Postman himself. He was short just like his wife and wore a pair of glasses that seemed a bit too small for his pudgy face.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Yes, I was just wondering if there is a letter here for Sparrow, from The Black Pearl."

He checked behind him in the slits and then in the back room. He emerged from the back room, shaking his head.

"I'm sorry dear, that ship is expected to arrive tomorrow. But you come back and check if it is here then." he said, pushing his glasses further up his nose

"Alright, thank you."

Evangeline made up her mind to check back the next day as she walked a bit further down the market street to the little dress shop where the latest fashions from London were displayed in the window for all to see.

One of the dresses displayed caught her eye. It was light purple; square necked and looked to be made of silk. The sleeves were quarter, lace at the hem by the elbows. The top half came down in a point to the area of the pelvis and the skirts flourished from there. It was simple, nothing to flashy or overdone, and that was how she preferred things.

She let herself in; women were crowded all around, all there for the same reason. Young women squeezing themselves into dresses and corsets and underskirts, every color imaginable present on the clothes. Evangeline made her way to the display window and felt the fabric of the purple dress. Silk and surprisingly, satin, not the heavier materials used on most dresses.

"That one's beautiful, isn't it?" she heard from behind her. She turned to see a young shop girl who had come to assist her. She could not be much older than herself, sixteen perhaps.

"Yes, it is."

"Would you like to try it on?" The red headed shop girl asked

Evangeline nodded as the girl began to remove the dress from the mannequin, she gathered it in her as and told Evangeline to follow her.

Evangeline looked at herself in one of the mirrors. The dress fit almost perfectly, although it was a bit tight in the chest. The silk and satin skirts gathered around her feet, and the lace at her elbows was just the right length.

It was not heavy; she felt she could move freely and lightly. She nodded in the decision to buy the dress; she was very thankful towards Jack, without his generous donation, she would not have been able to afford it.

She left the dress shop feeling giddy and hopeful. She found herself unable to stop smiling. She nearly ran home, excited to show Jack what his money had bought her. She entered her home through the alley way door into the kitchen. She had almost overlooked the note left by her father on the table as she had meant to head to her room. She picked it up.

"Geline,

I've gone put on some business. Mr. Sparrow is aware of my absence and is currently and oddly enough, reading a book. I will be home tonight.

-Father"

She smiled at the comment over the book; Jack was still enthralled by it. She set the note down and headed for her room. As she passed the small sitting area of the house, she nearly had a heart attack as she saw Jack sitting there, book in hand, smiling at her.

"I didn't know you were in here." she said, her hand over her heart

"I thought a change of scenery would be nice." he said, patting the cushion next to him. She obeyed and sat at his side

"So, find anything nice?" he asked, looking at the package on her lap

She nodded her head.

"Well, let's see it!"

She removed the dress from the bos and held it up for him to see. He gave a low whistle and nodded approvingly.

"I like it!" he exclaimed, running his hand down his chin as he examined it. "Great choice love."

She smiled and folded it up again.

"Anything from the Pearl?" he asked

"No, the ship doesn't come in until tomorrow."

"Bugger." he said, setting the book down and sighing. "I miss her." he said, longingly

"Who?" Evangeline asked, sitting next to him again fully aware that their legs were touching

"The Pearl. My ship."

"I'm sorry." she said, not quite sure why he referred to his ship as "her".

"Gibbs better bring her back in pristine condition or I'll tie him to the mast. Or hang him upside down from the crow's nest. Either one would work." he said, smiling

She kept her eyes locked on his smile, on his lips. She wanted to talk to him about last night, to ask him why he had done it and to ask how he felt about it. But she couldn't bring herself to form the words. Jack seemed to pick up on her thoughts.

"So," he started, "Tonight should be interesting."

Alright. Perhaps he had misread her.

"Oh, yes."

"Yull do fine, luv. Just stick to what you did last night and yu'll do fine."

"Jack. What if you're wrong? What if he doesn't feel the way you say he does? What if he doesn't kiss me?"

Jack sighed and placed his hand in her leg to reassure her but all it did was send an exhilarating chill through her.

"Luv, why are you so quick to doubt it? You think it impossible for him to have romantic feelings for ya?" he asked, his hand still present on her leg

"I find it impossible for anyone to have romantic feelings for me." she said quietly, looking anywhere but at him, or his hand

She felt the absence of his hand on her thigh and she looked up to see a stern look plastered on his face.

"Well if ya think that way luv, then it must be true." he hissed as he slowly lifted himself off of the couch.

His comment stung a bit, and she watched him limp towards the kitchen before turning to her.

"Where do ya hide the rum?"


	16. Chapter 16

Evangeline pinned the last few remaining black curls up out of her face so that they cascaded down her neck and back. She looked at herself, hardly satisfied. She pinched her cheeks to bring color to them and then all that was left was to add rouge to her lips. She applied a small amount from the old stick her mother used to use.

Terrified. Absolutely. She found herself dreading this whole evening, but at the same time she had never been more excited. She had all but lost her social graces years ago and her ability to be shy during any situation would surly present itself tonight, yet she knew somewhere deep down in the recesses of her soul she could conjure up the might to be presentable. There was a soft knock on her door and she gave her permission to enter out loud. Jack's face appeared through the open crack in the door, a bottle in his hand and a smile on his face.

"Well, let's see ya!" he said, sauntering into the room with a slight limp

Evangeline stood up, and smoothed her skirts out, not meeting Jack's eyes; embarrassment creeping onto her cheeks.

"Ya look lovely." he said sincerely, leaning up against the wall

"Really?"

"Really. He'll be lost for words."

"Perhaps that's best because I've no idea what to say." she said as she began to pace

"Well, if ye just want to go through the motions tonight, not really giving a shit, you can interject a few laughs here and there, comment on something you see and smile a lot. Or, you could just be yerself and talk to the man. Simple as that." Jack said

She put her hands over her face and groaned in despair.

"Uhg! This was an awful idea! Can't I cancel or fein an illness or something?"

A loud knock resounded through the house; Evangeline and Jack looked at each other.

"Well, too late for a cancelation, luv." Jack chuckled before taking a swig of his rum

"Mother Mary.." Evangeline muttered under her breath.

"C'mon!" Jack said sternly, taking her arm and leading her to the door

He propped himself up against the wall behind her when they reached the front door so he could have a front row seat to the event. Evangeline took a deep breath and opened the door for Nathaniel whose hand was halfway to the door in preparation for another knock. His hair was slicked back in his regular, low to the neck ponytail. He was wearing cream colored dress attire, very formal and very ruffled. Behind him stood a horse and a modest carriage; their transportation.

"Hello." she said

"Oh! Miss McKenna! Heh, hello."

There was silence for a moment and it took all Jack had not to say something witty in the quiet.

"You look...stuzzling. I mean stunning. Dazzling. You..." He sputtered out

"Ye look beautiful luv!" Jack remarked, helping the poor guy out.

"Yes. You look beautiful." The Doctor replied calmly

"Thank you." she whispered

"Well, um, shall we...?" Nathaniel asked, gesturing to the horse

Evangeline nodded and turned to Jack quickly.

"Yu'll be fine." he mouthed, shooing her with his hands.

Nathaniel helped her into the carriage and then got in himself.

"Who's the driver?" she asked, taking in the green clothed interior of the carriage.

"Oh! Benjamin Tuttle, Joshua's father! He owes me a favor." he chuckled

She smiled and endured the jutting of the wheels against the stone street.

"The, eh, the horse and carriage are mine though. The horse's name is Commodore."

"Commodore?" she laughed

"Yes, well, my sister named him...a while back."

"You have a sister?"

"Yes, well, had. She passed away a few years ago."

Evangeline mentally slapped herself across the face for bringing it up.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Her name was Roxane, she would be around twenty-two now." he said, looking into some distant memory

"How, um..."

"Smallpox." he said

Evangeline was about to relay to him the effects of the disease in her life, but he pointed out the window in awe.

"The Governor always knows how to lure in guests." he said

Evangeline sat beside him to look out the window and was instantly excited by what she saw. The mansion, three stories high, covered in thousands of lights. The trees along the driveway were as well, candles securely attached to the barely budding branches. There were carriages in front of them as well, forming a line. The closer they advanced upon the house, the more glamorous it all felt. She saw women being helped up the steps to the door by men in coat tailed jackets. And others were conjugating at the base of the steps to leak the latest gossip to one another.

"Brilliant, isn't it?"

The carriage stopped and Evangeline heard the driver's feet hit the gravel before the door was opened for them.

"Thank you, Ben." Nathaniel said as he stepped out into the night air and held out his hand for Evangeline.

They made their way up the steps and to the towering doorman who held a length of parchment containing the names of the lucky and chosen people invited inside.

"Name please." the tall man said

"Doctor Nathaniel Frazier."

Evangeline watched the doorman check the doctor's name off with his quill; he then peered down at Evangeline.

"Oh, and my date, Evangeline McKennna."

"Right then." The doorman muttered, allowing them entrance

As they walked through the door she could hear the doorman asking for names behind her. But in front of her she took in an even more spectacular view then the one from outside. The ballroom was swarming with life and laughter. An orchestra played in the corner of the room, the violinists playing their notes with closed eyes and intensity. People were already being swept across the dance floor by suitors beneath the crystal chandeliers. So many colors from dresses were buzzing by and around her and she felt dizzy from the rush of pigments. But the colors were so beautiful; she tolerated the dizziness it caused.

A rather large and stout woman came bounding towards her and the Doctor, her powdered hair and rouged cheeks made her so beyond pale that Evangeline wanted to touch her to feel if any life was running through her veins or if she was simply as she looked; dead.

"Oh Nathaniel!" she squealed, her breasts threatening to burst from their bonds as she breathed heavily from the short run it took to get there

"Teresa! How lovely to see you looking so lovely!" he said, taking her hand and placing a kiss there

"Oh, you are a shameless flatterer, Nathaniel!" she squeaked

"Is your husband here with you?" he asked

"Oh, that old lug! He's over in the corner talking business with some very boring men! I said "Georges, why did you come if all you are going to do is associate yourself with business men? We came to have fun!" but of course my old bum of a husband is anything but fun!"

Nathaniel laughed along with the woman who had a deep, hearty laugh.

"Oh my," she exclaimed, wiping a tear from her eye, "How very rude of me darling, I have not introduced myself!" she said to Evangeline, taking her hand

"I'm Teresa Hautcourt." she said proudly

"Evangeline McKenna."

"Evangeline, Teresa is an old friend. Her brother and I attended the same university. How is good old Teddy anyway?" Nathaniel asked

"Oh you know Theodore, crazy notions and the like! At the moment he is currently abroad in The New World practicing medicine. He says they are a strange people and that there have been a few whispers here and there about a revolution! He says the settlers are becoming antsy and they want freedom from England! How absurd! It is just talk and Teddy says if there is to be an uprising it is many years away. Although, if they could manage to get King George off his fat arse and do something, it might be worth the war!"

Evangeline was startled at the women's open insult to the King, not a care in the world about who heard her. But Nathaniel only laughed.

"Well, if you hear word from him, let me know!"

"Of course! Oh, I better be off if I want to reserve good seats for the show! I end up in back with Georges every year and I'm so awfully short that I miss half of the play! How about I save two seats next to us for you two! Splendid! It was a pleasure meeting you dear. Toodles, Nathaniel!" she squeaked as she bounded off again

The doctor chuckled and shook his head.

"She is always so happy to see me." he said

"What was she talking about, about a revolution in The New World?" Evangeline asked

"Oh, it's a bunch of folly. It would never happen!"

"I hope not."

The orchestra struck up the music again, playing a soft melody that could only be described as a waltz. The doctor shifted uncomfortably, holding Evangeline's arm in the crook of his. Couples began to flood the floor again, including Mrs. Hautcourt who was not dancing with her husband but with a young doorman who seemed utterly confused as to why he was being dragged across the room by the large woman.

"Would you like to dance?" Nathaniel asked

"Yes." she answered

They made their way to the floor and Nathaniel took her hands and began to spin her into the waltz. He was smiling at her as they danced among the other couples and she couldn't help but look down at the ground where her feet were.

"You don't have to look at your feet the whole time." he said with a chuckle

She looked up, embarrassed. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"So...how exactly did you meet Mr. Sparrow?"

Evangeline relayed bits of the story to him as the orchestra changed tunes. She left out many things though; Jack and her book, Jeanne, the map, playing cards and the kiss were not brought up. These things were hers to keep to herself.

After a few dances, Nathaniel led Evangeline to where champagne was being served. He took two glasses and gave one to her. She swallowed the sweet smelling bubbly liquid even though it burnt her throat on the way down.

"The play is about to start. Shall we go take our seats?" he asked

She nodded and followed him as he followed others out a wide pair of doors leading outside into the warm night air. There was a large stage that had been set up with rows of chairs.

"What show do you suppose they are putting on?" she asked as they found their sears next to Mrs. Hautcourt and her husband

"The Governor is showing a comedy; Shakespeare!" Teresa squealed excitedly

"Which one? There's about a million" Nathaniel asked, laughing

"Oh, Twelfth Night I do believe. It's become very popular over the past hundred years or so, at least that's what I heard! Isn't that right, Georges?" she asked

They all turned to see Georges asleep in his chair.

"Uh, what a bum."

They waited for several minutes as the other guests filled the chairs, and when the show was about to start, Evangeline felt Nathaniel grab her hand and entwine his fingers with hers.

"It is starting." he leaned over and whispered

The curtain opened and the madness ensued. Every character was played by a man, as Shakespeare had intended it.

Twins, Viola and Sebastian are separated during a storm at sea and the brother is believed dead. The sister washes ashore in Illyria. Viola, the female lead is played by a man who is playing a woman who is disguised as a man who calls himself Cesario so that she may be employed by the Duke Orsino, whom she loves, yet the Duke is in love with the Lady Olivia who will not return his love.

So the Duke sends Cesario to read a love poem to Oliva, who believes Viola to be a man and she falls in love with her/him. Then the Duke finds himself attracted to Cesario/Viola. The audience roared with laughter as the play went on, especially when Malvolio comes before Olivia dressed in the color she hates most, yellow, and he is cross gartered. Then Sebastian surfaces and the Lady Oliva believes him to Cesario and hastily marries him. The Duke is notified of the marriage between Cesario and Olivia and becomes angry with Cesario who claims he is not married to the lady.

It all results in the characters meeting at Olivia's manner, where after some bickering it is discovered that Cesario is really Viola and she declares her love for the Duke Orsino who in turn returns the love, relived he had not fallen in love with a man. Olivia wonders who she married and Sebastian reveals himself and the twins are reunited. Even the maid and Olivia's uncle reveal their love for each other. The ending results in a triple wedding.

Evangeline found herself laughing the entire time, while Nathaniel held her hand until the end so that he could clap. As the curtain closed, the guests chatted about the comedy, praising Shakespeare for his wit and smarts. Mrs. Hautcourt was left with the task of waking her husband as Nathaniel and Evangeline promised to meet her inside.

"What did you think of the show?" The Doctor asked

"I thought it was hilarious and very ingenious."

"Yes, as did I."

They listened as an announcement was made that the fireworks would be shown in twenty minutes. They heard Teresa behind them as she reprimanded her husband.

"Honestly Georges, why do I take you anywhere? Next year you just may as well stay home and sleep there. Oh! Darlings! Wasn't the show fantastic?" she asked

They nodded their heads in agreement.

"Oh! There's Priscilla and Alexander! Over here you two!" she squawked and the couple may their way towards them

"Teresa! How wonderful to see you!" The man, Alexander, said

The woman, Priscilla, was slightly shorter than her red haired husband and seemed shy.

"Nathaniel, you remember Alexander and Priscilla? They were married last week!"

"Of course! Congratulations!" Nathaniel said as he shook their hands

"I don't believe we've met!" Alexander said to Evangeline

"Alex, this is Evangeline McKenna." The Doctor said

"Wonderful to meet you." she said, shaking the couples hands.

"So how has your search for that Pirate been?" Mrs. Hautcourt asked

"Pirate?" Evangeline spoke up

"Yes dear, Alexander is part of the Royal Navy stationed here." Teresa answered

"We have been looking for the notorious Captain Jack Sparrow everywhere since we got a tip that he was here a few weeks ago." Alex said

Evangeline's heart dropped into her feet and Nathaniel gripped her hand.

"Who...who is that?" she asked

"He's a pesky problem is what he is, and whoever finds him and turns him in is guaranteed a cash reward." said Alex

"A large cash reward." Teresa interjected

"The fireworks are going to start any minute." Priscilla said quietly

"True! Shall we?" Alex asked as they all made their way outside

Evangeline pulled Nathaniel aside.

"I have to warn Jack." she said quietly, "I have to leave."

"Evangeline, it will be ok. You can stay, Alexander is not going to go out looking for him tonight, especially not during the fireworks." he said, softly stroking her cheek

He was right, there was no harm at the moment, but she would have to warn him as soon as she returned home.

"Let's go enjoy the rest of the night, alright?" he asked

"Alright." she nodded

He took her hands and they went outside as the first of the fireworks went off.

An hour later Evangeline was being helped into the carriage by Benjamin, and Nathaniel followed.

"Those fireworks were spectacular." he sated

"I've never seen any before." Evangeline confessed

He smiled

"Well I'm glad I could be there with you to experience them." he said

The ride home was fairly silent because Evangeline was trying not to fall asleep. Nathaniel sat beside her and let her rest her head against his shoulder. She fell asleep for a bit and she was vaguely aware that he was still holding her hand.

Nathaniel shook her awake once she was home; he helped her out and walked her to her door. That stood there for a moment, their hands still locked and he stepped in closer to her, his lips lowering towards hers. She closed her eyes and...


	17. Chapter 17

Nothing.

The only thing she could feel was Nathaniel's lips on hers. She didn't understand. Wasn't she was supposed to feel a fluttering in her stomach? Shouldn't her heart be racing and her body be surging with life? Wasn't...wasn't she supposed to feel the way she did when Jack had kissed her?

Nathaniel pulled away from her slowly, a smile on his lips. Evangeline did not quite know how to react, she had pictured this moment differently. The Doctor cleared his throat and stepped away from her.

"Thank you for coming with me tonight." he said

"Oh, um, you're welcome. I had a lovely time."

He took her hand in his, placing a kiss in the space between her knuckles.

"Goodnight Evangeline."

"Goodnight Nathaniel."

Evangeline rested her head against the door once she was inside. She was confused, to say the least. She liked Nathaniel, she really did. She had had a great time with him; he was funny and sweet and even tempered. He was handsome. But, that's where it ended. There were no romantic feelings involved on her side whatsoever. He was just a friend.

She sighed and made her way to the washroom where her bed was. She was exhausted, both mentally and physically. As she passed her room, the door opened and Jack appeared; heavy eyed and shirtless. He had been sleeping.

"How was it?" he asked groggily, rubbing his eyes

"Fun." she replied

He stared at her for a moment, waiting.

"That's it? It was fun?" he yawned, "Anything...interesting happen?"

She subconsciously found a curl and began to wrap her finger around it.

"We kissed."

He smiled and suddenly seemed wide awake.

"And?"

"It was nice."

Jack chuckled and opened the door wider.

"Come into me office, luv." he said, gesturing with his head for her to enter

She obeyed and sat in her chair as he limped over to the bed.

"Alright, tell ol' Jack what happened." he demanded

"There's not much to tell. We danced, watched Shakespeare and some fireworks. He brought me home and we kissed." she replied

"I told ya he fancies ya." he said

"Yes, well, I'm pretty sure I don't feel the same." she whispered

"Oh? And why is that?" Jack asked

"Because...I.."

She felt trapped. How was she supposed to explain this to Jack without telling him how she felt when he kissed her as opposed to when Nathaniel had kissed her?

"I just don't feel that way about him." she said after a minute

Jack sat for a minute with his index finger resting in his chin; thinking.

"Ye didn't feel anything, eh, extraordinary in that kiss, did ya?"

She shook her head, her curls bouncing.

"Hmm. So he likes her but she doesn't like him." he muttered to himself, holding his hands out, weighing the options.

"I like him. We're friends. There's just nothing romantic between us."

"Well, sometimes ya just know who the right person is and who the right person isn't, luv. I'm sorry I forced ya into going tonight."

She smiled

"Don't be. I did have fun." she said

"Good. Ya deserved some fun." he said, lying down on the bed

"What did you do while I was gone?"

He sat back up, a huge smirk plastered in his face.

"I finished yer book."

"Really? Did you like it?" she asked, suppressing the urge to laugh at the look on his face

"Aye. I liked the ending very much, I'm glad they got together." he said

She finally laughed.

"I can't believe you were so taken by a love story." she giggled

"Well I can't believe ya beat me, an expert card player, at cards so many bloody times. I guess we both surprised each other." he replied, laying back down

"I guess so." she said

He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

She watched him with fascination, the way she had several times before. His chest falling and rising with each breath, his strong arms, his handsome face, his lips. She found herself aching to kiss him again. And then she remembered, Alexander!

"Lost in thought dearie?" he asked, as he looked at her

"Oh, yes! I met a man tonight..."

"Ooh, do tell!" he said

"No! A Navy man! He said that the Navy has been searching for you, I think Boone tipped them off before you two fought."

It was silent for a moment.

"Hmm...not a desirable situation to be in at the moment, but I think it will be alright. I think we really need to be worried when the Navy starts going door to door looking for me."

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Quite. I have people all over the world searching for me luv, and look where I am." he said with a smile

"Ok, well, goodnight then." she said with a yawn

"G'night Geline." he said as she walked out

Evangeline stripped off her dress and fell into bed, not caring that her curls were still up. She turned and faced the wall she shared with her room. On the other side was where Jack was sleeping. She understood now. That urge to kiss him again had meant something, a feeling. A feeling she didn't have for Nathaniel, but the feeling Nathaniel had for her. It made perfect sense.

She fancied Jack.

He made her heart race, he made her laugh and caused her to be tongue-tied and infinitely shyer, she was undeniably attracted to him, and his touch sent a chill through her. He was smart, funny, alluring, kind, determined, strange, beautiful, and foreign. She fancied him.

Evangeline quickly fell asleep with thoughts of him.

When morning came, Evangeline heard the pitter-pat of rain against her window. She stretched and turned to see the grey sky pouring water down on everything, and a slight fog engulfed everything in sight. It was a day only England could provide.

She stood up, her curls falling into her face. She brushed them away and picked her purple dress up off the floor, setting it on her bed. She dressed herself and pinned her curls back, ready to start the day.

She peeked into her room and noticed Jack wasn't there. She made her way onto the sitting room where, before entering, she heard her father and Jack's voices, the latter one making her heart jump. She walked into the room and was greeted with a smile,

"Good morning, luv!" Jack chimed

The room was rather dark from the lack of light from outside. She smiled at Jack and noticed her father was quiet.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she lit a few candles, causing the room to be full of shadows

"Oh, everything is quite alright, dear. I'm just tired is all."

She sat on the couch next to Jack instead of by her father.

"Where were you last night?" she inquired, remembering the note he had left

"Just out looking for a job. I think I may have found one as an assistant to Mr. Gallagher, the town ship mender." he said

"That's wonderful." she replied

Her father nodded and rubbed his eyes.

"Why don't ya sleep some more, mate? Ye look bloody awful." Jack suggested

"Yes yes. I suppose I could use more sleep."

"And maybe some food?" Evangeline interjected

"No, I'm fine. I'll just get some rest." Henry said, slumping away towards his room

Evangeline turned and looked at Jack who also turned to look at her as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you hungry?" she asked

"Not really, luv. I'm actually achin' ter get outside but this bloody rain hasn't let up all mornin'."

"Well, perhaps later it will stop."

They had no such luck. The rain continued into the afternoon, leaving Jack and Evangeline playing cards for several hours in the sitting room.

"Ya win again." Jack said sleepily, setting his cards down, "Stupid rain."

Evangeline relaxed against the couch and remembered that the mail ship was due to arrive today, although it might have been delayed or even cancelled because of the storm.

"The letter from The Pearl might be in today." she said

Jack perked up at the name of his ship, but then sagged back down when he remembered the rain. Evangeline noticed this and resolved to go check for it anyway.

"I actually don't mind the rain. I'll go into town to see if it came."

"Oh, luv, ye don't have to. Ya can wait 'till tomorrow."

She stood up and grabbed an umbrella that was hanging by the door.

"I'll be fine. It's just water, besides you have been looking forward to this letter for weeks. I'll only be a little while." she reassured him

"Well, be careful."

She nodded her head and opened the door, hearing the rain against her boots and feeling the moister in the air.

Despite the rain, several people were still out and about. When rain is almost an everyday thing, the English cannot afford to stay in their homes all day. As she walked she let her thoughts wonder to Jack and her newfound feelings for him. Whatever was she to do?

When she reached the market it was busy as ever, and she felt hopeful that rain had not deterred the ship. As she stepped into the post shop, a few other hopeful people were crowded around inside. She approached a young woman who was waiting for a letter from her sailor sweetheart.

"Excuse me; do you know if the ship has arrived?" Evangeline asked the woman.

"Yes, it has! The postman is retrieving our letters as we speak." the blonde-haired woman said excitedly

"Thank you." she replied, hoping Jack's latter was among the shipment

Evangeline waited as others got their letters and filed out the door until she was the last one.

"What can I get for you dear?" the postman asked

"I'm expecting a letter from a Mr. Gibbs of The Black Pearl." she said

The postman nodded and loomed through a few crates until he pulled out an envelope and set it on the counter.

Jack's name was written in rather shoddy handwriting and below that, "Joshamee Gibbs" and "The Black Pearl" was written.

"Thank you." she said with a smile as she handed him a coin.

She opened her umbrella and stepped back out into the rain, excited to see the look on Jack's face when he saw what she had brought him. She raced home, water splashing up onto her skirts.

When she reached her home, she entered through the front door and shut her umbrella. Jack was sitting, cross legged on the ground with his map and compass in his hand.

"Was it there?" he asked, looking up at her

She held up the letter for him to see and he smiled. She sat down next to him and handed the letter over. Jack opened it like a little child on Christmas morning, tearing it open and leaving the wrapping on the ground. He unfolded the parchment and began to read out loud.

"Jack,

The crew and I are right sorry for leaving ya behind but ya understand I'm sure, what with the code and whatnot. After ya didn't show up for hours, I sent out a search party for ya, but the men came back empty handed. We figured ya were either dead or had come up with some plan that we weren't privy too.

When ya wrote that Boone was the interpreter, I knew that I had known something fishy was going on. I just didn't tell ya because most of the time it's just me bein' superstitious. But me and the crew are glad yer alright, and yer Pearl is fine, ye know I would never let anything happen to her while she was in me care.

Currently, we are somewhere about 100 miles off the coast of Tortuga where we figured we would wait until we heard word from ya. We expect to be at port in two weeks, depending on the weather. I except to be anchored by April the 15th give or take a few days.

Keep a weather eye out, Captain.

Gibbs."

Jack lowered the letter and smiled.

"This is dated March the 30th. That was roughly week ago! He could be here in a week, easily! Ain't that somethin'?" he said, as he folded the letter.

This struck Evangeline hard. A week. One week and he could be gone. She felt her heart drop. Just when she had fallen for him, he was leaving.

"That's wonderful, Jack." she whispered

"Aye! Back out on the sea. I've been on land fer too long."

Evangeline stood up and turned towards the window, watching the rain come down harder than ana it had been an hour ago.

"What's wrong, luv?" she heard behind her

She took a deep breath and told herself not to give anything away. That would be the worst thing she could do at this point, she decided.

"Nothing."

She felt his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't lie." he said quietly

"I'm worried about my father is all." she answered, holding back tears

"He's alright, luv."

"What if he isn't? What if hasn't found a job at all and he's sick? What if he leaves me?" she asked as she began to cry

"Oi. Hey, luv, don't cry." he said, turning her to face him

Of course she wasn't talking about her father at all, but Jack didn't know that. She looked at him and he creased his eyebrows. One thing Jack couldn't stand was when a woman cried. He hated it.

"Hey, come here." he said quietly, pulling her into a hug

She buried her face in his shirt and continued to cry, as Jack awkwardly pet her hair. Evangeline felt pathetic, and she willed herself to stop crying, but to no avail. Other than her father, he was the only person she had, without him she knew she would find herself lonely. She felt a little better due to the fact that she was being embraced by him, his strong arms around her.

"It'll be okay Geline. Your Da's really tryin' hard." he whispered

She nodded her head against his chest, and took a deep breath which helped her stop crying. She didn't want Jack to let go but he stepped away from her and looked down at her.

"You okay?" he asked, one of his eyebrows cocked up

She nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Sorry." she whispered, embarrassed

"Don't be."

Evangeline nodded and made her way to her makeshift bedroom. She lied down and listened to the rain outside. Maybe it was better if he left; he didn't feel the same way about her anyway. Why did she feel this way? She shouldn't feel this way. It would be better if she didn't feel this way...

A little while later there was a knock at her door and she quietly allowed Jack to come in but he only peeked his head in.

"Yer Da just left, he said he's going to talk to Mr. Gallagher..." he said

"Alright."

"Do ya mind if I come in?" he asked

"No." she whispered

He sauntered into the room and pulled up an old chair next to her bed.

"Are ye doin' alright?"

"Yes. I'm only tired, I just can't sleep."

She heard Jack sigh.

"Have I told ya the story of how I acquired me ship?" he asked

She shook her head and turned to face him. Jack began to tell her how The Wicked Wench went down, how he begged Davvy Jones to rise her from the depths, how he sold his soul to the Devil himself for the ship.

"I renamed her The Black Pearl. And I have no intention of ever paying me debt back to Jones, he'll have ter find me first." he said, a smirk on his face

"Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me about Jeanne."

Jack's face fell and he rubbed the back if his neck nervously.

"Unless it's too difficult for you."

"Nah, luv. What do ya want to know?"

"How did you fall in love with her?" Evangeline asked

Jack cleared his throat and spun the green ring around his finger.

"Well, first off Boone loved her first, right when he laid eyes on her I guess. He met her in town, she had sold him something and he told her to come visit him sometime. It took time for me; at first I really didn't notice her. I was too busy bein' a sailor to worry about girls. She came and visited a lot when we docked in her town, Boone spent all of his free time with her and I spent my free time repairing ripped sails and such."

"I remember one day she came by and Boone was sick with somethin', so she asked if I would like to take a break and take a walk with her. I gave in and we sat at the beach and talked for a while. We did that several times, Boone didn't seem to mind because I told him I wasn't interested in her, and he believed me because we were friends, but the more time I spent with her the more I saw why he adored her."

"She was hilarious, very witty and smart. I had never met a girl who could have an intellectual conversation like her. She was always so kind but she could put up a fight when she needed to, and she was so beautiful...I didn't understand how some much beauty could be reserved for one woman. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside, but on the inside as well."

"One day we docked and she came by, Boone had told me he was planning on telling her how he felt and for the first time I was angry about the way he talked about her. I didn't want him to tell her because it would mean that I could never be with her. They went out, and I was sick with worry the whole time. I mean, he was me mate and I wanted him to be happy, but I also knew I didn't want him to be with her."

"They came back and I was so relieved when he told me he had been too chicken to tell her. The next night she came by, Boone had told the crew that she was a singer, the whole crew begged her to sing, so she sang for us. On the first note I was hooked. I knew I loved her the moment she opened her mouth to sing. Although I was too proud to admit it, until the night she died."

Evangeline watched Jack as he finished his story; he took a deep breath and looked at her.

"I've been with a lot of women, luv, too many to count. It's how I forget her, although she keeps comin' back. I've told plenty of girls that I loved 'em but I've only said it once and meant it once. I've heard it said back to me too. I know I've broken hearts and left ladies in the middle of the night, and I don't want to hurt anyone, I just don't want to get attached."

"Everything I have ever loved has been taken from me, the only things left are me ship and the sea. I only had Annie for a little while, but I never stopped lovin' her and I never will. She's the only one who has ever loved me for me and not because I'm Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Do you find it impossible for anyone to love you for reasons other than your status as a Pirate?" she asked him

"I've nothin' else to offer, luv." he said as he stood up, saying goodnight before shutting the door behind him


	18. Chapter 18

The rain continued to pour for several days. Jack and Evangeline were forced to stay inside, much to Jack's dismay. He had become quite grumpy from being trapped inside for weeks, most of the time he sat with a bottle in hand as he scoured over his map.

"I wish I could read this blasted thing!" he growled

"Well, at least you know you're looking at a map of Scotland, that's a start." Evangeline said

Jack just huffed and took a swig of his rum.

Evangeline smiled and set down the book she had been reading. Her father had gotten the job at the ship menders and she couldn't have been happier, aside from the fact that Jack would be leaving any day now. Tomorrow, even. She tried to stay away from these thoughts, they only depressed her, but every time she looked at him she was reminded of his departure. She knew it was a selfish thought but she wished he wasn't fully healed, that way she might have a bit more time with him. But he wasn't even limping anymore, and he told her it didn't even bother him.

"If this rain doesn't stop it might flood this whole bloody town." Jack said

Evangeline nodded in agreement. Jack suddenly stood up, a determined look on his face.

"What's wrong?" she asked, standing up as well

"You know what, luv? I don't care if it's raining. I don't give a damn if there's a bloody tropical storm goin' on! I'm goin' outside, dammit!" he said, stumbling towards the door

"Jack, you can't be serious!" Evangeline laughed

Jack opened the door only to be welcomed with rain splattering in his face.

"I am serious, luv." he said as he quickly ran out into the street, instantly getting soaked

Evangeline ran to the door and saw him standing there, rain drowning him, his shirt plastered to his body.

"C'mon out, Geline! The water is splendiferous!" he yelled above the deafening sound of large raindrops against the rooftops

"Absolutely not!" she said

He ran towards her, took her by the wrist and forced her out into the middle of the street where she was instantly soaked as well. She screeched as the water made her skirts cling to her legs and caused her hair to flatten.

"Jack!" she laughed, trying hard to be angry

Jack just laughed and muttered something about women and their hair.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled, sloshing towards him

"Really? What with?" he chuckled, backing up from her

She ran at him, the water making the tale-tale splishy-splashy sound as she did. Jack continued to back up, laughing at her attempts to grab him. Suddenly her skirts became tangled and she fell to the ground.

"Ya alright?" Jack asked, reaching for her

She held out her hand and forced Jack down with her. He stared at her in mock pain and they both laughed. They must have looked like complete fools, sitting soaking wet in the middle of a rain storm on the street.

"Sneaky!" Jack said as he helped her up

Evangeline laughed and took his hand.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." she said, clutching his hand in hers and dragging him along

"Where are ya takin' me?" he called over the rain

Evangeline was running through alleyways, Jack was trailing behind her and trying to keep up. It was a bit difficult, running, their clothes seemed five tons heavier as the rain weighed them down. After a few turns through the alleys and down a few stairs Jack found himself on grass. He continued to follow her up a hill, trying not to slip down it.

"Look." she said as they made it to the top, out of breath

They booth gazed out at the sea, which was tossing back and forth slightly. The water was perhaps eight feet or so below them, clear and free of rocks. Jack looked at the hills that surrounded them and then out at the horizon, wiping rain from his eyes as he did. Evangeline was still breathing heavily, smiling.

"I come up here when I get the chance." she said, "Thought you might like to see it."

He smiled at her and began to take his shirt off, flinging it on the ground. He then sat down and removed his boots, belt and much to Evangeline's horror, his breeches, leaving him clad in his underwear.

She blushed as looked away.

"What are you doing?" she asked

He stood up and gave her a smirk.

"Swimming." he said, before he dove off into the water

Evangeline gasped and ran to the edge, down on her knees, watching him surface.

"Have you gone mad?" she yelled to him over the edge

"Most certainly, luv!" he yelled back, treading water

"But it's storming!"

"And? C'mon, luv, join me!"

"No!"

He lay on his back, and smiled at her

"Yull be fine! It's perfectly safe! Live a little!"

She huffed and stood up. She looked at the pile of clothes he had left and she knew she would have to undress or her dress would no doubt make her sink. She peered over the edge again, and saw him waiting. She watched the rain hit the water.

"Luv?" he called, splashing the water with his hands impatiently

She sighed and lifted her dress over her head. She took off her petty coat and boots and was freezing in her undergarments. She looked over the edge again and Jack saw her.

"That's the spirit! Now jump!"

She stepped towards the edge so that her toes peeked over, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, knowing that what she was about to do was the most foolish thing she had ever done. She said a quick prayer and let herself fall over. The sensation of falling was a beautiful one, but at the same time she felt nauseous. She hit the water and rose with a gasp.

"Lovely form!" Jack laughed

"I can't...believe you made...me do this!" she said

"Oh come now, ya did that all by yerself!" Jack said, swimming towards her

Jack chuckled and splashed water in her face, as if she wasn't wet enough already, what with the rain and all.

"You're awful."

"And yer wet." he said

The water was surprisingly warm and the rain had begun to let up. The sun was peeking through the dreary gray clouds and a slight rainbow had formed between the hills. Jack was floating on his back, eyes closed towards the sky. Evangeline treaded water next to him.

"Do Pirates always do spontaneous afternoon swims in the rain?" she asked

"Only on Thursdays, luv." he answered

"Then it wouldn't be spontaneous." she said

"Aye, but we don't do it every Thursday. Just randomly on Thursdays."

He sat up as swam up to her, holding up his wrinkled hands and laughing.

"What can I say, luv? I live a life of freedoms and "I don't give a damns." he said chuckling, as he swam for shore.

She followed in his wake and then climbed back up the hill where their belongings were. The rain had all but stopped now and Jack sat down, looking out across the ocean and the hills, full of green and new energy thanks to the rain they had just received.

"I have a feeling The Pearl will dock tomorrow." he said as she sat next to him.

"What about Alexander and the Navy, don't you think they will be on the lookout? I mean, it's very risky for us to be out here right now."

Jack considered this in silence.

"Ya see just beyond that hill there?" he asked her, pointing

She nodded

"That's where The Pearl stopped when it was here last. I took a longboat out and hid it in that cave there." he said, pointing again to a small cave just near the shore

"So that's the plan then? Reuse the longboat to get back to your ship?" she asked

"Hopefully. I like to think this Navy chit you talk about will be too busy looking around town then at the actual docks; he won't even think of keeping an eye out by these hills." he said, laying on his back

She sighed, wishing they were not having this conversation.

"Where will you go after they come?" she asked

"Well imma find me a bleedin' interpreter first of all."

"You know Jack, why can't you just sail to Scotland and ask a local to translate? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Jack repositioned himself so that he was resting up on his elbows.

"Already tried it, luv. But the map is enchanted. Tried it a few years back. The moment I stepped on Scottish soil, the entire map went blank. I can't have a Scotsman translate a blank map. The map needs to be translated before embarking."

"I have since learned that there is a phrase written on the map that needs to be said in order for the map to be seen in Scotland. Although I can't read the phrase because it has to be read in English and I can't read it in English if it's in Gaelic so it has to be translated...but it can only be translated here. Therefore, I need an interpreter slash translator slash Scotsman."

"Jack, you talk about enchanted maps and religious items that have been lost for centuries; it all just seems so impossible."

Jack stood up and grabbed his pants, slipping them back on.

"Well what fun is to be had if ya don't believe in somethin' every once in a while, eh?" he asked, putting on his boots. "No fun at all."

She smiled as stood up as well, slipping her damp dress and boots back on. The sun was beginning to fall behind the hills and the rainbow had all but vanished. Jack and Evangeline walked back through town in silence. Evangeline hoped that he was wrong about The Pearl docking the next day, she begged for just a few more days with him, just a few more days to satisfy her was all she was asking for.

Once inside her home, she saw her father at the table, going through some papers.

"Well, where have you two been?" he asked, taking in the sight of them

"Just out and about." Evangeline answered as she passed him, heading for her room.

She changed out of her damp clothes and brushed her hair out, which was tangled due to the salt water. Jack knocked on her door and she opened it to let him in. He fell onto her bed and smiled.

"I can feel it Geline." he said, using his hands to animate his words, "I'm gonna be on The Pearl by this time tomorrow."

She wanted to yell at him and tell him to shut up about it already.

"One can only hope." she said quietly, continuing to brush her hair

"And did ya see yer Da? He looks bloody great; ya shouldn't worry about him anymore. He was just tellin' me that he's makin' great pay at this sail fixin' place."

She said nothing as she set her brush down and turned to look at him. He still didn't have a shirt on, which frustrated her a bit. How difficult was it to slip a shirt on to cover his chiseled, perfect, God like chest? He raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"Wha?" he asked

"I...you...put a shirt on." she stuttered, turning back around

She heard him chuckle.

"Why? Do my radiant features distract ya from the oh so important task of brushing yer hair?" he asked

"No! Just, who lies around without a shirt on? Really." she huffed

"All great men do, luv. Caesar, Zeus...Attila the Hun. They all did. I hear Jesus was even known to bask his Godly goods in the sun every once in a while." Jack said, a smirk on his face

"Oh hush!" she said, flinging the towel she was using to dry her hair with at him

"Oi! I'm only joking. I hear Jesus was a great, modest man who helped many a destitute person, with his shirt on!"

She rolled her eyes and felt the towel land on her head, covering her face as she heard Jack's laughter.

As Evangeline lay in her bed later that night, she silently cried. Jack was so excited to leave; she knew he must not care for her. If he did, he would not be so eager to go. He seemed so anxious to get away. She curled herself up in her blankets and wiped the tears from her eyes. She had to let all the tears out tonight so that when it came time for him to leave, she would shed none in his presence.

Tomorrow was the day, she felt it too. She felt everything was going to be different, in the worst possible way. She had already completely ruled out the option of telling Jack how she felt; it would just make things worse. It was better to have him leave thinking of her as only a friend and nothing more. And that's how she had to view him tomorrow; just a friend walking out of her life instead of a man she had feelings for. It would still hurt, just not as much.

She tossed and turned the whole night. Terrible nightmares entered her head; Alexander shooting Jack in the back as he tried to row away towards his ship, Jack laughing at her as she blurted out her feelings at the last second, her father joining forces with Alexander as they hung Jack for being a Pirate and hung her for caring for him. Silly dreams, really.

She woke up in a cold sweat, darkness around her still as night had not yet moved into morning. She took a deep breath and pushed her raven curls from her face. She lit a candle and walked into the kitchen for a drink; sitting at the table and slowly sipping on a glass of water.

The next thing she knew she was being poked. She opened her eyes and saw Jack smiling at her.

"Good mornin', was it comfy sleeping there?" he asked with his sultry chuckle

She lifted her head from the table and realized she had passed out sometime after her drink of water. She sat up and rubbed her sore back.

"No, not comfortable at all." she said with a yawn

"Well, see, that's why we sleep in these wonderful things called beds, luv. Tables are for eatin'"

"What time is it?" she asked

"Hmm, morning time." he answered, biting into an apple

"Funny. Has my father left?"

"I suppose, I've only just woken up myself but I haven't seen him."

She nodded and stood up, grabbing an apple for herself.

"So, any news of your ship being here yet?" she asked, controlled

"Negative, I have to be on the lookout, remember?"

"So you've got to sit and watch for your ship, all day?" she asked

He stopped for a moment, holding his apple in front of his mouth.

"Aye. I reckon so." he said, before taking another bite

"Oh. Well, when are going, I'll come with you."

Jack pushed past her and headed for her room.

"No need, luv. What do you need to watch for?" he asked

As they entered her room she saw all of Jack's things stacked up on her bed. His hat, which he hadn't worn once, his jacket, his pistol and sword, and a few other things. He seriously knew he was leaving.

"Well, won't you get lonely? I mean, I could keep you company. You could be there for hours!" she said, panicking as he began to pick his things up

."I'll be fine! Besides, they won't be long."

"And how on earth could you possibly know that?" she asked

"I know me ship, Geline, I can feel her. She's near." he answered

"Besides, the compass told me they would be here soon."

"Your compass? Your compass told you this? ...Your compass." she said, sitting in her chair

"Well it ain't just any compass luv."

Her head was spinning; this was all happening too fast. She wanted to scream, to slow it all down.

"So that's it then. You're just leaving?" she whispered, holding back her tears

He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Well what did you expect luv?" he asked

She shook her head, what had she expected?

"Look," he sighed, kneeling down by her, "I'm gonna be eternally grateful for all you've done, luv. Kindness is a right rare thing these days and yer full of it. We'll always be friends; I owe ya too much to just leave without lettin' ya know that. We can always be friends, ya and I. But I have ter leave sometime, me life is on the sea with me ship and me crew, I've been going bloody mad without it all."

She nodded her head as she listened.

"I'm sorry for saying you didn't have to come, if ya want to wait with me yer more than welcome."

She wanted nothing more than to wait with him, but she knew it would be difficult watching him sail away; this was difficult enough. No, she couldn't do that.

"No, you're right, I don't need to wait with you, it's silly." she said

He nodded, his brown eyes on her.

"Thank ya. For everything, luv. Ya saved me life and then let me kick ya out of yer own bed." he said with a smile

She smiled back, her throat tight, straining against her will to keep from crying.

He stood up, placing a kiss atop her head. She closed her eyes and relished the closeness.

He grabbed his sword and slid it into its sheath. He then turned to her, bowed his head slightly and tipped his hat.

"Good bye, luv." he said

"Goodbye, Jack." she squeaked, her voice catching

He placed his hat atop his head, grabbed a bottle of rum from the table near her bed, winked and left. He left. She sat in the chair and waited for the sound of the door closing. As soon as she heard it, she began to sob. He was gone. She placed her head in her hands and let herself cry. She didn't understand how it had happened so fast...the thought made her only sob harder.

She sat there for ages, her knees against her chest, arms wrapped around them, her face hidden by her hair; crying. When her legs started to numb, she stood up and made her way to her mirror. She looked awful. Her eyes were red, her face stained with tear streaks. She reached out and let her hand rest against the mirror, against the image of herself. She wished her mother was there to tell her how to deal with this.

Suddenly, something caught her eye in the mirror. She turned and saw that something on her bedside table. She rushed to the table and picked up the green stoned ring with skulls on the band, the one she had loved so much.

He had left it for her. Her heart fell to her feet and she began to sob again, clutching it in her hand. And suddenly she stopped and looked at the ring again, her mind reeling as she began to realize something.

She loved him. It had been there, all along, deep down inside her. She loved him.

She set the ring down, throwing her boots on and racing towards the door. She ran with all her might down the street towards the hill where he would surely be waiting. She ran faster than she had ever done in her life. She watched people whiz by her as her heart pounded against her chest. She ran into the alleyways, bounded down the steps, all the while praying she wasn't too late. She couldn't be too late...

She began to run on grass instead of cobblestone as she raced up the hill.

"Jack!" she called out, her voice hoarse

"Jack!"

She reached the top and stopped short, shaking her head. She looked out at the horizon as a ship with black sails began to fade away. She let out a shaky breath at the realization that she was too late.

"Jack..." she said as she watched his ship sail away before her eyes.

"I'm in love with you."


	19. Chapter 19

Several months had passed since Jack had left. Evangeline found herself lost sometimes. For the first week she had locked herself in her room and alternated between crying and sleeping. Her father had tried to coax her out, but of course he did not know what was wrong.

She found that she no longer knew what to do with herself; her father was taking care of himself and Jack wasn't there for company any longer. She tried reading, only she couldn't focus on the words or the story so she eventually quit. Most times she just wondered the market, fiddling with the emerald stone ring she kept on her finger. She had run into Nathaniel one day in the market; he was all smiles of course. She had told him Jack had left and she kept it at that.

One day she finally told herself that she had to quit wondering aimlessly around like a ghost with no purpose. She willed herself to forget about Jack, for he had surely done the same with her. She stashed his ring away, deep in a drawer along with the Jane Austen novel, for every time she came across it her heart fell just as Anne's did when she had seen Frederick for the first time in thirteen years.

Evangeline slowly started to push the memories of Jack in the back of her mind as a year passed, as two years passed. And then three. She did of course relapse a few times, when she was rifling through her drawer and she happened upon the ring, the memories came flooding back. Or when Nathaniel would ask if she had heard anything from him.

Nathaniel had become her best friend over the course of three years, although he had not professed his love for her, she knew it was there. They hadn't kissed since that night at the ball; while they were together they were simply friends. But the Doctor did love her, they both knew it, he thought only of her. But she did not love him, every time she sat and tried to ask herself why she shouldn't be with such a respectable man and friend, Jack came to mind.

She also had acquired a job as a barmaid at the local tavern to help her father with the income; it was a respectable job for a woman of twenty-two. And then one day, she discovered her father on the floor of their kitchen, face down and completely unconscious. Nathaniel explained to her that his liver was failing, that he was still quite ill.

"I don't understand, he has been perfectly fine." she said as they sat by the fire

"Evangeline, this kind of illness does not just sneak up on a person; it takes time to damage an organ like his has been-"

"What are you trying to say? That my father has been lying to me for years about his drinking habits?" she asked

Nathaniel took her hand and looked her in the eyes, willing her to understand.

"Natty, no...he.."

"Geline, there is no other explanation, I'm sorry."

She turned away from him.

"How long does he have?" she whispered

"Three months, maybe four. I'm surprised he has lasted this long without any signs... Oh don't cry."

"What am I supposed to do? We'll lose the house, I'll lose my job if I have to take care of him all the time!..I...I can't lose him. I'll have lost everyone I love." she wept

He took her hand in his, sighed and told her to look at him.

"Geline, I know it's no surprise how I feel about you..."

"Nathaniel." she said

"No, let me finish...I...I love you, Evangeline. I have for almost four years now." he said, the fire casting a shadow across his handsome face

"I know." she whispered

"I... I don't know how you feel about me, so what I'm about to say may...shock you, but know that I do love and care about you, immensely."

She nodded her head, feeling extremely guilty that she was not repeating these words back to him. He sighed and clutched her hand tighter.

"Marry me, Geline. I will be able to provide for you and your father for however long he has left. I will provide for you and love you."

Evangeline felt as if she couldn't breathe. She loved Nathaniel, she did, but not enough to marry him, not in a way that would make her want to sleep in the same bed as him. Yet, he could provide for her, he could ensure her a home and comfort for her dying father. Whatever was she to say? She closed her eyes tight and saw Jack, felt his lips on hers, heard his voice.

"You've had quite a shock today, so don't feel pressured to answer right away. Sleep on it, alright?" he asked, leaning in and kissing her on the cheek.

She nodded, completely lost in thought.

"If anything changes with your father tonight, let me know. And if you need me..." he trailed off; she knew where to find him

"Thank you, Natty. Goodnight." she said, faintly

"Goodnight Geline."

Evangeline sat curled up by the fire and watched as the logs slowly burned away, just as everything in her life had; her way of life, her mother, Jack, and now her father. Yet Nathaniel was offering her something so vital, and she couldn't imagine a sweeter man on the planet. But could she really marry him? Could she really call herself Mrs. Evangeline Frazier? Could she really sleep with him at night?

She buried her head in her hands and searched her soul, but the only thing she saw was Jack. No! She had to stop! It had been nearly four years, and he was never coming back, she had to face it already. She had to...she had to...no. She knew she couldn't. She would never be able to forget that man. She got up and made her way to her father's room where he laid in bed, asleep from the drugs. She held his hand and sat by his side.

"What have you done to yourself, Father?" she asked out loud, "You've killed yourself, and you promised me, you told me you would stop. You promised Mother."

She sighed and rested her head against the bed.

"Nathaniel's asked me to marry him, and I don't know what to say. I love him, but not like a wife loves a husband, not like you loved Mother...I love someone else who I haven't seen for years! How utterly foolish. But I love him, father. I love Jack and I cannot forget him, no matter how hard I try, he is always in the back of my mind. I can't..."

Her father stirred in his sleep and she began to cry.

"Please don't leave me...I need you. I don't know what I'll do without you."

Evangeline woke up next to her father, their hands still clasped and he was watching her.

"Father..." she said, sitting up

"My Geline," he said, his voice gravelly and rough

All she managed to utter was, "Why?"

"Because I miss her...and you, you no longer need me, you're a grown woman now, there is nothing left for me."

"That is not true, I do need you."

"Please, Evangeline...You've been on your own since you were seventeen. I haven't been here for you since your mother left us." he said, coughing

"Are you hungry?" she asked, refusing to continue the subject

As Evangeline readied herself for work, she told herself that afterwards she would go to Nathaniel and accept his proposal. She could do it; it would not be so terrible. She left her father sleeping, praying she could possibly get off early to make sure he was alright.

She walked into the back room of "The Tempest" and smiled at her co-workers Harriet and Selina; her favorites. Harriet was a tall, dark-skinned woman with brown eyes and brown hair, and she was loud...very loud. Selina was a fiery Hispanic who was possibly the most beautiful woman Evangeline had ever seen, next to her mother. She had long brown hair and unusual blue eyes and had a tendency to go into Spanish tirades.

"Evangeline, I heard about your father, lo siento, I am so sorry, carino." Selina said the moment she saw her

"Thank you Selina." she said, going behind the counter

"Your father? What happened?" Harriet asked, as she filled a few mugs

"He's sick, Harriet, didn't you hear?"

"Selina, if I had heard, why would I have asked what happened?" Harriet asked saucily with a hand on her hip

"Oh, no te pongas actitud conmigo!" Selina said, also putting her hands on her hips

"Ladies, ladies! Leave your problems at home; here you are classy women who serve men spirits, alright?" Danielle, the owner of the tavern declared

"Mandon, mandon!" Selina said quickly under her breath

Evangeline smiled, this was the one place she loved to be, it was ever so entertaining. She tied her apron on and grabbed a few bottles, handing them out to men at various tables.

She walked up to the bar, and smiled at Danielle. She was an older woman, perhaps in her fifties. She had blond hair that she always kept up and large green eyes that always seemed to be watching her workers. She was nice, but could be a bit demanding sometimes.

"Sorry to hear about your father, Geline." she said as she wiped down the bar

"Thank you."

That was really all she could say. The next few hours consisted of the three women handing out alcohol and cleaning anything and everything Danielle told them to. Finally, Evangeline was behind the bar, so all she had to do was remove empty bottles and replace them with full ones. But her mind was on more than just bottles, she was terrified of seeing Nathaniel later that night.

Just then, she was startled as she heard a familiar voice. She looked up towards the door and nearly dropped the bottle she had in her hand. The owner of the voice sat down at an empty table after saying something to a few men. Her heart had all but leaped out of her chest and run away. She could not breathe and her palms became so sweaty, she had to set the bottle down before it shattered.

There, at the table, sat the man she was in love with, Captain Jack Sparrow.

She quickly turned around and entered the back room, leaning up against the wall. She tried to catch her breath, to hold her shaking hands still. She felt as if she was going to faint.

"Oh, Geline, Danielle needs you to clear out the boxes in-are you alright?" Harriet asked, rushing to her side, calling Selina

"Lo que esta mal? What is wrong?" Selina asked

"It's him." Evangeline said, covering her mouth

"Who?" they asked

"HIM! Jack! He's here!" she whispered

The two women looked at each other. They knew perfectly well whom she was talking about; Evangeline had told them many times about the man she was in love with.

"Oh! Him!" Harriet said

"Where? Show us!" Selina demanded

The three women crowded around the door and Evangeline opened it just enough to peek through.

"Right there, at the first table. The one with the brown hair and hat, he's sitting alone." She said

Harriet gave a low whistle of approval.

"Maldita sea, que esta caliente! He's very good looking." Selina said

"What do I do? I haven't seen him in four years!"

"You have to go talk to him!" Harriet said

"No, I can't! What if he doesn't remember me?"

"Tonterias! You saved his life! He hasn't forgotten you! Go serve him a drink!"

"No, I-"

Before she knew it, bottles were shoved into her hands and she was being pushed out in front of the bar.

"Go!" Harriet hissed, giving her a shove

Evangeline closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing her feet to move.

"Good evening, sir." she said, controlling her voice as she set a bottle down.

He looked at her for only a second.

"Thank ya kindly, luv." he said, opening the bottle

He didn't even see her. She turned around, embarrassed, the two women watching her.

"Erm, excuse me Miss, could ya tell me what time it is?" he asked, she turned around and pointed to the large clock mounted on the wall

"It's 10:00, sir."

"Oh, thanks I'm meeting' someone here a..." he stopped and looked at her, recognition registering on his face

"Evangeline?" he asked, an eyebrow cocked

Her heart melted at the sound of him saying her name, she nearly burst into tears.

"Hello, Jack." she said

He smiled and stood up, wrapping his arms around her.

"How are ya, luv?" he asked, amazed

She tried to control her breathing as he hugged her.

"I'm good, how are you?" she asked

"I'm great!"

He let go and sat back down, a huge smile on his face.

"How long has it been? Three years?" he asked, taking a swig from his bottle

Four. Almost four, she said to herself.

"Somewhere around there." she said

"Well sit down luv!" he said

She turned to look at the two women who were handing out drinks but still keeping an eye on her.

"I...I can't right now, but my shift ends in about twenty minutes." she said

"Sounds great, Geline." he said, winking.

He felt her knees go weak as she turned and walked back to the bar in a daze.

"So?" Selina asked

"I'm going to sit with him after my shift." She said, hardly containing a smile

"No! Go sit now!"

"But, my shift it-"

"I'll cover for you! Shoo! Go!" Selina said, taking Evangeline's apron from her

Evangeline walked back over to the table where Jack was sitting, and sat across from him.

"Eh, back so soon?"

She smiled and she smiled back. She thought she just might die.


	20. Chapter 20

_I would like to thank all my lovely reviewers!_

_Capt'n Arrianna Sparrow, Pencil37, Mittenzs, and Cerulean Apocalypse! And now I shall answer some!_

_Capt'n Arrianna Sparrow: Hello darling! Don't you worry one little bit about your reviews and the matter of them being long, I LOVE them! I look forward to them every time I post! I also may have to accept your challenge one of these days!_

_Cerulean Apocalypse: Dearest, I will have you know that I despise Mary Sue's and would never dream of having one of my characters be one! :) I do not blame you for expecting Evangeline to be one because almost all female Fanfic characters are! I chose the shy factor because it just makes sense for the story, and I think it is a factor that makes Jack keep away from her and be reserved with her, creating one of many problems for the story's duration. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy._

Evangeline sat across from Jack whom she had not seen in almost four years, he had only changed slightly in appearance, but not in character. He was still animated and odd as ever; his hands waving and gestating as he talked. He had added a few new things to his ever changing pallet of hair and goatee ornaments, but she didn't mind the change. Something she had missed was his smirk. It made her heart soar when one side of his mouth rose.

She hoped that she had not changed against his liking. She thought she was still as she had been four years ago. Long curly black hair, green eyes...perhaps she had grown a bit taller? No. She must stop thinking; she did not want to miss a single word coming from Jack's perfect lips.

"...the blasted thing." Jack said

She nodded as if she had heard that last sentence and smiled.

"So luv, how have ya been?" he asked, chewing on the corner of his thumbnail

"Oh, um.."

Things have been hard. I've desperately missed you and your company...

"I've been good. Things have been...ok."

"Ok, why ok?" Jack asked

"My Father...I've just found out that he is ill"

"Ill?"

She nodded her head.

"He doesn't have much time left." she said, her eyes downcast.

Jack was quiet for a moment which left the tavern's noises louder than they had been moments ago. Jack reached out and took her hand, her eyes locking on that.

"I'm real sorry, luv." he whispered

"Thank you."

"What else, any happier news?" he asked

Happy? Anything happy about the past four years?

"Nathaniel. He's asked me to marry him." she replied

That may have been happy news to someone who was in love with the Doctor, something she was not.

Jack stared at her with wide eyes.

"He asked ya to marry him? I thought ya didn't...feel that way…about him." Jack said, using his fingers to put mock quotations around his words

"Well, I don't. I didn't. I.."

"What did ya say?"

"I haven't given him an answer yet."

Jack locked at her while he shook his head, his dread locks moving as he did.

"Looks like ya have gotten yerself into a right big predicament, luv."

"Yes. I have." Evangeline answered, "What about you, Jack? Have you been on any grand adventures?"

Jack chuckled, leaning forward.

"Aye, ya could say that."

"Any involving your map?"

"Ha! You remembered!"

"Of course I did." she whispered

"Nah, I've been too busy chasing a woman half way round the world for a eunuch because he couldn't keep her in his sights." he said

Evangeline laughed.

"You must tell me."

Jack was in the middle of telling Evangeline of his adventures with Miss Elizabeth Swann and her whelp of a boyfriend when they were interrupted by a man who stood by their table and asked in a low voice if Jack was in fact...Jack.

"Who's asking?"

The man pulled out what appeared to be a rolled up map.

"Mr. Grail." The man said with a chuckle

"Aye, I'm Jack Sparrow." He said, shaking the man's hand

The man looked at Evangeline quizzically.

"Oh, she's fine, she's a friend." Jack said as the man pulled out a chair for himself and sat

"So, you can help me?" Jack asked

The man grumbled something and unrolled the map; Evangeline recognized it as being Jack's Holy Grail map.

"Yes, I can help you. Now that I have looked over it, I'll be expecting the fee I mentioned to Mr. Gibbs."

Jack nodded his head, setting a coin purse heavy with money on the table only to have it be swiped by the man.

"What's going on, Jack?" she asked

"This man's gonna translate me map...for real this time. We agreed to meet here, hence my presence." he said with a smile

Of all places why meet here?

"Shall we begin?" The man asked

Jack nodded.

"Desaparecer sen mais e me amosar o camino." the man read aloud

"What does it mean?" Jack asked, extremely attentive

"It means 'Vanish no more and show me the way.' It is what you must say so that the map will not go blank when on the grounds of Scotland."

Jack nodded, taking a mental note. Evangeline sat by quietly and watched.

"As you already know it is a map of an area of Scotland, more importantly, it's a map of Roslin, Scotland. This is where it is hidden; the map leads to a chapel, Rosslyn Chapel to be exact. It says here the Chapel was built in 1456 by a Templar Knight as the resting place for the Grail."

"Then right here by where the chapel is marked, it says 'Soporte Aprendiz', which means, Apprentice Pillar. The Apprentice Pillar is one of six pillars in a circular room in the Chapel, the Grail is hidden in this pillar, although it is not mentioned which pillar is the Apprentice. And that's all it says."

"Nothin' more?"

"Nothing more, Captain."

"So I go into this chapel and guess which pillar to tear down?" Jack asked, a bit annoyed

"Well, that's just it, you can't go around tearing down all the pillars, they keep the ceiling up, tear them all down, the room comes tumbling down."

Jack sat for a minute, tapping his index finger to his chin.

"That's all you can translate for me?" Jack asked

"It's all there is to translate." The man said

Jack nodded and stood up, the man following him.

"Thanks, you've helped greatly." Jack said, shaking the man's hand

The man shook back and left the table, coin purse in hand.

Evangeline waited for Jack to say something as he sat and looked at the map, mouthing the Galician words, memorizing their English meanings.

"Vanish no more and show me the way." he mumbled before taking a swig of his rum

"Well, that's a hell of a lot more information then I came in with." he said to Evangeline

"Is that where you're off to, then? Scotland?" She asked, knowing he was going to leave

"Aye." he said, with a nod of his head. "Perhaps stay here a day, stock up. I dare say the Navy has all but forgotten I was even here."

"I've heard nothing." she said

He nodded his head and took one last swig of his rum.

"Walk ya home?" he asked, standing up

She smiled. At least this time show would get a chance to properly say goodbye to him.

"I'd love that." she said, standing up as well

As they made their way towards the door, she saw Selina and Harriet who were all smiles, perhaps they thought she was leaving with him, taking him to her house. Although she was not that kind of girl, she smiled back and they looked thrilled.

They stepped into the fall night air which was a bit chilly.

Evangeline ran her hands up and down her arms to rid herself of goose bumps and to warm her body. The only sound that was heard was Jack and Evangeline's footsteps on the cobblestone street.

"Tis a bit chilly out tonight." Jack said beside her

She nodded, her arms still wrapped around herself.

"So, are ya gonna say yes to the Doctor?" he asked, following her

Before she left for work today, she had made up her mind that he was going to, but then she saw Jack who threw a wrench into the whole thing. But he was leaving, again.

"Yes, I think so." she said, "I have to."

"Ya have to? Why do ya say that?"

"Because now that my Father is ill, I need to take care of him and Nathaniel can provide for us."

"Whoa." Jack said, taking her arm and stopping her in her tracks

"What?"

"Yer plannin' a wedding based on necessity? Do ya love the man?" he asked

"Well, of course I love him; I've known him for a while an..."

"Do ya love him?" Jack asked again, more stern this time

How could she say yes to the man in front of her? She could only just make out his handsome face in the dark, and she so desperately wanted him closer. No she did not love Nathaniel. She loved Jack. She loved him.

"...No." She answered

"No. Ya don't. So why marry him, luv? Ya want to be with a man ya don't luv for the rest of yer life, simply because said man can take care of ya? Ya want to lie in bed the rest of yer life by a man ya married because ya were scared and troubled for a moment and ya thought it the best way out? Ya want to make love to a man whom ya've no desire for?"

He was looking at her intensely, still holding onto her arm.

"Smart match or not, ya do not love him. So ya don't marry him. Find someone ya do love who can take care of ya. Do not sell yerself short based on the fact that you think you can't find anyone better. Don't marry anyone ya can't imagine lying next to for the next thirty years."

Evangeline was nearly breathless; the intensity of what he had just spoken hit her full force. His words weighed heavy on her soul and mind, he was so close, and all she had to was move a few more inches and their faces would be touching. It was a powerful moment that was broken by the sound of footsteps behind them.

Jack released her arm and shuffled a bit.

"Think about it before ya accept his proposal is all I'm sayin', Geline." he said, walking ahead of her

She ran up next to him because he didn't know the way to her home. They walked like that, side by side in silence. He was right. She was settling because she was frightened of the future and what she might have to resort to. She was afraid of being alone after her father passed away. Problem with all of it was she loved the man who was beside her at the moment, and she couldn't very well just say, "Well, Jack, I love you so marry me and I won't have to say yes to Nathaniel."

No. How foolish. But he was right. She could not accept Nathaniel; she could not imagine lying next to him for the next thirty years and however much it embarrassed her to think of this subject, she did not have the desire to make love to stopped in front of her house and Evangeline felt like crying as Jack turned to her. She knew a goodbye was coming. She didn't know if she could handle this, again.

"Well, luv, it was a treat seein' ya tonight." he said

"Yes, it was lovely to see you as well."

"Good luck with everything, yer Da and the Doctor. Tell yer Da hi for me, if ya could."

"I will, I'm sure he will be as pleased as is allowed in his...condition."

Jack smiled nodded his head.

"Will I see you again, Jack?" she asked

"Perhaps, someday, if the wind brings me back."

"I hope it does." she whispered, holding back tears

Jack stepped forward, leaned down and kissed her softly on the forehead. She could feel his stubble against her skin and he smelled of rum and the sea. She never wanted this moment to end. He pulled back and smirked, famously. He took his hat off his head and bowed low.

"Make the right choice, luv. And however bloody cheesy and cliché it may sound, just do what yer heart tells ya." he said, placing his hat back on

"I will." she whispered

"Ta." he replied, turning around and walking away

She stood and watched as the man she loved walked out of her life for the second time, tears running down her face. She fought, so hard, the urge to call out. She closed her eyes and imagined herself doing so. She imagined yelling at him to stop and her running towards him telling him not to leave, him opening his arms to catch her as she told him she loved him and him kissing her, saying it back.

But she opened her eyes and he was gone, again. She turned towards the door and rested her head against it. It would have been easier if he had not come back at all. She entered her home and made her way to where her father was. She walked in his room to find him sleeping soundly. She was glad, for she was tired and simply wanted to sleep.

She took her dress off and stepped away from the pool of fabric around her feet, falling onto her bed, the bed Jack had once slept in, incapacitated and relying on her for everything. She closed her eyes, trying to cast out those memories and the ones of his recent proximity. It took all her strength not to roll on her side and sob. She held in tears, biting the inside if her cheek until she tasted sweet, metallic blood to remind her that she needn't cry over it. But she fell asleep to the taste of blood and spilt tears and to the sound of Jack's voice, much to her dismay.

It seemed as though she has only closed her eyes for a moment when she was being shaken awake, a mess of words she didn't understand entering her mind, trying to process them. Suddenly everything became a bit clearer and she saw Jack in front of her, yelling at her.

"Wake up, Evangeline! Ya need ter get up!"

"What?" She asked groggily as he pulled her out of bed

"What is going on, why are you here?"

"I need ya listen, alright? Boone and his entire crew have followed me here, they are tearin' down the whole town lookin' for me, and I need to get ya out of here!" he said, throwing her boots onto her bed

Evangeline ran to her window and looked outside. Everything was ablaze with fire; she could barely make out the sounds of screams. Her blood pulsed through her with terror. Jack grabbed her arm, turning her around.

"Do not think! Just put these on!" he said, shoving her boots in her hands

She obeyed, still in shock and still half asleep. She quickly laced up her boots and Jack pulled her out of her room towards the front door.

"Jack, my Father!" she screeched, pulling away from him and running to her father's room

She threw his door open and ran to his bedside.

"Father, wake up!" she said, shaking him

He opened his eyes in confusion.

"Hurry up, Evangeline." Jack growled

"Father, get up!" she yelled, trying to pull him from the bed

"What is the matter?" he asked

"We're in danger! Please!"

She tried to pull him up, to get him out of his bed but he was still disoriented.

"Sir, I don't mean ter rush ya, but ya need to get yer arse up, now!" Jack said

The sound of glass breaking filled their ears and voices were heard. Evangeline turned to Jack. He put a finger to his lips.

"Father, please!" she begged in whispers

"Geline, leave me." he said calmly, bringing his hand up to her cheek

"What? Don't be silly, get up!"

"Leave me, my child, I will only slow you down, I'm a dying man."

"Do not say such things! Please get up!"

"Geline, now!" Jack growled again

"Jack, please get her to safety. Leave me here." Henry said to Jack, who looked at him for a second and nodded understanding

"No!" She protested quietly

"Let's go, luv!" Jack said grabbing her

"It's ok, Evangeline, let me go."

Jack pulled her away and he hit him again and again to let her go.

"Let me go, Geline." her father said again

Jack finally picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"No!" she screamed out

"Oi! In here!" the heard from somewhere in the house

"I'm sorry, luv." Jack said, rushing to the window.

"Let me go! Jack, please!" she screamed

Jack grabbed a chair and threw it against the window, the glass shattering around his feet. He quickly pulled a few jagged pieces out of the way and holding tightly to Evangeline, he hopped out into the rain.

Evangeline caught a glimpse of her father and the smile on his face before Jack hopped out the window.

"No!" she screamed, hitting Jack against the back "Let me go!"

Jack ran into the alleyway, setting her down, both of them getting soaked.

"Take me back, save him!" she shrieked

"It's too late, luv!" he yelled back

She turned toward her house just in time to see it light up in flames, the rain doing nothing to quench it.


	21. Chapter 21

"NO!" she cried running for her home. "NO!"

Jack caught her in his arms and tried her calm her.

"NO! You bastard! You left him!" she cried, trying to escape his tight grip

"Shh. It's alright." he said

"No! No!"

She turned and hit him over and over with her fists against his chest, yelling obscenities at him. He let her, he simply held her as he fought him.

"You bloody coward...you just left him! I hate you! Let me go! Let me go!" she screeched turning back toward the house

"No! Father! No!"

Jack kept his grip on her as she fell to the ground in a puddle, sobbing

"I'm so sorry, luv." he whispered as he watched her house burn

She again tried to run from him, but he only held on.

"Please let me go." she sobbed

"It's too late, luv. It's too late."

The house fell into a pile of burning rubble, sending Evangeline into another round of hysterics. Jack picked her up and moved further into the maze of alleyways, trying to hide. Evangeline sobbed into his chest as he got lost, unsure of where to go. He set her down on the ground, cupping her face in his hands.

"Luv, I need to know where to go." he said, rain running down his face

She turned away from him, angry and hurt.

"Geline." he said sternly

She turned back, tears falling down her face, mixing with the rain.

"Where do we go?"

"Nathaniel's, if it hasn't burnt and if he isn't dead." she whispered

"Take us there." he said, trying to pick her back up

She slapped his hand away and stood up on her own, leading the way. She silently wept as she saw her father's face in her mind.

Everywhere she looked, there was chaos and fire. People screaming and crying, calling out for loved ones. The rain poured down mercilessly, mixing in with the horrifying sounds sound them. Jack took in the sight for a moment.

"This is all my fault." he whispered

They continued en route when Evangeline was suddenly pulled back into Jack's arms and pushed into the shadows as a few Pirates came down the alleyway.

"We 'ave to find 'im! Boone said a whole pound to the person that does!" one said, laughing

Evangeline and Jack were pressed together in the shadows, her heart beating so quickly she thought she might faint. She felt his heart against her as well and matched hers in intensity.

"Jack.." she whispered

"Shh." he said, waiting for the men to pass

Once they were gone, Jack and Evangeline began to run towards Nathaniel's house, which, luckily, was not in the middle of town like everything Boone's crew was attacking.

They reached his front door and Evangeline knocked loudly, calling out his name. The door opened slightly and Nathaniel peeked out and upon seeing her, he threw the door open.

"Geline, thank God!" he cried, pulling her into his arms

"Can we stay here?" she asked

"We?" Nathaniel asked

He looked up and was surprised to see Jack.

"Of course, hurry, get in." he said

They were pushed inside, Evangeline still wrapped in his arms.

"I was so worried, I had people here hurt and I couldn't leave. Thank you for getting her here safe, Jack. Are you alright, darling?" he asked, as she burst into tears and buried her face in his chest

Nathaniel looked to Jack, ready to kill him if he had hurt her.

"Her Father...he didn't make it out." he said

Nathaniel held her tighter as Jack sat in a chair in front of the fire that burnt in the fire place. In the room adjacent to them were a few people on makeshift cots, being tended to by a much older Joshua and a woman who appeared to be his mother.

Jack sat and stared blankly at the fire place, his hand over his mouth.

"What's happening out there, Sparrow?" Nathaniel asked, still holding a sobbing Evangeline

"It's crew of Pirates and their Captain, Viktor Boone. They are looking for me. This is all my fault." he said

Evangeline pulled away from Nathaniel, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Jack." she said, hiccupping and sitting next to him

He turned to her, his brow knitted together in worry.

"It's not your fault, don't...don't blame yourself." she said

"Evangeline." he whispered, taking her hand "Yer Da, I'm...so sorry. There was nothing to be done."

She began to cry again, causing Nathaniel to fly to her side. She gave Jack's hand a squeeze, letting him know she understood, and he nodded.

"I should leave." Jack said, "Before I cause more trouble. My crew may need me."

"No!" Evangeline protested

"Don't be impractical, Jack. You're fine here." Nathaniel said

"Are ya sure, mate?"

"Yes. You can stay here for the night. There's a room upstairs you can take." Nathaniel insisted, showing Jack.

Evangeline sat by the fire, the flames bursting into her mind, reminding her of her house falling to rubble with her father inside. She buried her face in her hands and began to cry again. And Jack…. she had called him things she didn't mean; she had said she hated him. She felt awful.

Nathaniel came and sat beside her, taking her hand. He let her head fall in his lap as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry, Geline." he said

"He's gone. My house was on fire, he was inside it..he.."

"I know, but your safe, that's all that matters."

"He told us to leave him there, Nathaniel. He told Jack to leave him and get me to safety."

The Doctor continued to pet her hair, until she fell asleep, from pure exhaustion, otherwise she would have still been up, obsessing over the images in her mind,

A few hours later she woke up, it was still dark outside and she saw Nathaniel on the chair next to her. She sat up and the couch creaked, causing Nathaniel to wake.

"Sorry." she whispered

"Never mind it. How are you doing?" he asked, moving next to her

"Alright, for now." she said, "Jack?"

"He's asleep upstairs."

She nodded.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked, the fire crackling

"I'll be fine. What else can I do?"

"I know now is not the greatest time, but have you considered my proposal? Since your father has...passed on, perhaps there is no reason for it anymore." he said

"Natty..." She began to whisper, but was cut off by Nathaniel's lips against her own.

She was taken aback as he kissed her, her mind raced to the time when they had first done this and she remembered that she had felt nothing, just as she did now. Nathaniel pulled away.

"I'm..I'm sorry.." he said

"It's alright."

"I...I want you to know that my offer still stands, because I still love you."

Evangeline was so tired, she did not know if she could handle this after all that had just happened a few hours ago.

"Natty," he said, standing up, "I can't accept your proposal. I can't marry you. I love you; I do, but not the way that you are hoping."

She stood facing the window, rain falling down it.

"I don't understand." he said

Her heart broke at the sound of sadness in his voice.

"You... You deserve someone who loves you back, someone who wants to be with you. I won't be that for you. I cannot love you because my heart belongs to someone else. It's not fair to you." she said

There was silence for a moment in which she closed her eyes and prayed for sleep, prayed for this second to be over so she could sleep.

"It's Sparrow isn't it?" she heard him ask

She turned towards him, his eyes settled on the fire.

"Yes." she whispered, "I love him, I have for years. That is why I cannot marry you, I will never stop loving him and you deserve someone who will never stop loving you."

He was silent again, pinching the spot between his eyes.

"Does he know?" he asked, "Does he know you're in love with him?"

She moved and sat next to him.

"No. I haven't told him." she said

"Why?" he asked, looking at her

"You're angry." she muttered

"I'm not. Lord, Evangeline, how could I be angry with you? I...I understand. I would not dream of trapping you into something you wouldn't want, if you're in love with Jack...I wouldn't dream of taking that from you." he whispered

She looked at him and began to cry, it was all too much for one day.

"Shh." he said, taking her in his arms

"I'm sorry." she cried

"No, you can't choose who you love, Geline. I will always love you, regardless if you love me or not. And you will always be my friend." he whispered as she fell asleep again


	22. Chapter 22

_Pencil37: Yes darling, Boone is looking for the map. But remember that Boone is still very angry over the Jeanne ordeal; he basically wants Jack dead._

_TheScarletIbis: Bonjour luv! Yes, the character of Nathaniel and me have a special relationship, so to speak. It's funny because Nathaniel wasn't even in the original plot for this story, he sort of just wiggled his way in and I said, "Ok, sure!" :)_

Evangeline woke up once again, but this time she found herself in a bed. Light streamed through the window, morning had finally graced them. She thought about sitting up but then the events of the night before came flooding back and she was a complete wreck in a matter of seconds. She buried her face in the pillow and sobbed, reducing the cotton stuffed piece of cloth to a sopping wet mess.

She heard a knock at the door and she waited for the person to leave, but they didn't.

"Geline, are you awake?" she heard Nathaniel ask through the door

"Mhhmmph." she mumbled into her pillow

He cracked the door open and peeked in, seeing Evangeline face down on the bed and heard her softly crying. He walked in and shut the door behind him, sitting next to her on the bed gently patting her back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

Evangeline rolled over so that she was lying on her back. She wiped her eyes and looked at the doctor.

"Tired." she answered

"I suppose we are all tired."

There was silence for a moment.

"Joshua says that the market and surrounding areas have been decimated, everything is in shambles. There's a list of missing people that is posted in the market square, there's at least two dozen names."

Evangeline thought about all the people she knew; were they alright? Were their homes untouched or were they steaming piles of rubble? Harriet, Selina, her boss; were they all safe?

"Jack is downstairs." Nathaniel said, standing up, "I think he's waiting for you."

"Will you tell him I will be down in a minute?" she asked

Nathaniel nodded his head; a sad, distant look in his eyes. Last night she had refused his proposal and told him she was in love with Jack. A heavy blow, to be sure

"You're...you're going to tell him, right? You're going to tell him how you feel?" he asked Evangeline

"I don't think I can." she responded

"He would be insane not to reciprocate your feelings."

Nathaniel made his way towards the door, hand ready to turn the knob when he stopped.

"Why him?" he asked, standing with his back to her

"Why me?" she asked back

He stood there a moment, not moving, taking in her question.

"Because," he sighed "The heart does not ask you for your permission on whom it can choose for you to love. I am not its Captain, it is mine and I cannot change its course."

"I do believe you have just answered your own question." she whispered

He lunged forward and opened the door, leaving without another word.

Evangeline rolled her face back into her pillow which was still damp from her earlier lamentation. Life seemed to have her in a chokehold, crushing her windpipe, making it impossible for her to breathe a word of want; she was defenseless against its tools and devices.

She sat up, clad in only her nightgown, her boots resting up against the wall. She slipped them on, laced them up and made her way downstairs. As she stepped of the last step and turned the corner, she found herself in the room with many people on cots.

Some were asleep, but a select few were being taken care of by Joshua and Nathaniel. The Doctor was wrapping a young woman's arm when he saw Evangeline enter. He gave her a small smile and pointed to the corner of the room where Jack was leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest and looking rather uncomfortable.

"Good mornin' luv. How are ya feeling?" he asked as she walked up to him

"I'm still trying to figure it out." she replied

"Did ya sleep well?"

"Not at all."

"Ya, me neither."

They both watched in fascination as Joshua and Nathaniel walked around to each patient; changing bandages, relieving pain and feeling foreheads. Jack stood stiff next to Evangeline, his eyes narrow as he surveyed the room.

"Dammit, all of this for a map. A bleedin' map. And a girl...a girl who's dead." Jack muttered

"He loved her. I imagine any man would put up a fight for the girl he loved. Not that I'm saying what he did last night was right." she whispered

Jack glared at her and leaned in, their faces inches from each other.

"He never loved her like I did, had he, he wouldn't have bloody shot her in the first place." he hissed

Evangeline was wide eyed and gasped at his harsh tone.

"I'm sorry." she mumbled

He sighed, looking away.

"Nah, luv. I am, I didn't mean ta snip at ya.."

She nodded her head.

"I'm just a bit...on edge is all. I shouldn't take it out on you, after all you've been through." he whispered, leaning in again

She swallowed, his closeness making her nervous.

"Yer such a fragile lil' thing, I'm surprised yer not broken." he said, searching her eyes

She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks, Jack's eyes following them.

"But I am broken." she whispered

Their staring was interrupted by Joshua dropping a bed pan, causing Evangeline to jump a bit.

"Sorry." he said, bending down to pick it up

"Butterfingers." Jack mumbled, taking her hand and leading her into the next room and sitting in the couch

"So, luv, what's your plan?"

"My plan?"

"Aye, I have got to get back to me ship so what are you gonna do?"

Evangeline hadn't thought about what was next, she had only been focused on what was happening in the now. If you called crying every second being focused...

"I've no idea; I suppose I should find my friends, people I know, make sure they are alright."

Jack nodded, his eyes on the young woman who had had her arm wrapped earlier. She couldn't be more than eighteen, and Joshua seemed to flutter around her a bit too much, making sure everything was ok for the blonde beauty.

"Looks as if the boy has found a friend." Jack said quietly, chuckling

Evangeline nodded and watched as Joshua gingerly held put a cup up to the girls lips, a hand on the back of her head to help her drink. The girl smiled shyly at Joshua afterwards, her face flushed. She reminded Evangeline of herself four years earlier, she imagined that is what she had looked like around Jack.

"She likes him." he murmured out of the corner of his mouth to her, that lovely smirk on his face

"Yes, but how can you know if he feels the same?" she asked

"I can read a face like a book, luv. Look at the boy's eyes, darting back and forth between her eyes and lips. Body language, he wants to kiss her." he whispered, pointing

She remembered how years ago he had told her that he knew the look of desire on a face, and he had been correct in guessing Nathaniel's feelings. It seemed Jack had quite a gift for reading thoughts were interrupted when Joshua's mother handed them each a plate of food, telling them both to eat up.

Jack seemed to be starving because his plate was empty within a matter of minutes, but Evangeline just picked at hers, barely touching it.

"Eat luv, ya look sickly."

"I'm not hungry." she replied, pushing the plate aside

"Jack is right, Evangeline, you do not look well." Nathaniel said, sitting beside her

"I'm alright."

Jack and Nathaniel gave each other knowing looks before Nathaniel took her hand in his.

"Please eat, I'm saying this as your friend and a Doctor, you need it."

Evangeline finally relented, eating only a quarter of the food, but it was all they could push her to do.

Jack stood up and announced that he would be leaving.

"And you?" Nathaniel asked her

"I'm going into town with him, to see him off." she replied, standing up as well

"Well, be careful, the streets are literally crawling with the Navy today. You best keep out of sight."

"Will do, doc." Jack said, shaking Nathaniel's hand

"You're a lucky man, Sparrow. I would give anything to have what you do."

Jack looked confused but just nodded his head.

"Right, thanks mate." he said with an eyebrow cocked

Nathaniel turned to Evangeline, taking her hands in his.

"Be careful, you can come back after you've seen him off. And here, take this, you're nearly naked." he said, handing her a large jacket that went to her knees

"Thanks for lettin' me roguish self stay the night, mate." Jack said, bowing his head before stepping out the door

"Why it is that Jack is lucky?" Evangeline asked before walking out

"Because he has your love."

Jack and Evangeline kept mainly to alleyways and back roads to decrease the chance of running into anyone, but when they came close to where Evangeline's house was, she slipped out into the open.

"Luv, what are ya doin'?" Jack hissed, his arms in the air

"I have to see it, Jack."

"There's not gonna be anything to see."

He was right. She advanced upon the rubble standing in what used to be her room, the back half of the house was standing, but barely. The rain the night before had mostly crushed the flame, leaving the pile still smoking a bit. She put a hand over her mouth, silencing a cry. Remnants were everywhere; the couch was half charred and her bed a pile of wood. She could hear Jack behind her, trying to step on areas where there wasn't a smoking piece of her home.

"I told ya, luv." he said

"I had to see it for myself."

Jack bent down and picked something up, patting it off on his pant leg. It looked to be a book. Jack flipped through the last remaining pages and laughed.

"Persuasion." he said, throwing it back on the ground

Evangeline was being blinded by reflected light. She looked down and saw something metal peeking out from under the ashes. Upon picking it up, she discovered it to be her green emerald ring that Jack had left her. She sighed and held it up to her chest.

"Shit." he heard Jack say as if he dropped something

She turned around and saw three Naval officers walking straight for them


	23. Chapter 23

"Jack Sparrow."

Jack grimaced and turned to face the men whose guns were drawn.

"Ah! Members of His Majesty's Royal Navy! To what do I owe this pleasure?" he asked, his hands gestating

"Jack Sparrow, you are hereby under arrest for your aide in the attack against the town of Folkestone." one officer said, moving to shackle Jack

"Alexander!" Evangeline said, walking up to him

"Ah, Miss McKenna. I do hope that this filthy vagrant has not put his hands on you. You are quite safe now." he said

"No! He has not. And you cannot arrest this man, he played no part in the events of last night!" she said

"Listen to the girl." Jack said as the officer tightened the irons around his wrists

"How do you have knowledge of this?" Alexander asked

"Because he was with me the entire night." she said, instantly regretting it

The officers looked at one another before Alexander stood before Evangeline, peering down at her.

"It seems Miss McKenna has been keeping good company with Pirates." he said "An act, which in Folkestone, is punishable by death."

Alexander grabbed her wrist and forced her next to Jack, pinning her arms behind her back as she yelped, and bound her wrists with irons all while Jack disapproved.

"Oi! Let her go, she hasn't done anything wrong! I wasn't with her last night, the lass is right crazy." he said, trying to shrug off the officers

"Do not play me for a fool, Mr. Sparrow. I have several sources that claim Miss McKenna was seen leaving town with you last night and by her own will by the sound of things. We are not afraid to hang a woman here, Sparrow. She has broken the law, according to His Majesty King George. She will not be the first or last who's pretty neck shall be tied with a noose." he spat, inches from Jack's face

Evangeline looked to Jack in pure terror. Jack stepped closer to Alexander, his jaw set and eyes narrow.

"Listen mate, you either unchain her now, or I'll unchain her and ya can be diggin' bullets out of yer flesh for the next week, yer choice."

Alexander only rolled his eyes and straightened his jacket.

"Phillips, Shannon; bring them in." he said

Evangeline was being pushed from behind, a hand held tightly onto her shoulder, leading the way. The irons rubbed up against the delicate skin on the insides of her wrists, causing them to become raw. She stumbled down the road, her eyes downcast. This was her fault; she should have listened to Jack and stayed to the alleyways. She had doomed them both.

Perhaps this was for the best, her dying. She had lost everything, hurt everyone. Her mother and father were gone, her home with them. She had broken one man's heart and had bought another his death sentence. She had nothing left. She felt a sudden relief as she was being led to the jail. Death would bring her an end to all the hell life had decided to throw her way. She wouldn't have to worry about putting her mess of a life together.

"I'll get us out of this, luv." Jack muttered beside her, earning him a whack upside the head from Phillips for talking, despite his small stature, it sounded to have hurt.

"Shut up, Sparrow." he said

"Yes, Mother." he replied, earning himself another smack

"Quit doin' that!"

Another smack.

"Then quit talking!"

Evangeline could see the jail house coming up on her right, a large, concrete block fortress with Navy men surrounding it; around the perimeter on the ground and on the lookout posts.

"Ya alright, luv?" Jack asked

Phillips made a swing for his head, but Jack moved it just in time, beaming from ear to ear. Phillips only waited until Jack's head was back into position. If Shannon continued to hold onto her as he did, she was going to have a nasty bruise.

"You're hurting me." she whispered, ready for a whack upside the head

"Oh, sorry Miss. I didn't realize." Shannon said, loosening his grip, surprising her

"Thank you."

Upon entering the gate of the fortress, the men saluted each other and many men pointed at Jack and began to whisper or congratulate Alexander on his great catch.

They were led downstairs to the jailhouse, Jack's manacles were taken off, his effects stripped from him and he was thrown into a cell. The same for Evangeline, only she was allowed to walk into her cell instead of being tossed.

"Now," Alexander said, "Do not even think of performing one of your infamous escape plans, Sparrow. There is no leaving this fortress, the only way out, is the way to the gallows. As for you, my dear, I do so wish you had not thrown in your lot with this man. You may have ended up marrying that Doctor friend of yours. Such a travesty. You both are due to hang just after sunrise tomorrow morning."

Alexander and the two other officers left, leaving Jack and Evangeline alone in their cells which faced each other. Jack sat down in the middle of his cell, cursing out loud. Evangeline sat up against the cold stone wall.

"Just sit tight luv, I'll think of something." Jack sat, taking his hat off and setting it beside himself

"These past three days have been the worst of my life." she said, quietly, "First Father falls ill, then burns to death on his own accord. I get arrested, I break my friend's heart, I die and you show up."

Jack was silent, not sure what to say.

"I'll take that last bit as a compliment." he said, standing up and pacing

"Why bother, Jack?" she asked

She heard Jack grumble and then felt something hit the side of her face.

"Ow! Did you just hit me? With a rock?" she asked, picking up the object that he threw

"Aye, shut it. One, I can't think with ya yapping, and two I won't listen to ya talk like that. Have a little faith in me luv, as ya can see, I haven't died yet...well, except that one time." he said, continuing to pace

Jack kept pacing as the day wore on. Surely Nathaniel was worried by now and had begun the search for her.

She examined her wrists; they had been rubbed raw from the irons.

"My wrists are bleeding."

"That happens the first few times, doesn't bother me anymore, hasn't for years."

"Any ideas?" she asked

"Hush."

Evangeline was thankful Nathaniel had given her the jacket; the cells began to get cold as the day rolled into evening. She passed the time looking at the emerald dragon ring, putting it on her finger and twirling it round like Jack used to. After a while, Jack finally sat down, worn out. She looked across the way at him, his head resting against the stone wall, his arms folded across his chest, his hat dipped low in front of his face. He was humming some sort of sea chantey, is voice low and gravelly.

Lord she loved him. All of him. His mannerisms, his voice, his hands, lips, nose, jaw, laugh. She loved his smile, his smirk, his ability to be so emotionally deep one minute and silly odd the next. She loved the way he used his hands while talking, the way slept on his left side, never the right. The way he cocked an eyebrow when questioning something. Her favorite part, which she especially loved were his eyes. Deep chocolate brown, so full of experience and wisdom, alight with adventure, freedom, seduction. She loved him and they were dying tomorrow, if ever a chance had arose to let her feelings known, it was now. She had always told herself she could never do it, though.

But if he laughed, he laughed. If he didn't love her, he didn't love her. And she would get past the hurt when the noose took hold of her in the morning. Better than a lifetime of hurt after rejection. Jack was still humming, letting her know he was still awake. She cleared her throat, took a deep breath and tried to gain back control of her fast paced heart, which had gotten her into this mess.

"Jack?" she asked

"Hmm?"

"Can..I tell you something?"

Jack lifted his hat so that his eyes met hers.

"Confession time, is it? I gotta tell ya luv, if we are doin' that, ya are gonna be here for ages. Haven't been in a church since I impersonated man of the cloth." he said, a smirk on his face

Evangeline laughed nervously.

"No, I just...I have something rather important I'd like to tell you." she said, not looking him directly in the eyes

"Well, shoot, luv."

She took a deep breath and told herself to let go. She scooted closer to the cell bars and grabbed hold of them.

"Jack...I'm in l..."

"Shh!" he said, as the sound of boots came echoing towards them.

She stopped, nearly screaming out of frustration. Of all the moments to be hushed.

"Someone's comin'. Just lie down and pretend yer asleep." he said

"Asleep?"

"Aye, yer asleep! Go!" he growled

She obeyed, flattening herself onto stone cold, straw covered floor and closed her eyes. The sound of heavy boots stopped in front of their cells and Evangeline opened her eyes just enough to see the souls of said boots.

"Sparrow, here's your food." The owner of the boots said, the voice belonged to Phillips.

"Thanks very much." Jack muttered as the sound of a plate hitting the floor hit her ears.

"Is the lady asleep?" Phillips asked, jingling his keys around

"That, or dead. I'm not sure."

"Well, she gets food too."

She heard her plate being slid under the cell.

"Oi. Phillips. Come here a sec." Jack said, standing up, his arms hanging outside the bars

"What do you want?"

Evangeline opened her eyes again, looking through her tangle of curls.

"Let me ask ya somethin', mate." Jack said, motioning for him to come closer

"What?"

"What size do you suppose ya wear?"

"Hu?"

Jack grabbed hold of Phillips's jacket collar and smacked his face forcefully against the bars. Evangeline let out a gasp, he let go and the officer slumped to the ground, unconscious.

"I'd reckon yer a five, or six." Jack said

He leaned down, and reached out, grabbing the keys from the officer's hand.

"Thanks, I really needed these, mate. Geline, you can wake up now."

Evangeline stood up, pushing her curls away from her face.

"Is he alright?" she asked

"Aye, just knocked out. He'll wake up with one hell of a headache." he said, trying to fit the key into the hole.

After a minute or two he matched them up, turned the key, and swung the cell door open. He rushed to her cell and did the same.

"Thanks."

"Yeah. So what did ya have ta tell me?" he asked, leaning on his haunches and examining Phillips.

"Oh! Oh, um... You know, I forgot." she said, squatting down next to him

"Alright then. Anyway, what size are ya, luv?" he asked

"Um...a five. Why?"

"Hmm, really? You have the body to be a six at least. Great curves, darling." he said, as he began to strip Phillips of his clothes

Evangeline felt her entire face blush. He thought she had curves? More importantly, he had been looking to notice said curves?

"And I know what yer thinking. Yes, ya have curves. Yes, I was looking. I'm a man, 'ts what I do. And yes, yer breasts are a bit on the smaller side, but they are great." he said, looking at them

She looked at him with utter disbelief, and then looked down at her breasts.

"Really, really great." he muttered before looking away, continuing to take off the officers uniform

"Inappropriate comments aside, what are you doing?" she asked, quietly

"How is me commenting on yer body inappropriate? All women are beautiful, all deserve to know it. End of the speech about yer lovely body. I am removing his clothes because yer gonna wear 'em."

"What?"

"This guy is tiny, luv. You slip into his fancy uniform, braid yer hair back like his, put a cap on and hide yer face; no one will know the difference. Yer gonna escort me out. Savvy? Now, clothes off." he ordered

"Well, just...don't turn around." she whispered, shaking her jacket off

"I won't. Here." he said, throwing the uniform to her.

She unlaced her boots, Jack watching her, impatiently.

"Alright, don't look." she said

He threw his hands up in the air and turned around.

She quickly unbuttoned her nightgown and let it fall off. Her hands were shaking as she pulled the britches up, put the belt on and pulled the shirt over her head.

"You can look now." she muttered

He turned to inspect her as she continued to piece together the uniform.

"It's a bit of a loose fit in the britches, but it's not too noticeable. Now come here. Bring the boots." he said

She sat down and slipped her boots on, lacing up. She suddenly felt Jack behind her. She turned and looked to see him sitting directly behind her, so close she could feel heat radiating from him.

"Hold still." he said before running his fingers through her tousled curls, beginning to braid them back.

She stiffened at his touch, his hands gliding through her hair. She closed her eyes and ceased to breathe.

"How do you.."

"It's a skill I'm not particularly proud of, luv. I learned it from a Brazilian woman who I had a stint with once. She had a hair fetish, made me braid it all the time. Lovely woman."

"Really?" she asked, stifling a laugh

"No. I have a younger sister, and she made me learn when she was a kid after our mum died because Da didn't know how the hell to deal with a little girl and our older brother refused to learn." he said, coming down to the end of the braid.

Evangeline sighed, mostly because Jack was touching her.

"I didn't know you have a sister. What's her name?" she asked, as he stood up

"Ena. She's sixteen. And beautiful." he said, offering her a hand

She knew if she looked anything like Jack, she was gorgeous.

"And your brother?" she asked as Jack grabbed his effects

"Daniel. Married to Cecilia. Two kids, Isaac and Daniella. Hate his guts. Love the rest of the family. Now, we're in business, luv." he said, putting the officer's hat on top of her head

"Grab those irons, clap 'em on me, grab the key, hide this down yer jacket, and let's leave."

They looked at Phillips who was still out cold, wearing his underwear and boots, and locked him in a cell.

"Poor skinny lad." Jack mumbled

"Why am I escorting you?" she asked, holding into his arm and leading him up the stairs

"My hanging has been moved to tonight due to popular demand." he said

"I'm nervous. They'll know."

"Hush. You're a man, now act like one." Jack said


	24. Chapter 24

Evangeline led Jack; she held his pistol to his back as he walked. When they emerged from the jails, they were lost in a sea of His Majesty's Royal Navy. Jack kept an eye out and Evangeline kept her head down, which lead to her bumping into a large man.

"Oh, amen, sorry." she said in her best manly voice

"Where are you taking Sparrow, sailor?" the man asked, eyeing them suspiciously

"Um, Mr. Sparrow's hanging has been switched to tonight, sir. All the town folk want to see this blackguard hang for his misdeeds. He's a very popular...erm...outlaw, sir."

"What's your name, officer?"

"Oh, um, it's Le…Bennet, sir. Bennet." she said, clearing her throat

"Alright, Bennet, why wasn't I informed of this switch in the plan?" the man asked, his arms folded over his chest

She quickly looked to Jack who seemed to be formulating a plan B in his mind.

"Well, you see sir, I...perhaps if you ask Alexander..I mean Commodore...um.."

"Rawlings?"

"Mmhmm! Commodore Rawlings, I'm sure Rawlings will tell you." she said, becoming so nervous that she pushed the barrel of the gun deeper into Jack's back, causing him to yelp

"We don't currently have a Rawlings stationed here, Mr. Bennet." The man said

"Oh shit." she heard Jack mumble

"Sparrow has escaped! Sparrow and the girl have escaped! Close the gates!" Someone called out

The man lunged for Jack who side stepped and averted being caught.

"Geline! The key!" he yelped.

They were coming towards her from all directions, pistols and swords pointed.

"Geline!" he yelled

Her shaking hands rummaged seep in her pockets, trying to locate the key. Whose brilliant idea was it to actually lock the blasted things? She felt the small piece of metal and clutched it in her hand, racing towards Jack.

"Key?" he screeched, head butting an officer in the face

She ran up behind him and stuck the key in the hole, but before she could turn it, she was grabbed from behind. She was pulled away, screaming.

"Let me go!"

She began kicking her legs until she heard the man groan and double over, his hand over his package. She ran towards Jack again, who was fighting three men with his hands behind his back.

"Bloody key, Geline!" he growled, she ran up and turned it, freeing one of his hands just as someone came toward him. He swung the fist still containing the irons and the metal swiped the man across the face.

"Hmm, handy!" Jack said, grabbing Evangeline and running behind a wall that was nearby

"Pistol?" he asked, unlocking his other wrist

She shook her head

"I dropped it."

He rolled his eyes, pushed her against the wall and grabbed hold of her jacket

"What are you doing?" she yelled

Jack ripped the jacket off and discarded it. He then wrapped his arms around her middle and loosened the belt she was wearing around her waist.

"I need this." he said

He grabbed his sword that he had belted to her body,unsheathed it, and ran around to the other side. Not two seconds later he ran back to where she was.

"Sorry about the jacket!" he said, fighting off a couple men

"And ya dropped me pistol? That was me favorite gun, Geline! Duck!" he yelled, as she obeyed and he blocked a blow meant for her

"What do I do? I've nothing to fight with!" she cried hiding behind him

"Find a gun! Preferably a loaded one! Preferably mine!" he said, the sound of clanking swords drowning out some of his words

"But I don't know how to use one!"

"Ya cock, point and shoot, luv! Cock, point and shoot!" he yelled, pushing her out of the way as he was attacked from behind

Evangeline began to wildly search for a weapon, preferably a gun. When she tripped over a fallen man, she scrambled off the ground and rolled him over; grabbing the pistol he was laying on top of.

She stood up trying how to figure out how to "cock" the gun. What did that even mean? She was turning it over in her hands when she knocked off her feet, a sword tip pointed at her neck. She looked up, blocked the sun from her eyes and found she was staring at Alexander. She looked for Jack, but could not see him. Even if she could, he would have been way to busy fighting off an army.

"Stand up." Alexander said, using the tip of his sword to tap her under the chin

She put her shaking hands up, slowly rising. Her eyes searching for the pistol. There! About a foot from Alexander's feet. He kept his sword concentrated on her throat, shaking his head.

"Such a mistake you have made, Miss McKenna. How foolish of you to think you could escape; no, this will not do." he said, circling her with one had behind his back, his powered wig slightly askew

"Alexander, please, we're friends." she whispered following him with her eyes

"No, my dear! You are mistaken yet again! I do not befriend vagrants, my dear girl." he replied, moving in closer to her

She shuddered as he looked her in the eyes, the tip of his sword puncturing skin, causing a small trickle of blood to run down her neck. She looked at the gun again, quickly so that he did not see her. And suddenly she saw Jack, running. More specifically, running away. And if you wanted the details, he was running away from a pack of sailors. And he may have been screaming. He was most certainly busy at the moment.

"If I surrender..?" she asked

"You shall be pardoned from death, although you shall still be tried to the fullest extent of the law. Perhaps a life in jail or banishment."

"And Jack?"

"He will hang. He will. I've been chasing him for four years and I finally have him in my grasp. And you will not take that from me." he said, smirking

Seconds later Alexander was pushed to the ground by Jack who had not seen him. He fell with an "oof" and Jack looked back.

"Excuse me, mate!" he yelled

Evangeline saw her chance and ran for the pistol only to be tripped by Alexander as he grabbed her by the ankle. She reached as far as she could, stretching her fingers out. She could feel it with the tips of her fingers as Alexander stood up. And then the gun was kicked closer to her as someone ran by. She grabbed it, turned on her back, pointed it at Alexander and pulled the trigger.

He laughed as nothing happened and reached for her throat. She felt his hands crushing her windpipe, life was choking her once again, this time in the form of a power hungry Commodore. She saw the rage in his eyes as he continued to hold onto her, his wig completely off his head. She clawed at his fingers as things began to turn black. She saw his lips moving but was not aware of what he was saying.

And the she saw Jack, his pistol in hand, smashing Alexander over the head with the butt. And then the Commodore was on top of her, out cold. She took deep shaky breaths as Jack took her hand and helped her up.

"Ye alright?" he asked, handing her the pistol she had found

"Ya forgot to cock it, luv." he said as she took it, still relishing the sweet air entering her lungs.

"Duck!" he said, as she did and a man was socked in the face with Jack's bare hand

"Oh that hurt!" he grumbled, "We need to go!"

He grabbed her hand and they made a run for it. The gate had been closed, so their only way out was over the wall. They took the stairs leading to the lookout posts, men came at them, but Jack just started pushing them off the stairs, he didn't even bother unsheathing his sword.

Once they reached the lookout tower, they were trapped from all sides. Jack looked over the side, they were maybe twenty feet from the ground, and they wouldn't be able to make the jump without hurting something. Or dying.

"You're trapped, Sparrow!" Someone said

Jack looked over at Evangeline and winked. He was about to put on a show, complete with hand gestures.

"My dear gents, it appears that you are all correct. You all have fought so valiantly, and to your fallen comrades, I am sorry for their untimely demises! Such young men, fighting for King and Country." he said, patting a guy on the back whose face was twisted with confusion

"I suppose all that's left is for us to surrender...but truthfully, that isn't going to happen. So instead, I will say this to you in place of a surrender." he started, taking Evangeline's hand

"Toodles!"

He turned and leaped over the side with Evangeline who was not too excited about what had just happened. They fell into the bushes but Jack rolled down the grass and quickly got up, dodging bullets.

"Geline!" he hissed, searching the bushes

He found her tangled in them a few feet away.

"Got to go!" Jack said, taking her hand and running

"Got to find me ship." he said, under his breath as they ran for the hills

"Where are we going?" She asked as she ran alongside him with a slight limp. She had hurt something from falling.

"The caves."

They heard the men behind them, bullets whizzing past their ears and nearly missing them. They ran past the hills until they came to the bay, resting and panting for breath.

"There's a longboat in there." Jack said, his hands resting on his thighs as he sucked in large amounts of air.

"Where...is the...Pearl?" Evangeline asked

Jack was going to answer when they heard the men again, coming around the bend of hills. He ran into the water and hopped up onto the rocks leading into the caves. He turned and motioned for her to follow. Lucky she was not wearing a dress, it would have been infinitely more difficult.

Evangeline followed suit, scrambling up the rocks as he had. The men were closer, almost to the bay. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her into the cave. There, as he said, floated a longboat containing two ores.

"Get in." he ordered

She obeyed and hopped into the boat as Jack pushed it away from the rocks and then hopped in himself. He took the ores and began to row out of the cave. Once at the mouth she could see the men splashing into the bay, pointing at them in the longboat. The raised their pistols and began firing.

"Get down!" he yelled, as Evangeline flattened herself against the bottom of the boat. Jack continued to row into open waters and they were passing the last of the hills when he was hit in the upper arm, exclaiming and dropping one of the ores.

"Bugger." he muttered, putting his hand over the wound which was oozing blood

"Are you alright?" she cried, reaching for him

"Stay down!" he replied ducking his head.

"We're trapped."

"Nah, they have no way of getting to us right now. Besides, The Pearl is anchored just round that last hill. I hope." he said

"Now, do ya think you can reach out and grab that ore?" he asked, pointing to the water

She peeked over the edge and saw the ore floating a few feet from them. She took a deep breath, stretched her arms out into the water and grabbed it before she was shot or the boat tipped over.

"Good! Now, ya row with one and I'll row with the other."

They tried to row straight, for the first couple tries they were rowing in circles. Jack looked behind him and saw that the men had located a boat of their own and they were filing into it.

"Blast it all!" he growled, "Geline, turn around and push the water behind ya on yer right side, I'll do me left."

She obeyed and they pushed themselves forward, passing the last hill. He closed his eyes and prayed to whatever higher power there happened to be that Gibbs had followed his orders given the night before to not move The Pearl. He looked back again and saw that the officers were passing the cave.

Jack growled for Geline to row faster and after a few more good pushes, they rounded the hill, The Pearl filling their eyes. Jack smiled and stood up, waving his good arm.

"Oi! Down here!" he screeched, "Mates!"

A crew member looked over the side, his eyes wide.

"Captain!" he called, other crew members looking over

"Lower the ladder, lads, and hurry!"

The crew scrambled and lowered the rope ladder over the side as Jack and Geline rowed up beside the ship. He looked back again and didn't see the men.

"Ya go first." he said to Evangeline

She nodded and stood up, wobbling a bit as she reached for the ladder. She started to climb up, not looking down, her leg throbbing as she did. Crew members held their hands over the side and they grabbed her when she reached the top, pulling her on deck.

She sat there as they looked over the side again, helping a one able armed Jack up. Then they began pulling out their pistols and shooting out towards the water. She stood up and looked over the side where she saw the Navy men in their boat, some falling over into the water as they had been hit. Jack was helped over the side and began shouting orders.

"Weigh anchor! Loosen the sails! Turn her about!" he barked

The crew began scrambling around, obeying his orders. A short, plump man ran up to Jack, and pointed at his arm.

"Nay, I'm fine Gibbs, just get us out of here." Jack said, as he moved towards Evangeline

"Ya alright?" he asked, still clutching his wound

She was aware that she had hurt her leg but she hadn't seen it yet, she sat down and rolled the pant-leg up to reveal a large bruise on her lower thigh, already purple and swollen.

Jack grimaced and called for the ship's apothecary, who came sprinting towards them. Evangeline felt a pang in her heart at the thought of the apothecary, for he reminded her of Nathaniel. He would be so worried and frantic. She didn't even get a chance to say goodbye.

"Yes, Captain?" the man asked

"We have some wounds that need to be attended to; her leg and me arm." he said

The man nodded and ushered Evangeline below deck while Jack gave orders to Gibbs before following.


	25. Chapter 25

The apothecary's name was Kippler, he was an older man with short graying hair and glasses that stayed at the tip of his nose. Jack sat beside Evangeline while being tended to, his wound was more important.

"Good job back there, luv." he said, wincing as the man dug the bullet out of his arm

"Thank you. And thank you for saving me, Alexander would have killed me for sure." she said quietly, her fingers feeling her sore neck where hand shaped bruises began to surface.

Jack yelped and pulled his arm back, giving Kippler a nasty look.

"Easy, mate." he said before allowing him to touch his arm again

"Nathaniel must be so worried." she whispered, playing with the ring around her finger

"Write to him." Jack said, nonchalantly

"But how is he to know to check for a letter?"

Jack stopped and thought about it for a moment.

"Have it delivered straight to him. I can arrange that."

"Really?"

He nodded as his upper arm was being bandaged.

"Oh, thank you, Jack!" she said

"Don't mention it." he mumbled

Kippler announced that he was through with Jack, who nodded and left.

"Now, let's have a look at your leg." Kippler said

Evangeline lifted her pant-leg and revealed the nasty looking bruise. The doctor nodded and turned around, grabbing a few things.

"How did this happen?" he asked

"I fell from high up; I must have hit it pretty hard."

He opened a jar and took a glob of cream from it. It was thick and white and smelled of pine needles.

"I'm going to put this topical cream over it and then bandage it, that's about all I can do." he said, beginning to apply it

Evangeline took a sharp intake of breath as he touched the bruise. He tried to be gentle but some pain could not be avoided. She grit her teeth until he was done and she looked down to see the once purple surface covered in white. He began to wrap it up carefully and finished.

"Wait here." he said to her

She patiently waited as Kippler left, looking around the galley where she was seated on top of a table. It was fairly small, crates here and there, a barrel of something. She was suddenly aware of how exhausted she was, her eyes became heavy and she struggled to keep them open. She was startled when she heard heavy boots coming down the stairs and a tall, skinny man with an odd looking eye stood before her.

"'Ello, miss." he said, one eye looking straight at her; the other one, which was wooden she decided, looked off to the side.

"Hello." she replied sleepily

"Capt'n has told me ter show ye ter yer sleeping quarters. 'E says ya might be wantin' of some sleep."

Evangeline nodded her head, thankfully as she helped herself off the table and limped behind the wooden eyed man.

"What's your name?" she asked him, as they went down some stairs to a lower part of the ship

"Ragetti, miss." he mumbled

"I'm Evangeline." she said as they passed hammocks where the crew slept.

Ragetti came to a stop on front of a door and opened it to reveal a small, poorly lit area. It couldn't really be called a room, but it was big enough to fit a bed and a chair.

"Ya can sleep 'ere fer right now till the Capt'n can get ya situated." Ragetti said, "E's mighty busy at the moment."

Evangeline nodded, as she stumbled into the area and fell onto the bed, which was really just a shoddy feather mattress and some blankets. But she didn't mind at all because she was asleep before she even touched the bed.

She was dreaming that she was on fire, caught in her house as the walls burned down around her. She heard her name being called but could not focus on whose voice it was because of the searing pain that was flowing through her veins. She tried take off her clothes so that the flames would not get to her skin, but her skirts were all but ash and her knickers were melted to her thighs and she could not take them off without tearing off the skin as well.

She could hear the voice getting louder and closer, calling her name. She opened her mouth to call back but smoke filled her lungs and a fire started in her soul as she began to burn alive. Then the owner of the voice appeared, no flames were on the being, for she shone brightly and repelled them. Her mother looked down at her on the ground with a smile on her face. She held out her hand and Evangeline took it, her mother's glowing aura transforming her.

She was being healed by whatever power she possessed, but then they heard a cracking sound and looked up as the roof of the house caved in on top of them and distinguished her mother's light, and in turn killing them both.

"Geline."

She sat upright, breathing heavily and possibly covered in sweat as Jack loomed over her, a lantern pushed into her face.

"Bad dream?" he asked

She nodded, calming herself down, wiping the damp hair from her face. Jack took a seat in the chair, crossing his legs in an anti-lady like fashion and setting the lantern on the floor.

"How's yer leg?" he asked, his arms folded across his chest

She looked down at her bandaged leg.

"Well it doesn't hurt unless I walk on it or touch it, so I guess it's not any better than it was. What about your arm?" she asked, her voice a bit raspy from being choked earlier.

He fingered the bandages through his shirt and grimaced.

"Tis sore to be sure, but I'll be alright. Now, I came here to tell ya that we are headed for Tortuga for supplies. It should be about a fortnight. From there we sail for Scotland, now that I have this map translated."

"Any sign of Boone?" she asked, lying back down

"Not yet, but we are sure he isn't far behind. I figure he will just follow us to Scotland and make his move there. But ya can never be too sure, so we're keeping a lookout."

It was quiet for a moment, as Jack tipped back on the chair, lost in thought. Evangeline let her fingers glide across the bruises on her neck, the lantern casting shadows as the ship rocked back and forth. Jack opened his eyes and caught a glimpse of her neck.

"Bloody hell, I can see his hand marks." he said, leaning the chair down and lowering himself to her. He grabbed the lantern and held it to her face as he examined her neck.

"What a.." he said, muttering the last part as he stood up

"I'll be right back." he said

He returned with the little jar that Kippler had earlier containing the salve. He sat down beside her, cross-legged, and pushes her messy braid out of the way, moving strands that had fallen loose.

"This will hurt a bit." he said as he opened the jar and spread some on his fingertips.

The stuff was cold at first but it warmed up with Jack's hands. He gently spread the pine based salve across the back of her neck, being careful not to press too hard. She would yelp every once in a while and Jack would mutter a distracted "sorry".

Once he had put a nice layer on the back of her neck, he turned her so that they were facing each other. He wiped his fingers off on his pants and then brought them to the collar of her shirt, unbuttoning the first few buttons. Evangeline's breath caught in her throat as his fingertips skimmed across her collarbone as he pushed the fabric away from her neck, but he didn't seem to notice.

He then took her chin and carefully lifted it upward so that he could see her neck better. She looked at him as he rubbed it across her throat, the smell of pine wafting into her nostrils.

"Almost done." he whispered, as he softly blew on the cream to dry it, his warm breath sending chills all throughout her body.

His lips were so close to her throat she thought he might plant a gentle kiss there, but he brought his head up and she lowered her chin.

"There, that should help...somethin'" he said, as he put the jar back on the lid.

"Thank you." she said, her voice almost gone

He gave that smirk and smiled back as he grabbed the jar and lantern and stood up.

"Get some more sleep, luv. Ya need it." he said before walking through the door and leaving the small area.

"Goodnight." he said, bowing his head slightly

"Goodnight."

Jack shut the door behind him and left her in darkness as she lied back down, the cream on her neck causing a cool sensation. She closed her eyes and prayed she had a dreamless sleep.

When she awoke again, it was still pitch black in her little room. She sat up and wondered where she was for a moment. She distinctly remembered Jack, his lips hovering over her throat for...for what? She let her fingers slide across her throat and she felt the remnants of the cream. Her bruises, he was tending to her bruises.

She slowly stood up, remembering her injured thigh. She then felt for the door and it's handle in the dark until her fingers wrapped around the knob, turning it and opening the door to allow some light in.

She hobbled out of her sleeping area and crept past the hammocks where the crew was sleeping, maneuvered up two separate sets of stairs, and emerged out onto the deck. It was very early morning, but morning nonetheless. There was still a tint of black among the sky as the sun rose, it seemed, from out of the ocean.

She leaned against the railing to relieve her leg and she finally beheld the deck of the infamous Black Pearl. The sails towered high above her; massive and true to their name, black. She limped to the bow while running her hands along the rail, looking past the bowsprit, and cast her eyes out towards the water.

The wind whipped her hair around, allowing several more strands of hair to fall in her face. She completely understood why Jack loved the sea and needed to be in open water. It was a lovely feeling.

"Good mornin', luv!" she heard behind her as she twirled around

She squinted to see Jack at the helm; his hat atop his head, his hair being tossed like the waves below them, a satisfied smirk on his face. He looked absolutely handsome and heroic up there, wheel in hand.

She waved to him and made her way towards the helm, being careful with her leg as she climbed the steps.

"Good morning, Jack." she said, smiling sleepily

"How ya feelin'?"

"Sore."

"Aye, I'd suspect so. The bruisin' will be there for a while, but I wouldn't fret about it." he chirped, slightly turning the wheel

"Are you the only one awake?" Evangeline inquired, leaning forward on the rail

"Nah, Rosenthal, the cook, is making breakfast and I think Gibbs and Barbossa are in me quarters, goin' over the map."

Just as he stopped speaking, Gibbs and Barbossa sprung from Jack's cabin, right on cue. Barbossa was being followed by Gibbs who was shouting something unintelligent to The Pearl's former captain. Barbossa turned around and rolled his eyes.

"That be the stupidest thing me ears ever heard!" he growled

"But it's true! Jack told me himself! Didn't ya, Jack?" Gibbs asked, looking up to the helm

Jack lifted an eyebrow at the men.

"Didn't I what?"

"Yesterday ye told me about that woman from Spain who was a witch!"

"Aye."

"And that she forced herself on ya with her dark, magical ways and that she was the best wench ya ever laid!"

Jack sheepishly turned to look at Evangeline who looked appalled and slightly confused.  
He turned his attention towards the two gentlemen.

"I said no such thing." he said, looking awfully bored with the conversation and dismissing the accusation away with his hand

"Ha!" Barbossa laughed

Gibbs only looked at Jack and shook his head in disgrace as Barbossa rubbed it in his face.

"I did not say she forced herself on me. I said I wooed her with my good looks and charm and that her black magically powers had no effect over me. If anything, MY powers overthrew hers. She couldn't help herself." Jack said, a cocky look on his face

Barbossa sighed and rolled his eyes once again as Gibbs let out a deep, hearty laugh. Jack looked to Evangeline with a smirk and winked at her. She smiled back and tried not to think about what that night with the Spanish Witch entailed, if it was even true.

"Gentlemen!" Jack shouted over the helm

"What?" Barbossa screeched as he and Gibbs turned to face the helm

"Come up here!"

They obeyed without question, although Barbossa looked highly annoyed.

The stood by Evangeline as they looked to the captain.

"Wake up the rest of the crew! They don't get to sleep all bloody mornin'!" Jack ordered

Gibbs nodded and Barbossa stayed put, his arms folded on defiance.

"Jack, ye forget that I'm also a captain of this ship." he said

"Part time, co-captain, Hector; a title ya share with Gibbs. So really, yer Part time assistant to the co-captain/first mate." Jack replied, trying not to laugh

"So I've been told." Barbossa said, dryly

"I'm only jokin', Hector! When the crew gets up ye can order them about all ya wish, I've got more important things to tend to. Oh! Ya haven't been introduced!" jack said, letting go of the wheel and sauntering over to Evangeline

"Hector Barbossa, this is Evangeline McKenna. Evangeline, Barbossa." he said, patting her on the back

"Nice to meet you." she said quietly, intimidated by the look of the man

"Same, miss."

"Ya two are gonna be wonderful friends" Jack said, Laughing and punching Barbossa on the shoulder

Evangeline heard many sets of boots clamoring up the steps as man after man emerged from the belly of the ship. Some of the men seemed to be sleepwalking; others began their duties right away; swabbing the deck, tying of rigging or scrambling up to the crow's nest. She noticed the man she had met yesterday, Ragetti, with a smaller, slightly chubbier man.

"Luv, how about we see if Rosenthal has some food, eh?" Jack asked


	26. Chapter 26

**I'm sorry for such a late update! I have been busy but please enjoy and review! **

The next couple of days were a bit of a blur for Evangeline. She had been given a new set if clothes so that she could, respectfully, shed the guards outfit. She now wore a man's white, square-cut shirt, a black vest, a pair of tan breeches that had to be cinched at her wait with a belt and boots. The fact that she was wearing men's clothing didn't bother her one bit, they were actually quite liberating.

She had been introduced to the crew; a few men were outraged that there was a woman aboard, others, like her new friends Ragetti and Pintel, were glad to have her.

Ragetti had a wooden eye, he was tall and a bit slow; physically and mentally. Pintel was short like Gibbs and had very little hair on top of his head; he seemed to be the leader because he spoke most of the time.  
They were constantly attending to Evangeline, asking her if she needed anything and if she was feeling alright. She always told the pirates she was just fine.

But some days she lied. Some days Evangeline felt so utterly alone, unable to contain her grief at her father's death. But she never showed it; she reserved a time for outward mourning, at night when no one was around to watch her breakdown. Jack was mostly busy looking at maps, recording data into his log; she ached for his company but never bothered him.

Evangeline leaned against the rail one night, the moon was hiding behind clouds and the only light was from the lamps. She peered into the vast darkness what was the sea and wandered what manner of creatures were below her; fish, sharks, whales, sea monsters, mermaids? She wondered if they were looking up at her, and if they were, what were they thinking? The sea was a bit more choppy than usual, she noted.

"What are ya doin' up so late, luv?" Jack asked, suddenly by her side

She turned and felt her face brighten considerably.

"Nothing, really." she replied

"Gazin' at the water, eh?"

She nodded her head and Jack turned so that his back was against the railing, taking a sip of rum.

"We're advancing to Tortuga. Should be there in a few days." He mumbled, "I've been noticing that those two gents have taken a likin' to ya"

"Two gents?"

"Aye, the fat one and the one with the...eye." he said, putting a hand over his own eye

"Oh, Regetti and Pintel! I suppose, they have been very kind to me."

"How are ya doing, Geline?" He asked, changing the subject, "With yer father and all?"

Evangeline sighed, and turned as Jack had.

"Some days...I don't even know what to do with myself." she answered

Jack took a heavy swig of rum and nodded his head.

"'Tis a good thing I came back for ya that night, you'd be dead, no doubt."

"Why did you come back, Jack?" she asked quietly, fearing the answer

"Well I couldn't bloody well leave ya, could I? I admit, I wasn't plannin' on it until I really thought about how awful I would feel if I did leave ya. It was my conscience speakin' really, didn't know I had one 'til the other day."

Evangeline smiled at her Captain, he was an odd one. She looked up to the sky and again noticed the absence of the moon. The clouds were thick and dark, and she thought she spotted lighting.

"Looks like a storm." Jack commented, looking up as well.

As if on cue, they felt a few raindrops plop onto their heads. Jack turned to Evangeline and smiled.

"It's gonna be a long night, luv." he said, sauntering off towards the helm

Within a matter of seconds the raindrops became bigger, plopping down on Evangeline. She heard the crack of thunder above her, as the sky lit up underneath the cloud cover. The rain became heavier, dumping onto the deck and the sails began to wave about. She looked over the edge, to the water and saw it was a bit more violent than if had been minutes ago.

She rushed up to the helm, next to Jack.

"How bad is it going to get?" she asked, shielding her face from the rain

"It's gonna be a monster, I can feel it." Jack replied, looking at the sails

"Marty!" Jack called as the midget who was on watch ran to Jack

"Yes, Captain?"

"Go wake the crew up, tell 'em it's a nasty one."

Marty nodded his head and ran away, thunder and lightning proceeding. Evangeline felt the ship rock back and forth and heard her groan and creak, the rain literally coming down in buckets now.

"Luv, I want ya ter bunker up in me cabin, I won't be able to keep an eye on ya with all the madness that's about to ensue." he yelled to Evangeline

"I'll be fine!" she replied

"Go, Evangeline." He yelled back, "I'm not playing games with ya right now, just get outta the rain and if by some random happenstance you are needed, you'll be fetched. Go."

Evangeline nodded her head.

"You'll be ok?"

Jack turned to look at her, rain falling down his face as she smiled charmingly.

"Luv, really, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. Now shoo!"

Evangeline obeyed, clamoring down the steps and turning the corner to Jack's cabin. She opened the doors and shut the behind her as thunder shook the ship. It was dark and she fumbled around, looking for a candle. When she found on his desk, she then looked for matches, which was a bit more difficult.

She found them in the lower drawer of the desk and lit the wick; the room illuminated. She looked around; she hadn't been in Jack's quarters before. She noticed the papers, ledgers, maps and logs strewn about his desk. She jumped a bit when she heard yelling out on deck but her eyes continued to roam.

She ran her hands along the papers on his desk, admiring his penmanship; how his letters looped and curled. She smiled at the thought of him sitting and writing by candlelight. Evangeline then let her eyes roam to little built in cubbyhole along the wall, she held the candle up to it and saw that it was filled with books.

She read some of their spines; Shakespeare's 'Hamlet', 'Arabian Nights' by Anthony Galland, Daniel Defoe's 'Robinson Crusoe' and 'The Storm'. 'Don Quixote' by Miguel De Cevontes, and Jane Austen's 'Persuasion'.

Evangeline smiled and picked up the Jane Austen novel, turning it in her hands. He must have bought, or stole, a copy after he read it at her home all those years ago. She set the book back down and went over the titles again. Such wonderful works, in a pirate captain's cabin. He had to be intelligent to read these books, and intelligent he was.

She moved across the cabin as it poured and thundered outside with men shouting to one another. She set the candle back on Jack's desk and sat down on his bed, which was not at all uncomfortable. She lay down, resting her head against the pillow that held Jack's head every-night. She snuggled into his blankets breathed in his sent; rum, salt and what seemed to be oranges. It was a lovely sent.

She wondered how many women had lain in this bed with Jack. How many women had Jack kissed, whispered sweet nothings to, made love to in this very bed? The thought made her ill and she sat up, still clutching the blankets to her. She felt the Pearl rock back and forth on massive waves and heard men yelling. She prayed Jack was all right. She suddenly felt tired.

She forgot about any previous women, blew out the candle, and laid back down, her tangled raven curls splayed against the pillow. Evangeline imagined she was laying next to Jack, his fingertips running along her arm, gently, as he whispered to her.

"Yer lovely." she imagined him saying

She would smile and he would lean into her, kissing her softly, pulling her closer to him. She would nuzzle against his chest and fall asleep blissfully.

She often imagined scenarios such as this to help her get to sleep; it always worked. She fell asleep in Jack's bed as the storm raged on outside for hours, the crew members soaked to the bone, exhausted, injured, freezing. Finally, when it died down, the crew literally fell asleep on deck, not caring that it was wet wood they were slumbering upon.

Evangeline woke when she heard Jack enter his cabin, but she didn't let him know she was awake, her eyes were open just enough to see him and early morning light streamed through the large windows. He sauntered in, damp and tired and hung his jacket up on a peg by the door. He sat on the edge of the bed, knowing full well that Evangeline was sleeping there. He kicked off his boots, removed his never ending supply of effects, and slipped his shirt off, tossing it on the floor.

Evangeline felt her heart beat quicker as he stood up and sleepily walked to the other side of his bed, crawling in beside her. He didn't seem to care that she was there, all he wanted was sleep. She felt him, his back to her and heard his breathing even out until he was asleep. It was a rather tight fit, they were almost touching. She didn't dare move for fear of waking him.

She studied the tattoo on his back, the one she had asked about years ago. It was some kind of poem, she remembered. She refrained from reaching out to touch the golden letters and instead froze as Jack changed position and laid on his back so that she could see his face, the one she had so often admired.

The lips she would love kiss, the straight sloping nose, strong jaw. Lord, he was beautiful and she ached to touch him. But she knew not to and so she looked up at the ceiling instead to cut out temptation. She never fell back sleep, she just stared up and thought about Anne and Fredrick and the thirteen years that had kept them apart.  
Anne never stopped loving the Captain, not one minute, not one second during those thirteen years. She thought about this for what seemed like hours.

She felt Jack shift in his sleep and she froze again until he righted himself. He mumbled something incoherent and she smiled widely, holding in a giggle. She sat up slowly, so as not to wake him, tiptoed across the floor and slipped out the door.

The air was humid, and she could still smell rain. It was bit foggy, but she could see. She looked up at the helm to see Barbossa, wheel on hand, a satisfied smirk on his face as he captained his old ship for a while.

"Good morning, Captain Barbossa!" she shouted, waving to him

"Lass." he said, nodding his head in her general direction

"Good mornin' Miss!" she heard someone cheerily call behind her

Evangeline turned and smiled at Gibbs who was sitting on a barrel, stitching up a sail that had been damaged during the storm.

"Good morning, Mr. Gibbs." she replied, sitting on a barrel next to him

"Did that God awful storm keep ya awake?" he asked, not lifting his eyes from his work

"No, I actually slept well."

"Good, good! Say lass, would you mind helpin' me out with somethin'?"

She shook her head.

"No, I wouldn't mind at all."

"Would you mind finishing this patch job for me? There's a lot of work ter be done." he declared

"Of course."

He handed her the beaten sail along with the needle and thread. She worked silently, stitching tiny x's to hold the patch to the sail. She felt part of the crew just then, as if she was contributing to something, earning her keep. She had never been on her father's merchant ships as a child, as she was deathly afraid of the water at that age. But she loved the feeling of being on a ship, in the middle of the ocean, the only family near being the members of a crew who depended on each other, and who in turn depended in their Captain.

She concentrated on her work as she quietly sang a song she had heard a crew member singing a few days earlier.

If home is where the heart is,  
Then my heart is lost at sea.  
And I have built my palace,  
Where the sand and waters meet.

She pricked her finger and brought it to her mouth to nurse it, the metallic taste of her own blood filling her mouth.

If home is where the heart is,  
Then my heart is lost at sea.  
My love left me long ago,  
Oh where could my love be?

After her finger decided to stop bleeding, she resumed her work, fixing up another tear in the sail.

If home is where the heart is,  
Then my heart is lost at sea.  
And I have built my palace,  
Where I shall wait for thee.

Evangeline noticed the crew members scurrying around her; fixing damaged goods, swabbing the deck, tying off various ropes and yelling at each other. Loudly yelling...

"It ain't like the Captain forced the storm upon us." A scrawny, brown skinned and young deck hand screeched

"All I'm sayin' is, if Sparra hadnta brought tha' girl aboard, tha whole bleedin' ting may have been avoided." A fat, mustached and beady eyed man yelled back

"A girl ain't going to affect the weather, man!"

"She be a witch, ten! A cursed witch who won't rest 'til she see tat tis ship is at tha bottom of the sea, and us wiv it!"

"Weston! And...whatever yer name is! Get back to work before I personally see that said witch curses sterility upon ya both! Now!" Jack ordered

The two men continued their chores, glaring at each other.

"Good morning, luv!" he said, sitting on the barrel where Gibbs's bum had sat earlier

"Good morning, Jack." she replied

"I see Gibbs has found something for ya to do, eh? Prick yer finger yet?" he chuckled

"Only once."

"Well good job, luv! Yer doing better than Gibbs! Sails always have to be washed after he patches 'em up cause he bleeds all over the bleedin' things." he said, giving her a thumbs up

She smiled at him as he sauntered away, towards the helm. She knew she was staring, and that it was impolite, but she loved to see him up there. He always looked so heroic and handsome.

"What ya staring at, lass?"

Evangeline jumped and turned to see Barbossa relaxing up against the rail next to her, a half eaten apple in his hand.

"Captain Barbossa, you startled me." she said

"Beggin' yer pardon, miss." he replied, half-heartedly

"Barbossa, do ye ever eat anything other than apples?" Gibbs, who was now sitting on the barrel again, asked

Barbossa glared daggers at him, and took a bite of his fruit.

"Ye know that after my unfortunate dealings at Isla De la Muerta, I swore the first thing I would eat 'twould be apples. A bushel of 'em."

"Aye, and you've eaten several bushels since then. Several hundred." Gibbs stated

Evangeline looked at both men, confused as suddenly hungry.

"So, Miss. McKenna," Barbossa started, "Exactly how long have ye known ol' Jack Sparrow?"

She thought about it for a moment, setting her work aside.

"Well, a few years. I met him when I was sixteen, and ever since I have met him on and off. But, specifically, maybe five years." she said, tucking her raven hair behind her ear

"Ah. And exactly how long have ye been in love with Jack Sparrow?" he asked, smirking

"What?" she squeaked, "I...I don't...love him. That's absurd! He's just my friend! Why would you...he is my...we are just..pshhh. Love him? That's so...not even true..."

Evangeline fumbled for the words, panicking.

Gibbs smiled sweetly and patted her arm.

"It's alright, Miss. We know."

She sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"Is it that obvious?" she whispered

"Aye, lass." Barbossa said

Evangeline whimpered.

"Does everyone know?" she asked

"Aye, mostly."

She stared up in horror at the men.

"Does Jack know?"

"Jack wouldn't know that his own mum loved him if she said it to his face." Gibbs snorted, "He is pretty clueless."

Evangeline let out a sigh and looked up to the helm where Jack stood, leaning against the wheel and peering at his compass.

"You won't tell him, will you?" she asked, twirling piece of hair around her finger

Barbossa looked her with a raised eyebrow and scoffed.

"No, that would only make matters aboard this ship worse, Miss. Madness might ensue." he said

Evangeline gave him a questioning look and shook her head.

"Why?"

"Because Jack is a bleedin' womanizer, it's odd enough that he hasn't made a move on ye yet!"

She felt her face fall. A womanizer? Hadn't made a move? If he had been with a lot of women, something must be wrong with her, something that would prevent or stop Jack from being attracted to her. She wasn't good enough for the likes of Jack Sparrow. She might as well stop loving him, if it was at all possible.


	27. Chapter 27

Evangeline smiled as laid her cards down in the table before the men who all sighed and thew their cards in distress.

"How the bloody hell do ya keep winnin?" Pintel asked

Jack chuckled and patted Evangeline on the back.

"I told ya that she was a tough one to beat! She learned from the best!" he grinned, proudly

"Aye, and even ye can't beat her! She be the master!" Gibbs howled, slapping his knee in merry enjoyment

Jack laughed out loud and took a swig of rum.

The pirates and Evangeline had been playing cards for quite a while, each man desperate to beat the woman, which hadn't happened yet. They played by the light of the lamps, and it cast an eerie shadow across the deck, shadows of the pirates that were large and distorted. Evangeline could make out Jack's shadow, and she smiled to herself.

For the past few days she had being trying to forget about the captain, it she found it to be impossible. Everywhere she was, he was there too with his charming smile and expressive hands. She knew her plight was futile and she had given up on the mission. There was no way she could not love Jack Sparrow. It went against her entire being, against her heart and soul and mind.

Since Barbossa had mentioned that he was surprised by Jack's not making a move on her, she had become increasingly self conscious around him, and not that she wasn't in the first place, it had just gotten worse. Since the entire crew basically knew her secret, she was constantly worried that one of them would slip up and tell Jack, but Gibbs had sworn to her that if anyone so much as hinted, they would be shark food.

"How about another round, gents? Winner takes all!" Jack said

"Aww, hell Jack, ya know Geline is just gonna win again! She's already richer than the bloody king thanks to tonight." Pintel whined

The men nodded in agreement and Evangeline felt guilty for all the pounds she had lining her pockets. Jack just laughed and reclined against the barrel that he was sitting on, his hands behind his head and his feet up on the table.

"When ya tip over, imma laugh me arse off." Ragetti warned

"Nonsense! I am completely plastered at the moment and that is when I am most focused! Not even a rogue wave could knock me over, lads!" Jack sung, smiling

Gibbs looked at Evangeline and widened his eyes, nudging his head towards Jack, telling her to push him over.

'No.' She mouthed, slightly shaking her head

Gibbs nodded and Pintel joined.

'C'mon, do it!' Pintel mouthed back

Evangeline looked sideways at Jack whose eyes were closed and he had a cocky grin on his face. She turned back to the men, unsure.

Pintel was furiously nodding his head and the rest of the men were pointing to Jack, but they suddenly stopped when Jack opened his eyes and looked at them suspiciously.

"It is entirely too quite, mates...are ya plotting so..."

At that moment, Evangeline pushed him and he fell backwards with an "Oomph" and the men howled with laughter, slapping the table and stomping their boots on the deck. Evangeline was laughing as she turned to the captain who laid flat on his back, his arms splayed above his head.

"Ouch." he mumbled

"What was that 'bout a rogue wave, Captain?"

"Ye were cock-sure!"

"Geline is our new Captain!"

Evangeline stood up and walked over to Jack.

"Are you alright, Jack?" She giggled, holding her hand out for him

"Nice move, luv." he said as he took her hand

She pulled him up and as soon as he was on his feet, he picked Evangeline up by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. The crew members laughed and she squirmed to get away.

"Jack!" she giggled, "Put me down!"

"Say yer sorry first!"

"The men made me do it!"

"Tsk tsk luv, we don't blame others for our mistakes!"

"Since when?" Gibbs hollered and the men hooted with enjoyment

Jack began to spin around with Evangeline over his shoulder and he wanted down but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Jack! I am serious! Put me down!"

He stopped spinning and looked over his shoulder at her.

"Say sorry, luv."

"I'm sorry!"

"Alright then."

Jack set her down and she steadied herself from slight dizziness. The men's laughter died down to a few chuckles and Jack drunkenly sauntered over to the table and pointed his finger at his men.

"Next time a stunt like that is pulled, I'm throwin' you guys over me ol' shoulder." he said, jokingly

"You might have trouble doin' that with Gibbs!" Pintel said

"Are ya callin' me fat?"

"Well, ye are!" Ragetti added

"Aye, and you're not the tallest fellow."

Jack laughed as Pintel and Ragetti ganged up on Gibbs who just shook his and folded his arms across his chest.

"Ya know, Gibbs gets all the best women when we dock in Tortuga, they all flock to him like...things that flock to other things." Jack sad, waving his hands around

"Aye, but then they see the captain and they all swoon and forget about me!" Gibbs said, laughing

"Too true mate, too true!"

Evangeline smiled as she watched the captain and his men playfully insulting one another. She left them to their fun and walked over to the helm, grabbing a spike from the wheel in her had, closing her green eyes and letting the slight wind toss her hair. She breathed in the sea air and than anything, she loved the smell of the sea; it promised adventure, danger, discovery and buried her face in her hands and sighed. Why did she have to be so shy and reserved? Why couldn't she be like the women of Tortuga she so often heard the men talking about? Why didn't she have the courage to just walk up to Jack and tell him everything?

Because he would laugh. He would look her straight in the eyes and laugh. He would say, "That's nice, luv, but I can have any woman on the face of this here planet and I'm afraid I can't be bothered with you." Most women her age were already married! Granted, most women her age were not on pirate ships heading to Scotland, but nonetheless, she felt very much behind in her endeavors. The women of today only had a few tasks; marry well and into money, be the model wife, entertain the guests and provide the husband with children.

Why wasn't she doing that? Oh, that's right, she fell in love with a pirate and based her future on that without him having a clue. She could have stayed in Folkstone and married Dr. Frazier, she could be Mrs. Frazier, and she could be entertaining his parents during dinner and she could be chasing after his cringed. That sounded so awful. What was wrong with her? Any woman would be downright pleased to be engaged or married to Nathaniel Frazier! Had she passed up her only chance at some form of happiness? But how truly happy would she have been? Granted, she could have learned to love Nathaniel, but how unfair would that have been to him? With her kind constantly on the man and pirate she loved instead of the husband she only loved as a friend?

No, she was sure she had made the right choice in refusing his proposal. She didn't want children anyway, no matter how socially unacceptable it was to think that way. Evangeline felt someone next to her and uncovered her face to see Jack. He smiled, placed a hand on top of her head, and ruffles her raven locks.

"Hello, luv." he said

"Do you enjoy interrupting me while I reflect on my life?" she asked as she smoothed her hair out

"Well, Jack Sparrow knows when Jack Sparrow is not wanted." he said, sulking away

"Jack..." Evangeline said smiling

"No, no, Geline, I get it. I'll leave." he said dramatically

"You are so weird." she mumbled turning back to the ocean as Jack turned around and joined her again

"I've changed me mind, I think I'll stay."

"Good. I could use some company." she whispered

They were silent for a moment and Evangeline looked up towards the sky, the stars were brilliant and they reflected across the water, making it seem as if they were sailing across the sky. Jack pulled out his compass and jiggled it around in his hand, moving his lips but she couldn't hear him saying anything.

"Jack, why are you so obsessed with that broken compass?" she asked

He looked over at her and laughed.

"Broken, luv? Nay! Me compass isn't broken."

"But you always complain that it is."

Jack sighed and shook his head, he snuggled closer to Evangeline, an act to which she had no problem with.

"Look here, dearie." he said, pointing to all four points on the compass which was spinning wildly around

"It looks broken to me, it won't find north..."

"Aye, but we aren't trying to find north, are we?"

"Well what are we trying to find if not north?"

Jack stopped and thought for a moment, his brow creased and his lips smashed in a thin line. When he figured out what he wanted to say, he smiled and snapped his fingers.

"The Holy Grail. Remember? And the Holy Grail is in Scotland.."

"Supposedly."

"Aye, supposedly."

"So, this compass shows you the way to Scotland?" she asked, confused

Jack sighed and moved to stand in front if her.

"Yer not getting the point of this, luv. I know very well where Scotland is located. I also have a map to show me where...in Scotland...the Grail is. But what I don't have is a way to tell me which pillar the Holy golden cup is hidden inside. You understand?"

Evangeline nodded

"This compass will show you which pillar to take down so that you don't destroy all of them and in turn...smash us all."

"Right! But," he said, returning back to her side, "That is not the only thing that this 'ere compass is good for."

"What else does it do?" she asked, enchanted

Jack leaned into her so that their bodies were touching and Evangeline hoped that he could not feel her pounding heart against him. He looked her in the eyes and held his compass up.

"It shows ya want ya want most...the thing ya want more than anything else in the entire world." he purred

Evangeline looked down at the magical compass Jack was holding and noticed that the needle was pointing out to the open sea, perhaps in the direction of Scotland. Her eyes met Jack's again and he smiled widely

"Ya wanna try?" he asked, offering it up to her

She backed away, twirling a piece of her raven colored hair, eyes concentrated on the wood beneath her feet.

"Oh, um, no thank you." she replied, for she already knew what, or rather whom, it would point to

Jack raised an eyebrow and took a step towards her.

"Why not, luv?"

"Because, I already know what I want, I don't need your compass to tell me what I already know." she whispered, turning towards the open sea where Jack's compass had pointed

"And what would me compass point to?" he asked, standing next to her and gazing out as well

"My father." she lied, knowing very well the compass couldn't point to the heavens...unless it could and she had clue what she was even talking to

"Aye, I figured that one out, darling. I know ya miss him. He was a good man."

"Does your compass ever point to Jeanne, Jack?" Evangeline asked and he turned to her, a bit shocked

"Well, if the bloody thing could point to the heavens it would be pointin' there all the time. And I wouldn't be able to get nothing done. Ever. So, I say tis a good thing it doesn't point towards the sun or moon, I already know I miss her. I don't need a ruddy compass to remind me." he said, staring up at the sky

Evangeline marveled at the look on Jack's face. What she wouldn't give to have Jack look that way while thinking about her. The love he had for the dead Opera singer was outstanding and she knew she could never compete with it.

"Besides, luv, she ain't coming back and neither is yer da', so its best we put them in the far corners of our minds and not think about them unless absolutely necessary. Tis no way to live, longing for that which is dead."

"You are so profound that sometimes I forget you are Captain Jack Sparrow and instead think that you are Sir William Shakespeare." She said, spinning her ring around her finger

"Ahh," Jack sighed as he began to walk in circles around her, "Doubt thou the stars are fire; Doubt that the sun doth move; Doth truth to be a liar; But never doubt I love."

Evangeline's heart was beating rapidly as the captain paced around her, reciting the letter by heart, his hands and eyes animated and dramatic as if he were putting on the play for her.

"O dear Ophelia, I am ill at these numbers, I have not art to reckon my groans: but that I love thee best, O most best, believe it. Adieu. Thine evermore, most dear lady, whilst this machine is to him, H..."

"Hamlet." She finished the letter for him breathlessly

He stopped and smirked at her and drunkenly bowed to her, trying not to wobble over.

"Bravo." she said, clapping softly and sleepily

"That took me forever to memorize, luv, so I hope ya heard it all the first time." he mumbled

Evangeline smiled, yawned and rubbed her eyes which were becoming heavier by the second.

"Ya should get some sleep luv, tomorrow will be a busy day what with dockin' in Torgua and all that good fun."

She nodded her head and closed her eyes momentarily.

"I didn't mean sleep here, darlin'. And it cannot be comfortable getting rest while standin' up." Jack said

Evangeline opened her eyes and smiled at Jack who winked at her.

"C'mon young lady, off to bed." he whispered into her ear as he gave her a small push forward

She felt shivers throughout her body after he whispered to her and she stumbled down the stairs to her sleeping quarters.

"Callin' it a night, eh?" Pintel asked her as he, Gibbs and Ragetti sat at the table while passing around the community rum bottle

"Mmhmm. Goodnight." She answered sleepily

"G'night lass."

"Sweet dreams Geline."

"Don't let them bed bugs bite ye."

"Thank you, Ragetti. I will make sure to tell them not to bother me tonight." she mumbled before stepping below deck

Evangeline had a dream that night; she dreamt she was holding Jack's compass in both her hands, spinning around and around as the needle did, becoming dizzy. She saw a figure blur past her as she spun and came to a stop in front of Jack. She looked down at the device and noticed that the black needle pointed to the captain as well.

She looked up in horror at Jack who chuckled as he realized what it all meant. He stopped, becoming serious only long enough to grab his pistol, cock it back, point it at her and say, " 'To sleep, perchance to dream,' eh luv?" before pulling the trigger and shooting her square in the chest.

Evangeline at straight up, sweat making her clothes stick her skin and breathing heavily as she clutched at her chest, trying to find the bullet wound. She looked down and was relieved to see no blood staining her white shirt. It had all seemed so real, the force and the pain and Jack's voice, it had all been so vivid and real.

She relaxed only to be startled again when she heard someone shouting.

"Captain! We've spotted her! We've spotted Tortuga!"

Evangelize sprang from her cot, laced up her boots and tied her unwashed hair into a braid while taking a mental note to bathe while in Tortuga. She rushed above deck and saw everyone buzzing about in an excited frenzy. She watched as Jack stumbled from his quarters, hopping on one foot while trying to lace up his boot on the other.

"Oi! Easy does it!" he shouted up to the man who was tying up the sails. "Be quicker than yer being right now! We don't want ter run 'er aground, now do we?"

"Aye, Captain!" the man shouted back and began to work quicker than he was being before

"Ah! Morning luv! Did ya hear? Tortuga is fast approaching." he said, still trying to tie his boot

"The crew really loves this place don't they?" she asked, watching the men basically fall over themselves to ready the ship for docking

"Aye!" he remarked, slapping her on the back, "Lucky is the man that holds Tortuga in his sights! Tis a valley of willing women with streams of rum and a pasture full of every blackguard on the face of this planet! Aye! Tortuga is a lovely place."

"Jack, do ya have the list of supplies needed?" Gibbs asked as he walked up beside them

"Aye, Master Gibbs!" he sang and he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of parchment, "Behold, the list!"

Gibbs gave him a questioning look before snatching it from Jack's hand and reading it.

"Right. I'll see to it that all of this be purchased and loaded after a gallon of rum and some pleasurable company." he replied

"That's the spirit, Gibbs!" Jack cheered before sauntering off to the helm

"He goes mad as a hatter when he knows we are docking on what be Tortuga." Gibbs whispered to Evangeline

"Isn't he always mad as a hatter, Mister Gibbs?"

"Aye, that he is, and he wouldn't be Jack if he wasn't."

Evangeline smiled and turned to look at Jack who happily manned the helm, singing loudly.

"Ya best not stare too long, miss, or Jack will catch on." Gibbs said sweetly

She turned back to him and blushed.

"You're right. I should...I should find something to do."

Pintel and Ragetti passed by and Gibbs stopped them.

"Where are ya lads headed?" he asked

"We is gonna go lower the anchor when the captain gives the command." Pintel said while Ragetti nodded his head

"Well, see if ya can't find something for Miss McKenna to help with, lads. And don't ya be messing with the anchor weights this time!" Gibbs warned

"Aye!" they both answered, saluting Gibbs who just waved them off

"Good mornin' miss!" Pintel said

"Good morning." she replied, following them to the anchor

"Ye look right pretty this mornin', Miss Evangeline." Ragetti remarked

Evangeline blushed and gave a little laugh.

"Oh, well, thank you very much, Ragetti, that was very sweet of you to say."

He smiled at her and his wooden eye looked off to the right as his other eye looked to the left and she laughed.

"Gents!" they heard Jack holler, "Let her go!"

The odd coupled men rushed into action, one holding onto the first pole of the anchor weight as the other held the second. The then began to make it spin, Ragetti pushing on this side and Pintel following as the anchor began to slip into the water.

She stepped closer to side of the ship to where the hole allowed the chain of the anchor to rest as it fell. She looked over the side and watched as it slowly faded into the depths. And then she was roughly jerked away from where she was standing, a strong arm dragging her out if the way. She looked up and saw Jack holding into her.

"What was that for?" she asked, rubbing the spot in her arm where he had grabbed her

"Do not go near there again. Understand, luv?" he said firmly but quietly

"Why?"

"Because yer foot could get caught in the chain and before ya knew it the anchor would be pullin' yer pretty little self down to Davy Jones Locker. It's dangerous." he answered, his hands clenched into fists at his side

"Yes...no... I'm sorry." she whispered

"Just keep away from there. Them two shouldn't have let ya anywhere near the anchor. They know better."

"It's not their faults; they were only doing their job. I'll stay out of the way from now on." she said quietly

"Hey, I just don't want ter see ya gettin' hurt, alright? Those lovely breasts of yers aren't gonna do anyone any good if their attached ter yer dead body. Unless yer found by a necrophiliac..." he said, quickly looking at her chest before promenading off

She looked down at her own chest and thought about what just happened. She looked up and saw Barbossa who just rolled his eyes at the sight of Evangeline staring at her own breasts.

"I won't ask." he muttered

"Good idea." she replied


	28. Chapter 28

Tortuga was a menagerie of lively and, more often than not, drunk and slobbering sailors. Evangeline stuck closely to Jack's side, afraid of being carted off by men who watched her with crazy, cross-eyed looks. Tortuga buzzed with life and unconscious, snoring men who slept in the middle of the streets and Jack loved it.

Everyone knew who Jack was, some men hollered at him and waved and Jack would remove his hat and nod in their general directions. Others threw bottles, cursing and hissing, spitting whatever God awful thing they were chewing. Jack expertly ducked and avoided the objects that were hurled at him. He'd done this all before.

The men were not really a problem for Evangeline, but the women scared her to death. They all stared at her, glaring, whispering, and looking her up and down in distaste. She wondered what was so wrong with her that made these women stare daggers. Some of them were very pretty; tall, slim, somewhat clean. But others, well others were downright disgusting, Evangeline had to admit.

At one point, she witnessed a rather large woman and a skinny, toothless man kissing and groping each other in plain daylight for everyone to see. She blushed profusely and looked away. Not only were there sights that singed her corneas, but there were smells that made her double over and gasp for air.

Yes, Tortuga was a magical place indeed.

Jack strode down the streets, proud as a peacock to once again be the talk of the town. He smirked and ushered Evangeline into a tavern that Jack claimed was, "the single best place in Tortuga." The sign told her that the tavern was called The Faithful Bride. As Jack pulled her into the tavern, music and yelling filled her ears.

"Behold, the wonders of Tortuga!" Jack hollered at her

"I can't hear myself think." she replied

"Jack! Jack Sparrow!" Someone called out and Jack looked around for the voices owner

Suddenly, a woman came into view and Jack smirked as she rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him fully on the mouth. Evangeline stared, horrified as the brunette woman kissed him vigorously, while Jack kissed her back, his hands snaking around her hips as he pulled her closer.

Evangeline felt herself pale and clutched her chest as her heart crumbled inside her ribcage. She became deaf to the music and crude sounds of the tavern as she watched Jack hold the unknown woman. She felt faint and nauseous.

Jack broke the kiss and smirked again and the woman threw her head back and laughed, her chocolate colored hair swishing back and forth.

"Lord, I've missed you, Jack." The woman said in a deep, raspy, seductive voice

"Aye, same luv." Jack replied

The woman realized that Evangeline was staring and turned to her, looking her up and down, a hand on her hip.

"Can we help you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

Evangeline looked at Jack and he suddenly realized she was there as well.

"Oh! Geline!" he said, taking her by the hand and pulling her closer

"Yvette, this Evangeline." He said, nudging her

"Oh, have you replaced me, Jack?" she asked, batting her long eyelashes

"O' course not, luv!" he assured her, "Why would I ever replace ya? Yer the reason I dock on this island in the first place."

Yvette smiled wickedly and took a step closer to him.

"You know where to find me, Sparrow, stop by for a visit before you leave. The local men leave me...desperate for your skills." she whispered, throwing a glare at Evangeline before walking away

Jack cocked his head sideways and watched as Yvette left, a smirk on his face. Evangeline watched him watch her until the woman disappeared.

"She seems...lovely." She quietly commented

"Aye." he said, turning and looking at Geline

"Will you visit her?" she asked, nonchalantly

"Sadly, no. I haven't the time to pleasure women while we are here. Much too much to do." he said, as he pulled her to a table

Evangeline closed her eyes and thanked God, surely he was looking out for her. She sat next to Jack at a small table tucked away in a dark corner of the tavern, and he pulled put the map from inside his jacket, smoothing it out flat across the table. His ringed pointer finger followed black lines along the map, stopping and lingering on a certain point every once in a while.

A well endowed barmaid stopped at their table and set down two large pints of rum Evangeline watched as the amber liquid sloshed from side to side, threatening to spill over onto the table and map.

"Thank ya kindly." Jack said, pulling out a coin purse and placing two shiny coins in the woman's hand

He then brought the mug to his lips and took a nice hearty swig. Evangeline only sat and looked at her mug, not quite sure what to do with it.

"Luv, have ya written that doctor of yours a letter?" Jack asked her with his eyes still on the map

"Oh, no I haven't." She realized

"Well, I suggest ya do that tonight, we always retrieve our letters and packages here in Tortuga cause it's the one place we always come back to. Write the love-sick bloke and let him know yer alright, we can send it off tomorrow when Gibbs fetches the mail for the Pearl."

She felt her already weakened heart drop at the thought of her friend worrying. She had been so love-sick herself that she had completely forgotten about Nathaniel and writing him. She just felt awful.

"Are ya even gonna drink that, luv?" he asked, eyeing her mug

"No. I don't drink."

"Oh, c'mon Geline! Here, have just one little sip." he said, pushing her mug closer to her

"I couldn't."

"Ya wouldn't. I mean, ya won't. It's a choice luv! Ain't nothing wrong with a drink every now and again."

Evangeline inspected the rum again, twirling the end of her braid.

"Do I have to?"

"Aye! Aye, ya do! As yer captain I command ya to open yer mouth and let the sweet, phenomenal and altogether satisfying liquid known as rum run along yer tongue and down yer gullet, luv." Jack preached, smirking

"Wha...but you just said it was a choice, Jack!"

"I lied. It happens sometimes. Just try it, darling."

She wondered what it would taste like. Bitter? Strong? Sour? Would it taste the way Jack had when he kissed her four years earlier, for he always drank the stuff. Yes, she still faintly remembered the that taste, and the prospect of getting to partake and perhaps taste that once again forced her to grab the mug by its handle and bring it to her lips.

She only allowed a little past her lips and as she swallowed she instantly regretted it. It singed her throat and made her eyes sting and water. She coughed and sputtered, trying to purge the taste from her mouth.

Jack chuckled and shook his head.

"Y'alright?"

"That...that is the most awful...that's just awful." she managed to choke out as she continued to cough

"Eh, first time's the worst." he said

"You knew very well that that would happen? I felt like my throat was on fire!" Evangeline replied, wiping tears from her eyes

"Aye. Everyone has ter experience it sometime, luv! Just like sex. In fact, it's almost exactly like sex." he said, his eyes staring off into nothingness as he fingered a bead from his chin, "Except sex is slightly less satisfying."

Evangeline blushed and hid her face in her hands, shaking her head. Jack needed to learn how to think before speaking around her. Or perhaps, she thought, she needed to learn not to be so girlish when it came to his inappropriate comments.

"Yer very shy about sex, luv. Didn't anyone ever tell ya that yer a grown woman and not a child anymore?" Jack asked, taking a swig of his rum

"I know I'm not a child." Evangeline said defensively

"I know ya know yer not a child. No child on earth has a figure like yours." he commented, pressing his point further by wiggling his hands around in the shape of her 'figure'

She felt herself blush again but she smiled a bit at his attention.

"Watch this." Jack murmured before standing up

"Oi! You there! Lad!" he called out, his eyes locked on a young cabin boy who looked around him, wondering who Jack was calling out to

He pointed a finger at his chest and raised an eyebrow, asking if he was being summoned. Jack nodded and waved him over.

"Yes, Captain Sparrow?" the boy asked, his voice low, a sign that perhaps he wasn't a boy anymore

He had striking red hair that was tied in a small rat tail and freckles splattered all over his face. He stood at attention, ready to serve the infamous captain.

"Oh! Ya know who I am! Lovely. How old are ya, son?" Jack asked, sitting down

"Seventeen, sir."

"What's yer name?"

"Christopher, sir."

"Hmm. Can ya do me a favor, Chris?"

"Aye, anything sir."

"Ya see the woman I'm sittin' with?"

Christopher turned his head and looked at Evangeline.

"Of course, sir." he replied

"I need ya ter tell me what you think of her."

Christopher lifted a red eyebrow and looked at Jack.

"..Sir?"

"What do ya think of Miss Evangeline, lad?"

The cabin boy turned uncomfortably towards Evangeline who was staring at Jack as if he were sea monster.

"Jack, what are you do..."

"Hush, luv. Christopher, continue."

"Well, sir, she is...amen...she is very pretty." he said

Evangeline turned and looked at the boy and felt herself smile.

"Good, lad, anything else?"

"Um...actually sir, she is quite beautiful." Christopher said, this time looking at Evangeline  
as he said

Jack smiled took a drink of his rum.

"Thank you very much, Christopher, you are...much too kind." Evangeline quietly said

"Not kind enough, Miss." he replied, slightly bowing his head and then turning to Jack

"Sir, did you call me over simply to have me tell you something that is already clearly evident?"

"It's evident to every man here lad, but not to her." Jack whispered to the red head

"Tis a shame, sir. The lady needs only to exist to be the picture of beauty. You make sure you treat her right and let her know how much you love her, sir. Any man could steal her away." Christopher said

Jack and Evangeline looked at each other for a moment and Jack looked as if he were about to burst into a fit of laughter. Evangeline felt her face grow hot and she stared into her mug of rum.

"No, no, no lad, we are not...together! No, we are old friends, her and I. She is like a sister that I find to be attractive...although that sounds awfully perverse. She is like me first mate...only with breasts. And she's a lot taller...and skinnier." Jack said, lost in his thoughts of what Gibbs would look like as a woman

"Oh, well, then excuse me for assuming, sir." Christopher said, bowing slightly

"Here lad. Ya did well." Jack said, tossing him a coin

He caught it, smiled at Jack and bowed to Evangeline who was not paying any attention to the red head. Her thoughts were elsewhere. His sister? She was like his sister...like his first mate. She wanted to bury her face into her arms and hide her humiliation and heart wrenching disappointment, but she bit the inside of her lip to remind her that she could not break down in front of Jack.

"See, luv! Men know what men like and you, darling, are what men like."

Evangeline simply nodded her head. 'But you don't like me.' She thought, 'Every man in the world could be in love with me but you're the only one who really counts.'

That night, Evangeline sat at Jack's desk, her mind reeling as she tried to figure out how to start a letter to Nathaniel. She closed her eyes tight, and opened them again, a small headache pounding against them. She sighed, dipped her quill in ink and put it to the parchment.

_My Dearest Nathaniel,_  
_I'm so sorry this is the first time you have heard from me in so long; you must be confused and filled with worry as to where I disappeared to. Let me assure you that I am perfectly well and safe._

_When Jack and I left that day, we were both arrested; Jack because of his status as a pirate and I because I was associating myself with him. We escaped though, with a brilliant plan from Jack and we had no time to stop and explain to you as we were being chased. And shot at. I know, it sounds like something from a children's adventure book._

_I'm aboard the Black Pearl headed for Scotland with Jack and his crew who treat me just like one of them. Although, I miss you terribly, I thoroughly enjoy my current situation. Being on the ocean seems perfectly natural to me._

_How are you, dear friend? I hope you are well, for I couldn't live with myself if you were not. I pray you are happy. I know I've hurt you, and it kills me, Nathaniel. It seems I've been selfish, for I love Jack and I chose him and left you, and Jack; he could never love me. He said I was a sister to him. A first mate. Nothing more. How foolish I have been, harboring some hope in my heart that he could possibly feel the same. How foolish I have been._

_I hope this letter finds you well, and I look forward to hearing from you. Please know that I am safe and you've no need to worry._

_Love, Evangeline_

She sighed and set her quill down, hardly satisfied with the letter but knowing it would have to do. She let the ink dry, folded it and sealed it shut with black wax. She rubbed her eyes, suddenly exhausted. She blew out the candle that was set on Jack's desk and made her way out of Jack's cabin and towards her own sleeping quarters.

The next morning, Evangeline sat in the Faithful Bride across Jack just had she had the day before. Gibbs had posted her letter to Nathaniel and she had even found time to bathe at the local bathhouse, which had been an altogether unpleasant experience, but she didn't mind because she felt fresh and clean. Her still damp hair was braided down her back and she watched Jack as he continued to study his map.

Suddenly, Jack cursed out loud and crumpled the map in his fist. Evangeline stared with wide green eyes.

"Boone has been following us." Jack said, a serious look plastered on his face as he chucked the wrinkled map back on the table

"What? How do you know that?"

"I spotted his colors a few days ago; a large 'B' against a blood red background. Stupid cur, announcing his presence like he wants me to see. He's far behind but he is following. I haven't told the crew."

"Why hasn't he attacked?"

"Because he now realizes that he doesn't need to, that he can follow us right to the bloody spot where this here treasure is hidden. He'll wait until we are right on the shores of Scotland and THEN he'll attack because he is bleedin', slimy git." Jack replied, a dark and vengeful look in his otherwise beautiful eyes

"Are you sure?" She asked

"Aye, cause it's what I'd do."

Evangeline watched him as he almost inhaled his drink, gulping it down as if it were the last bit of alcohol he would ever receive. He slammed his mug down on the table with a growl and Evangeline jumped a bit. Liquid the color of maple splashed onto the table and Jack sadly watched as it fell onto to the ground.

"That's a waste of good rum or ale or...whatever it is." he muttered

"Jack, are you alright?" Evangeline whispered, resting her elbows on the table and her chin on her hands as he rubbed the back of his neck and sighed

"Aye darling, I'm alright." he replied

"If something is wrong, you...you can tell me, you know. I'll just sit and listen if you like. I can tell something isn't right and it's not something to do with Boone, although that is aggravating." She shyly whispered

Jack suddenly smiled and grabbed her hands that were resting on the table. He brought them to his lips and placed a big, theatrical kiss on each hand. Evangeline laughed and he winked, clutching her hands.

"Yer the best, luv." he said, his eyes sparkling mischievously

"Why?"

"Cause ya just are. Don't question it. Now, seeing as we are leaving good ol' Tortuga tomorrow, I say we celebrate!" He declared

"Celebrate what?"

"Whatever! Celebrate somethin'! Anythin'! Everythin'!"

Evangeline was confused at the sudden mood change in Jack but welcomed it. She would rather see him like this than what she had seen moments before. Jack took a gulp of his rum and grabbed her hand, leaping from the table and dragging her from the tavern.

"What are you doing?" she asked, laughing

The sun was blazing and she shielded her eyes from its damaging rays.

"Bein' spontaneous! What do ya wanna do, luv? Anythin'! Ya say it and we'll do it!" he said

Evangeline smiled and was reminded of the day so many years ago when they had gone swimming during a rainstorm.

"Um...I don't know."

"C'mon luv! Anythin'!"

"You choose." She said

"Well, hmm...skinny dippin', luv. That's what we'll do!"

"W...what? Jack! No!"

"Why not? Ain't nothing I haven't seen before!" he said, pulling her along

Evangeline shook her head with a laugh of disbelief.

"Jack! You're crazy! I am not skinny dipping with you!"

He turned to her, his face inches from hers and his lower lip in a pout, his eyes large and adorable.

"Please, luv? I promise I will try me hardest not to look."

"Absolutely not!" she laughed; pulling away

He sighed dramatically and rolled his eyes.

"Fiiiine. What have ya in mind, then?" he asked

She thought for a moment, trolling the end of her braid around her finger as people passed her on the street. The idea that entered her mid was an odd one, but she liked it so much, she simply could not ignore it. She just hoped Jack would be up to it.

"Teach me to defend myself." she said, a bit embarrassed, "If an attack from Boone in Scotland is imminent, teach me to fight. Please."

Jack smiled from ear to ear, his arms folded over his chest, impressed.

"Alright, darling. I'll teach ya the art of the sword, if it's what ya want. I think it's a magnificent idea, but it's hard work. Vigorous and tiresome, long hours, ya have ter be up for it."

Evangeline smiled shyly as she thought of all the time she would be spending with Jack if he taught her. Not that they weren't always in each other's company. But all his focus would be on her.

"I can do it." she said, confident

Jack unsheathed his sword and held it up her neck with a smirk. Her breath caught in her throat as the warm metal grazed her neck.

"Yu'll be the best damn swordsman...erm...woman, swordswoman in the whole Caribbean." he said


	29. Chapter 29

I'm so very very very sorry for making you all wait! Things have been very hectic around my house! But here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy! Also, I have made a little soundtrack to this story in my head, and song number one is 'Cosmic Love' by the beautiful and talented Florence And The Machine. This song just makes perfect sense and fits the way Evangeline feels. Also, I crafted a bittie picture of Jack and Evangeline! The links are on my profile! Go and listen! Do it! In the song it says, "I am always in this twilight in the shadow of your heart." It just screams this story! :)

"Everything accounted for, Gibbs?" Jack asked they took inventory of the things that Gibbs had purchased in Tortuga.

"Aye, it's all here."

"Beautiful. Thanks mate."

"Jack, why the hell do we have seventeen crates of rum but only three crates of oranges? Are ya daft?" Barbossa asked while holding up a bottle of rum

Jack raised an eyebrow, his eyes wide as he feigned innocence.

"Erm, Gibbs did the shoppin', not me!" he replied, pointing to his first mate

Evangeline smiled as Gibbs rolled his eyes. He always seemed to be blamed for things.

"Oh shut up, Jack." Barbossa grumbled as he opened the bottle and took a drink

"Ya seem to be enjoying the rum, so don't act like yer angry, Hector. Besides, rum is infinitely more important than them oragnish circles. Ya will be thanking me for all that alcohol later on, believe me." Jack said, wiggling a finger at Barbossa like he was reprimanding a child

Barbossa shook his head and stomped away, bottle of rum in hand.

"Are we ready to cast off, Jack?" Gibbs asked

"Aye, I do believe so! But first, lock up that rum! I don't want any thievin' crew members comin' down here and thinkin' that it is just for the takin', savvy?"

"Aye, good idea." Gibbs said, wiping sweat from his brow

"Of course it's a good idea! I thought of it!" Jack declared as he slapped Gibbs on the back

Evangeline was sitting on a barrel below deck with Jack and Gibbs, waiting to be asked to help with something. It was an unbelievably hot day and every part of Evangeline was covered with sweat, even below deck without the sun's rays it was sweltering. Her sleeves were rolled up as far as possible, she had removed her vest, she had even pinned her hair so that is was off her neck, but it didn't seem to help anything.

"Jack, how can you possibly be wearing a jacket in this heat?" she asked, fanning herself

He looked down at his attire and shrugged.

"Is it hot? I hadn't noticed."

Gibbs and Evangeline looked at each other in disbelief.

"What? Ya think it is hot today? Ya two have no bloody idea what heat is, this is a cool spring mornin' compared to some of the scorchers I've been through. Anyway, I'll make sure I toss ya in the drink before it gets too unbearable." he said with a smile

Evangeline wished she had Jack's superhuman body temperature control, for she was seriously considering just jumping in the water without Jack's help.

"Alright then, we're off." Jack declared before making his way towards the deck

"Lord help us, for today it's hot as hell." Gibbs muttered as Evangeline followed

Upon climbing up the stairs to the deck, Evangeline felt direct heat from the sun and felt as if she might faint. She heard Jack calling out orders to the crew, but no one was bustling about. Everything was done slowly and everyone seemed to be in a haze. A few men were drenched in sweat, hiding in whatever shade they could find. Others were red faced and shirtless as they preformed their duties.

Evangeline wished she could remove her shirt as well, for the material was sticking to her sweat covered skin and was becoming quite bothersome.

"I'm gonna die." Pintel moaned as he passed by Evangeline, Ragetti at his heels

"Tis cursed heat will be the end of us." Ragetti replied, rubbing his wooden eye mercilessly

Evangeline readily agreed with the men before making her way towards the helm where Jack was standing, overseeing his crew members and barking orders. He didn't seem to notice as she timidly stood behind him in a spot where the sails cast a slight shadow, a place that was a bit cooler. His left hand was tightly wrapped around one of the spokes of the wheel, eager to leave the port. She watched as he drummed the fingers of his opposite hand against another wooden spoke, his many rings glistening in the sunlight.

His hands were rough, callused and gentle. She imagined him running them down her arms and tangling his fingers with hers, kissing her softly, holding her the way he had held that woman in The Faithful Bride. She felt a cry bubble inside her as she thought about how he would never want to be with her that way. She was sister. She was first mate material; she was not that woman in the tavern to him.

"Daydreamin'?" She heard him ask and she shook herself from her imaginings

"Just thinking." she replied, realizing suddenly that the ship was moving

"We're on our way, luv. Scotland bound." He said, smirking

She smiled back, feeling foolish for daydreaming about him.

"Ya ready fer that sword fightin' lesson, luv?" He asked, fingering the hilt of his own sword

"What? Now?"

"Why not?"

"It's too hot!"

"Nonsense! No time like the present, eh?"

Evangeline groaned at heat but couldn't say no due to the smirk on Jack's face. He raised an eyebrow and she gave in, she would have blushed if her cheeks weren't already pink from the heat.

As the Pearl left the docks of Tortuga, Evangeline stood on the deck facing Jack, the heat was still relentless and she wished Jack could have waited for a cooler day.

"Are ya listening, luv?" he asked her

"Yes."

"Alright, now the proper and standard stance is like so." he said, turning so that his back was facing her and placing his feet slightly more than shoulder width apart, his left foot behind him and his right foot in front

"Ya see?" he asked, turning his head

She nodded and placed her feet like Jack did. But he turned back to her, shaking his head.

"No, no, no luv. Well, yet feet are right, but yer hips are off." he said, stepping behind her

She felt him grab her by the waist and she gasped as he turned her hips at a slight angle. She looked over at Gibbs, Barbossa, Pintel and Ragetti; all of whom were watching and chuckling at Evangeline's reaction to being touched. She glared at them and they were instantly quieted.

"See, luv? Like this. It'll help ya keep yer balance, give ya more mobility." he said quietly, his voice tickling her ear and she closed her eyes, deciding she was going to love these lessons.

He removed his hands from her waist and faced her again, looking at her form.

"Good. Now, when I step, ya step opposite of me, just like dancin'." he said, and he side stepped to the right

Evangeline stepped to the left, following Jack in a circle. He nodded as they walked.

"Good, luv! One thing to remember, ya never cross yer feet! Ya keep yer feet in place as ya move. If ya cross, yer openin' yerself up to a direct hit." he warned

Evangeline nodded as she listened to every word he spoke, she wanted to remember, she wanted to be able to be good at this, to make him proud.

"Now, since yer right handed, yer right foot will always be in the back position. When yer actually in battle with someone, that kind of form doesn't really matter just as long as ya never cross yer feet."

Jack worked with her for a while on footwork, something that she picked up quickly. Every so often he would have to stop her and tell her to fix her stance, but apart from that, she retained everything he was teaching her. He taught her how to keep her form while moving, how to keep her feet in place while sidestepping.

The small group that had gathered to watch was whispering to each other, and she knew they were talking about her. They were being rather boisterous, laughing and cheering at the most minuscule things and getting real quiet and whispering like girls whenever Jack had to touch her. The whole crew knew how she felt about Jack and she did not enjoy the fact that her embarrassment at being touched was their entertainment.

An hour and a half later, Evangeline was fanning herself furiously, trying to cool herself down. The sun was directly above them, around noon time, and it was significantly hotter than it was earlier if that was even possible.

"Jack, can we please take a break?" she asked, "It's so hot."

Jack had shed his jacket and his sleeves were rolled up, his arms glistening with sweat.

"Aye, luv. Perhaps we will continue when this blasted sun has gone away. Good job on yer first lesson, darling, ya did well." he said, grabbing his jacket, smiling widely and making his way towards his cabin

The group dispersed and Evangeline decided to follow Jack to see if she could be of any assistance. She shut his cabin door behind her and followed Jack to his desk where he sat, looking over a few papers and maps.

"Anything I can do to help?" she asked, leaning against the opposite side of the desk

He looked up and thought for a moment, pursing his lips in thought.

"Not particularly, luv." he answered

"What are you doing?" She asked, leaning over and looking at the papers

"Oh, just captainy duties, I'd bore ya ter tears if I explained." he said, shuffling the papers so she could not see what he was doing.

Evangeline got the feeling that Jack was rather busy and didn't want to be bugged.

"You want to be left alone?" She asked

Jack smirked, leaned back in his chair, put his hands behind his head and brought his feet up on his desk, crossing his ankles and relaxing.

"I never said that, luv."

"It just seems like you're busy. I'm not bothering you?"

"Not a bit, darlin'." he chuckled, "Come here."

Evangeline raised an eyebrow as Jack ushered her over with his fingers. She obeyed and walked around to the back of the desk.

"I have somethin' ter show ya." he said, smirking

"What is it?"

"A secret." he answered, bringing his index finger to his lips to shush her and urging her to step closer

She leaned in and he pointed underneath the desk with a ringed finger.

"Under your desk?"

He nodded and she ducked her head under the desk, seeing nothing.

"There is nothing here, Jack."

Suddenly, Jack appeared by her side, underneath the desk, chuckling. He pressed his hand to the wood above their heads and the old desk creaked against his palm as he popped a panel from its place and set it on the ground. Jack turned and smiled at her as he blindly fished around in the hole he had just made in the underbelly of the desk. Evangeline gave a small smile back as she waited for him to produce whatever it was he was trying to show.

"Ahh!" he exclaimed as he removed his hand and held a rolled up map, his eyebrows wiggling

"A map."

"Not just a map, luv, THE map, this is where I keep it hidden, safe and sound." He said, scooting from under the desk.

"So," Evangeline started as she stood, "why did you show this to me?"

Jack unrolled the map and looked at it lovingly, holding it in front of his face.

"Because someone besides the Captain needs ter know where certain things are hidden should said Captain perish in any unforeseeable event." he answered

"Am I the only one besides you who knows about it?"

Jack looked around his map to see Evangeline.

"Aye." he answered curtly, returning to his map reading

"What? Who knew about it before me? And why didn't you tell Barbossa or Gibbs?"

Jack sighed, rolled his map back up and slumped back into his chair.

"The person who was privy to it before you is no longer with us and ter answer the second part of your question; firstly, I don't trust Barbossa as far as I can throw The Pearl across the water, which isn't very far, mind you. Secondly, Gibbs knew at one point, but has forgotten."

Evangeline looked at him questioningly.

"That man knows too much, all that knowledge in that fat head if his just gets jumbled up."

"What does he know?"

"Everything, luv. Besides, I told him a million years ago. Believe me, darlin', he no longer remembers."

She certainly was confused as to why he would tell her, but she pushed her confusion away for a later date. Jack was downing a bottle of rum that had been sitting on the corner of his desk, happily drumming his fingers against the arm rest where he had sat. Despite being sheltered from direct sunlight, it was still hot in Jack's cabin and Evangeline wanted to sit and rest. She peered longingly at his bed but didn't move. She thought it impolite to just take a seat on his bed, this was his territory. He must have seen her looks of desperation because he cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Take a seat, Geline, no need ter stand all day."

She smiled in relief and made her way towards the end of the bed where she sat with a sigh as she remembered the night she had fallen asleep in the very same bed.

"Great bed, eh?"

"Compared to what I sleep on, yes." she answered but immediately regretted it, blushing, "I mean the bed I sleep in is lovely! I didn't mean to sound ungrateful!"

Jack chuckled and set his rum on the desk with a thump.

"Not at all, luv. I know what ya sleep on must be dreadful, just dreadful. Ya should sleep in mine instead, I wouldn't mind." He replied suggestively

Evangeline squirmed uncomfortably, wrapping a loose piece of black hair around her finger.

"Aww, c'mon Geline, ya know I'm only havin' a laugh. We both know that I would never ask ya ter sleep in the same bed as me. 'Tis impolite and awkward." Jack said, his hands held up, palms facing away from him

"Yes, completely awkward." she reiterated

Jack sat up in his seat and looked questioningly at her.

"Oh, I see. So even if I asked ya in all seriousness, 'Geline, would ya care ter share a bed with me?' ya would pass?" He asked, hands animated

She bit her lip to remind herself she was completely idiotic.

"Well, um, well it's...it's immoral, isn't it?" she asked stupidly

Jack only looked at her for a moment before smirking.

"Luv, I'm a pirate, I've no morals. I don't understand the concept, whatsoever. I'm also absolutely positive if ya spent a night with me in any bed, ya wouldn't question the morality in the mornin', I guarantee it." he purred but his face took on a serious look after a minute

"Ya know, I keep the sexual innuendos and comments ter a minimum around ya luv, because yer intensely shy and sweetly innocent. If ya were any other lass, I'd'ave shown ya just how immoral Jack Sparrow is a long time ago, luv. I respect ya too much ter pin ya ter me bed and ravage ya, as strange as it sounds and I don't say that ter just anyone.

"Believe me, it's been a while since I've been with a woman, and I could charm yer clothes right off, have ya underneath me and touch ya in all the right places this very second, but I haven't the slightest interest in doin' so and I know ya wouldn't ever want that because yer a good, respectable woman and I like ya too much." he said, seriously

Evangeline was already hot, but her body's defense against Jack's foreign and tantalizing words was obviously intense heat flashes. She looked away from him while fanning her face. It hurt her that he didn't have any interest in her but it angered her so much more to hear him say that she wouldn't ever want that from him. He knew nothing about what she wanted and didn't want.

"Ya alright?" he asked, concerned

"Oh, yes, it's just...it's so hot." she replied

"Do ya need anything?"

"Um, I could use something to drink."

Jack grabbed his rum but shook his head, remembering the way she had reacted yesterday to his drink of choice. He stood up and made for the door.

"I'll only be a second, luv." he said, leaving the room

Evangeline fell backwards on the bed with a frustrated sigh, covering her eyes with her hands.

"Lord, I hate him." she grumbled out loud, removing her hands from her eyes and forming fists

"Ugh, no I don't! I love him so much it hurts!"

She looked up at the wooden ceiling just as she had done the last time she has laid in his bed, with him beside her.

"What am I doing?" she whispered

Why did she stay onboard this ship? HIS ship? She was only making it worse for herself, he didn't want her and he was never going to want her. Why did she put herself through this in hopes of his feelings matching hers?

'I must be crazy.' she thought, 'Certifiably insane.'

The awful truth was, she had nowhere else to go, she couldn't go back to Folkstone, not with the Navy after her. Truth was, she had no place, so The Pearl was her only refuge, and she just so happened to be madly in love with the man who offered her the refuge in the first place. A man who trifled and broke women's hearts, who swore never to love again, who saw her as his sister. It seemed to be a recipe for heartache. How idiotic she was.

The door to Jack's cabin opened and she sat up as he sauntered in, a bottle in each hand. One held rum, obviously, and the other he handed to her. She raised an eyebrow, not sure what she was about to ingest.

"Water. 'Tis just water." he said, taking a swig from his bottle

"Should I trust you?" she asked, peering into her bottle

"Always." he answered, sitting next to her

She brought the bottle to her lips, closed her eyes, and let the...water fill her mouth and slide down her throat.

"Oh, thank goodness, I thought it was some type of alcohol. I would have killed you if you had made me drink that vile stuff again."

Jack fell back onto the bed as she had done only minutes before, chuckling.

"Ya couldn't kill me if ya tried." he responded, grabbing her shirt and pulling her down next to him

She didn't want to lay next to him, she was angry at him and at herself, but it was just too damn comfortable to sit back up. Their legs were hanging off the edge of the bed, Jack's swinging slightly.

"Look," Jack said, eyeing the space between them, "We're sharin' a bed, ain't so bad, is it?"

She rolled her eyes, trying not to smile. She wanted him to know she was mad. He should be aware of her mood, but she gave it up and shyly smiled.

"I promise ter keep me hands to meself, if ya promise yet keep yer's ter yerself." he said, setting his rum down on the floor and tucking his hands into his pockets

She giggled quietly and nodded, following suit.

"See? Now isn't this lovely? Two mates just loungin' around, drinkin', keepin' their hands ter themselves,  
bein' mates...and it isn't awkward because yer a woman and I'm a man and it's not two men layin' next to each other on the same bed." Jack spoke in a gibberish manner

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jack." she said

"Neither do I, luv. Sometimes I just open me mouth and hope whatever comes out is intelligent and logical, half the time it isn't." he chuckled

"Half the time? Sometimes I think you're just saying the first string of words that comes to your mind."

"I do not. If I did, I would talk like this, 'Rum rum rum women blue orange gold women sun sex plate rum rum rum nutshell rum women and sex.' Actually, that sentence makes perfect sense ter me." He said, waving his hands around in the air and wiggling his fingers above his head

This sent Evangeline into a fit of laughter and Jack laughed along with her.

"Ya try it." he urged

"No! It's ridiculous!"

"Precisely why ya should try it, luv!" He proclaimed

"Oh, alright, um...tree foot music lavender love piano," she stopped to laugh and Jack told her to continue, "um, whale shoe Jack Jack Jack hat Jack Jack London."

Jack chuckled, smiling wide.

Evangeline felt her smile fade as she realized she may have used his name in her 'first thought' sentence a few too many times, but he didn't seem to notice. Maybe he hadn't noticed.

"Can I ask ya something, luv?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling

Or, perhaps he had noticed.


	30. Chapter 30

**If you haven't done so already, go to my profile and find the links for this story! There is a song that I feel describes how Evangeline feels about Jack and there is a link to a picture that I put together of Jack and Geline! DO IT! :) Enjoy and please review! **

Evangeline held her breath as she nodded her head, praying to God, who hadn't been dealing her good cards lately, that Jack hadn't read anything into her saying his name a hundred times. She remembered that Jack was very good at reading the emotions on a person's face. But, she also remembered Gibbs saying that Jack was pretty clueless. Please, she begged, please be too clueless to understand that I love you.

"Yes, you can ask me...anything." she answered, mortified

"Good, good! Alright, the question is, do ya keep the promises ya make? If I made ya promise me somethin', could I trust that ya would take said promise seriously and never, ever break it as long as the Earth is still graced with your presence?"

Evangeline took a deep breath through her nose to tell herself not to get too excited over the fact that Jack was not talking about her feelings for him. She chastised herself for slipping up in the first place.

"Of course you can trust me, Jack, you know that. I kept you in my house and cared for you while you were a wanted fugitive." she answered, firmly but shyly

Jack smirked, his gold teeth sparkling.

"You're absolutely spot on, luv. I know I can trust ya. With that said, will ya make me a promise, right here and now?" he asked, sitting up

She sat up as well, crossing her legs like an Indian and placing a fist underneath her chin.

"Yes."

He copied her, crossing his legs so that they were sitting across from each other, like children at a sleepover about to tell their deepest, darkest secrets or to dare one another to tell whom they fancied.

"Geline, I want ya ter promise me that ya will never tell anyone where I keep the map, no one. Not, Gibbs, not Spaghetti or Pintel, not Barbossa..." He stopped and he wrinkled his nose, "'specially not Barbossa. In fact, if Barbossa ever asks ya anything about anything, run away from him, tell him nothing."

Evangeline gave him a toothy smile while listening.

"Promise me ya won't tell a soul. That map is damned important, and I don't fancy the thought of it in anyone else's hands, savvy? Can ya make me that promise?"

"Absolutely." she answered without hesitation

"Ya won't tell anyone? Not even if yer life is threatened?"

"Not even if my life is threatened. I promise."

He held out his hand and they shook on it, Jack giving her hand a tight squeeze for good measure.

"Yer a gem." he said, taking his index finger and tapping it lightly on her nose

She smiled, unable to look away, for his brown eyes were positively mesmerizing.

"What say ya ter goin' below deck for a bite, eh? I'm so hungry, I could devour an entire army of chickens." he declared, his eyes slightly glazed as if he was imagining an entire army of chickens

Evangeline agreed and they left his cabin only to have Jack run back in due to his forgotten bottle of rum.

"Can't forget me rum!"

After they ate, Barbossa pulled Jack aside and they conserved in secret, stopping their whispering to glare whenever a crew member walked past or got a bit too close. Evangeline, while eating, had told herself that she would stop being so wrapped up in Jack for the rest of the day, to give herself a break from the man. She had grabbed a book from his shelf and sat on a crate on deck, wasting away the hours reading 'Robinson Crusoe', enchanted by the words on each page.

She read until there was no natural light left for her to read by. It startled her when she realized just how long she had been sitting there, and all the while she had successfully pushed all thoughts of Jack aside and allowed her mind to be occupied by the writings of Defoe. And what shocked her more was the fact that no one had bothered her, they let her have her peace and space.

The sun was nearly submerged in the ocean as she closed the book and made her way to the middle of the deck where a few men were standing about, swapping stories and battle wounds. She smiled apologetically as she cut through a crowd of them, catching the tail end of a story.

"...and that is why I will never bed a native Jamaican woman ever again! She could be the naughtiest little minx and it w..."

Evangeline did not let her imagine run away with what she had just heard because she honestly did not want to know why he would never bed a native Jamaican again. She spotted Jack leaning against the mast, one hand in his jacket pocket as he whistled something lively and chipper and stared into the barrel of his gun, inspecting it. She popped up beside him and his eyes moved to see her, and then moved back to his gun.

"Hola Señorita." he said in otherwise perfect Spanish laced with his accent

"Hola...what do I call you?"

"Señor guapo." he told her, smirking

"Señor guapo? What does that mean?" she asked

"Mister Handsome." he answered with a chuckle, "Or in French ya would say, Monsieur bel."

She rolled her eyes but was impressed that he knew other languages.

"Tell me something in Spanish." she said, wanting to him speak it again

He stuffed his pistol into his belt and thought for a moment before using his animated hands while being a Spanish Pirate.

"Barbossa madre es excelente en la cama." he whispered and as he looked up, his co-captain shook his head

"Not as excellent as yer mum be, Jackie. She be professional." he spat back

Jack chortled and rolled his eyes

"What did you say?"

"I said that Barbossa's dear old mum is a great lover."

Evangeline covered her blushing cheeks and laughed, looking at Barbossa as he cracked a smile before frowning and rolling his eyes again.

"I hope yu'll mature a bit when ye turn four on yer next bleedin' birthday, Jackie."

"I won't." Jack reassured him as Barbossa walked away

"Say something in French." she begged

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

"Alright. Êtes-vous prêt pour une autre leçon de la lutte, l'amour?" he purred, his eyebrows moving up and down

Evangeline wished to simply melt into the way he spoke that language so she would forever be a part of it. It was all beautiful in and of itself, but when Jack spoke it in a heavy and seductive manner; he could say complete random rubbish as he had earlier and she would have done anything he told her too.

"What did you say?"

"I asked ya if ya wanted to have another go at the sword fightin'."

"How do you say yes in French?" she asked innocently and Jack smiled sweetly

"Oui."

"Then, Oui, I would."

"Super!" he declared, "Do ya remember the stance?"

She nodded her head and stood just as he had taught her earlier, her right foot back and her left one forward, her feet shoulder width apart and her hips twisted slightly.

"Perfect, darling."

Jack reviewed the steps they had been practicing that morning, and she remembered everything, Jack didn't have to correct her once. Once Jacked seemed satisfied that she had the steps memorized he pulled her aside and sat her down on a barrel of water in front of him.

"Now, I'm gonna tell ya about the attack zones, darling. There are a grand total of three. Upper zone, middle zone, and lower zone. Upper zone is obviously the head and neck and shoulders and such, the middle is...well...the middle, and so on and so on, ya get the deal. The Upper zone is for serious injury or a possible kill strike, middle is purely kill strike and lower is injury. Ya get what I'm sayin'?"

"Yes."

"Mkay, luv, go ahead and stand up."

She obeyed and he stepped up closer to her, the lamps shining against his face.

"These are the places ya strike for a kill." he said, placing his hand flat against her stomach as she bit the inside of her lip and tried not to snuggle against him.

"The stomach, ya go for it, and ya go for a deep strike. The chest," he explained, gesturing to her chest, "Take yer pic of areas, ya got the heart, the lungs, blah blah blah."

Jack then stepped behind her.

"The throat." he whispered, "A slice ter the throat or a stab ter the jugular and yer opponent will be dead almost instantly."

To emphasize his point, Jack slid his hand past her shoulder and up to her throat, holding her against him as if he held a dagger to her. She closed her eyes as the back of her head rested against his chest. He made a slicing movement with his hand.

"Wham! Yer Dead." he declared

She opened her eyes.

"Do you want me to fall on the deck because you killed me?" she asked

"No. Just listen, luv. Alright, now a sword to the back could be a death blow, or it could not be. Instead, ya might injure them severely. Ya could paralyze them if ya hit certain nerves. I always say; if the back is open for a strike, take it. Now, if ya go fer the head, ya better make sure it's a kill strike. In fact, it's not recommended that ya go for the head; it leaves ya wide open for attack. Are ya gettin' all this, darling?"

She nodded; so far, it seemed to be pretty simple. She liked simple. That and the fact that Jack was constantly touching her. That was her favorite part.

"Now, the legs and arms are injury strikes. A cut across the forearm, a dagger in the thigh, that sorta thing. But, if ya manage to cut off one of these appendages or slice through a good portion of one, there is a chance that yer opponent will bleed out although, that is not always the case. If ya are gonna go for a sever, ya gotta know where the main arteries in the legs and arms are. Here, sit down again, darling." he said, and she obeyed

"Roll up yer sleeves, let me see yer arms."

He grabbed a lamp and kneeled down next to her, turning her arms so that their undersides were up. He held the lamp closer and she waited for him to speak.

"Ya see this, luv? This blue line here?" he asked, his index finger running up the left side of her right arm, giving her positively wonderful chills

She nodded her head

"This right here is a bleeder, luv. Ya slice through that; yu'll be at an advantage. Now, the femoral artery is located in the leg, that's a good one ter go for too."

"How do you know all of this, Jack?"

He stood up, hanging the lamp back in place.

"I've been around, darling. I've picked up a few bits of knowledge here and there."

"What happens if I'm struck in one of these kill areas?" she asked

"Well, they are called kill strikes for a reason, luv. But ya won't be, I'm gonna teach ya ter defend yourself against even the most seasoned of fighters, like meself." He said, bowing slightly

"You are very good." she replied, blushing slightly

"Why thank ya darling. Few are the persons who can rival me with a sword."

"Who taught you?"

Jack sat down on a crate next to Evangeline, crossing his legs.

"Me dad. Crazy son of a bitch he is." he said thoughtfully

"Are we done for tonight?" She asked, twirling bits of her black hair around her finger

"If ya so wish."

She nodded, feeling sleepy all of a sudden.

"I suppose I'll go to sleep."

"In me bed?" he asked, teasingly with a raised eyebrow

Evangeline sheepishly shook her head, a shy and pure look upon her face.

Jack shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

"Your loss." he replied with a wide grin, chuckling slightly, obviously playing with her

"I suppose so." she muttered, hopping off the barrel

Jack stood up as well, rubbing the back of his neck and looking slightly tired himself as he yawned.

"Come here." he said, ushering her with his hand

She obeyed, closing the gap between them with a quiet intensity pounding through her veins. He opened his arms with a droopy smirk, inviting her. She took a shaky step forward and he enveloped her in a hug that was entirely unexpected to both of them. Surprised, Evangeline slowly responded to his gesture and wrapped her arms around his middle, resting her head against his chest, her heart pounding with the force of her nerves.

"Lord, yer so little." he chuckled before bending his head to her ear and whispered, "I trust ya ter to keep yer promise, dearie."

The warmth of his breath against her cheek sent her into a complete state of alertness, making her aware of his every foreign yet so familiar sent, the placement of his hands, the placement of hers. She nodded her head at his statement, understanding her duty to uphold said promise.

"Right. Go sleep." he said, placing a chaste peck on her cheek and lightly tapping her on the nose before releasing her

She smiled brightly due to his kiss but tried her hardest to hide it.

"G'night, Geline." he said, winking

"Goodnight." she whispered back, turning and heading for the entrance to below the ship

She placed her hand on her cheek where Jack had kissed her, smiling stupidly as she descended to her sleeping area. As she fell onto her uncomfortable bed, she didn't even notice how uncomfortable it was. She didn't care. She didn't care about anything other than Jack and his lips against the soft skin of her cheek, his stubble delightfully tickling her. She wondered if this was how all women felt and acted after coming in contact with him. Ablaze with life, a longing for the captain that made their toes curl, smiling uncontrollably like a fool, knowing without a doubt that the way they felt was nothing short of love.

She lay there like that for a few minutes, imagining herself so much braver in the scenario that had taken place above deck. Instead of allowing herself to accept his peck on her cheek, she would turn her head and their lips would meet as they kissed with no objections, Jack pulling her closer and moaning as he kissed her. Her imagination wouldn't allow anything past that, for her innocence in the way of men kept a barrier up and kissing was all that took place. But she didn't complain. Not one bit.

Over the next few days, Jack continued to teach Evangeline the art of sword fighting. After perfecting her steps and stances, and knowing the attack zones backwards and forwards, Jack decided to begin using wooden stakes to teach her to attack and defend. Evangeline ached to use real swords, but Jack told her that there was no way he was going to hand over one to her if she didn't first know how to use one.

The wooden stakes were less dangerous but helped give her a feel for how a real sword would be used in battle. First, Jack went over how to block and parry, starting with the upper attack zone. He went through each move slowly and precisely, allowing Evangeline to see what each entailed, and then they would practice each move slowly, and then quickly, as if Jack was really attacking her.

After the upper attack zone, Jack moved on the middle and the lower, showing her how to best defend her kill zones. Evangeline became confused a few times, asking Jack how she was supposed to know and expect her opponent's next moves. Jack explained to her how to watch the movements of her attacker, how his movements would indicate his next attack. Jack also taught her how to attack.

After about four days of copious amounts of practice, Jack announced that they were done with practicing and that now, he was going to fight her.

"I'm gonna attack, and yer gonna defend yerself usin' all the techniques we've been practicing." he announced, tossing her a stake

"I'm not ready for that." she whimpered

"Yes, ya are. Yu'll do fine, luv."

"Jack I..."

"Geline. Shut it. Yer brilliant. Gibbs!" he shouted, looking around for his first mate

"Aye?" he asked, strolling towards them

"Yer the referee, savvy?"

"Oh! Are ya two fighting?" he asked, excited to see some action

"Aye! That we are."

Gibbs turned and shouted to the rest of the crew, telling them there was to be a fight. The men cheered and gathered around placing bets and predicting the winner."

"It's gonna be Jack, obviously."

"I dunno, the girl may be better than expected."

"Five on Sparra!"

"Yer on!"

Jack smirked at the crowd that had gathered and then faced Evangeline who was nervous. She honestly did not feel ready, and she didn't want to fail in front of the men. They already teased her enough about Jack; she didn't need to be teased about this as well.

"Ready?" Gibbs called out

Jack gave a thumbs up and Evangeline shrugged her shoulders, showing she was as ready as she would ever be.

"Begin!"

Jack quickly sidestepped and went for a strike in her middle attack zone, and she quickly reacted, blocking it.

"Nice." he said, as they circled each other

She went to attack him, but he blocked her and she fell to the ground with an " oomph."

A few men groaned as they handed over their money, while the others who had bet on Jack happily collected their winnings.

"Sorry, darling." Jack chuckled, holding out his hand to help her up

"I told you I wasn't ready." she moaned, rubbing the side of her arm

"I didn't expect ya ter won on the first round."

She huffed and they went at it again, this time Evangeline held her ground longer than before, but she eventually was struck in the stomach and sent down. She groaned and got back up, determined to win.

Again and again Jack either struck her or delivered a killing blow. Each time he apologized and helped her up, each time fewer and fewer men bet on her until the betting ceased and each time she told herself she was going to get Jack. But she continued to fall on her arse, she continued to lose a limb and after the nine millionth time falling and being killed, she called a truce.

"Honestly Jack, you're going to kill me if we keep this up. Can we stop?" she asked, on the ground again

"Aye." he said, helping her up

Evangeline could already feel her body ache and the bruises surface. She groaned and hobbled off to the ship's doctor as Jack guiltily followed her.

"Sorry, luv. It's all part of the learnin' experience. Ya did real good out there though."

"Pshhh. I died seventy-two times. I was awful."

"I agree that dying seventy-two times cannot be any fun, but yer getting practice and that's what really counts, eh?"

She looked over at him, humiliated. He smirked, wrapped an arm around her, and helped her below deck.


	31. Chapter 31

**So, I was just kinda reading through all my previous chapters and I kept running into all these grammatical mistakes and I wanted to slap myself in the face for posting chapters with goofs! GOOFS! What, was I just typing with my eyes closed? And how did I miss them while reading through them before posting? Ugh! I am totally disappointed in myself! I am a complete grammar and spelling Nazi and here I am, posting chapters with mistakes! Meh! Forgive me! I'm not unintelligent or uneducated or anything like that...I'm just a moron. :/ Tear... I'm going to try and go back and fix them. In the meantime...enjoy. :) Ohhh. Also, is it just me that gets super sad when I watch Pirates 4 because the entire crew of the Pearl is GONE! :'( Makes me sad. Anyway...**

Over the course of the next week and a half, Jack had given Evangeline a bit of a break from the sword fighting to allow her sore muscles to rest and bruises to heal. They did practice every other night followed by a quick duel between them which always ended in Jack's favor. Evangeline was becoming frustrated with these duels, she was sick of using a wooden stake instead of a sword; she wanted to win for once. When she had gone to Jack and asked about using swords, he told her she could use one when she beat him in a fight.

Jack was also spending an awful lot of time with Gibbs and Barbossa. Secret meetings and hushed conversations that Evangeline was not allowed to hear. She wondered why she had been chosen to keep the secret of the map's hiding place, but she was kept sheltered from these powwows. It didn't bother her too much; it only made her wonder what was going on.

At the end of the week, they had crossed paths with a merchant vessel whose Captain seemed to be acquainted with Jack. When she asked Barbossa what was going on, he told her that this particular merchant ship was also a post carrier, and when they didn't get their letters in Tortuga, they could always count on the crew of The Little Lottie.

Jack had received a large bag from the ship and began handing out letters to his crew, it was beginning to turn a tad chilly as summer was fading and fall was approaching. The sky was a dull grey, and the air was humid and wet, threatening rain.

"Weston. Looks like yer mum wrote ya. How sweet." he said, teasingly as he handed it over

"Joe, one fer ya, and one fer Pintel...ya got a lass writing ter ya Pintel? Let's see...oh. These are all fer me...the women love ter put a quill ter paper and write me love letters...hmmm. Oh! This one is fer ya, Geline." he said, tossing the envelope to her

When she read the envelope and saw Nathaniel's name scribbled across it, she rushed below deck to her sleeping area and tore it open at the seal, hungry for a word from her dear friend.

_My Dearest and most Lovely Evangeline, _

_I thought you to be dead before I received this letter. I searched for you for days, asking everyone I came in contact with if they had seen a beautiful woman in the company of a rather oddly dressed man. After a few days, I feared you were dead, somewhere at the bottom of the ocean for all I knew. Imagine my unbelievable relief when I was delivered this letter._

_Geline, I am so utterly happy that you are safe. When I learned that you were arrested, I was furious and I had all but made up my mind to complain to Alexander and the Naval Officers stationed here, but I knew it would have done no good. The nerve of them for putting you in shackles and keeping you in a cell like a criminal._

_I miss you more than you could possibly imagine, Evangeline. Although I am glad you feel as if you belong at sea, I wish I was there with you. I do hope that the men aboard this ship have been treating you as nothing less than a lady, if I heard that they had tried to compromise your honor, I would have to board a ship myself and come to challenge them._

_I am well, since receiving your letter I have been at peace, mostly. My practice is doing well, and Joshua is gaining knowledge every day. I find myself busy most of the time with hardly a moment to think, but I prefer it this way. I do not want you to worry about me, Evangeline, I am fine. I understand your motives and your reasoning for being where you are. I understand everything._

_It is I who has been selfish, for I couldn't see that your heart belonged to someone else and I tried to cage you by marrying me. My feelings for you blinded me from your feelings. Please forgive me for being so ignorant towards your wants and needs. Jack Sparrow is a good man; he saved you in ways that I could not, but he would have to be certifiably insane not to realize how special you are. If all you are to him is a mate, then something very tragic must have befallen him at a younger age, for there is no possible reason a man could look upon you and not instantly want to claim you for his own._

_Do not give up hope, friend. You are not the fool, he is. Jack Sparrow is a fool if he feels nothing for you. A damn fool. If he hurts you; if he makes you cry or makes you feel inadequate, makes you doubt yourself, I'll kill him. He is a good man, but I'll have to kill him if he hurts you._

_I hope you get this letter. I hope you are alright. Please send word so that I may know you are doing well. Do not worry about me, I am perfectly fine. I love you, dear friend._

_Love, Nathaniel_

Evangeline smiled and held the letter to her chest, thankful that her oldest friend was alright. He always made her feel better, he had such a way with words, and he knew just the right things to say to her. She closed her eyes and envisioned his face, kind and handsome. She missed him greatly. She folded the letter up and stuck it back in the envelope, sticking it under her already lumpy pillow.

As she made her way upwards, towards the deck, she prayed Jack wouldn't challenge her to another duel. She was so tired of losing. And so sore. So sore. Just thinking about falling again onto the hard deck made her wince. No, she did not want to duel him, so she was glad that he wasn't anywhere in sight when she emerged from below.

She did, however, run into her good friends Pintel and Ragetti who were arguing about something unimportant and silly, but they quit their quarreling as Evangeline walked up to them, a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon." she said sweetly, wrapping her arms around herself to fight off the slight chill

"G'afternoon, Geline."

"Hullo!"

"Did you two receive letters?" she asked

"I got one." Pintel declared proudly

"Who from?"

"His lover!" Ragetti shouted, chuckling

"Will ya shut it? She ain't me lover!"

Evangeline looked to Ragetti who was stifling a laugh, his wooden eye in a completely opposite direction from his real one.

"Was it from a lady friend?" She asked Pintel

"Aye. A lady friend. That's all she be. A lady, who is a friend."

"She be yer lover, don't be lyin'!"

"I'm gonna bop ya on the head so 'ard, yer eye'll pop out, ya hear?" he shouted at his friend

Ragetti's smile faded as he placed a hand over his wooden eye to keep it protected from Pintel whose face was beet red due to anger and possible embarrassment. Evangeline giggled at her odd friends.

"Wot about ya? Ya got a letter, right?" Pintel asked

"Yes, from my friend back home."

"A lady friend?" Ragetti asked, his hand still covering his eye

"No, his name is Nathaniel." she replied, tucking a piece of her black hair behind her ear

"Is he yer lover?"

She laughed out loud and Pintel rolled his eyes.

"Not every bleedin' letter is from a lover! Besides, Geline is in love with Jack, inntha' right?"

Evangeline blushed and covered her eyes with her hand, groaning.

"Ah, now ya've gone and made her all embarrassed like!" Ragetti mumbled

"Eh, sorry."

"It's fine. It's common knowledge." she muttered, splaying her fingers over her eyes to allow herself to see

"If yer looking fer teh Captain, he be in his cabin with Gibbs and Captain Barbossa." Ragetti said, slowly removing his hand from his eye

"Thank you." she replied, removing her hand from her eyes as well

She slipped past the men and headed for Jack's cabin, passing other crew members, including the mute Mr. Cotton whom she felt she hardly ever saw! His parrot squawked happily as she walked by and she smiled at the bird. She stopped in front of Jack's cabin, her hand raised in midair to knock on his door. She heard Barbossa's voice, loud and angry and she lowered her hand to her side, moving closer to the door so she could hear what he was saying.

As a little girl, her father would constantly reprimand her for eavesdropping on other's conversations and for spying. Her father, God rest his soul, was not there at the moment, and she could not help herself; she was too curious as to what Jack, Gibbs and Barbossa could possibly be discussing. She pressed her ear against the wood of the door, listening to Gibbs argue with Barbossa.

"Why are ya questionin' it, Hector? Jack knows what he's doin'." Gibbs whispered

"Because it seems pointless and stupid ta meet her beforehand! Just have her and her crew meet us in Scotland! That's where Boone is gonna be anyway! Better ta have him try and stop us in Scotland when we are already in pursuit of the Grail then ta have him stop us halfway there!"

"No, Hector, what yer sayin' makes no sense! I have already sent the letter out and she has already bloody replied, so I don't see what the bleedin' problem is!" Jack growled

Evangeline was lost as to what was going on, but she was too intrigued to back away. Who was "her" and where were they meeting? She listened more closely.

"Jack, ya are gonna mess this up like ya mess everything else up! May I remind ya how every time you involve her, ya never quite reach yer goal? The plan always changes when it involves her! We, and especially YOU, cannot afford ta muck it up! Isle De Muerta, the chest, Davy Jones...none of those incidences ever really ended in yer favor, Jack. And she was involved in all of them! Not ta mention she killed ya." Barbossa hissed

She could hear someone pacing and she could only assume it was Jack.

"Hector, I do not always mess things up! And those situations always worked out in the end, did they not? I killed yer mutinous arse at Isle De Muerta, we located the thump-thump, the whelp stabbed the cursed thing, Lizzie became King, happy ending for everyone...except the whelp, but no one ever really liked him anyway. And aye, she killed me fer her own selfish and stupid reasons but I'm over it, savvy? We need her help with this!"

Barbossa sighed loudly and Evangeline heard him walking towards the door. Everything they were talking about was so confusing and she wished she hadn't let her curiosity get the better of her.

"Ya better be right, Jack. I won't hesitate ta say I told ya so and rub it in yer face when this plan sinks faster than Bootstrap Bill did when I tied him ta that cannon."

"But Bootstrap is alive and somewhat well, so HA! Ya can't even use that as a simile, mate. So...HA, ya...ugly son of a bitch."

Evangeline rushed away from the door as she heard Barbossa coming closer. She pretended she had been resting against the railing the whole time, playing with the frayed ends of her sleeves. Barbossa and Gibbs emerged from Jack's cabin, the Co-Captain grimacing and shaking his head and the latter taking a swig from his canteen. She waited until they passed before she slipped into Jack's quarters.

He was angrily removing his effects and tossing them on his bed. Evangeline thought it better for her to turn around and leave him be before he noticed her, but the wood of the ship creaked and he spun around and spotted her trying to escape.

"Yes?" he asked, as she turned back to face him

"I was just...coming to say hello, but you seem preoccupied."

Jack continued to remove the many items that formed his outfit, throwing them on his bed, some of the effects falling short and landing on the ground. Once he was free of his things he began to unbutton his shirt, his jaw set and his eyes glaring at an invisible something in the corner of his cabin. She had never seen him angry before, and it frightened her. He slipped his shirt off and she couldn't help but stare, although she did make a conscious effort to look away. He sauntered to his bed and sat on the edge, removing his boots.

"Is there somethin' ya need, luv?" he asked, annoyed, kicking off a boot

"No. Nope. Nothing." she whispered, greedily stealing one last glance at his chest before turning around again


	32. Chapter 32

Evangeline decided to avoid Jack for an undecided amount of time and while she roamed the deck a light rain began to sprinkle down on her and the crew, making it chilly. She still didn't understand nor comprehend what Barbossa, Jack and Gibbs had been arguing about. She knew it was none of her business, but they had been talking about a woman, one that Jack knew apparently, and it bothered her. If she was being truly honest with herself, it more than bothered her.

She glanced over at Barbossa who was manning the helm, his face grim and serious, shaking rain drops from his rather large hat with feathers that were sticking to the material.

'Perhaps I could ask him why Jack is so upset.' she thought, as Barbossa growled at a crew member for some misdeed or other

'He seems to be in a foul mood as well.'

Evangeline looked for Gibbs who always seemed chipper and would be more than willing to let her in on the whole ordeal. Although, she didn't spot the first mate on deck, she did happen to see Jack stumbling out of his cabin, drunk and shirtless, an almost empty bottle in his grip. He stood just in front of his quarters for a moment, swaying slightly and looking up at the grey clouds that were spouting water down as if he could not process the fact that it was raining.

She sighed and made her way over to him as his bottle slipped from his hand and shattered on the deck and Evangeline jumped back. Jack clenched his jaw, his face contorting as he made an honest effort to control himself. After a moment, his facial features relaxed and he seemed to be pouting.

"Damn ya, slippery wet rain. Damn ya and yer entire liquid family. Bloody meh bleh blurgh..."

After a moment he began to mutter complete gibberish and Evangeline tenderly reached out her hand and set it on his bare, rain spattered shoulder. Jack glanced over at her, then down at her hand.

"Is everything alright, Jack?" she asked in a whisper as she bent down to pick the broken glass up

"I've had better days." he answered, "Like yesterday, yesterday was good day."

"You need to get out of the rain," she said, standing up, the glass in her cupped hand, "Or put a shirt on, you're going to get sick."

She walked past him, glass in her hand, and chucked it into the water, hoping some poor innocent fish wouldn't swallow it.

"Poppycock." Jack shouted

"Come on, Jack." she prodded, taking him by the hand and pulling him into his cabin

"Yes ma'am!"

Once inside, Evangeline was speechless at the amount of empty bottles of rum that were strewn around. Five on his bed, a few rolling around on the floor, two on his desk and even one that had been turned upside down and slipped onto a candlestick. She stared at Jack in unbelief as he grabbed a full bottle from a crate on the floor, kissed it, an uncorked it.

"Jack!" she gasped, tearing the bottle from his grasp before he could bring it to his lips

"Wha..why'd ya do that fer?"

"Because," she started, putting the cork back in, "Because you are going to make yourself sick! I haven't a clue as to how you are even able to function at this point."

He glared at her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Why do ya bloody care?" he asked, sauntering towards his bed

Evangeline ran her hand along her face.

"Because you're my friend, Jack." she mumbled

"Gibbs is me friend and he don't give a rat's damn...a damn rat's ass...Yer just meddlin' in affairs what don't concern ya."

"Meddling?"

"M. E. D.." he stopped, thinking, "..M. E. D...ling."

She took a deep breath and set the rum back in the case and spying his shirt in a pile on the ground, she picked it up. Evangeline looked at him as he sat on his bed, his scar across his torso still faintly pink. She held his shirt out to him and he stuck his tongue out at it.

"Please put it on, Jack. Or at least cover yourself with your blanket, you really will catch a cold." she spoke softly and sweetly

Jack glanced at his shirt then down at his blanket. He held his hand out begrudgingly and she handed it to him.

"Thank you."

"Mmhmm." he muttered, attempting to slip his arm through the sleeve

The only reason Evangeline would ever wish for Jack to cover himself up would be to avoid sickness. He was beautiful, so beautiful and she had no complaints about his body whatsoever. She watched as he genuinely struggled to get his shirt on, a small smile present on her lips. Jack looked up at her, defeated.

"Help." he whispered, biting his lip

Chuckling, she sat on his bed, untwisting the shirt and guiding his arm through the sleeve. He watched her intently, using whatever feasible brain waves he had at the moment to concentrate. Evangeline felt his eyes on her and she avoided his gaze, buttoning his shirt with shaking fingers. The sound of a light rain pitter-pattered against the large windows, the sky a dull grey. If she didn't care so much, she wouldn't be in this awkward situation. Jack must have been alert enough to notice her nervous shaking because he reached up and deterred her from finishing her task, grasping her hand in his.

Evangeline glanced up at him nervously as he clumsily brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly. She closed her eyes, her heart pounding furiously as he pushed her sleeve up, placing kisses up her arm and bringing her closer to him. Her mind was reeling, confused and pleased all at the same time. What was he doing? He said he didn't want her. She was his mate. He told her plain as day that he would never...

She stopped thinking as he tugged at the collar of her shirt, pushing it out of the way so that he could kiss her shoulder and collarbone. She began to breathe heavily, unable to control her emotions. Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck, his stubble rough against her soft skin, kissing her softly and working his way towards her jaw. She let out a gasp as he kissed the hollow of her throat, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Jack.." she whispered, holding onto him and closing her eyes

Jack swept his lips across her jaw and let them hover over her ear, his warm breath making her melt. He moaned and hugged her tighter, snuggling against her.

"Annie." he murmured, clutching at the material of her shirt for dear life

Evangeline opened her eyes, aware that he had just called her Annie. Her heart sank into the pit of her stomach, and tears instantly filled her eyes, spilling over. Jack continued to hold onto her, unwilling to let her go.

"I'm so sorry, Annie. I'm so sorry. Lord, I should've...it's all me fault." Jack whispered against her neck

Involuntarily, Evangeline let out a cry, holding back sobs.

"Jack," she whispered, removing her arms from around his neck, and pushing him away, "Jack, you're drunk."

He looked at her in a drunken stupor, realization registering on his tired face although he did not see her tears. Bringing his hands to his head, he closed his eyes tight and groaned.

"Aye," he whispered, "I am...very, very drunk. And me head…."

Evangeline took a deep breath and told herself to keep it together. She stood up, bracing her hands against the bed for a moment before removing the empty bottles form Jack's bed and placing them on his desk. He lay back, still clutching his head and groaning in pain. Wiping tears from her eyes, she spread his blanket across him and kneeled beside him, watching as he quickly dozed off while whispering Annie's name.

With hands still shaking, she reached out and gently caressed his cheek, silently crying. She leaned in and kissed the same cheek softly before turning and quickly leaving his cabin, stepping out into the rain in the little space between Jack's cabin door and the stairs. Covering her mouth to muffle her cries, Evangeline sobbed violently, unable to catch her breath. She was painfully aware that people were watching, she could feel their confused gazes upon her. Clutching her stomach, she slowly slid to the ground and buried her face in her arms, continuing to cry uncontrollably. She was so stupid. So foolish to believe even for a second that all that affection was directed towards her. Lord, how could Jack stand her in all her stupidity?

Footsteps approached her, and she was lifted into a strong pair of arms. She didn't even bother to fight whoever it was, she didn't care who it was, and she didn't care about anything except how Jack Sparrow had unintentionally and involuntarily broken her heart.

"Tis alright, lass." Barbossa's voice spoke and she looked up at the frightening co-captain, lazily

"What's wrong with her?" she heard Gibbs ask as she was taken below deck

"I can't read minds, Master Gibbs, but I be suspectin' Jack had somethin' ta do with her cryin'."

Evangeline was set down on her makeshift bed, and a lantern was lit, illuminating her little space. She sniffled, seeing four faces crammed around her. Barbossa, Gibbs, Ragetti and Pintel all peered at her in worry and confusion. All was silent for a moment as Evangeline took a few deep breaths and brought her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Y'alright, Miss?" Pintel asked, his face sideways as if he were a curious puppy

Shaking her head, she briefly wondered how all five of them fit in the tiny space.

"Wanna talk about it?" Gibbs questioned

"I.." she squeaked before clearing g her throat, "I need to know what's going on with Jack."

The men all looked at each other for a moment, a look of guilt splattered on every face. She hiccupped and Pintel wrapped her blanket around her shoulders, knowing exactly what she needed.

"Aye, we should've told ya before hand." Gibbs muttered, and the rest of the men nodded their heads.

"I guess we just fergot." interjected Ragetti

Barbossa sighed and nudged Gibbs out of the way so that he was sitting comfortably. He looked Evangeline in the eye, but then elbowed Gibbs so that he would start the conversation.

"Agh! Alright!" he cried, "Geline, do ya know what today is?"

She shook her head, unaware if it was October or August. Or January.

"Today is September the Second and it's a pretty important date aboard the Pearl every year."

"Why?" she sniffled, wiping tears away

"Because it's the anniversary of the day Annie was killed. Ten years ago, today, I believe."

Her eyes filled up with tears again and she looked away from the men, ashamed.

"Every year Jack tries to act like he's not strugglin' inside, but by noon he's gone and gotten himself so drunk he can't see straight. He sleeps all day and if he isn't sleepin' he's alone in his cabin, downin' an unknown amout of rum."

"And when he ain't doin' that, the lad argues with everyone on board." Barbossa added

"Aye, that too. And he wakes up the next mornin' as if nothing happened, as if it was like any other day, and he can't remember hardly anything. Ten years later and the lad still can't forgive himself or forget the girl."

Evangeline sat quietly, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

"Is that why you were all yelling at each other earlier?" She asked

Pintel and Regetti looked as if they had no idea what she was going on about, but the co-captain and first mate peered at her, eyebrows raised.

"I heard you earlier. Captain Barbossa, you were telling Jack that he was going to ruin things and not to involve "her" and Jack got upset."

"Aye. We were arguin'."

Looking between the two men, she waited for an explanation at which point Barbossa again elbowed Gibbs.

"Enough of that!" he hissed, turning back to Evangeline

"Aye. We argued." He reinstated

"Who is "her" and what has she got to do with Scotland?"

"Elizabeth Turner, née Swan," Gibbs explained, "She's an old...friend, I suppose ye could say. She and her now Soul Ferryin' husband sailed with us fer a turn. Elizabeth was named King of The Brethren Court, courtesy of Jack. She was also solely responsible for Jack's death."

Evangeline knew she had heard the woman's name before, only she couldn't remember where or who from.

"So she killed him?"

"Aye, tricked him and left him and The Pearl at the mercy of the Kraken."

"And she lied to us, told us he had volunteered to stay behind to give the rest o' us a chance, she did." Pintel said

"Then we had ter save 'im from The Locker." Ragetti added

"But what does she have to do with Scotland?"

"Jack, without the knowledge of Gibbs and I, wrote Mrs. Turner a few weeks ago, tellin' her everythin', about the map, the Grail and Boone. He asked for her and her crew's help." Barbossa grumbled

"How is she supposed to help?"

"Now, that part, Jack won't disclose to us. Can't be trusted, he says, imagine that. All we know for sure is that we are meetin' her at trade route island where Her Royal Kingliness and Jack will do...whatever they are gonna do. And she will help, because she owes Jack."

Evangeline nodded, suddenly tired after crying. She brushed her black hair from her face and yawned.

"So, do ye mind tellin' us why ye were cryin?" Ragetti asked curiously

"No I don't mind." she replied, taking a deep breath. "I could see that Jack was drunk, so I helped him back into his cabin and told him to stop drinking so much and to cover himself up before he caught a cold."

The men listened intently while Evangeline told them what had happened, leaving out certain details about all the kisses. They didn't need to hear it and she didn't want to tell it.

"And he called me Annie." she whispered

Pintel shook his head sadly while Regetti viciously rubbed his wooden eye to which Pintel responded, "Stop rubbin' it!" Gibbs merely sat as if he was solving a problem and Barbossa rolled his eyes.

"Jack Sparrow has a knack fer bein' an idiot." he mumbled

"He was very intoxicated." Evangeline said defensively

"Don't mean what he said didn't hurt ya." Offered Pintel with a shrug

"Let Jack alone fer the rest of the day, he needs his mournin' time. He didn't call ya...her name on purpose."

"Aye. Let the lad have his time, he'll be back ter his nonsensical self by mornin'." Barbossa growled

Evangeline twirled a lock of hair round her finger subconsciously, the four men watching her. She would never admit it in front of Barbossa, but the four of them made her feel better, as if she had older brothers protecting her from harm, offering their advice and sometimes ruffling her feathers to get a reaction. Being an only child all her life, she found comfort in this group of men.

"Perhaps ye should get some sleep, Miss." Gibbs interrupted her thought process.

Nodding in agreement, Evangeline removed the blanket from around her shoulders and set it aside as the men stood up, stretching. Pintel and Ragetti both gave her a smile, then began pushing and shoving one another out of the way, fighting to see who could get through the door first.

"Blimey! Ye just socked me in me eye!" Pintel moaned

"I win, I win!"

"Ye cheated!"

"Didn't!"

"Will ye two idiots put shut yer ungodly, lopsided gobs? Barbossa shouted as the two men scurried away

Evangeline pushed her hair out of her face, tired and a bit chilly. She took a deep breath and continued to try and understand why Jack needed this Elizabeth woman to help him. Barbossa tipped his hat, forcing himself to act like a gentleman around the heartbroken damsel. Gibbs did the same, only, without the hat.

"Mister Gibbs?" She asked suddenly, a question on her tongue

"Aye?"

"I wonder if I could ask you to stay behind for just a moment. I have something that I would like to ask you."

Gibbs turned to Barbossa who shrugged, telling the chubby man that he didn't give a rat's backend if he stayed or went before he left.

"Of course." Gibbs replied, sitting back down in front of her, "What be it?"

"Well, I was just wondering...I have been for a while...why exactly does Jack want The Holy Grail so much? I don't really understand what is so special about it, besides it being linked to Christ and his disciples. Other than being an extremely old chalice, what is it?" Evangeline asked, her brow furrowed

"Ah, aye! The Holy Grail. There be rumors surroundin' the mystical, unknown and spiritual powers the Grail possesses. It is said, that the man who seeketh the Grail must be noble and pure of heart, that it is able to restore youth, forestall death, raise the dead, heal the sick and wounded and even instantly materialize any food or drink one so desires. I've heard it said it isn't a goblet at all, but an item so holy only people who have been baptized into the Christian faith can see it or that only a pure and chaste maiden may touch it. No one really knows." He answered

Deep in thought; Evangeline tapped her fingers against the wood of the floor.

"And Jack wants it for those supposed reasons? To restore his youth, put a stopper on death?"

"Jack Sparrow wants many a thing, Miss, and at this point, I suppose he be looking for answers to somethin' he can't handle or yet doesn't understand. Perhaps the lad doesn't know what he wants."

"Do you think that, perhaps, he hopes that if he does find the Grail...he might be able to bring Jeanne back?" She whispered, suddenly understanding.

"I don't know lass…."

"No. That's it, isn't it? It makes sense. Jack thinks that by locating the Grail, he can restore his lost love. And that's why Boone has been after the map and following Jack because he thinks the same thing. They both want Jeanne back. They are after what the Grail offers and the Grail offers them the woman they both loved."


	33. Chapter 33

**Dearest loves, I AM SO SORRY! Many things prevented me from posting. 1: The holidays…yeah. 2. I write all my chapters on my Ipod Touch with this lovely little app called Write2 and it is amazing, I just type it all up and send it to my email and post! But, recently, my neighbors blocked their Wifi…*grumble* and I need Wifi to access the internet on my Apple device, so I haven't been able to post! Now, I need to actually sit down at the damn computer and type it up like normal people do….*many a grumble***

**But, read, enjoy and review! I love you all!**

* * *

True to what Gibbs and the men had told Evangeline, Jack woke the next morning as if all was well with the world, although he was a bit hung over. It pained her to see him in any context after what happened between them in his cabin and she spent most of her time below deck, in the hold, in her little space, sitting up against the wall whilst thinking. The same questions whirled around in her mind; what was she supposed to do now? How would she react around him after their encounter? What was she to do now that she understood Jack's plan to bring back Annie? Would she actually stand by his side and assist him with said plan? The questions haunted her nightly and she could not give a definitive answer to any of them. If Jack noticed that something was wrong, he didn't show or acknowledge it.

Reliving the moment over and over again in her mind did not help matters, but it played on a never ending loop as if she were in the room watching it all unfold. She saw Jack lift her hand to his lips, enveloping her knuckle with a kiss as she closed her eyes, only aware of the placement of Jack's mouth. She would then watch as he rolled her sleeve up and generously kissed his way to her collarbone. Remembering how she felt in that moment made things even more difficult to handle. Her whole body had been blazing with life and every inch of her was sensitive to Jack's light touches and grazes. Needles to say, it was simply torture for her to know that not one single touch was meant for her.

Days went by without a single interaction between the two and Evangeline began to notice that Jack became increasingly curious as to why she was ignoring him. When and if he struck up a conversation, she hardly participated, giving him one worded answers. She knew he didn't understand the way she was acting; he couldn't remember what had transpired and even if he did, Jack would have never hurt her on purpose. She knew she was being unfair to Jack; only, she wasn't quite sure how to handle the situation. She was helpless.

Evangeline, to get her mind off Jack, was peeling potatoes in the galley for supper. She found that this task was relaxing and time consuming and she knew the cook could use the help. After losing count somewhere around twelve potatoes, she began to realize how much the crew ate, or rather, how much men ate. She shook her head at the thought, some of the men where thinner than her, yet they consumed enough food to feed a small elephant. Giggling at the thought of elephants parading all over The Pearl and stuffing their mouths with a never ending supply of potatoes she painstakingly peeled, she suddenly realized Jack was sitting across from her, smiling.

Gasping in surprise, her knife slipped against the wet surface of the freshly peeled vegetable and sliced deep into the flesh just below her thumb. The knife and potato clattered to the ground as she cried out and clutched her hand, blood seeping through her fingers. It had happened so quickly, it took a moment for either of them to try and stop the oozing blood.

"Shit." Jack cursed, tearing a piece of his sash that Geline had one washed for him

Cloth in hand, Jack reached out and grasped her bloody hand, wrapping it. The makeshift bandage was soaked red in a matter of seconds.

"Y'alright?" he asked, applying pressure to the cut, "Damn it, I didn't mean ter spook ya."

"It's alright." she whispered, although her entire hand was searing with pain

Jack lifted the cloth and took a peek at the damage, grimacing and mumbling something incoherent.

"Bugger. Here, keep applyin' pressure to this." he ordered, "I'll be right quick, luv. Just keep pressure on it."

She obeyed, sucking in air through her clenched teeth as Jack scurried away. The blood on her other hand was sticky and warm and she thought she might faint. Or vomit. The sight of her own blood caused her to be queasy; it was similar to an out of body experience, seeing blood, her blood spill from her veins. For some strange reason, she could deal with the blood of others. It was nonsense, really. Evangeline felt light headed, dizzy and slightly distant. A fuzzy image of Jack came to view, a worried expression on his face.

"Whoa, easy there, Geline." he said, setting his supplies down and taking her pale face in his hands

"Just breathe, darling. Just concentrate on me face, and take deep breaths." he whispered, his thumb caressing her cheek delicately

Evangeline couldn't bring herself to look at his face as he had suggested, instead, she closed her eyes and took in air through her nose, calming herself down.

"Get a bit woozy there, luv?" Jack inquired, still holding her face, "Blood make ya squeamish?"

"Only the sight of my own blood."

"Well, I'm gonna fix ya up here, so ya might want ter keep yer eyes shut, savvy?"

After nodding her head, she shut her eyes. She felt Jack's hands leave her face and she found that she missed their warm, rough presence. She waited patiently as Jack gathered his things, knowing he was ready to patch her up when he grabbed her uninjured hand. A wet rag was swiped across her palm, erasing all and any signs of red. Slowly, he cleared each individual finger of blood as if he were staining the wood of his beloved Pearl; meticulously and lovingly. He used the same care on her other hand as well, dabbing the cut lightly to soak up the excess blood.

"It's fairly deep, luv, but I don't think yu'll need stitches."

She sighed, relieved as she opened her eyes. Jack pressed a bit too hard on the cut and she gasped, pulling her hand away and holding it protectively against her chest.

"Sorry." Jack muttered, and she slowly placed her hand back into his care.

"Are ya alright, luv?" he asked quietly, gazing up at her for a moment

"Oh, I'm fine, it hardly hurts anymore." she lied

"Well, that's quite good, but that's not what I meant. Ya just….ya've been actin' rather peculiar as of late. Did somethin' happen?"

Evangeline watched as he expertly wrapped a bandage around the space between her thumb and fingers, then changing directions and covering the lower portion of her palm and wrist in white material, wrapping it each way several times before he tied it off, patting her hand gently.

"Ya can tell me if somethin' of an offensive or frightenin' nature has taken place. I'll slit a few throats in yer defense if necessary." he whispered, releasing her bandaged hand

Swallowing, she inspected Jack's work, avoiding his question.

"Or…ya can pretend that yer perfectly fine and we don't have ter talk." Jack said, shrugging his shoulders

"I should probably finish these potatoes in time for dinner." she simply replied

"I'll finish 'em." Jack offered, leaning over and picking up the knife.

"Thank you."

Jack wiped the knife off on his pants and began peeling a potato so that the skin was coming off in a spiral and Evangeline watched with fascination. She loved to watch him work with his hands, they were always so expressive, they told stories as he moved them and she became increasingly jealous of the potato he so delicately held in his hands.

"Ya should go lay down, Geline," he suggested, his eyes focused on his work

"I'm fine, I promise." she lied again

"Correct me if I am wrong, luv, but were ya, not a few minutes ago, on the verge of faintin'?"

"Honestly, I'm alright."

Shrugging his shoulders again, he grabbed a new potato from the bag and began to work on it, turning it in his hand and holding the knife against the skin.

"Evangeline?" he asked, using her full name, something he hadn't done in a while.

"Yes?"

Jack glanced up at her, his elbows resting on his thighs.

"I thought I should tell ya, I've decided ter anchor The Pearl for a few days. We're about a week away from a freshwater island. I figured the crew could use a little breather; also, I'm meetin' someone on said island, someone of great importance. I know it's not part of the original plan, but unforeseen circumstances have arisen and I want ter figure everythin' out before we dock in Scotland."

Nodding her head, Evangeline knew what Jack was talking about, he was meeting Elizabeth Turner. But she feigned ignorance on the subject and kept quiet, keeping her knowledge to herself.

"Who are you meeting?" she asked innocently

"An old friend." he replied, continuing his task

"What about Boone? Is he still following us?"

"It's the strangest thing, luv, I haven't seen his ship for a few days. It makes me increasingly uneasy. It's quite literally driving me mad."

"I hadn't noticed." she whispered truthfully

Jack set the finished potato and knife aside, sheepishly brushing stray peelings from his pants.

"Well of course ya hadn't, darling, ya've been avoidin' me for the past five days. I fail to see why."

Letting her eyes fall to the ground, Evangeline felt ashamed. The last thing she wanted was for Jack to be angry with her; she was clueless as to how she should be reacting. Finding out that the man one is in love with is out to resurrect his dead lover is not something that is dealt with on a day to day basis. And even if it was, there was no book written on how to cope with such a devastating blow.

"Care ter explain, darling? Have I committed a horrendous transgression against ya? Did I say something hurtful? Let me know so I can fix whatever I did wrong, luv. Tis not fun bein' in the dark about these things."

"You've done nothing wrong, Jack." she whispered, eyes still fixated on the ground

"Then what's the problem?" Jack urged, kneeling beside her

How could she possibly explain to him what she was feeling, what she was going through? How was she supposed to tell the person she loved, the man she loved more than anything, that he was chasing after a ghost, after something unattainable, after a dead dream? She wished she could scream at him, just yell at the top of her lungs, "I'm in love with you and you are too blinded by revenge and the past to see it!"

"Ya know ya can tell me," he spoke quietly, resting a hand on her knee

"No." she sighed, "I cannot."

Jack's brow furrowed in confusion and he reached up and grabbed Evangeline's chin, holding it between his thumb and pointer finger. She refused to meet his eyes and instead looked downwards.

"Look at me, darling." he demanded, tilting her chin, "Look at me."

Unable to disobey, she gazed into his eyes, hoping he was unable to see straight through her, into her soul and read the truth. He studied her for a moment, his chocolate brown eyes peering into her green ones. She wanted to hide, to run away from his quintessence searching glare. Jack's face remained inquisitive, as if he wasn't quite sure what he was searching for.

"I don't understand ya, Geline. I don't understand ya one bit. I wish ya would tell me what's goin' on inside that head of yers." he whispered, releasing her chin and fingering one of her raven curls

Thier little moment was interrupted by the sound of heavy footsteps and Jack turned to see the cook, a burly black man by the man of Walter, who stopped just before entering the galley.

"Wut is goin' on?" Walter asked, eyeing the potatoes

"Just havin' a bit of a chat, mate. I'm afraid yer assistant has been injured on the job and can no longer assist. Don't worry, I patched her up, but I think ya should excuse her from her duties for a while." Jack said

"Wutever." Walter grunted as he walked past the two of them

"Come, luv, yer shift is over."

Evangeline stood up and followed Jack as they left the galley and found themselves on deck. She realized that moving around got her blood pumping which in turn, caused her injury to ache considerably. She told herself that she was not to be trusted with sharp objects while in her confused and lovesick state.

"How ya feelin'?" Jack asked once he was at the helm, dismissing Gibbs from his task

"It aches a little."

"Ya know what'll take the ache out of it?"

She shook her head.

"Kissin'. And lots of it." he stated, his fingers wiggling vivaciously

She felt herself blush, remembering the feel of his lips against her skin and she wondered if perhaps he was trying to get a reaction out of her.

"You're joking." she said

"Nope. Ya get a man ta slip his tongue inside your mouth and yu'll forget about that pain." he replied, nodding his head, teasingly

"A…Are you offering?" she asked quietly, the pounding in her hand intensifying due to her rapid heartbeat

Jack looked over at her, his lips pursed in thought.

"Do ya want me to offer? I'd be glad ter be of assistance if it meant makin' ya feel better. Jack Sparrow is not a man who denies others relief from pain. Especially pretty girls."

Now he was being cruel, even if he didn't realize it. It was almost as if he was dangling himself in front of her, knowing full well she wanted him but could not reach.

"I'll be fine." she muttered

Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd be happy ta slip my tongue inside yer mouth, luv. Just say the word and I'll heal ya up quick." he chuckled, fancying the whole thing a little game

"I'll be fine."

"Really darling, no trouble at all."

"I said I'll be fine, Jack!" she shouted, surprising herself as well as Jack

Looking at her in shock, he held his hands up in surrender, his eyes wide.

"Alright, sorry. I was only playin'. I'll quit teasin' ya." he said with a chuckle

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, he didn't understand what was going on with her, and therefore she could not blame him for causing her pain.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to shout." Evangeline whispered dejectedly

Jack smiled, wrapped his arm around her shoulders, his ringed fingers resting on her arm, and gave her a little squeeze.

"Come now, I'm sure whatever calamity ails ya will pass, dear. I know ya've suffered through some devastatin' and altogether horrible incidents, for which I am greatly sorry, but things will change, all will get better."

"How can you be so sure?"

Jack's eyes met hers and he smirked with confidence, or perhaps, pride.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv! Trust me." he simply stated

Evangeline wished Jack knew just how much she truly trusted him, if he told her things were going to look up for her, she believed him wholeheartedly. Yet, she knew that the single most important event that could change everything, Jack reciprocating her feelings, would never happen. How was she to trust Jack while knowing this? Confused, she quieted her ever busy mind as she stood next to the captain of The Pearl, his arm still wrapped around her.

"I suggest ya go get some rest, dearie, at least go nap until dinner is ready. Ya might feel a bit better. Of course, when I say suggest, I don't mean you have a choice. Go get some sleep this instant, honey." Jack whispered huskily

"I've no choice?"

"None whatsoever. I am captain. What I say goes. I also suggest ya use me bed, not that…contraption ya sleep on. And when I say suggest, I mean ya will not sleep anywhere other than in me bed."

"You've become quite bossy."

"Quite. I'll add a please ta make it sound nicer if ya so wish. Please get yer arse into me cabin and sleep until I come wake ya."

He flashed a toothy grin, a few gold teeth visible, and she didn't care to fight his orders, as is she would. At this point she truly did want sleep and she was thankful that Jack was demanding she sleep in his bed, for it was considerably more comfortable. Removing his hand from a spoke on the wheel, Jack took her wrapped hand in his and brought it closer to his face, inspecting it. He slid his arm from her shoulder and placed that hand her hers as well. Involuntarily, she yawned and Jack chuckled, playfully pushing her away from him.

"Git! Shoo! Off to bed, now."

"Alright." she replied, holding her injured hand to her chest as she made her way to his cabin

* * *

**Review? Yeah, I don't get paid for my amazing writing skills so my form of payment in REVIEWS! :) Remember to go to my profile page to check out the soundtrack to this story! It's pretty damn awesome, just saying. :) **


	34. Chapter 34

Four days later, Evangeline found herself sitting next to Jack at his desk, both of them organizing the never ending supply of ledgers, letters, maps, logs and other assorted papers. Jack had finally gotten sick of the mess and asked for Geline's assistance in making things look a bit tidier.

"Do you really need all of these letters and maps?" she asked

"Not really, but I know as soon as I think there is no use for it and I burn it, a situation will arise in which the now burnt parchment will be needed. As for any letters from women whose names ya do not recognize, I will not need those. Just check with me before ya toss somethin' of value."

"So a woman takes time to write you a love letter and you read it once then toss it? How thoughtful."

"Not all of them letters are filled with words of love, darling. Some are death threats, literally."

Evangeline chuckled in disbelief and looked over at Jack out of the corner of her eyes. He was not amused.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. I've scorned my fair share of women."

"Yes, I know." she replied, rolling up a tattered map

Evangeline's hand was not yet healed and Jack had changed the wrapping twice in the four days. When she had asked him why the doctor wasn't taking care of her, Jack simply replied, "I care about ya" and left it at that. After that moment, she had decided to push her feelings for him aside, no matter how difficult, and help him in his quest to bring Jeanne back. She owed it to him.

Interested, Geline reached for a letter from the pile and opened it, clearing her throat.

"Dear Captain Sparrow,

Although it pains me utterly to have you gone, I wish for you to know that the two evenings you spent with me in secret were nothing short of the most amazing nights of my life. I was never aware that one man could so please a woman in such a manner..." she read out loud, before folding the letter

"Are all of the love letters like this one?" she snorted, tossing it back into the pile

"No, each one is different. See fer yerself."

Picking another at random, Evangeline unfolded it and began to read.

"Dear Jack..' Oh, this one skips the formalities." she joked and Jack cracked a smile

"Dear Jack,

I've heard tale that The Royal Navy is searching for you. I hope you are keeping an eye out for them. Be safe. It's very apparent that we will never see each other again, as I am to be married in a months time, and knowing there is no other possible way to speak to you, I must speak my mind in the form of this letter. I must tell you, for if I do not it will stay with me always and it will trouble me always.

I love you. I may be marrying another man, but I love you. Yours always, Emily."

Evangeline set the letter down and looked at Jack, wanting to see his expression. The girl's words relayed that she had been beyond heartbroken at the time and Geline could not help but know what Emily had felt.

"How am I supposed ta react to those words? I can't bloody well say, "Well, I don't love ya, sorry" or "Aye, I love ya as well." Too many of the letters I receive are similar to the one you just read, confessions of love. But these girls, these women; they don't know me; they know nothin' about the parts of me that make me who I am. I may have kissed one of them or bedded one of them. But that's not love. Its lust and they think they are in love with the first man who gives them positive attention."

"My sex tends to associate kissing or being bedded as an act of love or affection. But, as I've learned with you, the two can be completed without emotion."

Jack nodded his head in agreement, taking Emily's letter and tossing it back in the pile so he wouldn't have to think on it any longer.

"Women confuse sex with makin' love, but they are two completely different things."

"You said that women know nothing about you. What don't they know?" she asked, resting her head on the desk and looking up at him

He wrinkled his nose, set aside a few parchments that he had been going over and made a show of shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, for instance, no other woman on this planet knows about Annie besides ya. That's something ya need ta know before ya confess undyin' love fer someone. Those women weren't privy to the things I like and enjoy or the things I hate. Honestly, they knew me name and that was the extent of their knowledge, it didn't even include what color I happen ta favor."

"Its blue." she said

Jack's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"Correct. How did ya know that?"

"You told me! You said you loved the color blue because it was calming, like the ocean."

"I did? I don't recall that. Why don't I know what color ya prefer?"

"Perhaps because you've never asked."

Thinking for a moment, Jack's forehead wrinkled and his eyes narrowed.

"What color do ya like best?" he asked slowly

Evangeline smiled and rolled her eyes, finding it slightly annoying that Jack was just now asking her.

"Yellow."

"Yellow." he replied, "Why yellow?"

"Hmmm. Well, because it's...it's bright and happy."

"Just like ya." Jack chuckled, "What else do ya know about me that I don't know about ya?"

She thought for a moment. She knew many things about Jack Sparrow, things he had outright told her, things he had happened to mention once and things she herself had personally noticed.

"I know you have a brother whom you dislike and a sister you adore."

"I don't dislike Daniel, I hate him." Jack corrected her with a pointed finger

"Oh, my apologies. I know you like to read although you would never admit it to the crew. You're terribly afraid of death and you can read people's faces."

"Damn. Um, let's see. What do I know about Evangeline?" he asked before snapping his fingers and smiling, "Ya hate ta be told ya look just like yer Mother, even though ya do."

"Do you look like your Mother?"

"Me mum always said I had her smile and eyes."

"Your mother must have been very beautiful." she whispered, "I mean, you have a beau...a wonderful smile and your eyes are...nice."

Jack chuckled.

"Well, thank ya. And aye, me mum was perhaps the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

"What was her name?"

"Estrella. It means star in Spanish, her native language."

"That's lovely."

Smiling, Jack stood up to stretch. He looked over his desk and swayed a bit before making his way towards his bed and laying down, folding his arms behind his head.

"Let's play a game." he said after a minute

"Of cards? I don't think you want me to beat you again." she joked

"No, not cards. I don't want ya ta beat me again."

"What game then?"

She stood up and stretched a bit as well and folded her arms across her chest.

"I get ta ask ya any question I wish and ya have ta answer it and vice versa. But ya can either tell the truth, or lie."

"What if I choose to lie?"

Jack sat up slightly and gave her a serious look.

"If ya lie, and I find out," he growled, grabbing a pillow, "Ya will face horrendous consequences."

He threw the pillow at her and it fell at her feet, missing its intended target. Evangeline giggled and picked it up, returning it to Jack and sitting on the bed herself.

"That was supposed ta be much more frightenin' then it was. Next time, I'll pummel ya with it."

"I agree to the terms of your game, Mr. Sparrow, as long as I get to pummel you with a pillow as well."

Jack placed his pointer finger to his chin and thought about her deal.

"We have an accord." he declared, shaking her hand

"Perfect. You start then." she said, feeling comfortable enough to lie down next to him on the bed

Laying there didn't make her nervous as it used to, it just made her a bit happier to be so close to him.

"Alright. Who is your favorite crew member aboard The Pearl? And ya cannot choose me because I'm the obvious choice."

"I wasn't going to choose you anyway."

"Liar." Jack chuckled; stuffing the pillow in her face

Evangeline laughed and pushed it away.

"Am not! Um, I...I can't pick a favorite. I favor all of them."

"Why don't ya just stop lyin' and admit that I'm yer favorite?" Jack asked in a sing song voice

"Cotton's parrot is my favorite."

A snort came from Jack as he shook his head.

"A bird?"

"Yes."

"The bird ain't a part of the crew, darling."

"But he's very cute."

"I'm very cute." Jack stated, pouting

Of course he was. Lord, he was spectacular.

"My turn." she said, changing the subject, "Do you purposefully assign Barbossa the longest night watch just to make him angry?"

"Of course I bloody do! It's entertainin' as hell ta get him all worked up!"

"I knew it!" Evangeline laughed, finding it utterly hilarious

Jack laughed as well, spouting on about how angry Barbossa gets when he calls him the "assistant co-captain."

"Hector looks like he's gonna murder me!" he laughed

"Ok, ok, your turn!"

"Right. Hmmm. Ummm. Huuuuuu...oh! When yer doctor friend, the one who's in love with ya, when he asked ya ta marry him, did ya actually consider marryin' the guy? Even for a second?"

Had she? She couldn't quite remember. She had to have considered it. Actually, she had more than considered it! Evangeline remembered that after her shift at the tavern she was going to say yes to Nathaniel until she saw Jack.

"Yes. In fact, I almost did say yes."

"But ya didn't because ya didn't love him, right? Didn't I tell ya not ta say yes unless ya loved him?"

"You did say that."

"Do ya ever regret not marryin' him? Do ya ever stop and think, 'Dammit, I do love him and I said no!' Ya ever think that?"

"Not in that sense. But, I've often wondered if I made the right choice."

"Did ya?"

"I don't know anymore, what do you think?"

Jack pursed his lips and thought for a moment. Evangeline found it extremely adorable, the way Jack thought.

"Well, think of it like this, luv. If ya had married him, you wouldn't be here in this moment, havin' a pillow fight with a pirate." Jack answered with a smirk, attacking her with the pillow again

She giggled, fighting to free herself as Jack chuckled and forced her off the bed.

"Ouch!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said, throwing the pillow at her

"You're a liar." she mused

"I'm a pirate."

"You're a lunatic."

"Yer silly." he sang

"I am not."

"Now who's the liar?"

Evangeline growled and stood up, jumping back onto the bed and pushing the pillow into Jack's face.

"Gah! Damn, yer a powerful little one, aren't ya?" Jack grunted

"Really?"

Jack smiled sweetly up at her and winked.

Evangeline suddenly realized the position they were both in; Jack was flat on his back and she was on top of him, straddling his hips and she felt something unfamiliar against her thigh. She felt sick and blanched. Jack raised an eyebrow, looked down, and visibly blushed, which seemed odd to Geline.

"Erm, well, hello there." he mumbled

"I'm s...I'm sorry." she stuttered, removing herself and hiding her face

"Don't be, ya, um, ya didn't do anythin' wrong. I just got a bit... excited there for a moment. Ya know, pretty girl on top of me in bed...can't really control my, erm, body." he said as he sat up

She was simply horrified, and she could not bring herself to look at Jack. What the hell just happened?

"Honey, are ya ok?" he asked

"Um..did I...I'm sorry."

"No, ya did nothin' wrong. I'm sorry for what just happened. It didn't mean anythin', I'm just a man, luv. I wasn't tryin' ta...get ya ta do anythin', I wasn't thinkin' about ya in any sort of sexual way, honest."

She could have slapped him. Why not? Why hadn't he made a move while they were in such a position?

"I'm tired, I think I'll just... go to sleep." she said

Jack nodded

"Alright, thanks fer yer help, Geline. And, again, I apologize."

She left without another word.

"And just when I thought we were alone and ready ta have some fun, her husband comes stormin' into the bedroom and he sees us, both naked mind ya, and he looks like he's gonna rip our heads off with his bare hands!"

Guffawing boisterously, the crew all sat around their captain as they spent the evening telling stories, some they claimed to be true, others swore their tales never happened that they were only rumors. When confronted on the issue of the validity of his story, Jack crossed his heart, saying every word was true. Evangeline sat amongst them, laughing as well, allowing herself to relax and forget about her problems for one night. Last night's incident was not mentioned, but it was still in the back of her mind.

"So I jumped out of her bed, not really givin' a damn whether me goods were covered or not, and ran ta the window and the bloody thing would not budge! The Mrs. is laughin' hysterically while her huge husband is chasin' me around the room but she had had enough sense ta throw me a pillow. I used it to hide me valuables but out of nowhere the bloke comes at me with a sword and I swear ta the powers that be that that sword was far larger and more terrifyin' than he was!"

Another round of laugher ensued and Jack joined, spotting Evangeline and sending a wink her way. She smiled and laughed along with her peers.

"Did he catch ya?" someone asked

"Well obviously not, I'm still fully intact and functional." Jack replied, "Anyway, he comes at me with his superhuman weapon and all I have is a shitty pillow. So, in an act of either pure inspiration or desperation, I lifted the feathered thing above me head and he nearly chops the thing in half! If he had exerted just a bit more force, me face would have been destroyed! The whole ordeal caught him off guard and I trapped his sword between the pillow and me hands, pulled it free, flipped the massive thing around and pointed it at him!

"His lovely wife is clappin', cheerin' me on, defyin' her husband and laughin' the whole time, still completely naked in bed. She was a fine specimen of the female creature, she was! The brute was already angry and his wife's rootin' for me didn't help matters and I could see he was about to turn his fury on her, so I gripped the sword by the hilt and bashed the bastard over the head. All in all it was a spectacle!"

"Wha'd the woman do?"

"Well I grabbed me things, clothes and what not and told her I had better leave before her husband woke up. The lass smiled, kissed me quite throughly, thanked me and said goodbye. I walked right out the front door. Never saw her again."

As Jack finished his tale, he folded his arms across his chest and up towards the night sky as if he was recalling the memory again.

"Alright! Who be next? Let's hear another one!" Pintel called out and several others agreed

"I could tell the one about the sirens!"

"We've all 'eard that one a good thousand times!"

"Let's hear a new one!"

"Geline." Jack said, and everyone turned to look at her

"Yes?"

"Ya've never sat up here and told us a story, luv. Why don't ya come on up and enthrall us all with yer wonderful voice and ya tell us one."

"Oh, no I do..."

"Come on, Evangeline!" Gibbs encouraged

"I don't ha.."

"Don't be shy, lass, we've all but sat up there many a time, tis only fair." Barbossa grumbled

"With all due respect, Captain Barbossa, I'm afraid I don't have an interesting story tell you all." she answered

"Nonsense, darling! As much as it behooves me ta say, Barbossa is correct. It's a rite of passage aboard The Pearl and frankly I'm surprised we didn't have ya up here sooner." Jack said

Evangeline sat in thought for a moment, the entire crew staring at her and waiting for an answer. She had no idea what story she should tell, almost all her memories were ones filled with sadness but she knew that there had to be one good one in there somewhere. Thinking back to when she was little and life had been so easy for her family, she recalled an event that she had completely forgotten, one that wouldn't depress the crew.

"Alright, I suppose I have a small one." she said

The crew nodded their heads, whispering approval amongst themselves. Geline stood up and made her way to the front where Jack sat on a large barrel. Smiling he whispered to her as they traded places.

"Don't worry about it, luv. This crew simply adores ya."

Jack took his place with the rest of the men, sitting Indian style and leaning back on his palms, smiling and waiting for her to start. Being shy, Evangeline dreaded being in front of a crowd but she hated having to talk in front of a crowd more. Clearing her throat, she fidgeted a bit before starting.

"Um...this was a very long time ago so you'll have to excuse me if I forget something and have to stop. When...when I was a child I lived in London with my parents. I was, perhaps, around the age of eight and I didn't go to the schoolhouse as the rest of the children my age did because I was horribly shy and the other children didn't like me. Instead, I had a tutor and I studied the same subjects that the schoolhouse children did; Arithmetic, Reading, and History but I also learned and studied Writing.

"Even though I had chosen a tutor over what was thought to be regular schooling, I despised the man who taught me. Professor Weinstein. He was terribly old, nearly blind and talked as if his voice only had one tone and volume, very quiet and monotone. He smelled of musty books. Half the time I couldn't understand what he was teaching me and it was very frustrating and on one than more occasion I would fall asleep during my lectures and I suppose he could hear me snoring because he would swat me on the head with a book to wake me."

A few of the men chuckled, whispering back and forth. Jack had a smile on his face that gave the impression that he found the story amusing and adorable.

"Finally I had had enough of the man and I complained to my Mother who then talked to my Father about the matter. My Father's response was that he wanted me to wait a few more months until I turned nine and then we would either find me a new tutor or I could attend lessons at the schoolhouse. When I heard the news, I was very upset, I did not want to sit through another lecture with Professor Weinstein, I felt that he should have been in the company of other senile people and not in the company of a little girl.

"I was so upset at my father that I concocted a ridiculous plan. I knew that my tutor was on the verge of losing his eyesight altogether, so I played a very nasty trick." Evangeline said, covering her face in embarrassment

"Just before he arrived one afternoon, I grabbed a broom, stole my father's powered wig, and tied one of my dresses around the broom with rope. I leaned the thing up against my chair and waited for Professor Weinstein to arrive. I was sitting against a bookcase in the study when he entered. He said hello, laid his things out on the table and began to instruct.

"It all worked out perfectly because I never said a word to the man during his lectures, so he wasn't expecting a little girl to talk and he couldn't see a thing anyway. He did this for three days until my father walked into the study and saw the old man teaching Socrates to a broom in a wig."

An eruption of laughter broke out among the crew, some were clapping, and others held their guts as they chuckled. Geline giggled and hid her face again, completely embarrassed at her actions as a child.

"What did yer Da' do when he found out?" Jack asked, holding back a laugh, "Was he furious?"

"No, actually, he found the whole situation highly amusing and for weeks he kept that broom in the study and called it 'Broomhilda.' My mother thought it was a very smart plan."

Jack covered his eyes with one hand and silently laughed, shaking his head.

"Who knew ya were such a little deviant, luv? I bet that is the only bad thing ya've ever done."

"Oh, I'm not sure."

"You're not capable of any wrongdoin', Miss Evangeline!" Weston said, smiling bright

"You're too sweet. I'm not perfect, I make mistakes." she replied

"Yer perfect compared ta the lot o' us." Ragetti piped

"Well I'm goin' ta take my first shift at the wheel this evening, so Cotton, that makes ye the night guard!" Barbossa declared suddenly

"Squaaaack! Wind in the sails!" Cotton's parrot shrieked

The men dispersed, trudging off to bed or to whatever night duty that had been given. Jack stood up and stretched his arms high above his head and yawned.

"Damn, I'm tired."

"I'm not exactly thrilled that you volunteered me to be the story teller." Evangeline said, hopping off the barrel

"If yer not exactly thrilled then what exactly are ya?" he asked

"Embarrassed?"

"Why? They all liked yer story!"

"It was something foolish I did as a child."

"Yer embarrassed that ya were foolish as a child? That's a right foolish thing ta be frettin' over, luv. Children are innocent, and all kiddies do silly things. I found yer tale almost too cute ta handle." Jack confessed, leaning against the rail, his arms folded across his chest and his right foot over his left

"Cute?"

"Aye. And clever. But mostly cute."

"Well your story was interesting." she muttered, leaning beside him at the rail

"Well thanks." he beamed, his eyes slightly droopy with fatigue

"You look tired, Jack."

"I am."

"Sleep?" she simply asked

He nodded.

"Two more days and I predict we will be docking at that island. Goodnight, darling." he mumbled, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand before stumbling off to bed.


	35. Chapter 35

**Dear Readers, **

**I apologize for how long it has been since I have updated. Things have been so hectic. I moved out, got engaged, got a job, my fiance was in the hospital and had to have surgery...blah blah blah blahbbity. I have just NOW found time to sit and write. Just know, this story is still in effect and will be until...well, until it is completed. Also, I have another story in the works..well, in my head really. But it's gonna be AWESOME! So, looking forward to that. I know this chapter isn't very long, but please review so I know that this story is still well loved. Also, if you haven't already noticed, my Username has changed. I got so sick of the old one and I am a die-hard fan of Florence & the Machine, hence, my new Username, MeggIsAMachine. One more thing, if you haven't done so already, go to my page and find the link to my playlist on Youtube of the songs that I selected for the Soundtrack to this story. And, if you are all nice and good and lovely..(when aren't you guys?!) I will...maybe...type up a little smidgeon of my new POTC story that I have been thinking about.  
**

**Enjoy. I love you all.  
**

* * *

The crew of the Black Pearl grew increasingly restless as the small, somewhat crescent shaped Isle of Eigg became larger in each spyglass. From the moment that Jack had announced that the Island had been spotted, the crew seemed to be teeming with life and excitement, they all wanted a break from their duties and a little more time to party, for whatever reason. Along with the spotting of the Island, came the spotting of another ship, a ship which was later identified as belonging to a certain Captain Turner. Jack was pleased with this information, Evangeline could see, it meant he could get right down to business with his old friend, whatever that business was.

The news of the sighting, however, had a different effect on Evangeline. It made her nervous; it signified the short amount of time until they reached the shores of Scotland. It signified the short of time she had left with Jack. Try as she might, she could not forget the impending doom that Scotland was bringing upon her life, she could not forget that on the shores of the country, Jack Sparrow's true love lay waiting.

"Why so quiet, luv?" Jack asked as he came up behind her

"I'm only thinking." She replied in a whisper

"What about?"

After a few seconds had gone by without Evangeline responding to his question, Jack nodded his head and let out a loud sigh, as if to say he understood that she didn't want to be interrupted.

"I shall leave ya to yer thoughts then."

She wished he hadn't. Her thoughts weren't ones she wanted to be thinking.

By the time they reached the shore of Eigg, the men had gathered every crate and bottle of rum onboard as well as some food they managed to lift and other such things used for a celebration. They trudged across the white sand, to the lush grass, hollering and shouting at one another, already beginning to open bottles and lean their heads back for massive swigs. The island was wide and a few hundred yards from the shore line, a down of sumptuous greenery began. Sparkling sands were before that, and beyond; daring cliffs and the Unknown. The entire island was surrounded by dark blue water and bold whitecaps, nothing like the waters of the Caribbean, the waters reminded Evangeline of home. The sky was riddled with clouds, but it did not threaten rain, only a bit of gloom, which was the Scottish way indeed.

Evangeline was helped down the rope ladder by Mr. Gibbs, who simply wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked her if he could be of assistance. She obliged, to say the least. She thanked him as she reached the bottom and surveyed the Isle again. She found herself standing next to Jack who was looking off towards the cliffs where a group of people were emerging.

"Is that Captain Turner?" She asked

"Aye. Reckon we ought ter go say hello, make our introductions and whatnot."

Following Jack at a somewhat quick pace, Evangeline wondered what this woman captain would look like. She tried to make an image of the woman in her mind before she got any closer to see features. She pictured someone tall, dark haired, perhaps rugged from her adventures and fights and wars on the high seas. A dark, deep eyed individual who sought no mercy amongst friends and enemies. Suffice it to say, Evangeline was shocked when Captain Turner came into perfect view and she was none of the things she envisioned her to be. Elizabeth Turner was rather short and most certainly fair haired. She was also beautiful. Elizabeth smiled right away, not particularly at the other woman across from her, but at Jack.

"Jack." She said mischievously, a half smile gracing her suntanned face

"Lizzie." Jack purred in return

It was quiet for a moment, the two Captains looking at one another, catching up without using any words, any gestures, only their eyes. Geline began to feel uncomfortable in the silence, and she could tell that the few men that had come with Captain Turner felt the same. There was a tension in the air, and it was mightily thick.

"Captain Sparrow, how was your journey?" one man dared speak out

"Hmm, oh. Long but good. And yours, sailor?"

"We had no trouble. In fact, I'm quite surprised with the time we made, we got here yesterday and we were beginning to think that you weren't going to show yourself." Elizabeth answered for the man

"Oh, nonsense."

"Everything is nonsense with you, Jack."

"So it is."

"Who is this then?" Elizabeth asked while gesturing towards Geline

Jack turned to right to investigate whom Elizabeth had inquired about, a look of confusion on his face before he recognized the face of the woman standing next to him.

"Ahhh. This, Lizzie, is Evangeline. " Jack announced proudly, wrapping an arm around her shoulders

Mrs. Turner held out her feminine yet hardworking hand so that Evangeline could shake it. She did so, and afterwards, Elizabeth returned her attentions back to Jack.

"Shall we talk business?"

"Aye. Geline, luv, why don't ya explore the island a bit? I've a few pressing matters to discuss with Captain Turner." Jack said softly before directing his words towards Turner's crew members. "Same with you lot, off ya go."

Evangeline made her way over to where Gibbs, Pintel and Ragetti were sitting on top of crates, discussing nothing of value and sipping rum. Pintel spoke up as soon as he saw her, as was his nature.

"Did ya meet Miss Elizabeth then?"

"I did." She answered, taking a seat next to Gibbs

"Did Jack give any indication as to the nature of her being here?" Gibbs asked

"No, it was purely formal really, just a meeting. Jack is being very secretive about his reasoning behind inviting her. I'm sure whatever Jack's motivation is, he has thought it through; it's important, I'm sure." She said, looking over her shoulder to spy the two Captains.

"Aye. Well then why do ya look so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous. Just… curious, that's all."

After a while, Evangeline forgot about her worries with the Captains, she helped the crew members with whatever she could and a fire was started as well. The mood was set for a celebration and nothing could slow the men down. The fire grew in stature once the sun began to set in the West and a good number of men were already drunk, filling the slightly chilly air with gruff laughter and guffaws. Geline seemed to truly relax and breathe for the first time since she set foot of the Scottish Isle.

Suddenly, a call for music was sounded and instruments were pulled from crates and, it seemed, out of thin air. Guitars and fiddles and flutes; Evangeline had not been under the impression that Captain Sparrow's crew members were so talented. Members from Turner's crew joined as well, and once the equipment was tuned to everyone's liking, the sounds of Celtic music filled everyone's ears. Men hopped up and joined arms, spinning drunkenly around the fire and Geline began to clap and stomp along with the others as she heard the sound of her own laughter mix in with the exotic noises.

"Wud ya care fer a dance, Miss Geline?"

Evangeline turned and saw Ragetti kneeling beside her, a rather large grin on his face and his hand extended towards her.

"I…I don't know how!" she shouted back over the music

"Ya don't have to!" Pintel interjected as he popped up next to Ragetti

And all of a sudden, she was pulled to her feet, spinning, twirling and being passed around the fire on the arms of the men as the music picked up. Her heart was racing, there was heat all around her, her feet were bare in the sand and she hadn't a care in the world. She let go of all her inhabitations, kept her eyes closed for as long as she could, hands directing her away from danger and kept her in the loop. Laughing, happy faces passed her in a blur, faster and faster. It was all hopping and clapping, spinning and shouting, nothing like anything she had ever experienced. Someone grabbed both her hands and she was turning so fast, hardly able to keep up, loving the feeling that she could fall at any moment. And then she was passed on again and again until she slipped and clashed into someone as the music stopped.

Laughing, she looked up and locked eyes with Jack.

"Whoa, there luv. Ya alright?" He asked, chuckling, holding onto her

"Y..yes. I'm fine. Thank you."

Another round of music began, but not like before. This tune was soft, slow and almost romantic; she had a feeling it was being played on purpose, silly sounding or not. She looked around her and saw that the men were groggily holding each other close, perhaps pretending the other was a lovely woman from back home.

"Would ya like to dance, luv?" Jack asked quietly, still holding onto her

The question took her by surprise and she looked up at him nervously. Surely he was joking. He was sporting his little half smile, waiting for her to answer.

"Yes." She whispered, not daring enough to say more

Jack smiled, pulled her close, wrapped an arm around her waist and laced his free hand with hers as he slowly began to sway. Geline's heart raced and jolted more violently then it had earlier. To feel him against her was wonderful and she closed her eyes, letting him lead. Neither of them said a word, they merely responded to each other's movements and Evangeline was terrified of opening her eyes, thinking that if she did so, it would end. Jack spun her around and pulled her back again, falling back into sync.

"Ya can open yer eyes, ya know." He whispered

Reluctantly, she did so and she was instantly pleased that she did. Jack was smiling down at her, the light of the fire reflecting off his skin, and she was struck again at how painfully handsome he was. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest; slow and rhythmic as they swayed back and forth.

"Hello, there." Jack said, again in a whisper

"Hello."

"What do ya think of this little island?"

"Beautiful. It's…beautiful." She replied

"Aye." He said simply, spinning her again, "So are you, if ya don't mind me sayin' so."

Evangeline could feel herself instantly blush at his compliment and she found it hard to breathe for a moment. She must be dreaming, it was the only logical explanation.

"I don't…I don't mind it at all." She stuttered

And then it was quiet again, expect for the music, which hung in the air like a declaration of love waiting to be acknowledged. They were so close, she could hear him breathe and she loved every second of it. She didn't want to let go, tomorrow they would be on the mainland and soon she would no longer be in his arms. She didn't want to let go but the music came to a close and her heart fell as Jack pulled away.

"Thanks for the dance, luv." He said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it lightly

"You're welcome." She whispered back, shivers entering her body and exiting just as quick.

"Enjoy the rest of the night; I've things ta attend too. I'll be on board should ya need me."

"Alright." She said, still a bit high from what had just happened

A few hours later, the men had all but tired out or fell down drunk. The fire still burned bright but everyone was off sleeping or doing as they wished. After Jack left, the men pressed Evangeline for details of their romantic dance and gave her a bit of a hard time, but she didn't care, she was still in a fog. Later, she somehow found herself by the shore, sitting cross-legged in the sand, alone. Taking a deep breath, she looked up at the sky and took in the sight of the stars. They were scattered across a canvas of black, billions, trillions of them and she wished she could keep track of how many there were. Some were brighter than others, bigger too, but some she could barely make out and she wondered why they didn't all shine the same way, with the same intensity. A chill passed through her and she brought her hand to her lips and blew warm breath onto them.

Hearing soft footsteps behind her, she turned her head and saw a barefoot Jack heading her way. His pant legs were rolled up, his shirt hung loose and open and he was stepping quite wearily along the shoreline. He looked up and smiled, he had been unaware of her presence.

"What are ya doin' here all by yer lonesome, luv?" He asked, closing the gap between them

"I was just looking at the stars. What about you? I thought you had things to do on The Pearl."

"I did." He said as he sat down next to her and copied her cross-legged style, "But I couldn't think all cooped up in me quarters, I had to get out and get some air. Ya were lookin' at the stars, ya say?"

"Yes. There's just so many of them."

"Aye, and look up there." Jack said, as he pointed up and to the right.

"What is it?"

"That, luv, is the constellation Cassiopeia."

Evangeline gave him a sideways glance.

"The what?"

He returned the glance in a slightly more bewildered manner.

"Cassiopeia. Can't you see it?"

Looking up again, she tried to focus on what Jack had pointed out, but all she saw was a sky riddled with lights. She shook her head.

"Look at where I'm pointin' luv." Jack said as he grabbed her hand and made her follow his line of site.

She focused more on the fact of their hands touching then on the sky.

"There are five stars, and when connected, they make sort of a…well. Just watch."

Jack traced the image of the somewhat stretched out "W" that was the constellation.

"Do ya see it now?"

"Yes. What is it though?"

"Well," Jack said, releasing her hand and leaning back a bit, "Legend says that Cassiopeia was a Queen from long ago. She was very beautiful but vain and arrogant, as was her daughter, Andromeda. They thought themselves to be the most beautiful women who ever lived. Now, this upset the God of the Sea, Poseidon, and he wanted ta punish Cassiopeia and her daughter. He ordered there to be a flood on their Kingdom, but an Oracle told Cassiopeia that the only way to spare the Kingdom was for Andromeda to be sacrificed.

So, the Queen left her daughter tied to a rock by the sea so that she would be taken by Cetus, a terrible sea beastie of sorts. Luckily for Andromeda, a hero named Perseus saved her just in time, and they were married. As for Cassiopeia, Poseidon still wished to punish for her conceitedness so he chained her to a chair in the Heavens for all eternity, upside-down. Of course, this is just a story."

Evangeline looked up again at the constellation and thought about what it might be like to be turned upside down for all time, everyone always staring at you and talking of your mistakes and misfortunes.

"I didn't know the stars had such a history, or even such stories. Where did you learn this?"

"Oh, I've just gathered stories in my travels, luv. I'll have ta tell ya some more another time. I've got plenty, and not just about stars, either." He said with a smile

"I would like that." She replied.

Although, she doubted he would have time after tomorrow and after what Scotland would bring.

"Yer shiverin', I should have brought my jacket."

"Oh, I'm fine. Really. Where is Captain Turner?"

"Ahhh. Lizzie. She's around her somewhere. What did ya think of her?"

"She was lovely."

Jack laughed loudly.

"Aye, that she is. She's also quite a hellion, that one. She killed me once, ya know."

"I heard. Did it hurt? I mean, when she just left you on your ship? Were you angry?

Jack stopped to think for a moment, perhaps reflect on past emotions.

"I was angry for a while. And I don't remember any pain, it was over so quickly. The one thing I do remember was the God awful breath of the monster she left me in the hands of…well, tentacles of."

"You know I had no other choice." A voice rang out from behind them

They both turned to meet Elizabeth Turner standing with her arms folded across her chest, a soft look on her face.

"I know, I know. What are you doin' over here?"

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I've been looking for you everywhere… we have a problem Jack."

"What with?"

"Our arrangement, the plans. I've run into something on the…." Elizabeth stopped and turned to Evangeline, rethinking her words before continuing. "I just need your help with something."

"Alright." Jack said as he stood, understanding the situation.

"I really am sorry to tear him away." She said again

"It's quite alright."

"Sorry darlin', goodnight." Jack said, bending down to kiss her cheek

Evangeline blushed and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Captain Turner witness her do so.

"Goodnight." She answered back quickly.

She watched them walk off into the direction of The Pearl and then looked back up at the stars and pondered on the calamity of Cassiopeia.


	36. Chapter 36

She could not decide which had wakened her; the feeling of morning dew on her skin or the sound of the waves bashing against the rocks and hills. Whichever it had been, she was wide awake now, shaking sand from her hair and body. Evangeline had fallen asleep not very far from where Jack had sat and talked with her about the stars, and she hardly remembered drifting to sleep in the first place. Smiling as she thought of the night before, she recalled dancing with the Captain, being held in his strong arms. Jack had never been so…she could not choose the right word for his behavior, perhaps loving was fitting. He had been so very loving towards her, it had given her a small hope that maybe, just maybe, he fancied her to some degree. But she pushed the thought away, knowing she could not afford to think that way. As she stood up, more sand fell from her and she sighed, wishing she had not slept on the beach but rather on the grassy part of the island. Looking around her, she could see men everywhere, all passed out from the night's activities. They were enclosed in early morning mist, as if it were a blanket to keep them warm. The whole island, as far as she could see, was covered in the thick fog and it gave off an ethereal feeling. She thought of tracking Jack down, but decided against it, he was probably very busy conferring with Captain Turner and she didn't want to interrupt that, or he could be sleeping, another thing she didn't wish to interfere with.

Turning towards the hills on the far side of the crescent shaped island, she pondered on what laid beyond. She had the time, she figured, to roam a bit and take in the isle for all its beauty. It didn't take a whole lot for her to make up her mind before she started to walk off into the distance. Walking past the fire pit, she almost stepped on a head due to the dense fog. Upon further investigation, she discovered that the head belonged to Mr. Gibbs. He was asleep, lying across the lap of Barbossa. Where had that man been all night? She couldn't remember seeing him. Nevertheless, quietly giggling, she started off again, trying not to crush any drunken, sleeping men beneath her feet.

The grass under her boots made the most delightful sound, something she hadn't heard in a while. It was a soft sound, one that she could barely hear unless she focused all her energy onto it. The sound took her back to the days when she was just starting to explore her feelings for her beloved Captain, when it had viciously poured rain and the two of them played together, not a care in the world. When she had taken him to her favorite place; the little hill above the shoreline, where they took off their clothing and swam. How she desired, with all her heart that she could go back to that time and prevent him from leaving. More than anything, she wished she had the courage that she had that night, before he left, the courage that made her chase after him to tell him that she loved him. Why had that courage run from her? Where had it gone? Evangeline desperately craved for that courage to return to her, so that she could turn from the very spot she stood in and run to him and say it out loud and to his face, over and over.

Unfortunately, God had not blessed her with such nerves of steel. Not that it would make much of a difference anyway, she knew he would simply look at her with that adorable, inquisitive look and laugh. Geline already knew the ending to this unrequited love affair with Jack Sparrow; there was no ending. She would continue to love him, even after he left her for Annie, even after she no longer heard from him, after she was old and alone, she would love him. And Jack, he would forget her, forget about any moments that they had shared, and forget their friendship….

Her thoughts flew from her as she found herself in an impenetrable, mossy area of the island. At first, it startled her, not knowing where she was or how she had found herself there, but the anxiety passed as she heard the sound of water. It wasn't like the sounds of waves upon rock or shore, but the sound of falling water. Tilting her head slightly to the left, Evangeline's heart skipped as she beheld a waterfall above a moss covered arch. Smiling, she carefully stepped over the slick rocks to be closer. The sound of the water was marvelous and she couldn't help but stretch out her hand to feel it on her skin. As quickly as she had reached for it, she pulled her hand back due to the sheer cold, but it didn't stop her from trying again and again until she was used to the temperature.

Remembering that she had slept on the sand all night, Evangeline thought about allowing her entire body to feel the cool rush of water. She glanced around her, weary of whether she should remove her clothing in such an unknown area, but the water called to her and she began to disrobe. Laying her clothes out away from the cascades, she held her arm across her chest and, once again, cautiously made her way back. It was a slow process, introducing first her arm, then leg and so on until, twenty minutes later; she was covered in cold, white, refreshing water. Laughing, she wet her hair before closing her eyes and mouth and letting the water completely devour her. For those few short moments, there was only the sound of the waterfall as it rushed past her ears before she stepped away and opened her eyes.

Suddenly, she was horrified to find, she was staring at a man who was no more than four feet from her. She covered herself out of instinct and to the best of her abilities, trembling and heart pounding. The man continued to stare at her shivering frame, a wicked smile upon his lips. Evangeline's eyes flickered to her clothes quickly before letting them return to the man. He whistled, and she cowered lower as men began to surround her, creeping from the solid surrounding and closing in around her.

"What a lovely little specimen we have here, gents." Someone said, licking his lips

"Yes, and all alone too. How….unfortunate."

Geline began to panic, breathing heavily and shaking still but no longer due to the cold. A tall, beefy man reached out and firmly grabbed her arm, pulling her into him. Whimpering, she tried to pull away but nearly slipped on the rocks underneath her feet.

"You are an unexpected treat, just here for the taking." the man growled passionately, slipping his arm around her waist and grabbing her rear rather violently

Angry words bubbled in her throat but she found that she could not release them. The men began to holler and cheer loudly as the tall man reached for his trousers with one hand and started to pull them down. One of his mates, a military looking man, helped push her to the ground, rocks digging into her back, and before she knew it, he was on top and trying to force himself onto her. Her head was being held in a pool, and the water nearly obstructed her view. But a sparkle caught her eyes, and she could see her green gem ring at the end of her outstretched arm. She thought of Jack. It seemed to release something in her and she surprised herself by letting out a bloodcurdling scream. The two men stopped their efforts and one smashed her head father into the pool to stop her screams. Water filled her mouth and she wriggled around, trying to get free. Her body ached for air, but despite her efforts, she could not escape.

Just when she felt herself slipping, she was pulled up by her hair and came face to face with a different man altogether. Swallowing droves of air into her lungs, she felt dizzy and tried to focus on the man. He had short cropped blond hair and a round face that may have been soft years ago, but was now hard and unforgiving. He was dressed in a military like suit, very proper and almost lovely.

"Don't kill her, you imbecilic creatures!" He growled, loosening his grip on her hair

"But she screamed!" One of them said, pulling up his pants

"I don't bloody care if she alerted the whole damned Navy. Stick to the plan."

"Yes sir."

The blond stood up and leered at the rest of the men before returning his attentions to Evangeline.

"My men had direct orders to handle you carefully. Are you hurt?" He asked, rather unfeeling

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she reluctantly shook her head.

"Good. Do you know who I am, girl?"

"No." she sobbed

"Quit crying, you're fine." He spat, kneeling down and pulling her to her feet

"Stand."

She obeyed, shivering and covering her chest from the wondering eyes. They all looked at her greedily, hungrily. Evangeline felt exposed and more frightened than she had ever felt before.

"Boone, can't we just have fun with her?" One man mumbled

At the sound of his name, Geline's heart fell. The man who had caused Jack Sparrow so much pain and anguish stood before her. She could hardly believe it. Boone pulled out his pistol and pointed it straight at the man who had spoken out of turn and it caused Geline to jump.

"Shut up. One more word, Harvey and I will shoot you without cause, you annoying little urchin."

Boone turned back to Evangeline and looked her square in the eyes. His were blue. Icy cold as the water she had been pulled from. She could see the pain and anger from his past, the hate bubbling up inside them and it chilled her to the bone.

"You're coming with us." He growled as he took her by the arm. "Men! Move!"

Evangeline looked back at her clothes longingly before she was pulled roughly across the slick rocks. The rest of the men were trying to stay upright, a few even fell. Boone's fingernails were digging into her arm as he dragged her alongside him; all the while she struggled to keep herself covered. Being naked in front of so many men petrified her, she wanted to curl up and hide from all their lustful stares. She turned away from them and looked at the ground.

"Keep up, girl!"

The grass beneath her bare feet would have been divine if she had been allowed to relish in it. She cried, quietly, so that Boone could not hear. She knew Jack and the crew were not ready for an ambush, no one had expected to see Boone until Scotland. Geline wished she could somehow warn him of what was coming. It hadn't occurred to her, but looking around, she could see Boone had almost double the amount of men that Jack and Elizabeth had, put together, plus the element of surprise. Where they had all come from, she did not know. Again, she glanced at her ring but it did not gleam, for the sun was hidden behind grey clouds that could only mean rain. Boone tugged her forward so that she would keep with the pace, but it only made her stumble.

"If it is too much trouble to keep you alive and moving, I can leave you with a bullet in your pretty little head. Move!" He growled

Scrambling up quickly, Evangeline was sure to keep up with Boone once she was on her feet. After a few more minutes, the shore line came into view and Evangeline wanted to cry out. Boone and his men stopped, looking forward.

"The Black Pearl." He whispered

Evangeline saw the ship as well, her Black sails nearly blending in with the shade of the sky and moving in the wind. She felt the first raindrop on her bare shoulder and Boone turned to look at her when she jumped. After that, the rain came down in torrents, and Boone called for his men to move and quickly. Once they reached the sand, members of the Pearl had spotted the strangers and started pulling their weapons. Boone, who was now in the middle of the beach and surrounded by crew members, pulled his pistol out and forced it against the side of Evangeline's head and she cried out.

"Put your weapons away, or I will shoot this woman!"

Geline spotted Ragetti, whose eyes widened and face reddened as he lowered his pistol. She heard her name whispered among the crowd. The rest of the men did the same; Barbossa, Mr. Gibbs, Pintel…..they all averted their eyes from her naked body and she began to sob quietly. Boone's crew pointed their pistols at the crowd.

"Now, where is your Captain? Where is Jack Sparrow!?" Boone yelled over the storm

Boone looked at all the faces in the crowd, looking for Jack's, but he heard him before he saw him.

"Let her go, Viktor."

Evangeline looked up in the direction of his voice and saw him step from the back of the multitude, pushing men out of the way. He shrugged off his coat and Boone tore the pistol from Geline and settled it on Jack.

"Don't move!" he warned

"Just let her take the jacket, she's bloody freezin'!"

Boone looked down towards Evangeline but her eyes were focused on Jack, tears mixing in with the rain so that Boone could not tell one from the other.

"First, dispose of your weapons!"

Jack nodded and slowly lowered his pistol onto the sand, as well as his sword. Boone turned to one of his men and motioned with his head for him to retrieve the jacket. He did so without a word, his gun trained on Jack in case of any sudden movements.

"Why don't ya just let her go, Viktor? This is between you and me!"

"Is she of any importance, Jack? I could kill her, you know!"

"Ya do that, and every man, including me, will tear ya and yer crew apart."

Evangeline was handed the jacket and Boone switched targets again, pressing the gun into her temple as he released her to let her slip the jacket on. He grabbed her again, forcing the pistol deeper into the side of her head.

"You know what I want, Sparrow, so we will make a trade!"

Jack looked over at Evangeline, water streaming down his face and making his kohl run. His brow was knit with anger and worry but she could not bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"I don't have what you want, Viktor!"

"Don't lie to me, Sparrow! I know you do! I will kill her!" He yelled, cocking his pistol and causing Geline to cry out again

"Kill her like ya killed Annie? Ya gonna kill her in front of me?"

Geline could feel Boone shake with fury at Jack's words but he kept his gaze focused.

"I didn't mean to kill her! You made me!" He shouted, "Just give me the fucking map!"

"I don't have it." Jack said simply

"I know you're lying, Sparrow!"

The rain continued to pour and Evangeline was so deeply cold, every part of her ached and she silently begged for sleep.

"Let her go, Viktor, she is of no use to ya."

"And what is she to you!? Is she your girl? Are you lovers, perhaps? No…I know how you work, Jack, this girl is merely your whore, isn't she? You can't love, not after Annie, can you? Jack Sparrow, uses women's bodies to try and fill his empty heart, a heart that cannot commit, and then he leaves them! You killed her, Jack, you killed Jeanne with your selfish ways! And now she is gone and no woman can take her place. So you bed any common street whore to preoccupy yourself from your guilt!"

Jack closed his eyes and Evangeline continued to cry as she saw the pain on his face. She watched him struggle with the words Boone had said. Time seemed to stop, except for the rain. All eyes were on Jack, who looked almost broken. Elizabeth was at his side; her and her crew were visibly ready to pounce at Jack's say so. After a while, Jack's fists clenched at his side as he opened his eyes and gazed at Geline intently before turning to Viktor.

"No, Viktor, I loved her. I would have never hurt her! I loved her and she loved me! She never loved ya and ya couldn't handle that! She wanted me and ya killed her because if ya couldn't have her, neither could I! It was your hate that killed Annie, Viktor. You didn't love her!"

Evangeline felt Boone falter for a moment as he took in what Jack had yelled. But he came back even stronger and pushed Geline down roughly onto her knees.

"Take the mutt. We are talking over the Pearl. You have that map and I will find it if I have to pull the thing apart, board by board."

"And what about my ship?" Elizabeth boldly shouted, pushing her way past Jack

"My men will take it along with the Pearl, to Scotland."

"Like hell they will, that shi…"

"Lizzie!" Jack shouted angrily, "Leave it be!"

Elizabeth stopped and Geline could tell she wanted desperately to fight Jack on his words, but she didn't.

"Sparrow, your men will obey my word. They are to stay in the brig of the Pearl and the other ship until our arrival! All of you MOVE!"

Boone's men held their pistols high and forced the crew members to move down the beach. Jack quickly moved towards Evangeline and bent down to hug her.

"Are ya alright? Did he hurt ya? Did he touch ya? Why did ya go off on yer own? God, tell me yer alright!"

"I….I'm so cold." She whispered

"I know, luv. I'm sorry. Let's get you dressed. Come on." Jack said, taking her hand and helping her up, "Here, lean against me, I've got ya."

Jack helped Evangeline along the beach as a member of Boone's crew shouted at them to go faster.

"Shut the hell up!" Jack yelled before re-focusing his attentions on Geline

"Are ya hurt?"

"No."

"Did he touch you? Did any of them touch you?"

"I'm alright now." She whispered, holding onto him tightly

Boone's men were shuffling everyone along like cattle. They pushed and prodded, cursed and even shot a few warning shots into the air.

"Geline, I need ya ta listen ta me, ok? Boone is gonna interrogate everyone about the map, including yerself. Do ya remember the promise ya made me?" He whispered into her ear

"I never forgot."


	37. Chapter 37

_Dear Readers,_

_A few of you have asked me if I am Scottish and the answer to this question is, unfortunately, no I am not. I am from Texas, which is rather boring. I just love the Scottish, Irish and British cultures and I do a lot of research on them and after doing said research, I discovered the Isle of Eigg and decided to use it for this story. I wish I was Scottish or Irish or British, but I am not. I am just a regular old, boring and uninteresting American. _

Jack simply refused to let go of Evangeline as Boone's crew members shuttled everyone on board The Pearl and The Cherry Blossom, Elizabeth's lovingly named ship. Evangeline had long forgotten about how bitterly cold she was and hardly noticed Jack beside her; she was focused on what imperative task lay ahead of her. It seem so long ago that she had promised him that she would keep the hiding place of his map secret; she was the only one besides Jack himself that knew of this undisclosed place, and so a heavy burden fell on her to keep it that way.

"Ya won't tell anyone? Not even if yer life is threatened?"

She swore, she wouldn't tell a soul, not even if her life was threatened. Evangeline knew by now how angry and vicious Boone could be and he had already warned her that he would take her life if it was necessary; she knew Boone would try to scare her into reveling the map's location. Jack trusted her with this information, and she would not let it slip.

"God, yer freezin'." she heard Jack mumble into her ear, his arms still around her

Looking around, she noticed that they were down below decks in the brig, crew members were being shoved into cells, seven people clumped together in one, nine in another and with no room to move. Jack was right, she was freezing, she was positively stiff from the cold and there wasn't much difference in the temperature from outside to the brig. Boone's men were pushing and yelling to move quicker and Evangeline could see Jack's face was blank; he had a far off look in his eyes. He wasn't even there, he was somewhere else entirely, yet he kept a strong hold on her, even as they were rudely directed to their own cell along with six other men. A few of them stepped on her bare feet and she cried out in pain, the men unaware of whom or what they bumped into.

There were bars in front of them and on either side, Jack and Evangeline were squished up against the wood at the back of the cell and it felt colder than it had been outside due to the dark and damp nature of the brig. There was shouting and cursing, so loud she couldn't focus on one voice, and she suddenly realized how utterly terrified she was. She had been scared when Boone had approached her and held a gun to her head, of course, but now it all seemed different. There were a million different voice saying a million different things; guns were being shoved into men's faces, she was bone cold and nearly naked save for Jack's jacket and she knew she had the trial of a lifetime ahead of her. She had never seen the men of The Pearl in such an angry uproar. Shivering, she looked up at Jack who looked down at her and shook his head, perhaps in disbelief, she wasn't sure but he kept a tight hold of her.

"Ya look petrified." he stated

"You do too." she muttered as she trembled in his arms

"No, I have no reason to be afraid, luv. But I'm fumin', I'm bloody angry."

"What are we going to do?"

"Keep to the plan, we are still headed for Scotland, only I'm not Captain of me own ship. Boone thinks he is in control, but he's not. He doesn't have the map or me compass and he needs both to locate the Grail. Remember that luv, he may act like he is in control, but he aint; we are."

Evangeline nodded her head to indicate that she understood what Jack was saying. She wasn't quite sure what "the plan" was because only Jack and Captain Turner knew that and both Captains were currently separated but she understood nonetheless. Another thing she realized, was that Jack was still determined to see that Annie would be his by the end of it all, not Boone's. In the end, the two men wanted one thing, it wasn't the map or the compass or even The Pearl or the Grail for that matter; it was Annie and even if Jack's crew wasn't privy to it, Geline was.

"Oi, Mackabee." Jack hissed and a big, burly man at the front of them turned as much as he was allowed with what little room he had

"Hu?" he asked, sort of stupidly

Evangeline had only seen this man on a few occasions; he worked below decks mainly and hardly ever emerged from the belly of the ship.

"Let me have yer jacket, mate."

"Right, wut for then?"

"For Geline, so she doesn't freeze ta death."

"Oh, aye Captain."

Maccabee began to wiggle around, bumping into others as he did so, to remove his jacket. A few men complained but they were silenced by one nasty look from Maccabee before he returned to struggling with the task that Jack had provided for him.

"I'm tryin', Captain." he grunted

"I can see that mate."

It was almost comical, the amount of effort he put into this assignment of his. It managed to make Geline smile for a moment, something that Jack must have noticed because his grip on her tightened slightly, perhaps to reassure her that it was alright to smile. Maccabee finally shed his jacket and handed it to Jack who instructed Geline to put it on. The huge thing nearly drowned her but it added and extra warmth that she was grateful for. Jack buttoned it up for her, smiled slightly and peeked into the cell on his right. Evangeline watched as he wrapped his hands around the bars and whispered if anyone knew where Barbossa and Gibbs were.

Jack was given an answer in absolute silence as a crew member pointed to the cell across from his and Jack peered over the heads of his men to the brig cell in the right corner of the ship. Geline tried to stand on tiptoe to see, but the men were just too tall. The yelling and cursing was still in effect, and Boone's men were shouting back, holding up pistols and threatening to shoot and she held onto to Jack's shirt amongst the chaos. She heard Barbossa's distinctive voice curse loudly and unexpectedly, two shots were fired and the occupants of the brig were all at once quiet.

"I told you lot to shut your filthy mouths! I don't want to hear so much as a cough, understand!? It will stay quiet!"

"They shot my ship." Jack muttered angrily, "Shot holes in my ship."

After what must have been an hour of standing and waiting in the cold, dark cell, Evangeline's legs began to ache, she'd had no way to rest them due to the lack of room. Jack had finally released his grip on Geline twenty minutes prior, he must have felt that she was no longer in any danger, and was now leaning against the back of the cell, his arms crossed in front of his chest and his eyes closed. The men had quit their yelling and blaspheming and were now silent; a few of them whispered to one another, but the man who was ordered to keep watch hushed them.

The man who kept guard, Evangeline had come to realize, was the same man who had nearly assaulted her at the waterfall. She had only had a glimpse of him as he passed by, kicking the bars of the cells as if to show the Pirates who was in charge, but she had instantly known it was him. He hadn't seen her, of course, she was pushed to the back of the cell and the other men towered over her. She could also tell by the way he bellowed to shut up when one of the crew members dared to talk that it was the man who had forced himself on her. Geline was confused; these were not the men Boone had had with him when he had attacked Folkestone, those men had been Pirates, but these were certainly not Pirates, they were more along the lines of military men if anything. Evangeline became aware of something happening outside the cells and she stained to hear the conversation.

"Boone wants to talk to the girl." one said, "Find her."

"Alright, where's the girl?" the other shouted

This started a commotion among the men and Evangeline's heart began to race. She looked to Jack whose eyes shot open at the sounds of his men rioting. Looking down at her, Jack took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze. They looked at each other for a moment, trying to communicate without words. They heard the sounds of keys being jiggled and Evangeline knew that the guard was at their cell. Jack pulled her in for a hug and so he could whisper in her ear.

"Don't tell him. Remember what ya promised me, Geline, and be careful."

"Boone wants the girl." The guard said, pushing the other men out of the way

Before she was pulled away from him, Evangeline hugged him back furiously, desperate to stay with him. Jack kissed the top of her head, hugging her a bit tighter.

"I remember." she whispered back as they finally tore her from him

"Come on, you." the guard grunted, pulling at her arm. The other man had his pistol pointed into the cell to deter the crew members from starting something unwise.

Evangeline was hauled into Jack's cabin and forced to sit in a chair in the middle of what was left of Jack's belongings. Everything had been disturbed, drawers had been pulled from the desk and flung across the room, maps had been torn up, clothes lay strewn about Jack's precious books had been shredded and ripped from the built in shelves and Boone stood behind Jack's desk, his head down and his short blonde hair askew. He had taken his rage out, looking for the map, and he had obviously searched in vain.

He looked up as she was seated, pushed his hair back out of his face and straightened his attire.

"You may go." he said, dismissing the man standing beside Evangeline, "Keep an eye on the prisoners."

The man gave a slight bow before turning and leaving. Boone kept his eyes on Geline, searching her for information. He was soundless for a moment as he did this and before he spoke, he cleared his throat.

"I hear your name is Evangeline, is that information correct?"

Instead of verbally confirming this, Geline nodded her head.

"You may already know my name, but I shall give it to you anyway. I am Vicktor Boone."

He waited for a response, but none was given.

"I'm going to ask you some questions Miss Evangeline, and you are going to answer them...honestly. Do you understand?"

Again, she nodded her head and he continued.

"Jack Sparrow is your Captain, yes?"

"Yes." she squeaked, looking at the cover of a torn up book that lay at on the floor at her feet

"And what are you to him? He is your Captain, and you are...what? Just another crew member? You are also the only woman aboard. Do you serve as The Pearl's whore then, girl? Are you Sparrow's concubine? Are you his lover?" he asked, pacing back and forth

"We're not lovers; I'm just part of the crew."

"Now, you must be keeping something from me. If you are nothing to Sparrow, why was he so desperately trying to keep you safe out on that beach? He could care less about the wellbeing of his crew members, or his whores, for that matter. So who the hell are you?"

"I'm just part of the crew." she said again, quietly

"You think it wise to lie to me, girl?"

"I'm not lying."

"I think you are, he was quite worried about you when you had a gun pointed at your head. You're awfully pretty; I'd be surprised if he didn't use you for his own enjoyment. You see, Jack Sparrow has a particular liking for pretty things, he sees them and he takes them and he uses them as he sees fit. You're telling me that Jack Sparrow has never had you in his bed?"

"I'm just a crew member." she murmured

"Right." he darkly chuckled

Boone had now made his way behind her and she couldn't see what he was doing, making her nervous.

"You must be freezing if all you're wearing is that jacket. Would you like it if I found you something suitable to wear?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Nonsense. I'll have one of my men fetch you some clothes."

As he said this, there was a knock at the door and he answered it quickly.

"What is it?"

"There was no compass found on Sparrow's person, Captain."

"Dammit. Fine, go and find something for this girl to wear, what she has on now simply won't do."

"Yes sir."

"Wait a moment, Stanley." he said before turning to Geline, "Do you have a dress on board, one that you would like Stanley to fetch for you?"

Evangeline shook her head, avoiding the mad man's gaze.

"What a pity." he mumbled, "Stanley, see what you can find, if you happen to find a dress, you'll be in my good graces."

"Yes sir." he said again before leaving.

"He'll be back shortly and he'll bring something more suitable for a woman."

Evangeline wasn't as cold as she had been but she loved the thought of wearing actual clothes, she felt so venerable being nearly naked. Boone began to pace again

"Now, I'm going to ask you something very important, and I want you to do your best to answer me. Is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Has Jack ever mentioned a map to you, or have you heard him talk about one? Not just any map, this is a very important map, one that is needed for his little skirmish in Scotland. Do you know anything about this map?"

"No." she answered quickly

"Now, think about it, try and remember. He hasn't said anything to you that might have been about a location of this map?"

"Jack has many maps, but I haven't heard anything."

"Are you sure? It's imperative that you remember."

"I've heard nothing about a map."

"What about a compass? This compass is usually kept on Sparrow's person at all times but as you probably heard, no such compass has been found. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, do you know where it might be?"

"Of course I know what you're talking about, but if Jac...if Captain Sparrow doesn't have it then I've no idea where it is."

"You call your Captain by his first name?" he asked, obviously aware of her slip up

"Sometimes."

"I see. So you have no information for me as to where these items are located?"

"No."

"Even if you did, I don't see why you would tell me. You seem truly loyal to your Captain. You are, aren't you? You're very loyal to Jack Sparrow."

"No, sir, I have no reason to be loyal to Captain Sparrow, I'm just a crew member."

"But he saved your life out on that beach. He... What was it that he said? He said that if I hurt you, that he would tear and my crew apart. You don't feel a sense of loyalty to a man who would defend your honor in such a way?"

"No sir. Captain Sparrow has been good to me, but I'm just-"

"You're just a crew member. I know. Well, I suppose if you've no information for me, I have no further need for you." he said, moving back towards Jack's desk

"Only, wait a moment, I have one more question to ask you. You're father, how is he?"

Taking great measures to control the pain that shot through her at the mention of her father, Evangeline tried to piece together how Boone knew who she was. Of course, Boone knew her father, they had sailed together as merchants, but how could he have known exactly who she was? He couldn't have known that her family had no longer lived in London, unless he had inquired about it but he had no reason to.

"My father?" she asked dispassionately

"Yes, you are aware that your father and I sailed together years ago, when he was a Merchant, aren't you? Henry McKenna, Jack Sparrow and I once found ourselves as crew mates. Did Sparrow fail to relay this to you?" Boone asked, watching her attentively, his blue eyes vindictive and hell bent

"My father is…he is dead." Evangeline uttered

At this statement, Boone seemed genuinely astonished; his eyes took on a slightly sad note but he shook it off immediately, making his way in front of Jack's desk and folding his arms across his chest.

"How unfortunate…I did like him, your father. He was good man; honest and hardworking and fair. Tell me; what possessed a woman such as yourself to leave a life of comfort, perhaps a life of promise, to be among such scoundrels and ruffians? Why would you leave the life your father worked to build for you to be with Jack Sparrow's crew of mongrels?"

Evangeline hardly had time to answer Boone, for someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Boone sighed

Stanley, the man from earlier, entered with a blue garment in his hands.

"What did you find?"

"A dress, sir. Some of the men found chests below decks. There wasn't much; some coins, useless stuff and a few were even empty, but I found this in one of them."

Boone gave a small smile and it surprised Geline.

"Good man, hand it to the girl and be on your way. Oh, and Stanley?"

Boone reached into his pocket and grabbed a coin, tossing it Stanley's way. He caught it and gave Boone a boyish grin.

"Thank you, sir." he said, handing the dress to Evangeline

"Be gone."

Boone stared at Evangeline for a moment before speaking.

"If you wish me to leave the room so that you can change, I will."

Looking down at the dress and bloomers in her lap, she nodded her head and didn't look up until he had passed her and opened the door to leave. Once she was sure he was gone, she stood up and started to remove both jackets that she had one.

It felt quite odd to have a dress on again, and even though it was a bit too snug in the chest, it fit nicely. She did appreciate the chance to change but she knew that he only extended that courtesy so that she may start to trust him and divulge some information. It wasn't going to work. The dress wasn't exceptionally fancy; it was deep blue in color with silver lace at the elbows and collar.

"Are you decent, girl?" he called in

"Y..."

She stopped herself as she stared at the broken neck of a bottle of rum, the broken edge jagged and sharp, and an idea began to form. Something so bold it was almost foreign to her nature but it did not scare her, it motivated her.

"Wait just a moment." she answered, reaching out and grabbing her weapon

Running back to her seat, she quickly sat and buried her treasure in the folds of her dress. It wasn't so smart of Mr. Viktor Boone to leave her unattended.

"Alright." she called and he entered, shutting the door behind him

"It must be nice to out..." he stopped what he was saying mid-sentence and stared at her, his eyes wide and full of wonder

"Good Lord, girl. I can see why Sparrow keeps you around, you are absolutely...stunning."

Evangeline kept her focus on the floor but she saw him move out of the corner of her eye. Boone stood behind her and boldly stroked the bare skin on her neck, it sent shivers up her spine, but not the kind that went through her when Jack touched her, these were different; the feelings this unwanted gesture stirred up made her stomach churn.

"If what you say is true, about you and Sparrow, it surprises me. I fail to see how he can manage to keep his hands to himself. Surely he has tried, attempted to get you into his bed." he whispered, truly interested

"No. I'm only a crew member." she whispered back, wishing she could get her point across

"Good God, he must be more broken then I ever suspected."

Evangeline daren't move a muscle, wishing that Boone would move away and take his hand with him, but he stayed and continued to move his thumb in small circles on her exposed skin.

"Are you aware of what is on Scotland that Sparrow and myself want so desperately?" Boone asked, changing the subject

"The Holy Grail."

"That is correct. Do you know why we want The Holy Grail?"

"I imagine it's worth thousands."

"Oh, it is. But that isn't why we want it. I'm sure you've heard stories, of what the Grail is capable of." Boone had now circled his way around and was now facing her again

"The crew speculates." she said

"I see. Are you aware that it is said that The Holy Grail can bring back the dead?"

"I've heard rumors."

"I'm sure you have. Have you heard rumors of why Jack Sparrow would want an item that can raise the dead?"

"I imagine it's to bring back that girl you both shouted about back on the island. The girl you killed. Annie." She said, looking past him

Evangeline could tell her comment had maddened Boone by the sour look on his face, he looked as if he would strike her. But as soon as the look had come, it faded and Boone slowly moved in close to her, so close she could see a scar on his right cheek bone, one that was nearly faded and as were, she thought, the memories attached to it.

"You imagine correctly. You see, we both want it because we both want Annie. It's a bit of a predicament, but I assure you, I will arise victorious."


	38. Chapter 38

Boone continued to stare at Evangeline with a raw intensity that terrified her deeply; he was resolute about the fact that he would obtain Annie, she knew this, but if Evangeline had anything to do with the outcome of this long war between Jack Sparrow and Viktor Boone, the latter would never lay eyes on Annie again. The staring between them lingered until Boone finally gave in and blinked, with Geline following suit, and he cleared his throat to excuse himself for his odd behavior.

"I will get Annie. But I need that map and compass, and you are going to help me locate them. You may not be aware of where they are, but since you are merely a crew member, you have no ties to Sparrow or any predispositions to help him, now do you?"

"I won't help you." Evangeline murmured

"Oh? And why is that?"

"I have no reason to. I may not have any purpose to be loyal to Sparrow, but the same can be said for you. I won't help you."

Smoothing his hair back, Boone took in a deep breath through his nostrils and was visibly shaking.

"You will help me. You will do what I command you to do."

"No. I will not." she again affirmed, terrified to be defying the man before her

"Do you think this a game, Miss McKenna? Do you think this a romp between two boys over a toy?" Boone asked calmly, again making his way towards Evangeline, hovering in her personal space

"People have and will continue to die for what Sparrow and I race for, and you shall be among the ranks of the dead if you do not do everything I bid for you to do, do you understand this?"

Evangeline could feel the sharp bottle neck that she had hid amongst the folds of her dress digging into her leg and became aware of it, she did not move and it persisted to poke at her, begging to be used.

"That," Boone began as he stroked her face, "or I can take you to Sparrow's bed and introduce you to an entirely new world of pain. Although, you might enjoy the latter, who knows? The choice is yours. I suggest you aid me, for if you don't, the consequences could be dire for you. I may just force myself upon you and then kill you, if I so wish it. This is all within my power, girl, do not push me."

Boone leaned in, perhaps to kiss her or whisper something frightening in her ear, but Evangeline did not find out what his motives were because she firmly grasped the bottle neck shard and swiped it at Boone viciously, her heart racing the entire time.

Stumbling backwards, Boone brought his fingers up to his cheek to feel the gash there that Geline had made; it was not deep, it was merely superficial but blood trickled down his jowl and onto his collar. Glaring at Evangeline with tumultuous eyes, Boone cocked his arm back and quickly struck her full force across the face, sending her flying off the chair, which teetered, and fell onto the floor. The glass, her only weapon, fell from her hand and slid across the cabin. She lay in that position for a moment in a state of shock; the side of her face stung and tears clouded her vision.

"You impudent rat!" Boone growled, taking her by the arm and pulling her to her feet rather indelicately

Standing before him, she could properly see the wound she had inflicted upon him, bright red and jagged. He held her by both wrists lest she dare strike him a second time and nothing needed to be said for her to see his rage; she knew her little outburst had been a mistake; she witnessed it in his eyes. The side of her face that had been hit still stung and she could feel it start to swell.

"Stanley!" he called out, his fire filled eyes never leaving her

The door creaked open and Stanley came forward at attention, ready to serve Boone.

"Fetch Sparrow; bring him to me in irons. Now." Boone hissed with surprising clarity

Stanley looked from Evangeline to Boone, perhaps trying to patch together what had transpired.

"Now!" Boone screeched, making the man jump before fleeing

Evangeline stood inert in his grasp, terrified to move even in the slightest, knowing that if she did she would be physically chastised again.

"Sit down." he snarled, forcing his strength upon her so that her knees bent under his weight and she found herself sitting

"Attacking me was a foolish thing to do girl and you shall pay dearly for it after I gather and obtain the information that I have so fiercely fought for. Move from this spot and I will not hesitate to kill you."

Knowing full well that he meant what he said, Evangeline sat still, facing forward with her face still feeling the sting of Boone's attack. Tears persisted to pool in her eyes from the pain but she paid them no mind. Her irrational bout of violence had done nothing but anger the crazed man further and she began to wonder if she had just ruined everything. Boone, who was pacing back and forth, seemed to be mumbling to himself and Geline watched as he did, her hands still shaking.

There came a hurried knock at the door and the sound startled both captor and victim. Boone rushed to open the entrance to the cabin and Jack Sparrow staggered in, his hands bound by chains in front of him with Stanley following behind holding a pistol to the pirate's back. Jack, looking exhausted, let his head lean to the side, his dreadlocks swaying slightly, as he gazed lazily at Boone. The two men stared at one another for a moment, not a word spoken between them as Stanley kept a firm grip on Jack's arms.

Evangeline sat patiently, waiting for one of the men to speak or for Jack to notice her sitting there. The tension in the Captain's Quarters that that moment was so thick, it nearly choked them all.

"What happened to yer face?" Jack asked nonchalantly, raising an eyebrow

"You can thank your little bitch for this. She thought it would be smart to attack me with a broken bottle."

Turning to where Evangeline sat, Jack made eye contact with her and gave her the faintest of smiles and he looked her up and down, admiring the new dress she wore. His smile grew, not caring that Boone was in front of him but his face soon fell as he saw the bright red mark of Boone's hand across her cheek. He made a step towards her, but perhaps gave it a second thought as he stopped and faced Boone again.

"So ya hit her back?"

"Of course I did. The girl was out of line. She got her reward for her assault on me. Never mind the rash actions of a stupid girl Jack; I brought you here to have a bit of chat."

"I'm sure ya did." Jack mumbled

"Miss McKenna has proven quite unable to tell me where the items I wish to find are located; I would have pressed the issue further had she not acted as a fool. She has tried my patience. Tell me where the map and compass are and I will spare her life."

Chuckling, Jack shook his head at Boone's words.

"Ya can't have them Viktor and you'll never find them."

Boone chuckled back, imitating his enemy and then his face became gravely serious. The second before Boone lunged at the man across form him, Evangeline saw it happen and the sound that resulted from Boone's fist making contact with Jack's nose lingered in the room. Two more cracks followed the first one and Boone held his fist back from striking Jack a fourth time. Jack's head hung for a moment, blood dripping onto the wooden panels of the floor in a puddle at his feet. Geline's heart had all but stopped and she waited for Jack to move; she daren't breathe or cry out for him, to afraid that Boone would hit him again but she cried and silent tears spilled from her eyes. And then, ever so slowly, Jack looked up, his face bloodied and battered, his nose broken and noticeably crooked.

"So resilient." Boone chuckled, followed by Stanley as Jack spit out blood onto Boone's boot

Boone leaned down so that he and Jack were face to face and whispered something, something that failed to reach Evangeline's ears but she saw Jack's eyes falter at the hushed word and before they closed all the way, Boone drove his closed fist violently into Jack's stomach. Stanley let Jack fall to the ground as he sputtered and gasped for air and Boone kicked Jack twice for good measure, once in the stomach and the second time in the face.

"Stop! Please, stop it! You'll kill him!" Evangeline screamed out as she dashed from her chair to the spot where Jack lay curled on the floor.

At first, Boone's laughter was so quite that it could not be heard and then the cruel sound grew increasingly louder until he was nearly bent over, unable to take in a breath. Evangeline looked at him in horror through her tears as she held onto an unconscious Jack.

"Oh, God." Boone said in between his bouts of laughter

Stanley looked at the maniacal man, unsure if he should laugh as well. Geline held Jack's broken face in her hands, sobbing and conflicted with what should be done. Boone, who was wiping tears from his eyes, held out a hand to tell Stanley to wait a moment.

"Lord," he said, calming himself, "Stanely, take Sparrow and leave, he is of no use to me at the moment. Let him go, girl, take your hands off of him."

Obeying, Evangeline removed herself from Jack as Stanley dragged him from the room, the sound of his chains clinking on the wooden floor. She watched as Boone's callboy used all his strength to hold Jack up.

"Oh, and Stanley, tell the rest of the men to continue interrogating the prisoners, the ones on this ship and the other."

Nodding as he labored to carry Jack, Stanley shut the door and left Boone and Evangeline alone once more. A few seconds after the door shut, Boone started laughing again.

"God, this is rich!" he croaked, leaning against Jack's desk

Evangeline was still sitting on the floor and she did not look up at the man as she continued to cry.

"Look at you! Lord. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner! Your tears tell it all."

Circling where she stood, Boone observed Geline, his hand on his chin and the other on his hip.

"You love him, don't you? God above, you love him that man."

"I do-"

"Oh, don't try to hide it now. You are in love with Jack Sparrow and that is who you are. You are the girl who loves the pirate. No wonder you refused to help me, I suppose he took advantage of the fact that you two are in love and made you prom…." Stopping mid-sentence, he also stopped in his tracks, advancing upon a realization

"No, wait. That wouldn't make any logical sense. Wait a minute, the plot thickens!" Boone then began to circle around Evangeline again, "He doesn't know, does he? He is foolishly unaware of your feelings for him. That look of utter despair on your face, I have seen it before, I have worn it myself. It is the look of unrequited love. He doesn't know that you love him and you cannot tell him because he is already in love with someone else, someone whom is about to be brought back."

Tears continued to spill down her face as she sat, being circled by a hungry vulture.

"Tell me I'm right."

"You don't kn-"

"Say it. Tell me I'm right. I want to hear it from you. Tell me you love that man."

He was patronizing her, she knew, and for her to confirm his suspicions would be humiliating.

"Say it."

"I love him." she whispered, hiccupping slightly

"What was that?"

"I love him." she said, louder this time so she would not have to repeat it.

"You love him so deeply, that you are willing to help him in his endeavor to find Annie, another woman, your competition?"

Instead of speaking, Geline merely nodded her head, too tired from crying and the cold to speak.

"You unfortunate creature," Boone mumbled, "You don't even know why you are here, do you?"

Looking up at him with raised eyebrows, Evangeline wondered what it was he was talking about.

"No, you don't. Let me be the one to tell you why Jack Sparrow has brought you along on this journey. I've known that you have been with him; I've known since the attack on Folkestone, I watched you board The Pearl, Miss McKenna but I haven't been so sure as to why you are here until now. Are you aware of the rumor that only a virgin, a pure and chaste maiden can touch the Grail?"

Again, she nodded her head.

"You are, in fact, a virgin are you not? You seem…untouched. Your heroic deeds towards the man you love seem to be pure and chaste, do they not? Girl, Sparrow brought you for one reason and one reason only. It is not because he likes you; it is not because he may have feelings for you. It is because you will be useful to him if this rumor proves to be true. He is using you, girl, whether he is aware of your love for him or not. You are merely another pawn in his journey to Annie."

Boone's words seeped into her bones and made her ache. No, it wasn't true; Jack had already proven that he cared about her on several occasions. This was just Boone trying to steer her from helping Jack. It had to be.

"That's not true." she whispered

"Oh. Are you sure about that?"

"Even if it was, I still wouldn't help you find that map or Jeanne. Even if he is using me, it doesn't change the fact that I promised him that I would never tell a soul."

"I see." Boone muttered

"I guess the only thing left for me to do is kill him," Boone bent down next to Evangeline and began to whisper in her ear, "He is of no use to me and I sure as hell don't want him anywhere near Annie. I'll just kill Jack, and I'll do it in front of you. I'll make you watch as I slit his throat and let his blood run down the very deck of his own beloved ship. Better yet, there is still some time until we reach Scotland so I will use it to torture him. Yes, I think that best. I will torture him while you watch and he will know, just before he dies that you were the one that put all that suffering on him because you wouldn't break your stupid little promise. So, you will watch the man you love be miserable and know it is all your fault. I may even let him in on your little secret and we can have a good laugh before I gut him."

"Please…"

"I will, I will make him suffer."

"No."

"Oh, but you can stop this all from happening, all you have to do is tell me where he has hidden the map. And I will toss you in a cell next to him and you can be with your love all you like."

"Don't hurt him."

She could feel Boone smile against her skin, knowing he was about to break her.

"I won't. I give you my word, if you tell me where the map is, I will not touch Jack Sparrow and he will not be harmed."

"I don't trust your word."

"You don't have a choice." he spit, grabbing her arm roughly, "You either trust me or he dies. Do you want to watch him die; is that what you are telling me?"

"No, please." she begged

"Then tell me where the map is, and he lives."

All of a sudden, Evangeline was majorly conflicted. She had given her word, she had promised Jack that she would keep this secret until she died, she wouldn't tell a soul, even if her life was threatened but she never promised to keep it if his life was threatened. He would hate her, she knew it, he would hate her for revealing his hiding spot, but he would live. He would be alive.

"Time is running out, make your decision." Boone said

"You promise he won't be hurt."

"I can't guarantee that, but I can tell you, he will live."

That's all she wanted, she had long given up hope that Jack would ever love her and now all she wanted was for him to live.

"He will hate me."

"Oh, to be sure. But I have a feeling you would much rather him live and be well. He doesn't love you anyway, girl, he never will."

Yes, she knew this already, so his words hardly stung her numb senses. He would never love her, she would always love him and now she had to keep him safe.

"Alright." she whispered

"Yes?"

"You promise me, right now, that he will live. You promise me."

"I swear, if you help me, I will let him go. I will have Annie and that is all that I want. Sparrow will live another day. You will tell me where the map is and if the Grail requires you, you will give yourself to it. If I cannot touch it and you can, you will bring Annie back to me. Do we have a deal?"

"If you go back on your word and he dies at your hand or one of your minions hands, even after you have obtained Jeanne, I will find you and you will die." she boldly promised, speaking through gritted teeth

Boone held out his hand for her to take, an impressed smile on his face.

"Deal."

Taking a deep breath, she took Boone's hand and shook it once. Jack was safe.

"Deal."

Smiling widely, Boone stood up and helped Evangeline do the same.

"Now. The map." he said

"Follow me."

Geline made her way to Jack's desk, kneeled down, and pressed her hand to the belly of the thing until the panel popped open. Boone poked his head in and grinned as she pulled the map from its secret place.

"How clever, I would have never known." he remarked, ripping it from her hands and quickly standing, unrolling the coveted item.

"Ahh, finally. She is mine."


	39. Chapter 39

**_Dear Readers, _**

**_Again, I apologize for the long wait. I was having some writer's block with this chapter but here it is! Please review and let me know what you like/ don't like. It lets me know that people are still interested in this story! Also, I rewrote my summary, I have always hated it and I prefer the rewrite. :) Thanks!_**

* * *

Boone relished the item he held in his hands, smiling widely and muttering to himself as he poured over the map that Evangeline had given up to him. She couldn't look at him, his joy brought shame over her as she knew she had just betrayed her Captain. Jack would be safe now, yes, but what she had just done seemed unforgivable and she knew she could never ask Jack to pardon her for her disloyalty. And what of the crew? What of her friends? Surely, they would hate her as well. A feeling washed over her, a feeling that perhaps she was about to explode and breathing became increasingly difficult.

"You have made me a very happy man." Boone said, rolling the map up and placing it inside his jacket

"I would be much obliged if you would allow me to leave now." she replied, still refusing to look at him, her hand at her chest as she tried to take in a breath

"Of course, go tend to Jack; I'm sure his wounds warrant looking after."

Evangeline made to move towards the door but stopped when a loud knock came and it stopped her in her tracks.

"Enter." Boone's voice boomed, and the person on the other side did

"Sir, I've come to inform you that the compass has been located." The man said, wringing his hands together in a nervous manner

"Where is it?"

"One of the men from the other ship flagged us down, told us that he found it on the lady Captain's person. She put up quite a fight, she managed to get a hold of weapon and she stabbed Corcoran but-" The man stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out Jack's compass, "I have it in my possession."

"Let me have it." Boone growled, yanking it from the man's hands hungrily, his blue eyes flashing in victory

Evangeline watched as Boone flicked open the compass, and watched the arrow spin wildly before resting to a fixed position, pointing to the right of the man. She wished dearly that Elizabeth had not parted with it, but she knew the woman had fought to keep it. It was clever of Jack to have the items separated, but cleverness wasn't enough to keep the maniac that was Boone away from what he wanted. Now, it was inevitable; Boone would have Annie. Geline felt her stomach cramp up at the thought of it, knowing that because of her actions; all that Jack had struggled for had been in vain.

"Take this girl back to the brig; I should like to be alone now." Boone muttered, his eyes fixed on the compass, his wound still seeping blood

The walk back to the brig seemed long and sluggish; the man had a tight grip around Evangeline's arm, guiding her down the steps to where the men of The Pearl waited behind bars. The feeling of shame would not leave her, she feared to face Jack and tell him what she had done in order to save his life. The prison below decks was dark and cold, and one could tell the mood of the place, but a few rays of light succeeded to shine through the portholes and men reached out to have their hands bathed in the golden outpour. Passing the first few cells, she saw her friends leaning against the bars and peering at her lazily. Then to her left, she saw Jack splayed out on the ground of his chamber, eyes closed and breathing steadily, his face covered in dried blood and her heart ached as she reached out and shook the bars, eager to enter. Boone's man quickly unlocked the cell and Evangeline rushed in, kneeling at his side and ready to do anything to help him. The door to the cell was shut rather loudly and she heard the key turn and click, locking her in with Jack.

"What happened to him?" she heard Gibbs asked from the cell across from hers

"Boone. He beat him senseless." she replied, stroking Jack's cheek

"Jack just let that lunatic have a go at him?"

"There wasn't much he could do. His hands were bound and he was held back."

"He looks awful bad." Pintel whispered from somewhere unseen, but Evangeline paid him no mind

"The lad has come back from much worse." Barbossa assured them all

Holding Jack's head in her lap, Geline evaluated the damage done to his face. His nose and eye were swollen; large, red and bloodied and dried blood lingered in his beard. Despite his battered appearance, he was still beautiful and she caressed his face with her fingertips, careful to avoid any injured areas, praying he would wake soon. She had yet to inhale and she feared she never would, not after what she had just done. Shaking and unable to control it, she rested her head against the back of the cell and felt tears fall across her cheeks as she peered across the way at Gibbs, who had been watching her.

"He is gonna be just fine, dear." The first mate said to her

Merely nodding her head, Evangeline knew that he would recover from the blows that Boone had dealt, but she was sure that her betrayal would kill him. She felt so tired, heavy and ashamed and as she closed her eyes, she wasn't even aware that she was falling asleep; the movement of the ship on the waves and the sound of Jack breathing lulled her into a place where she could no longer feel the humiliation of her broken promise nor any pain at all for that matter. She merely fell asleep.

* * *

Jack wriggled against her, his disruptive thrashing calling her to wake and her eyes shot open after an unidentified amount of time. Sun no longer poured in through the portholes, so she could only assume she had been asleep for quite a while. Looking down at the man whose head still lay in her lap, she adjusted herself and watched as he slowly opened his eyes. Jack groaned and brought his hand to his head.

"God…my head." he muttered as he tried to sit up

"Whoa. Jack, easy." Evangeline said, helping him up

Jack looked around, his hand still against his head and he stopped to look at her as if he needed a moment to regain his thoughts.

"How bad do I look, luv?"

Geline squint her eyes to get a better look at him in what little light shone from the lamps outside the cell. His face came into focus and she let her eyes relax on the tired face of her Captain.

"The swelling has gone down," she replied, hesitantly reaching out to touch him, "but the bruising is worse. Do you remember what happened?"

"Aye. That bastard…"

"How are ye feelin', Jack?" Barbossa called out

"I'll get back to ya on that."

"Just take it slow, Captain."

"You men better keep it quiet!" The guard shouted, threatening something unknown

"Lord, he broke my nose, too." Jack said, his fingers gently prodding the crooked thing

"Aye, ya ought t' set it." Gibbs said

"Well I'm already in pain, why not?"

"I said shut up!"

Taking his thumb and index finger and placing them on either side of this nose gingerly, Jack reached out with his free hand and clutched Evangeline tightly.

"Oh, don't," she begged, "Just let it alone."

"Hush."

To prepare himself, Jack took in a long drink of air and gave Geline's hand a hard squeeze for good measure. It was over in a second and the sound of his nose setting back in place nauseated her. Jack rested his forehead against her shoulder and growled, waiting a few moments to show his face to his crew again. Better to hide it then to let them see him compromised with discomfort.

"Are you alright?"

"Mmhmm…give me moment, luv."

She did, and when he finally lifted his head, his nose was straight and sloping once again.

"Better?" he asked and she nodded

"Let me have a look at yer face."

Jack grabbed her chin and turned her face to see where Boone has stuck her.

"His hand print isn't there anymore; when I saw it earlier it nearly threw me over the edge. Are ya ok?"

"I'm alright." she responded as she tore at the silver lace at the collar of her dress

"What are ya doin'?"

'Hold still." she ordered, reaching up and wiping away the withered blood from his face

"Now, we need to find a way to bloody get out of here and take back the ship. Get the map, kill Boone, and get our priorities set back on track." he whispered to her

The map.

Evangeline felt her heart sink, and the feeling of disgrace pounded away at her once more. She had to tell him of the awful things she had done in order to save him. The map belonged to Boone now as did the compass and eventually, Annie would as well. Jack continued to speak, planning an epic escape but she didn't hear a word of it. Breathing once again became a chore, her heart was skipping beats and she held her hands together to stop the shaking.

"_I'll just kill Jack, and I'll do it in front of you. I'll make you watch as I slit his throat and let his blood run down the very deck of his own beloved ship."_

"Are you getting' all this, darlin'?"

"Jack…" she whispered

"What?"

"I have to tell you something."

Oh God, was she prepared for him to despise her? No, she never would be.

"I…"

No words could be formed and she sighed, trying to start again.

"What is it, Geline?"

"I can't tell you."

"Then don't, luv."

"No, I have to!"

"_So, you will watch the man you love be miserable and know it is all your fault."_

"What is goin' on?"

She began to cry, softly at first but it quickly turned into something she could not control and Jack gazed at her with a look that nearly resembled fear.

"Boone…after he attacked you he pressed on and on about how he would…kill you and I…"

"Geline, breathe. What's wrong?" he asked, cupping her face in his hands

"I begged him not too…and I tried so h-hard not to break…"

"Luv, please settle down."

"He was going to kill you if I didn't …if I didn't tell him…."

Jack's hands fell away from her face as he listened, unsure of the thoughts running through his mind.

"If you didn't tell him what?"

"I had to Jack…he meant it! He was going to kill you...I couldn't—"

"If you didn't tell him what, Evangeline?!"

"_He doesn't love you anyway, girl, he never will."_

She stayed silent then while Jack looked at her, his suspicions growing and panic rising in his eyes. Unable to look at him, she hung her head and waited for him to speak the first words but he only began to shake his head.

"Ya didn't," he whispered, "No, Geline, ya didn't."

"I'm so sorry."

A few angry mutterings passed around the crew and the guard once again had to set them to order. She felt the heated faces of the men on her and the attention made her sick. Jack's face blanched and he looked around wildly trying to comprehend everything she had said by apologizing.

"Does he have it? Does he have the map?"

Uncomfortable, the question lingered in the air for a minute before she gave him an answer.

"Yes."

"And the compass?"

"Yes. They found it on Captain Turner's person."

The crew was absolutely silent; all eyes on the cell the held Jack and Evangeline as they stared at one another in a complete loss for words or expressions.

"Why!?" Jack shouted, making her jump, and not even the guard dared speak out, "Why did you give into him!?"

Only soft tears pooled her eyes and no sound left her as she cried.

"Because… he was going to kill you… in front of me."

"Ya promised me!"

"I tried Jack; even after he hit me I never said a word until-." she whispered

"Ya made me a promise, told me ya wouldn't tell a soul!"

"He was going to slit your throat and make me watch!"

Jack stood up and began to pace around the cell, everyone kept their gaze on him as he stood over Geline, straining to hear what he had to say.

"Ya have ruined everything. I should have never trusted ya with such valuable information. I suppose I've learned my lesson with that, though." he spat

"Jack, I'm so sorry. I did it keep you safe, never to hurt you." she sobbed, trying to have him understand

"Don't. Ya obviously do not realize the faith and hope I put into ya. Now, because ya broke yer promise ta me, I will never have Annie. What the hell am I even doin' here, Evangeline, if not to get her back!? We may share this cell until we reach Scotland, but do not assume for a moment that I am happy with the fact that yer here. Bringin' ya was a grave mistake, I see that now."

"Jack, please…"

"Do not talk to me!"

And with those last words, Jack Sparrow broke her heart for the second time, although, she supposed, she had broken his first.

* * *

Evangeline could not stop the tears, they continued on for what could have very well been hours. She sat, huddled in the corner of the cell, trying her hardest not to steal glances at Jack. Not a word had been spoken since their fight; the members of the crew didn't dare breathe which made life easy on the guard.

To have him hate her, it was worse than the death of both her parents combined, absolutely, but she knew that it was the price she had to pay to keep him alive. Turning her back on him saved his life and she knew she had to keep that thought in mind, but when he glared at her from across their chamber, it was hard to know she had done the best she could have. Her friends acted as if she was a ghost, she wasn't even there, not one person looked up at her and she could hardly blame them. Had she been in their situation, she would have been so full of anger and hurt. If she had been in Jack's position, she would have openly declared her hate. She almost would have preferred it that way, instead of this silent, unspoken loathing.

Sneaking a peak at Jack, Geline noticed him fiddling with something, passing it between his hands. He then held it up to the light and she saw it was Annie's lace. The light shone through the eyelet holes and casted a twisted shadow on the wall. Jack brought the fabric to his lips, a dream like look on his face and if she hadn't known any better, Geline would have sworn the glimmer she saw in his eyes were tears.

The sound of heavy boots on the wooden planks below them didn't seem to startle Jack from his daydream, but it made Evangeline jump a little.

"Captain wants Sparrow and the girl on deck in chains. We've arrived on schedule."


	40. Chapter 40

_For those of you who know anything about The Rosslyn Chapel, I don't wish to upset you with some of the changes I have made to it to fit my story. Yes, the five pillars are in fact above ground and the "Apprentice Pillar" is the most elaborately carved with spirals and what seem to be Mandelbrot's Fractals, so we know which one it is in real life. But for the purpose of my story, the pillars are located below the Chapel and the "Apprentice Pillar" is a mystery to the characters. I do not wish to upset any of you who may be Scottish and who know of this wonderful Chapel's history and lore. I know I will never do it justice as I try to describe it. And yes, The Rosslyn Chapel is the same Chapel from The Di Vince Code, for those of you who are wondering. _

_Also, I have a wonderful idea for a new story. I will not start it until this one is finished but I just want to know, would y'all stick with me if I posted another POTC story? It will not be a sequel to Evangeline's story, but a POTC none-the-less. Would y'all like another story from me? Let me know, I would love feedback about this subject. Also, sorry for the "y'alls". I'm Texan and I can't quite help it.  
_

* * *

The moon was full, almost unbearably bright, and Evangeline safeguarded her eyes as she was brought to the deck. Beside her was Jack, who seemed to be indifferent to the moon's harsh light for he stared directly into it as if he desired to be blinded. He simply refused to look at her even as they were pulled, hands bound and sore from spending hours in the brig, he ignored all that was around them and he still clutched the length of lace in his hand. Evangeline hardly knew the man next to her. This was not the Jack Sparrow she loved so deeply, this man was empty and his swagger was absent, he might as well have been a casual man that she had never met and it killed her to know she had ruined the very characteristics that made Jack who he was.

Floating on the starboard side of The Pearl was The Cherry Blossom and men were preparing to board over, bringing a variety of crates and such things but with all the ruckus of men about, it was eerily quiet. In the distance, Evangeline could see the shores of Scotland and a sense of utter disaster washed over her and she looked to Jack, hoping for a response, but he would not yield. They were stopped at the bow where Boone stood, his back to the rest of the ship as he gazed out towards The Land of the Brave, perhaps plotting everyone's fates. Boone stood there, silent and still, and no one said a word. Out of the corner of her eye, Evangeline saw Jack grip the lace tighter in his hand and she watched him mouth a word unheard to her and meant only for him.

"You already have what you sought from me; therefore I hardly see the reasoning behind bringing me!" A woman's voice screeched and Geline turned to see Captain Turner being dragged along beside them. Her hair was unkempt and rustled, as if she had been struggling and it was apparent that the blonde beauty had a fierce temper. With Elizabeth's outburst, Boone finally turned to address his captives, the wound on his cheek from hours before still visible in the moonlight, raw and jagged.

"My dear Lady, you are joining us on this journey because I would feel better having you off your ship so that you may not cause any more trouble. You have already nearly killed a member of my crew here with your wild eruptions; I need to keep a watchful eye on you myself. Besides, Sparrow trusts you enough to have you hide this on your person." he said, pulling the compass from his pocket and holding it up for them to behold. "You will be useful to me on this Island. I am sure."

Elizabeth made a low guttural sound towards Boone and he swung the compass back and forth in front of their eyes while he reached into his jacket and drew out the map.

"It seems both women have helped me greatly. I now have both items I require for this little skirmish." Boone said, speaking directly to Jack

Captain Turner looked to Evangeline knowingly and not at all kindly and Jack's sunken appearance changed to searing hate almost instantly.

"It appears you put your faith in the wrong people, Sparrow. I will say, both women put up quite a fight but in the end, they were weak, and one more so than the other." Boone spoke quietly, looking to Geline as he did, "We will be taking two long boats to the Island, along with some supplies and a few choice persons, you three included. But there is a problem, you see, I cannot step foot off this ship until I figure out how to properly use this map. Words must be spoken in order for the map to function in Scotland and one of you three know those words. So, who will be first to speak?"

Silence followed Boone's words, all of them staring at each other, waiting to see who dared to utter the verse. Jack and Elizabeth both glared at Evangeline, willing her to keep quite or else. Boone seemed to be losing patience for he drew his pistol and cocked it back, pointing it at Jack.

"Tell me, girl. What does 'Desaparecer sen mais e me amosar o camino' translate to? Hmm?" he asked, pronouncing the words almost foolishly

"I don't know."

"Perhaps you should guess then!" Boone urged, placing the gun against Jack's head

"You promised." she whispered

"I won't fire this gun if you tell me what this ridiculous bit of Gaelic translates to."

"Pointing a gun at Jack is not reason for us to tell you anything!" Elizabeth spat

"Perhaps for you it is not, but for the girl….just tell me and we will be on our way."

"I swear to God, Miss McKenna, if ya speak a word…" Jack threatened, unaffected by the pistol being held to his temple

Boone let out a sigh of annoyance and moved the gun inches from Jack's face and fired off a round, the bullet hitting some unsuspecting man in the background. The explosive sound left a ringing in all their ears, but Jack took the brunt of it and he winced as the ringing commenced. Evangeline looked on in horror at the man who screamed out he had been shot and watched as Boone pulled a second pistol, cocked it and again pointed it at her Captain.

"I won't miss a second time." he warned

"Stop! Fine!" she cried, "Vanish no more and show me the way.' That is what it translates to."

"Why the hell did you tell him?!" Elizabeth screeched, pulling at her restraints to have a go at Geline

"I'm sorry." she whimpered, looking only at Jack

"Ya've already destroyed everything; ya've clearly chosen yer side." he said, coldly

"Jack, no…"

"Oh, shut up!" Boone yelled, looking at his map, "Is that all, girl? Is that all that has to be said?"

Merely nodding her head, Geline looked away from Jack, knowing there was nothing more to be said between the two of them, perhaps ever again.

"Vanish no more and show me the way!" Boone declared, making a ceremony of the process and holding his map up high. He waiting, thinking perhaps some magical force would come upon them but when nothing happened, he shrugged his shoulders and rolled the map back up. "I suppose we will see if it was successful when we land. Load up the long boat, men! Let's head out, waste no time!"

Before walking away, Boone bent down to Evangeline and smiled rather wickedly, the right side of his mouth up a bit higher than the right due to the cut on his face.

"I wasn't going to hurt your precious Captain. Unlike you, girl, I keep my promises." he whispered

While in the long boat, Elizabeth kept a death glare on Evangeline. Jack, on the other hand, kept his gaze on the dark water below them. The boat was rocked with heavy waves and Geline knew she was about to be sick. Jack looked up at her but she did not have the time to see what manner of look it was for she quickly turned and went to vomit into the churning sea, but nothing came of it. She had not had a fragment to eat all day, but her body continually tried to expel nonexistent fluids. Perhaps it was nerves or guilt or the rocking back and forth that caused it, whatever it was, she was glad it was over quickly, for it made her muscles ache terribly. She righted herself and kept her eyes forward so as to avoid Captain Turner's hostile energy.

Due to the nature of the waves, the trip to shore decidedly took longer than it should have, but the men were finally able to drag the boats onto the sand and therefore remove the supplies and the prisoners. Stumbling onto land, the three detainees were given no time to recuperate after the short but rough journey for they were instantly pulled along in the direction of the cliffs. The moon revealed fog that stuck low to ground and it nipped at Evangeline's ankles. Looking up, she could still see the blinding moon, and it gave them light enough to see the way.

"Hurry with those supplies, I want to start as soon as possible!" Boone shouted, his nose buried in the map as his men scurried around him

Evangeline, Elizabeth and Jack were all cuffed and tied off near the cliffs with one of Boone's lackeys keeping an eye on them.

"Why haven't you come up with a plan yet, Jack? You've hardly spoken a word, we need to take action." Elizabeth whispered urgently

"I don't know what ta do, Elizabeth, alright? Boone has the upper hand, I can't think. I just want ta see her."

"It doesn't matter if he has the upper hand, Jack; we have managed to get ourselves out of situations far worse than this!"

"Lizzie, ya don't understand."

"I understand that you are not acting as the Captain I know you to be. Jack Sparrow does not take such things lying down!"

"Elizabeth.."

"We need to do something!"

"I can't!" Jack growled, forcing himself to be as quiet as possible, "Will you please just keep yer mouth shut?! I want ta see her, the only way I will get ta do that is if we cooperate and do as Boone says and he will lead us there, ok? Please, I just want ta see her!"

Captain Turner turned her head away then and looked to Evangeline, but her ever present glare was gone and instead she looked worried.

"This is killing him." She mouthed before looking away

"Alright men, head out, follow me!" Boone shouted, the map still in front of his face and a lantern in hand as he led the company

They began to climb uphill and it began to get difficult to stay together at a fast pace. Men were dropping crates and falling and Evangeline had nearly tumbled down a few times herself.

"Leave the supplies, we don't need them, we are perhaps an hour or two away from the Chapel. If you lot can't carry it, then it is not an essential!" Boone declared, quickly scaling the cliff ahead of everyone else

No one was sure of how long they had been walking after the cliffs and it was apparent that Boone did not want to stop for even a second. The sooner they found that chapel, the sooner he could see Annie. The man had not said a single word to Jack since they had landed and Evangeline had found it odd, she thought he would have liked to flaunt his soon to be victory in her Captain's face as often as he could. Evangeline wasn't tired, she had slept well while on The Pearl, but her body ached and she was starving, not to mention freezing. The dress she wore did little to fight off the chill and she wished she still had Jack's jacket on.

Evangeline tried to keep up, but she was more or less being pulled along. Boone was certainly wasting no time and everyone seemed to be keeping pace except her. They were walking along a barren road now, the ocean behind them and grass on all sides and they had passed an old sign that had read, "Edinburgh" a few miles back. Her wrists were raw, and she was sure they were bleeding, for she could feel that they were wet. Captain Turner was in between herself and Jack and Geline was somewhat grateful for it, it meant that she could hardly see him and it was easier for her to think of how she had wronged him without feeling his presence.

Having plenty of time to think, her thoughts wandered to Nathaniel and to home. She hadn't received a letter from him since his first one and she wasn't worried, per se, just curious as to what he was up to. Perhaps he was busy with patients and such; perhaps he had found someone else to project his feelings upon, another woman who could love him back. She actually longed for home in that moment, she longed for her tiny home and her Father and Mother. No pirates nor Scotland or mystical maps; no drinking, no death, no smallpox, just home. Was the rubble of her burnt down house all gone or did part of it still stand? Had her father's body been found at all or had it burnt completely? The thought of her father's body upset her and she tried to steer away from such notions.

The men began to grumble now, whining about being tired and asking continually if they were near the Chapel or not. Boone just brushed their questions away and kept on trekking, determined to reach his destination. The moon had moved across the night sky and was barely visible now Evangeline knew it would be morning soon, something she longed for, for the cold was getting unbearable. They finally stopped for a few minutes so that the men could relieve themselves if they so wished and this gave the captives time to sit and rest for a moment.

The sun began to creep out, and it shone against Jack's face, revealing just how exhausted he was; Elizabeth, too. Jack rested his head in his knees, still holding onto Annie's lace and Evangeline was sure he had kept his grip on it the entire time, afraid to release it. Captain Turner's eyes fluttered but she fought against sleep by examining the filth under her finger nails, keeping Boone in her sights out of the corner of her eye. Evangeline ran her hands over her sore knees, relieving them of tension and she too kept an eye on Boone as he scoured over his map and obsessively opened and closed Jack's compass. Before they knew it, they were again on their feet, being pulled along and communal sigh was heard among the men.

Non-stop moving is what took up the rest of the time, no one spoke and surprisingly, no one complained. The sun up now, casting rays out in unexpected places along the fields and sparse trees. They could all feel something, this ancient unsettling, some sort of reassurance in the air confirming that they were close. The company came to a bridge, and just beyond the rich green fields and narrow roads after it was a building, relatively small and all together plain from where they stood. Boone halted his followers and merely stared at the bridge before him, perhaps contemplating if this was what he truly wanted. He began to cross it and his men trailed him; Jack, Geline and Elizabeth were dragged along. The closer they came to the grounds of the Chapel, the more prominent the feeling of destiny became. Secrets from the age of The Templars seemed to be whispered among the throng of men, but no one spoke a word.

It was safe to assume that most all of them were spooked, and as they passed the crumbling wall that surrounded the Chapel, a few men stopped in their tracks, refusing to go further. Boone ignored them and continued until he came to the entrance of the Chapel. The assumption that it had been rather plain had altogether disappeared now that they were closer. The entry way was tall and towered over them, but it was narrow, perhaps two people could fit through the door. Above the arch of the entry was an elegant cross with a window behind it. Saints and Angels, three on each side, had been carved on the upper part of the Chapel to protect all who entered. Evangline longed to reach out to feel the stone beneath her fingertips but she remembered that her hands were chained together. She looked to Jack who seemed to be in awe of the place, as did Elizabeth. One could not tell if Boone was frightened and that is why he did not enter or if he simply forgot how to walk. He stood in the door way, his right hand resting on the knob and his other hand clutching the map and compass.

Finally, Boone gave the door a bit of a shove and it gave way. He passed through the threshold and those who chose to follow did just that. Evangeline felt an immediate sense of claustrophobia as the inside of the Chapel was constricted. What the outside lacked, the inside made up for. Every inch of the building was engraved, from its walls to its ceilings which had rows of stars and flowers craved into it. Angels playing harps and bagpipes could be seen, as well as other figures that did not seem so heavenly. The stained glass windows allowed color to spill inside and drench all that passed through the light in a wonderful spectrum. The sound of past choirs and sermons echoed around them and Evangeline knew this had to be the single most beautiful place she had ever seen.

Boone had the compass open and was following the arrow as he came to a stop before a wooden and bare doorway. He opened it quickly and then hopped back as if a monster might pop out but all that was behind the door was darkness. Turning to Jack, Boone smiled wickedly and ushered forward one of his men who had managed to continue carrying a crate throughout the journey. The man set the crate down, pulled out two lanterns and lit them. Boone rolled his map up and stuffed it into his jacket and took one of the lanterns, he appointed the other to one of his men in the back.

'This is the moment Jack," Boone said, speaking for the first time in hours, "This is what you and I have been waiting for. For years I have wondered if the rumors and legends of this Chapel were true, I prayed that such an item existed in such a place as this. And now, we shall see if our fighting and killing and hate have paid off."

With that, Boon shone his lantern into the dark and a set of cascading stone steps were revealed. They began their descent down into the belly of the Chapel. The steps were rather steep and they had to travel in one row, a few of them almost slipping and causing a domino effect. Evangeline moved slowly despite the fact that the man in front of her was pulling her along. Her heart skipped a beat as she nearly missed a step and she felt a hand on her arm trying to steady her. When she could sense solid ground beneath her feet, she turned her head and saw Jack's ringed fingers on her shoulder. He merely glanced at her before removing his hands and looking away, it was the only form of recognition he had given her since they had left The Pearl.

The stairs came to an end and the company stood in a damp and dark area, squinting to see before them. Boone discovered torches all along the wall and ordered his men to light them. The chore took a while but when they were finished, the room was ablaze with light and five pillars stood before them in a wide circle. Each was about seven feet tall and all were carved differently, some had the same designs at the top and base, but each was its own creation. Mystified, the group didn't move for a moment. The sight, although mere stone pillars they may have been, was magnificent, as if one were in the presence of some deity and perhaps God himself had been here. After a moment, Boone looked to his compass and began to walk in a slow paced circle around the pillars. He stopped at each one, consulted the compass, and moved on until he came to one and stood there, possibly unable to walk away from it.

"This one," he mumbled, barely above a whisper, "This is the one."

The three prisoners were pulled to his location, to a pillar with spirals and geometric shapes, elaborate even for the rest of the Chapel and Boone allowed Jack a peek at the compass.

"Are ya sure?" he asked, still clutching his lace

"Can you not feel it, Sparrow? Can you not feel the pure energy flowing from this slab of stone?"

"I don't feel anything." Jack muttered as he backed away

"This is it. This is the Apprentice Pillar and this contains the Holy Grail. Tear the thing down."

"You have to be sure about this Boone; if you're wrong you could have this entire building crumble down on us." Elizabeth said, looking the pillar up and down.

"Just do it." he spat

Three of his men retrieved tools from their crate and began to heavily chip away at the pillar, chunks fell from the beautiful thing, and Geline felt a deep sadness as she watched the pillar collapse away. All the work that had gone into this one column and it was gone within minutes. Powder rose up around them and a few coughed, waving their arms around them to ward off the dust. And then someone hollered out to stop, and they waited for the dust to clear so that they could see. There, in the center of the pillar was small indentation where an object was covered in white cloth. The group stood still and all eyes were on the object and Boone was the first to reach out, with shaking hands, and uncover it.

The room was instantly filled with a scorching bright light and everyone gasped, covering their eyes from the divine luminosity. It then dissipated and was only contained in an aura around the faded golden cup that rested in the cavity of the pillar. A look of disbelief was plastered on every face, a few even rubbed their eyes to make sure what they were looking at was really there. And it was, the Holy Grail shone brightly in the pillar, waiting to be used.

Greedily, Boone reached out to grab it but screeched and threw his hands back after touching it. The Grail fell to the floor and the sound echoed around them as they all looked to Boone.

"The blasted thing is scorching hot!" he yelled, showing his red hands to the man standing next to him.

"It can't be that bad." A larger man said, reaching down and picking it up, screaming out as well and dropping the still glowing cup.

"God, it's as if it were boiled in water!" he exclaimed, nursing his wounds

Another foolish man went to test himself but Boone put a stop to it.

"Enough!" he called out, "Let the girl do it. Unchain her and let her try."

Obeying, the man that had been pulling her along for hours released Evangeline's bonds and pushed her forward. She looked to Jack for a moment, hoping for some sign of worry, but he seemed as eager and anyone else for her to try. Closing her eyes, she bent down and took a deep breath before grabbing ahold of the Grail. She expected pain, but instead, she was filled with a warm sensation, perhaps happiness, all over as she firmly held the cup in her hand. Relieved, she opened her eyes and saw that the Grail had stopped glowing and that it was filled, nearly to the brim, with the clearest water she had ever seen.

"Only a pure and chaste maiden can hold the Grail in her hands. Well done, Sparrow on your choice of women to bring along." Boone said, and he would have clapped his hands if they had not been scalded.

Evangeline and Jack's eyes met and the pirate fiddled with his piece of lace while shaking his head. Geline could not interpret what her Captain was trying to relate to her, so she broke their gaze and waited for instruction. Boone walked up to Jack and held his hand out.

"I need it."

"Need what?"

"That lace she gave you all those years ago, I require something that belonged to her."

"Shove off ya piece of filth." Jack spat as he gripped the lace tighter

"Do you want to see her or not? You're lucky I even brought you, Jack. I could have killed you after I found the map and compass but I made a promise to your chaste maiden that I wouldn't touch you. Now, give me the lace, it is the only way you will ever see her again, as I own nothing that belonged to her: you have to only piece of the puzzle that remains. Think of it as a gift, for you gave me a gift in choosing to bring Miss McKenna along. Without her, we would never be able to bring Annie back. You can give it to me willingly or I can take it by force, your choice."

Jack thought about it for a moment and finally handed his last remaining portion of Jeanne over to his enemy. Victorious, Boone made his way over to Evangeline and he kissed the length of lace before dropping it into the water of the Grail. Almost instantly, a light appeared before them, not nearly as bright as the one that had come from the Grail; this one was softer and had an ethereal feel to it. Everyone turned towards the light and as it faded, a figure became visible.

There stood a woman before them and although it was a spirit, she seemed real as anyone else in the room. Evangeline was shocked by the beauty of the spirit; the woman was, in all honesty, the most attractive woman Geline had ever seen. Jack had been accurate in his description of her. Tall with long brown hair that flowed free, defined cheeks and brows, magnificent blue eyes and an oval shaped face. She was draped in white silk, her head held high and her blue eyes peering at the crowd before her. Some men gasped and jumped back, a few others fell to their knees and began to pray. Jack and Boone stood with eyes wide and mouths agape at the sight before them. The woman seemed confused, almost terrified, as to where she was. She looked around, trying to make sense of her surroundings when she caught a glimpse of someone in the crowd she had known long ago.

"Jack?" she spoke and although her lips moved, it was as if Evangeline could hear her voice only in her head.

"Annie?"


	41. Chapter 41

_Once again, I apologize for the wait. Three weeks ago I discovered that I am pregnant and I have been sick ever since. I am currently 9 weeks along and I'm constantly sick to my stomach so it has been hard to get up and do things and on top of it all, it seems pregnancy can make ailments such as asthma and allergies worse which I have also been experiencing. I feel pretty good today and although I was not able to keep myself from crying while I wrote this, I was able to complete this chapter without puking my guts out._

* * *

Jack and Annie stared at each other, mystified by one another's presence. The expression on Jeanne's face may have caused Evangeline to tear up had the spirit held it any longer, but Boone seemed to notice the connection between his enemy and the woman he had just conjured. Boone, who pushed Jack aside and stepped in front of him, was just as bewildered as the rest of the crew. Annie gazed at him for a moment, trying to work out who this man was and it was obvious when she remembered him, for her eyes became dark and she visibly shuddered.

"Viktor." she hissed

"Annie, darling," he whispered, taking tentative step forward, "Is it really you? Are you really standing before me?"

"Why are you here?"

"I have brought you back to me, all these years I have waited to see you stand where you are now. I have done all this to see you again, I have brought you back."

"Boone, don't ya talk ta her." Jack snarled

Quickly turning around, Boone came face to face with Jack. Both of the men could have lit lanterns with the fire they had in their eyes.

"I will not tolerate another word out of you, Sparrow. You keep your filthy, pathetic mouth shut or there will be consequences."

"Viktor, what are you doing?" Annie asked, her accent thick and almost difficult to make out

Boone turned back to the spirit, a loving smile on his face.

"I'm sorry darling. I want to be able to speak with you without any interruptions. Are you not happy to see me? I worked so long and hard to bring you back to me, it took so many years but here you are. Do you know of the work I have done to be able to see you?"

Annie looked to Jack for a moment, confused as to what Boone was relating to her.

"What have you done, Viktor?"

Still holding the Grail in her hands, Evangeline could see that Annie was livid with the man in front of her and confused as to how she could be seeing him and Jack. Looking at the people around her, everyone was still somewhat mystified by the spirit, except Elizabeth. The lady Captain's eyes were wondering around the cavern and Geline could tell she was formulating some sort of plan in her head.

"I have brought you back to me."

"How is this possible?"

"With an instrument sent from God, my love. The Holy Gail itself, the cup that the young woman behind us holds in her hands, only she amongst us could truly touch it and she helped in bringing you to me. Oh Jeanne, darling, you knew all along my love for you. Now I prove it with offering you your life back."

Annie's face contorted in pain and disgust, unable to process the words Viktor said to her.

"Love? I do not understand your… ce qui signifie…your meaning of this word. Do you kill the people you love, Viktor? I know you murdered me that night that I lay with Jack. Love? No, you do not love me!"

"No, no I didn't mean to, I do love you. I never meant to…kill you that night." Boone pleaded

"He doesn't love ya, he hurt ya and I was there. I'm the one who loves ya!" Jack shouted

"Shut up, Sparrow! I do love you Annie, if I didn't why would I have brought you back? Please, Annie, just drink from the Grail and a body shall form around your spirit and we can be together!"

"Viktor, I have been gone a very long time. I have been dead, my spirit residing in a glorious place, a paradis where I have been content. Why should I want to come back to this earth, where men lie and kill? No, I do not want to come back, not with you. I will not. I do not love you. My heart belongs to only one, even as a spirit who has not a heart."

"Please, you don't mean that. Look at all I have done for you."

"I told ya. Ya will never have her." Jack growled, and Boone responded with flying fists that knocked Jack backwards.

A gasp was heard from Jeanne and Evangeline saw Elizabeth push the man beside her down, taking his sword from him all while her hands were still bound. Boone and Jack were fighting each other on the ground; taking turns hitting one another, although Boone had the upper hand, for Jack's hands were tied as well and he was determined to kill him. It was madness around her. She heard her name being called out by Elizabeth who needed her help as Boone's men advanced upon her. Watching Boone strike Jack again and again, seeing Elizabeth fight tooth and nail against several men and hearing Annie's spirit wailing desperately for it to stop, she looked to the Grail in her hands and she called out Boone's name, forming her own plan. She had to stop this. Boone took a break from hitting Jack and looked up at Geline, daring her to speak.

"I'm done keeping promises." she boldly stated as let the Grail, the holy water and Annie's lace fall the ground, the water mixing with dirt and denouncing it as anything heavenly. In that instant, Annie disappeared and both Jack and Boone cried out, reaching for her departed spirit. Then, picking up a stray piece of pillar that she had been eyeing, Evangeline threw it down upon the Grail, bending it under the weight.

Suddenly, Boone had Evangeline pinned to the ground; his were hands around her neck as he shook her violently. She watched his mouth moving but heard nothing he said, and she thought at least it was her he was attacking and not Jack. The only thing she felt was remorse that Jack had to lose Annie in the process, for there was no one among them who could re-summon her. She knew Boone was about to finish her off, she could feel herself slowly fading and she saw Jack; his beautiful face, his husky voice, his playful manner. It was a wonderful sight to see as she died.

But no, she was really seeing Jack, he was trying to pull Boone off of her and she watched as he found a piece of broken pillar and attacked him with it. Boone fell off to the side, unconscious for the moment and Geline continued to lie there, gulping in air. Jack kneeled beside her, propping her head up and telling her to breath.

"Come on." he said, helping her to her feet

Evangeline held onto him for a moment, afraid to meet his gaze because she knew he still had to be angry with her, especially after what she had just done to the Grail.

"Help me out of these shackles." Jack demanded

Geline helped to wriggle Jack's wrists out of his bonds and she tried her hardest to focus on his hands and not his face. When she was done, it was silent between them for a moment, both of them unable to speak.

"Take this." he said, thrusting a sword into her hands, not once looking at her

Her eyes widened and she froze. Jack had never finished teaching her how to fight after she had injured her hand. What was she supposed to do with this?

"Jack! A little help would be lovely!" Elizabeth screeched and Jack fled to her aid, the Captain's fighting side by side.

Boone was still out cold on the ground next to Evangeline and she took a few steps back in case he awoke. Jack called out her name and she looked up, as an armed man came towards her and she blocked his blow meant for her midsection. The man seemed more annoyed than angry, but he was quite large and it took immense strength to fight him off. Each time he made to strike her, she remembered everything that Jack had taught her. Footwork, areas to try and hit and all the movements they practiced; everything he tried to relate to her months ago. Dodging around the pillars, her attacker had the advantage, and he sliced at her, cutting her arm. Evangeline cried out but didn't lose her focus. The man nearly had her cornered at one point but she had enough sense to kick him between the legs and push him away from her. He was curled up on the ground, moaning in pain and she knew now as the time to be finished with him, but she could not bring herself to slay him.

"I'll do it." Jack said from behind her and she turned her head before Jack ran his sword through the man and she didn't look back.

Elizabeth still had two men coming at her but she was out dueling them and she didn't require assistance, even without free arm movement. Jack took Evangeline by the hand and brought her to the Grail which was crumpled on the ground like a sad old memory. They both kneeled down to inspect it.

"I'm sorry, I only did it to stop Boone." she murmured, nursing her small cut

"It has to still work, just pick it up and see. Please, just try." he urged, picking up Annie's piece of lace which was now covered in mud

Evangeline picked it up gently and held it in her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to think only of Annie, hoping by some miracle that the Grail could see into her heart and know that it was pure. She hoped by the power of God that the Grail could sense her love for Jack and that she only wanted his happiness.

"Geline," Jack whispered, shaking her

Opening her eyes, she saw in the caved in cup, a small amount of shimmering water and she sighed, relieved that the Grail was still able to function even a little. Jack wiped Annie's lace off on his pants, clearing the mud and stuffed it into the little opening of the cup. Almost as quickly as she had previously vanished, Annie appeared before the two of them and Jack stood erect instantly, Evangeline following. She looked around again, confused. The process of being summoned must have been very taxing.

"Annie?" Jack asked reaching out for her

Annie looked to him and smiled for a mere second but her smile fell as fast as it had come and she let out a gasp and as she did, Evangeline felt an immense pressure hit her back as well as a searing pain enter her entire body. Annie screamed and Geline slowly looked down to see the tip of a sword protruding from her abdomen, blood rushing from the wound it had made. Everything became warm and she touched the sword, covering her hands in blood. And then the sword was roughly pulled out from the back, causing Annie's spirit to scream again. Evangeline let out a little cry and looked up to Jack whose face mirrored that of complete horror, his eyes wide and his head shaking slowly, not sure if he believed the sight before him.

Confused, Geline tried to take a step towards Jack but felt her knees buckle and she fell against him, unable to stand, unable to process what was happening. The Grail clattered to the ground but no water fell from it for it had been crushed so that there was hardly an opening. Jack held her firmly against his chest and sank to the ground with her, his countenance still that of unbelief and sheer terror. He sat on the ground with Evangeline in his arms as she shook violently and he whispered "no" over and over again while he looked around, unsure of what to do. Evangeline could see Boone standing before them, an evil grin on his face and a bloodied sword in his hands. Jack cupped her face in his hands, and begged for her to look at him.

"Geline…. No, no, no. Look at me, luv. God, please no. Geline? No, no, no, no."

Evangeline saw him, but she couldn't focus on his face, everything around her was slow and blurry. She tried to look down at her wound but Jack wouldn't permit her.

"No, luv just look at me, alright?" he looked around wildly and when he saw her, he screamed out her name, "Elizabeth! Help me!"

Rushing to Jack and leaving the men she was fighting behind, she gasped at the sight of Evangeline and fell to her knees beside her. The men came after her but Boone held up a hand to signal them to leave them be. He seemed to be amused at the chaos he had just created but Jack nor Elizabeth paid him any mind. Annie's spirit stood, transfixed and sobbing as she watched Jack hold the girl in his arms, looking back and forth between her love and Boone.

"What do I do?" Elizabeth asked frantically, her hands still bound

"Keep your hand on the wound, and press hard, try and stop the bleedin'. Geline, can ya hear me?" Jack asked, her face still in his hands

She tried to speak, but only pain accompanied her efforts and blood spilled from her mouth.

"Shh. Alright, shh."

As she saw him there, looming over her, he was so breathtaking to her she started to cry, although whether it was due to the sight of Jack or the intense pain, she did not know. She could still hear him faintly whispering "no" again and again as if that would negate what was currently happening. She felt him take her hand in his and bring it to his lips, still muttering over and over, leaving blood on his face.

"Jack, I don't know what to do." Elizabeth said, her hands covered in Evangeline's blood.

"Just keep pressure on it. Keep pressure on it." he mumbled, cradling Geline against him, "God, please, just keep pressure on it."

"Jack?"

"What?"

"I don't think she…" Elizabeth started

"No, no. Don't even think it." he growled, scaring Elizabeth

Evangeline coughed up blood and blotted Jack's shirt and Jack held her tighter, her dark curls sticking to the blood on her face as it fell out of the corner of her mouth and the dirt below them turning into mud.

"Please, stay with me." he begged, rocking her back and forth, "Just hold on, luv. I need ya ta stay with me."

"Jack, I can't stop it, it just keeps coming and she is bleeding from the wound in her back as well. I can't make it stop." Elizabeth said, tears rolling down her eyes and she tried in vain to stop the blood.

Evangeline was unable to hear all that was happening around her, she saw only Jack and she knew she was smiling like a fool through her tears. She was abruptly terrified that soon she wouldn't be able to look upon his face any longer. She understood now that she was hurt beyond repair, that she was dying and as she had thought earlier, Jack Sparrow was a lovely sight to see while leaving this life. She wiggled against him, trying to be closer to him, but she could hardly move. She wanted to speak; she had to tell him now what he meant to her, how deeply she loved him no matter the circumstance. And her mother's dying words came to her unexpectedly; as her heart beat slower and slower and Jack's face faded by the minute, "Never be afraid. Never be afraid of what your heart tells you what to do. Never be afraid." Her heart told her she loved him and she had to tell him, before she could never speak again.

She opened her mouth but her body would not allow her to utter anything, the pain was too much and she ended up coughing into Jack's shirt again.

"She's trying to speak." Elizabeth said

"It's alright luv, ya don't have ta say anything. I'm sorry," he whispered, stroking her face with his thumb, "I'm sorry I dragged ya through this, I'm sorry I was so angry at ya, I'm not anymore. I'm sorry, just stay with me. I can't lose ya, I …I just can't lose ya."

"_I love you." _she thought desperately. She imagined herself saying it hoping it would relate to him, _"I love you, I love you, I love you."_

"Jack, she's slipping." Elizabeth said quietly

"No, no, no, no, no. Stay with me, luv. Stay with me." he begged, becoming frantic

"Jack…."

"No. God, no. I can't do this." Jack muttered, looking to anyone for help, his eyes wide and frightened

Evangeline wished to scream it at the top of her lungs, she regretted all the times she could have said it and didn't, what a sad life to live; to love someone and never tell them when you have every chance in the world. But the harder she tried to tell him, the weaker she became. She could not say it. When she finally let go, she wondered, would Boone kill him? Would he be victorious in having Annie? If she was to die, she decided, her final wish was not to tell Jack how she felt, but to have God smite Boone on the spot and allow Jack to be happy with his love. If she was not permitted to speak, she only wanted Jack to be safe and happy. And so when she died, she would fall at the feet of God and beg him to grant her final wish. And she knew that time was merely seconds away.

"Geline, please," Jack begged, near exhaustion, "Hold on, luv."

"Jack, she's hardly breathing." Elizabeth whispered to him

Jack stared into her eyes, stroking her face softly, as they fluttered and tried to stay open.

"No, no, no. Stay awake, stay with me," he said, "I don't know what ta do. Lizzy, tell me what ta do. Please."

Elizabeth cried freely and shook her head, telling him there was nothing he could do.

"Let her go, Jack."

Jack looked down at Evangeline and she looked back for a second, their eyes meeting.

"I don't want ta. I don't want ta let ya go." he whispered, his eyes filling with tears for the first time in years, "I want ya stay with me. God, please let her stay with me, I want her."

The urge to let go was so strong and Evangeline could not fight it any longer. She looked at Jack, hoping to keep his face in her memory after death. _"I love him, God." _she thought, _"Keep him safe and let him be happy." _His face then faded and it frightened her, but his image was replaced with a sweet, satisfying light and she couldn't stay away from it. There was no more pain, no more sorrow or regret, no fear in her heart. She let it fill her, and take her in.


	42. Chapter 42

_So. I know, it's been a long time. Most of you thought that this story was over and I had to assure you that, no, it isn't over yet. How could I leave it with that last chapter? I would have hated myself if I had done that! Anyway, thanks for all the well wishes on my baby, I find out on Thursday what the sex is! I am actually farther along than I thought I was! I'll be nineteen weeks tomorrow! Anywho, as always I am so sorry for the long wait. It is hard growing a human being, y'all! I'm so tired! Enjoy this chapter, and just so you know, this is NOT the end. There will be more chapters after this one. _

* * *

She could hear her name being called out in desperation and a woman softly crying in the background but she could not see where the sounds were coming from. Everything was incredibly bright and blinding and Evangeline felt a deep terror within her. Confusion swirled around in her mind, fear and doubt seeded there as well and she told herself to breathe, but she found that, not only was she unable too but she did not feel as if it was a need.

Slowly, objects begin to take shape around her and just as slowly, she began to calm herself. She saw Jack holding her body in his arms, visibly shocked at the fact that she was gone. And then Elizabeth came into view, trying with no avail to get Jack to let go. Boone and his two remaining men were next to form before her and they simply stood and beheld the scene in front of them, hardly bothering to laugh as they had done before. She was viewing the display that she had just been a part of, but she was watching it all from outside her body. Not everything was clear, there was an overcast splayed out, covering everything, and it didn't seem real to her.

"_Do not be frightened."_ Evangeline heard a voice say next to her. She turned to her right and saw Annie smiling sweetly at her.

"_Am I dead?"_ she asked, already knowing the answer

"_Yes."_

"_Why am I standing here with you?"_

"_When you die, a fellow spirit is sent to usher you forward. I am your spirit guide."_

Evangeline looked back to where her body laid and watch Jack struggle to release her from his grip. Her blood had made an absolute mess and Jack was covered in it, but it seemed to be the least of his worries. She watched, with interest, as he bent his head down and softly kissed her lifeless body before laying her to rest on the ground. The gesture surprised her and even though she could not feel his kiss, she closed her eyes and relished it. Boone, on the other hand, seemed to find the action hilarious, for he began to laugh and his minions did the same.

"I don't understand why she had to die." Jack said over the laughing, "Why her?"

"Because Sparrow, now that she has been eliminated, I can do with you whatever I see fit. I swore to her that I wouldn't kill you, but now that she is no longer here, there is absolutely nothing stopping me from tearing you to pieces."

"_No."_ Evangeline whispered, this was just what she had been afraid of

"This girl couldn't have stopped ya from comin' at me if she had tried." Jack growled.

"You're right. I just wanted to watch you helplessly squirm while she died." Boone admitted, shrugging his shoulders

Jack, whose face twisted with anger, looked to where Annie and Evangeline where standing and she wondered if he saw her.

"_No, child, he cannot see you." _Annie said

"_But he can see you."_

"_I was called forth by the Grail. My spirit is in trapped in between the world of the living and the world of souls. Your spirit, however, is lost to the living world."_

"_Can they not hear you talking to me?" _

Annie shook her head and looked back to Jack who stared at her with a deep sadness in his eyes.

"Are you thinking back to the night Annie died?" Boone asked him, "Is the pain comparable? Is the death of this girl as horrible as our beloved Annie's was?"

Jack continued to look to Annie and he picked up the sword that lay at his side. Elizabeth saw this as a call to action and grabbed hers as well, and it would have been comical that her arms were still bound had this day gone any differently.

"Boone, why don't ya stop hurtin' others to get to me and just come at me directly for once?" Jack sneered, finally tearing his gaze from Annie and locking eyes with Boone

"Is that what you truly want Sparrow?" Boone asked, unsheathing his sword

"It's what I've wanted for years, ya bloody coward."

Jack stood up, sword in hand, and took a step forward.

"Are you suggesting a duel to the death, for dear Jeanne?'

"No, I'm suggestin' I rip yer black heart out for both women who have lost their lives." Jack snarled

Boone looked to both of his men, nodded and turned back to Jack.

"So be it, Sparrow."

"Just ya and me, leave yer lackeys out of it."

"Oh, I imagine they will be too busy fighting off the female to bother with you."

Jack turned his head to Elizabeth and she gave him a slight smile. The men wouldn't be a problem.

"Annie, dear," Boone called out to her, as he advanced towards Jack, "I highly recommend you turn your head away during this little fight. I would hate for you to watch me get rid of Jack Sparrow once and for all."

"Let it alone, Viktor!" she begged, "Too many people have died already! This innocent girl is-"

"Jack Sparrow will die today! If you wish to put yourself through the suffering of watching it happen, then so be it!" Boone shouted, swinging his sword back and forth

"_I can't watch this." _Evangeline said, yet she was unable to tear her eyes from Jack, "_Why haven't you ushered me onward yet? Why am I still here?" _

"_I would not be so hasty to leave, Evangeline. We must wait just a while longer." _

Jack lunged out first, and it surprised Evangeline, for she wasn't ready to watch the man she loved fight against his greatest enemy. Boone's strikes where powerful and heavy but Jack had form and footwork against him and each blow from both men was almost beautifully done. They knew where to attack without second thought, and their eyes stayed on each other. Neither man seemed afraid of the other's blade; in fact, they seemed to welcome each hit and parry as a challenge for the next. Anger built between them as they danced around the space they had provided themselves and Boone advanced upon Jack quickly, slicing at his midsection and making contact.

Cursing, Jack spun away from another attack, looking down at the small cut before righting his stance. Both spirits gasped as blood trickled from the cut and Boone came at him again, but Jack parried and warded of the attack with such precision, it seemed to amaze his enemy.

"The next time I hit you, it will be fatal." Boone said, as they circled each other

"There won't be a next time!" Jack retorted, as he leaped forward

The sound of metal scraping against each other filled the cellar, from both fights happening simultaneously. Evangeline didn't bother watching Elizabeth fight; she needed to keep her eyes on Jack. The powerful blows being dealt by Boone proved again to be too much for Jack, for Boone's blade caught him again, this time in the forearm and Jack slammed his back against the farthest wall with Boone coming directly at him. Ducking as Boone lunged for him; Jack stood back up quickly and now had the advance with Boone against the wall.

"Thought ya said the next blow would be fatal." Jack mocked

"And I thought you said there wouldn't be a next blow! Stop trying to show off for the lady and give me a real challenge, Sparrow!"

Jack held his hand over the cut in his arm and it was obvious he was in pain, but he shook it off and was ready for Boone's next attack. The blonde aimed low this time, but Jack merely stepped backwards and avoided contact as Boone stumbled forward. Jack slashed as his opponent tried to regain his footing, but his sword did not hit his mark. Both men quickly recovered and stood at attention again. The actions were somewhat repetitive; both men parried several blows, they twirled around and lunged at one another for what seemed like hours until Boone's sword sliced at Jack and cut him once again, this time on the arm that he used to fight with and Jack cried out as Boone quickly moved out of range. The men were now far from each other, with Boone standing nearest the women and Jack at the far end of the underground room. Viktor looked calm and collected; he was the face of reserve. Jack, on the other hand, was breathing heavily and looked beyond exhausted; he was still angry and murderous if not heartbroken.

Evangeline knew that if she had a heart, it would be beating out of control at this point, and she couldn't help but feel alive as she watched Jack fight. She prayed silently over and over that Jack would be the victor and that he would not have to endure any more injuries. The way this fight was going, Jack was losing, and he was losing quickly.

The next move from Jack was somewhat confusing, he advanced upon Boone but instead of coming at him with his sword at the ready, he dragged it at his side, the tip of it drawing a line in the dirt below his feet. Boone let him advance this way, but he was unsure of what Jack was playing at. Jack stopped a few feet in front of him and took a deep breath before speaking.

"Tell me," he said breathlessly, "once ya kill me, what do ya plan on doin'? Are ya gonna force Annie to drink what remains in the Grail, force her to love ya? Can't ya see that yer fightin' over a lost cause? Ya killed an innocent woman over something ya will never have! Annie doesn't love you." Jack enunciated his last statement, making it bold and hard hitting, and stood waiting for a reply

"You are a fool, Jack Sparrow. True, I feel as if I could kill myself every day knowing that I caused Annie to die, but I have spent my life trying to make it up to her. She is the only woman who had a chance of loving me. You've already had her love and then some. You still haven't realized what you lost today, have you?"

Jack stared at Boone, confused by his answer, his hand tightly clutching the sword at his side.

"You are a fool. And now you're going to die." Boone said, lifting his sword up

"She doesn't love ya!" Jack yelled, lifting his as well and running towards his opponent, too angry to see that his wasn't protecting himself.

Boone lifted his sword with both hands and sliced Jack deep in his side, smiling as he did. The sound of his flesh ripping was ghastly and Evangeline watching as a gasping Jack fell to his knees in front of her. Her bloody, lifeless body not too far from where he kneeled in pain.

"_NO!" _she screamed out, falling next to him and knowing he could not see her.

Clutching his side, he looked up to Annie who tears were as violent as Evangeline's but she did not make a sound.

"Annie…." he whispered, reaching out for her

"_Do something! Please!" _Geline screamed, but she knew Annie was incapable of any help.

Elizabeth, who apparently had slain on of her challengers, had watched Jack fall and tried to run to his aid, but the last man held a dagger to her throat and hand her pinned. Her moment of weakness left her open to an attack and she could not help him. Boone slowly came back to Jack, who couldn't catch his breath, and chuckled as he lowered his sword to Jack's throat forcing him to look up at the man who was surely about to kill him.

"Now, Jack Sparrow, look around you. The spirit of the woman you love watches as you die, what sort of man you must look like to her. A pathetic waste of a boy, broken and wounded, that is what I see. I think I shall let you have a few last words. Do you have anything you would like to say before you die?"

Jack turned his head towards Jeanne, but as he looked at her, he was unknowingly looking straight through Evangeline.

"Darlin'," he whispered weakly, "Don't watch what happens next. I love ya."

Annie closed her eyes and turned her head away and Evangeline stared back into his eyes, hers filled with tears, unable to look away. As Jack's gaze faltered, he glanced at Geline's body and reached out for her hand, his fingers grazing hers and she swore she could feel him. Boone grasped his sword with both hands and lifted it, ready to take Jack's head off in one swift movement. As his weapon came down, she screamed, along with Elizabeth who fought against her captor. Annie, it seemed, could not keep her eyes closed and opened them to witness what was about to transpire. All women were unable to look away and hoped to God that Jack would fell no pain.

And then, in one quick and unforeseen movement, Jack slid his legs out from underneath himself and knocked Boone down onto his back. The enemy hardly had time to react before Jack was on top of him, forcing his sword into his chest brutally until the tip exited through his back and hit the dirt on the other side.

"Go to hell, Viktor." he spat, twisting the sword into him, "I hope it hurts."

Boone looked up at Jack in utter amazement, completely taken aback by the turn of events. Evangeline wasn't sure if it was natural for a spirit to shake the way she was, but none-the-less, she was absolutely unable to save herself from the tremors. Boone's head rolled to the side, trying to get a glimpse at Annie, who looked on in terror, as blood rolled out of his mouth as he uttered her name one last time before his eyes went dark and his breathing stopped. Jack continued to twist the sword in until he was sure Boone was dead, and once he was satisfied, he tried to stand but he slumped off of the body and fell onto the dirt.

At the sight of his boss's horrible demise, the man holding Elizabeth thought it better to let her go before he suffered the same fate, which he did once he foolishly released the female captain. Evangeline hardly knew what to do; she couldn't rush to him and comfort him for she didn't even exist in his world anymore. Elizabeth was the one who came running to him, helping him to his feet and allowing him to lean on her. He stared down at Evangeline's body, guilt plastered all over his face.

"It's my fault." he muttered

"Jack?" Jeanne asked as she slowly moved towards him

Jack smiled at her, "Hello, beautiful."

"Was she special, Jack?"

"Aye, she was."

"There is a way to bring her back."

"_What are you doing?" _Evangeline asked the other spirit, standing up and joining the group that had gathered around her body

"What do you mean?" Jack replied

"The Grail…"

"Annie, there isn't enough for both of ya, Geline was only able to fill it so much after it was damaged." He said, taking in a sharp breath due to the pain from his wounds

"I know."

It was silent for a moment, as everyone took in what Annie was suggesting.

"_You're mad." _Geline said, shaking her head,_ "He would never chose me over you." _

"Annie, what's left in the Grail is for yerself. It's for us."

"Jack, there is no us anymore. I have been dead for ten years; I don't want to come back."

"Annie…." Jack said, holding his hand over his heart, "Stop it. Stop talkin' like this."

"I love you. I have always loved you and I will continue to, but you do not understand how difficult it would be for me to just come back into the world of the living after being gone so long. There is a reason that this Holy Grail has been hidden for centuries; it has consequences."

"It won't be difficult; I'll be there with you every step of the way!"

"Will you miss her?" Annie asked, pointing to Evangeline's body

"Yes." he answered without hesitation

"You can only save one of us, Jack. And I don't need saving."

Jack suddenly seemed conflicted, he leaned against Elizabeth, who could no longer support his weight and she helped him to the ground where he could sit.

"_Why are you doing this? Don't you see that he will never choose me when you are also an option?" _

"_This has been hard for you, I know. Competing with me, although I haven't actually been present must have been….frustrating. You love him, I know this. I am dead but I can still see." _

Evangeline felt embarrassed that Jeanne knew they were in love with the same man. She couldn't look at the fellow spirit, it was all too odd.

"_I lost all hope of him loving me a while ago. He did all this for you and I helped him, please don't just throw it all away." _she muttered

"_I am not. I am only giving him the option he didn't know he possessed." _

"_He won't choose me."_Geline reiterated

"_I would not be so sure." _

Jack sat by the body of Evangeline, contemplating so many things at once. Geline wished she knew what was going on in his mind, that fact that he was even stumped surprised her. He should pick Annie without delay. He had already been without her for so many years, why prolong it? Something must have caught Jack's eyes, for he reached out and grabbed Evangeline's cold hand and inspected it. She could see she was still had on his ring and it looked to be shocking to him.

"I gave this to her years ago, I hardly noticed she still wore it." he whispered

"Why will you miss her?" Elizabeth asked honestly, "I didn't think her so utterly important."

"God," he whispered, "If you didn't think she was important, I must not have shown it. She was my dearest friend. She was selfless and sweet and….a beautiful person. I yelled at her, told her I hated her. I tried to take it back but….She's the best friend I have in the world."

"But you've come all this way for Annie." Elizabeth said

Looking up at Annie, Jack smiled.

"Ya really loved me, right? All those years ago, you really loved me?"

"Of course I did. I still do. But I don't want you to regret the choice you make today. This girl did not need to die because of me, or because of you. She deserves to live if she is as selfless as you say."

"And it will work, if she drinks from The Grail? She'll come back?"

"Yes."

"What about her wounds?"

"The Grail will heal them. You forget that the Savior drank from this cup, he would not be one to let the girl come back but live with her wounds."

Evangeline felt strange that everyone was talking about her and she was right there amongst them. She wished Jack would allow Annie to drink from The Grail already, this debating was giving her hope and she found it was starting to get cruel.

"You know what you must do Jack. You have freed me from the threat of Viktor, he was going to force me to come back and be with him and you stopped that from happening. I would have been so miserable."

"I don't want this, ya know. I don't want ta have ta give ya up." Jack replied

"You can't keep me forever. And I can't keep you forever."

Jack, with Elizabeth's help, stood up and faced Jeanne. They looked at each other for a moment, and Evangeline knew he had made a decision.

"I would kiss ya if I could." he whispered, that half smile Geline loved so much present on his lips

"I know."

"It was amazin' seein' ya one last time, Annie. I do love ya, always will," he said, reaching out to touch her but all the felt was air

He then made his way to where the Grail was laying on its side and he slowly bent down, growling against the pain as he did.

"Goodbye, Annie." he said as he plucked her piece of lace from the opening of The Grail

"_What is he doing?" _Evangeline asked Annie. She had already disappeared from Jack's sight, but she was slowly fading from Geline

"_I told you not to be so sure of his decision. He wants you back." _

"_Wait, why? I don't understand!" _

"_Goodbye, Evangeline." _

And with that goodbye, Jeanne was gone and Evangeline knew she was gone forever. She turned back to Jack and watched as he prepared to pick up The Grail.

"It's going to burn you, Jack. Only she could handle it."

"I know."

"You're insane..."

"I know that too." he replied as he took a deep breath and grabbed The Grail by both handles

Evangeline watched on as he held on to The Grail despite the sheer pain on his face and the string of curses escaping from his lips. She was almost positive she could smell burnt flesh as he hurried over to her body and fell next to her. She could not believe the pain he was withstanding just for her.

"Ya better work, goddammit," He growled through gritted teeth as he brought The Grail to her blue, dead lips, "You better come back ta me."

Suddenly, the blinding white light was back but this time Evangeline was excited for it to come over her, she closed her eyes and then, all that was left was darkness.


	43. Chapter 43

_Well folks, the news is in, I'm having a baby boy! I am so excited so I wrote a really long chapter for y'all! Of course, it always looks longer until it is in FanFiction format, but I promise, it's longer than my other chapters! I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

Darkness continued to wash over her and as instantly as it had come, she was sitting up, unaware of her surroundings, dizzy and gasping for breath. There was sun, slowly filling up the room she was in and reflecting off a bottle that was set on a desk, a desk she had sat at hundreds of times; and she realized she knew this room.

"Just breathe," A calm voice instructed, and Evangeline turned to see Elizabeth sitting in a chair next to the bed, "You're alright."

"Captain Turner?"

"It's Elizabeth, yes."

Evangeline struggled to catch her breath; it was as if she had been fighting just before waking. Her heart felt foreign and as it beat against her chest, it caused her pain. Everything seemed surreal in that moment and she couldn't shake the feeling that she had just been involved in a life changing event.

"This is Jack's cabin?" she asked, looking around

"Yes, that's right."

"Why…what happened?"

Looking shocked at first, Elizabeth stood up and made her way to the door of the cabin and opened it, relaying a message to whoever was keeping watch outside. Then, she calmly stopped at the desk, grabbed the bottle and sat, ladylike, in her chair.

"You don't remember anything?" The Captain asked, handing the bottle over

Not quite caring what she was drinking, Geline swallowed it all in two large gulps and handed the bottle back over to the woman sitting next to her. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to remember, but she thought it over anyway.

"I'm not sure, I just…I see blood everywhere and Jack looking down at me….and," Evangeline soon begin to realize what had taken place, "Oh my God, I died. Did I die!? Elizabeth!?"

Panicking, Evangeline looked down to see herself in a plain nightdress and she held her stomach where she was sure she had been wounded, but everything felt as if it were in place. She could have sworn there had been a gaping hole in her middle in some sort of dream she had been having.

"It's alright," Elizabeth assured her, taking her hands, "There are no scars or wounds of any kind. You remember…dying?"

"I don't know what I remember. What happened?"

Elizabeth, weary at first to retell the tale, started out slowly and with every word, bigger pictures begin to form in Evangeline's mind. Boone and The Grail and bright lights all swirled around together. Some things she could not recall but she believed every word that the Captain relayed to her. But one detail that was never brought up was a voice that Geline kept hearing over and over in her mind: a sweet, comforting voice and she couldn't be sure where it came from.

"Is this all too much at one time?" Elizabeth asked

"No, no I'm fine."

The Captain was now sitting a position of ease rather than one acceptable for a lady and she had a contemplative look about her.

"Where was I?" she asked

"Jack…he brought me back instead of Annie." Evangeline whispered, for once unsure of what Elizabeth was telling her

"Yes. He brought you back, not only that Evangeline, but after he held on to The Grail, even though it caused him agonizing pain, he carried you the entire way back to the shores. I have never seen Jack Sparrow, stubborn as he is, so determined as he was in those last few hours. When we returned to the ships and all of Boone's men saw Jack, whose body was absolutely torn apart with you in his arms and their leader nowhere to be seen, they surrendered immediately. It was unbelievable: Jack took back both ships without uttering a word. Those men could have overrun and killed us, but as I said before, there was something so terrifying about the way Jack continued on in those last hours and those men could see it, they willingly stepped aside. We released all of our men and left Boone's men on the island, and we left without anyone putting up a fight. That was three days ago and Jack has been either here by your side or locked up in the rum cellar the entire time."

Evangeline was lost for words and wasn't sure if what she had heard was true. Jack Sparrow, despite being on the verge of breaking down, had carried her back to shore and defeated his enemy's entire army without saying anything? It might have been plausible had he done it all for someone other than herself. But she knew Jack and he was extraordinary and perhaps the scheme of it all wasn't too impossible.

"I've been asleep for three days?" she asked

"Yes and Jack has hardly left your side. I'm only here because I demanded he get some fresh air. I let Barbossa know you were awake and asked him to t-"

Before Elizabeth could finish her sentence, Jack stumbled through the door and startled both women. He stood there for a moment, obviously past the safe point of drunk, and gazed at Evangeline, his eyes wide. Elizabeth, who could sense the two needed a moment, stood up and left without saying a word, but as she passed Jack she gave him a disapproving look over before closing the door behind her. There was silence for a moment in which Jack decided he would look anywhere but at Evangeline.

"How are ya?" he asked, his voice low and gravelly

"I'm not sure yet."

Clearing his throat, he swayed, rather indelicately over to the chair whose previous occupant had been Elizabeth and plopped down in it. Jack was exhausted, his face was worn and bags had formed beneath his eyes and she wondered if he had even had a chance to sleep yet. Evangeline then noticed that his hands were bandaged, the only skin visible was his fingertips and she knew the burns from The Grail must have done horrible damage. She knew his other wounds were wrapped as well, the ones that had been a result of the fight with Boone, but they were hidden beneath his clothing.

"Oh my God, your hands." she whispered, tentatively reaching out for them but Jack pulled them out of her reach

"They're alright." he mumbled, still refusing to look at her

Respecting the fact that he did not want to talk about the issue, she sat quietly and waited for him to speak when he was ready. It was uncomfortable for a while, neither of them sure what to say to the other. The light had now permeated the entire cabin and Jack turned the chair away from the rays, annoyed that they would bother him at a time such as this. Jack seemed to be struggling with something and Geline felt that perhaps he had decided he had made a mistake in choosing to bring her back. He was acting somewhat cold towards her and it ate her up inside.

"Why am here?" she asked, ready for whatever answer he gave

"What do ya mean?"

"Why…why didn't you bring Annie back? Elizabeth told me what happened. Jack, I don't understand."

"Nothin' ta understand, it's done." Jack murmured, his words running together

"All this time though, it's all been for Annie and I-"

"Geline…"

"don't see how or why you thought I would be the better ch-"

"Please stop-"

"I wish you had brought her back ins-"

And then, unexpectedly, Jack was kissing her. He held her face in his wrapped hands delicately, but his kisses were fervent and passionate and Evangeline had hardly seen it coming. Her heart, which had previously been causing her pain, beat so out of control that anyone who had the chance to hear it would have instantly known she loved the man who currently embraced her. Breathless and altogether surprised, she kissed him back with no reserve. How long had she ached to feel his lips on hers again? She had unsuccessfully tried to remember this feeling for years and now that it was happening for real, she knew her memory of their first kiss didn't do this sensation justice. His lips were soft against hers and the taste of rum was overpowering but it did not upset their rhythm as her hands found his face and she held him as he did her. There was a growing hunger between them that seemed impossible to feed and Evangeline felt Jack's lips leave hers and begin to venture elsewhere and he moaned against her skin when the door in front of them opened and Elizabeth stepped into the cabin.

Quickly pulling away due to the interruption, Jack seemed almost horrified as he looked back and forth at the two women; he seemed to be utterly taken aback by his rash actions, his eyes were wide and he displayed confusion. Trying to catch his breath, he stumbled backwards before pushing past Elizabeth and walking out of his quarters. Evangeline held her hand to her chest to try and slow her heart while the female Captain gave her an inquisitive look, a plate of food in each hand.

"Did I disturb you two?" she asked, stepping further into the cabin and setting the plates down

"He kissed me. We were kissing…" Evangeline stuttered, failing to find her words

"Well you seem to have enjoyed it." Elizabeth said, a knowing smile present on her lips

Geline knew she must have been bright red and she felt her cheek with the back of her hand to confirm her suspicion.

"I love him." She whispered, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger

"I'm aware."

Elizabeth handed a plate to Geline and sat back in the chair, taking the other plate for herself.

"You must eat, you are sure to pass out."

"How do you know about my feelings for Jack?"

"Well you certainly don't keep them hidden. I've known since that night on Eigg when you two were stargazing or whatever you were up to. Anyone can see you love him; it's in the way you look at him. Also, the crew told me."

"Jack is ignorant to the fact and the feelings are not mutual." Evangeline replied, taking a bite of her bread, still reeling

"But he kissed you."

"I know, why?"

"Have you ever considered just asking him, or telling him how you feel for that matter?"

Sighing, Geline continued to pick at her food, her smile diminishing.

"He would laugh. Did you not see the way he looked when you walked in on us? He seemed….embarrassed."

"You can't know that. You really must talk to him; he can't just kiss you and leave you wondering about his intentions. But he is fragile right now; he could be confused with the situation. You will never know unless you speak with him. Listen, I'm not suggesting you should barge in on him and declare your love for the man, just ask him why he kissed you. Perhaps that could lead into you telling him how you feel."

It was all easy for the woman Captain to say, she was fearless and bold, she would have no issue letting Jack know if she had feeling for him. But perhaps she was right, perhaps it was time for her to stop cowering and just confront him about what had taken place. After all, he had kissed her first and he had made the choice to bring her back instead of Annie, it all had to have meant something. She picked at the food on her plate while contemplating her dilemma and shortly after she was finished, she began speaking with Elizabeth again.

"Elizabeth, before we met you on Eigg, Jack said he was bringing you along for a reason and that there was plan for Scotland. What happened, why did he ask you to come along?"

Finished with her food as well, Elizabeth set the plates off to the side and took a deep breath before giving her answer.

"Jack contacted me months ago, telling me of his plan to find The Holy Grail and bring back his past love: all of which you already know. He promised me that if I helped him, and if we were successful, he would let me have the Grail for my own personal use afterwards. I had hoped that I could somehow use it to free my husband of his servitude aboard the Dutchman. So I came, with these hopes and promises in mind. He wanted there to be two ships heading to Scotland, two ships to divide the compass and the map from Boone and to make it a bit more difficult for him to get both of them. Once we reached Scotland, we were to take different paths and then meet up at the Chapel. And if one of us had been stopped by Boone, the other would have been far off with the other piece of the puzzle but obviously the plan didn't quite get put into effect. I imagine we would have been triumphant but Boone made sure we weren't."

Evangeline was sure that what the woman beside her had meant was that the plan would have worked had it not been for Geline's weakness. It was her fault that Boone had found both items, her fault that the Grail had been ruined so that Elizabeth could not use it and her fault that Annie was gone forever. But Elizabeth was being kind, and she did not say these things out loud. Yawning, Evangeline decided she needed a bit more rest, as if three days hadn't been enough and Elizabeth obliged her and left the cabin. Geline drifted off while trying to decide how best to approach Jack later that evening. She had a dreamless sleep, and she was thankful for it, just as she was thankful to the people she woke up to a few hours later.

"Geline, 'ow are ya?"

Waking, Evangeline saw that she was surrounded by her friends, whom she felt she hadn't seen in ages. Barbossa, Ragetti, Pintel and Gibbs were staring down at her with concerned faces, all waiting for some form of reply. The gang looked exhausted, not nearly to the extent that Jack had looked, but they were not in top shape.

"Oh, I've missed you all." she sighed, rubbing sleep from her eyes and sitting up

"We've been right worried about ya." Gibbs said quite bluntly

"Aye, we though ya were a goner!" Pintel replied before receiving a shove from Barbossa

"Oh, I'm alright."

The men suddenly acted as if they had no idea what to say next, they fidgeted back and forth and waited for Evangeline to give them some direction as to where the conversation should go but she was clueless as well. She peered around at all their faces and she felt an overwhelming sense of worth, these men really cared about her although she knew they would rather die before announcing it. She was truly loved among this crowd.

"How is Jack?" she asked, offhandedly

"We haven't seen him for hours. The lad has been acting a bit abnormal since returning from Scotland, he refuses to acknowledge us. Captain Turner has taken over his duties and given her first mate control of her ship, God knows why. She told us everything that took place, and we know Jack is suffering from something rather delicate, albeit the man must move on." Barbossa replied

"Annie is gone forever; I can imagine that he is extremely upset."

"Aye, but from the tale we have been told, he made that choice himself."

Is if to save the group from an argument, Elizabeth walked in and took one look at the men.

"Are you bothering her? Honestly, let her have some privacy." The woman said, trying to shoo them away

"No, it's fine! I'm glad they are here."

Looking unsure, Elizabeth nodded her head and suggested that perhaps Geline needed some fresh air. The idea took to everyone and Evangeline was helped out of Jack's bed. The men were told to wait outside while the female Captain helped Geline into some fresh clothes; a regular pair of breeches and a white shirt. She was then led out onto the deck. The sun was setting by this time but she still had to shield her eyes from the setting rays. Regetti was on one side of her, Gibbs on the other and they helped her to the side of the ship. The crew members on deck all stared, curious as to what the woman was doing out of bed. Of course, Elizabeth shouted at them to get back to work and then mumbled something under her breath about wandering eyes.

The suggestion of a walk on deck was just what Gleine required. The smell of the sea and the wind in her curls reminded her that she was alive and she closed her eyes and let it all flow through her. The ocean was in incredibly calm and she ached to dive in. Her friends were quiet and allowed her time alone and one by one they left her side, sensing her need for reflection. Gibbs was the last to leave and he patted her hand softly before doing so, after that, no one bothered her.

Taking a deep breath, she recalled the events that had taken place a few hours before. Jack's lips on hers, her heart fumbling over itself and the unexpectedness of it all spun in her mind. It seemed like a dream and for a moment, she was terrified that it was, but the sensation of his kiss lingered with her and she knew it had to have been real. What had his motive been in kissing her? Why after so long and so many talks of her not being a contender for his heart had Jack Sparrow kissed her that way? The many possible answers to the questions she asked herself scared her. It was all so unknown and she hated it, but the prospect of a true response from Jack terrified her more.

So many years she had loved him in silence and the thought that her feelings could be brought up if she spoke to Jack was nauseating. God, things would have been so much easier had she stayed with Nathaniel and married him. There would not be this hideous doubt planted inside her and she would not question her every move. Everything would be quiet and normal and easy. Her heart would not ache every second for a love she knew she could not have, she would be close to happy if Jack Sparrow had not reentered into her life.

There was, however, no use in searching in the past, she knew that now. Moving forward is what was required of her. Jack had tried so very hard to fix what the past had broken and nothing had gone the way he planned and he came out even more broken in the end. Knowing this, Evangeline needed to make a decision where she stood; either confront Jack about the happenings earlier and possibly tell him how she felt, or stand here for the rest of her life wondering just what was going on with her Captain and never getting a definite answer. Would he laugh at her for bringing it up? Perhaps, yes, there was always that chance. But there was also a chance that he may not and the thought of him actually listening to what she had to say excited her.

Forcing herself out of the inner workings of her mind, she knew she needed to talk to Jack. She couldn't hide anymore, her heart knew this and again, her mother's dying words entered her mind, "Never be afraid. Never be afraid of what your heart tells you what to do. Never be afraid." And suddenly, there was calm inside her, a force telling her that she could do this without fear and that she had nothing to lose at this point. Evangeline wanted answers desperately, and she was going to get them and even if they weren't the responses she desired, they would be the ones she needed regardless. The sun was being swallowed by the ocean now, and they sky was a shade of orange she had never seen before. Taking a deep breath, and uttering a quick prayer of strength, she made her way towards the helm where Elizabeth was taking point.

"Have you seen Jack?" she called up to her, hopefully

"He's in his cabin, with a bottle in his hand." Elizabeth replied, a knowing look on her face

Nodding her head, Geline headed that way but not before she heard Elizabeth call out a "Good luck" to her. As she faced his cabin door, her heart pounded against her ribcage and she whispered to herself to be brave, that he had kissed her first and that that had to have meant something but as she knocked her mind told her to quit before she made a fool of herself. At the prompting, Jack made a sound that she assumed meant she could enter, and so she did.

She saw Jack at his desk, the aforementioned bottle in his bandaged hand and his compass in the other, both placed so as not to cause him pain. Papers were strewn in front of him but he was focused on his compass. As he looked up and realized Evangeline had entered his cabin, he hastily stood up, his eyes darting about his quarters nervously and his chair crashing onto the ground. Placing his compass into his pocket cautiously, he cleared his throat and attempted to regain some form of serenity and authority.

"Geline." he mumbled, picking his chair up and sitting down as if nothing had happened

"I'm sorry, have I interrupted you?" she asked, staying in the doorway until told otherwise

"No. What…er…do ya need somethin'?"

"I was hoping that we could…talk."

"Right, yeah…of course." he murmured quickly before carefully taking a swig from the bottle.

Shutting the door behind her, Evangeline continued to take deep breaths as she entered the cabin and stood in front of Jack.

"What are we talkin' about?" he asked, as soberly as possible, although it didn't come across that way

He was obviously still drunk and she thought that perhaps now was not the best time for this, but she knew that was just her fear sinking in and she needed to fight it. Now was the time to talk about what had happened. Drunk or sober, Jack Sparrow needed to hear from her. It was now.

"It's about earlier…we kissed." she said, forcing the words out, a small hopeful smile present on her lips

"God…" Jack whispered, "Look, about what happened…could we just forget about it?"

Evangeline's heart sank.

"Forget about it?" she repeated

"Aye, it was a mistake I can honestly say that I'm not sure what I was…" he stopped for a moment, thinking things over. "It was awkward for both of us and I would very much like to pretend it did not happen."

"But Jack, it did happen." she whispered

"Please, just forget all about it, alright?" Jack asked, refusing to look at her

"I can't…"

"Geline…It never happened." he said sternly

She was not going to cry in front of him, she told herself this even though the tears built up in her eyes and threatened to burst forth. Nodding her head to show she understood, she turned and left the cabin before he could say anything else. Outside his door, tears slid down her cheeks but she wiped them away. Kissing her had been a mistake. God, he had hurt her, again. Why did she continue to do this to herself? She let hope into her heart knowing she was going to be crushed and yet she let it linger until she cried. She had to end this cycle; this one sided love affair with Jack Sparrow had to end tonight.

Angry tears fell down her face as she met Elizabeth at the helm and the Captain looked at her tears, knowing things did not go well.

"When are you leaving?" Evangeline asked

"My crew is prepared to set off tomorrow…"

"I'm coming with you."

"What happened? What did he say?"

"He told me that he had made a mistake when he kissed me. Elizabeth, I cannot continue to live like this, I cannot put myself through this abuse, I cannot allow him break my heart any longer." She said, pushing tears away

"Alright, you can come with me. I'll sail you to wherever you need to go."

"I need to go home."

* * *

Hours later, when the sun was completely gone and all that lay before Evangeline were the stars and an endless sea; she knew she had made the right decision to leave the following morning. Although it wasn't an easy choice and even though she had been sobbing for God knows how long, it was the choice that needed to be made. Elizabeth, who had tried to convince Geline to stay and tell Jack how she felt, but to no avail, had made all the arrangements with her crew and even though it was out of the way, Geline was going home to Folkstone. She couldn't help but feel slightly excited to return to her home, to her friends and to Nathaniel.

The night was rather chilly but she welcomed it, and The Pearl's crew had all but shuffled off to their respective beds, only she and the lookout were on deck so it had startled her when she heard footsteps behind her. Turning to see who was sneaking up on her, she saw Jack swaying towards her with, no surprise, a bottle cupped lightly in his hand. Without a word, he leaned up against the railing next to her and stood there for a moment, contemplating something.

"I've heard word through Lizzy that ya are leavin' in the mornin'. When did ya plan on tellin' me?" he asked, snidely, his nose wrinkling up as he talked

"I didn't think you would much care." she whispered, turning away from him

"Who told ya I didn't care? Who said that? I care."

"I didn't think you would notice, you're too wrapped up in your rum." She said, trying her best not to get angry

"What? This?" Jack asked, holding up the bottle before tossing it over the edge of his ship and watching it plop into the water, "See, ain't a problem no more. Now relay to me the rumors of your leavin'."

Deeply annoyed, Evangeline turned back to him and stood firm.

"It isn't a rumor; I'm leaving with Elizabeth in the morning."

A look of pain shot across Jack's face but he raised an eyebrow as he asked his next question.

"Why?"

"Did you expect me to live on this ship for the rest of my life, Jack?" she asked, holding back tears

"Why not? I do it."

"I came with you to find the Grail and that ship has sailed, I can't stay any longer." she said, walking a bit further along the deck

Jack followed behind her, reaching out for her but remembering the pain in his hands, he stood in front of her instead.

'What is really goin' on here, luv?"

"I've just told you, I can't stay any longer! I don't belong on a ship, I need to go home."

"I don't want ya ta leave." he said quietly, "I want ya here…the…crew wants ya here."

"It isn't about what you want, Jack!" she said, frustrated

"So ya want ta leave me…us? Ya want to leave us? That would make ya happy, would it?" Jack asked, fumbling over his words

"Yes!" she yelled, for the first time

"Well fine!" Jack yelled back, "We don't need ya here! Go back home and live yer pitiful little life and marry that sniveling, pathetic Doctor and have fifteen of his stupid children, I don't bloody well care! Be fuckin' miserable!"

Evangeline instantly regretted the slap and it echoed across the deck, but after the sound of it had gone, there was only quiet between them. She brought her hands to her mouth, horrified and sorry for what she had just done. Jack's face was downcast and turned away from her, his eyes closed. She hadn't thought herself capable of such an act, but the things he had said had angered her so.

"Jack…"

"If ya want ta leave in the mornin', I won't be there ta stop ya." he whispered, pushing her aside as he stumbled back to his cabin, leaving her to reflect on what she had done.


End file.
